Thawing of the Heart
by Firefly446
Summary: After the Heart Pirate's submarine crashes into a hidden Marine island base, the crew is forced to capture it whilst they fix the ship. But when a girl is wrecked upon the same island, Trafalgar Law is unwillingly drawn to her, and she to him. But he must make the decision between giving in to his potentially dangerous feelings for Rose, or live up to his heartless reputation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heart Pirate's Submarine_**

 ** _Law POV_**

"Captain! There's been a breach to the ship!" Yelled Penguin, skidding to a halt in front of his captain's quarters and shoving the door open in panic. Normally he wouldn't have dared to so much as speak through the door when it was clear that the surgeon was not keen on being disturbed. However, there was an emergency.

Trafalgar Law looked up at his crew mate from the book on his desk, a mildly startled look on his face. "Where is the breach?"

"The hull, Captain! We activated the emergency door, but the water has already started to break through." Penguin grabbed at his hat in panic. "If we don't do something now, we risk sinking the ship completely!" He paced frantically before turning back to his captain. "What are we going to do!?"

Law frowned at Penguin. "Calm down," He said, getting up from his seat. "Whatever it is, I'm sure the ship-"

Just then, an alarm went off in the cabin, accompanied by a flashing red. The sound was piercing. Penguin jumped at the noise, then ran out of the cabin and made for the control room.

"Shit." Law cursed before following him at a brisk stride. When he reached the control room, it was in chaos. Bepo was freaking out at the wheel, Penguin and another of the crew were arguing, frantically trying to make the other listen. Shachi was running from one end of the room to the other, blabbering nonsense.

"Bepo! What happened!?" Penguin screeched at the bear. "How is there a breach to the ship?" Bepo shook his head in panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed. "It just came, I didn't see-"

"What d'you mean, you didn't see!?" Shachi shouted, still pacing frantically. "You have eyes, don't you?"

"Hey!" Law bellowed angrily. "Shut up, will you!" The room fell silent, sheepish heads turning towards their captain. He strode towards Bepo who was clutching the wheel tightly. "Bepo, what happened?" The bear shook his head.

"I'm sorry Captain! It was a massive chunk of ice in the sea! I thought we wouldn't hit cold waters for another few hours at least, but it seems that the wind has blown the ice further southwards than I expected!" He said. "It just came out of nowhere." Law scratched his chin.

"What's the damage so far?"

"There is a whole in the hull, Captain. Water has already flooded half of it, and is starting to leak through the door." One of the crew spoke up, nervously wringing his hands. "If I have calculated correctly, we have about 20 minutes before the ship goes under completely!" Law clicked his tongue, thinking hard. Then he turned around.

"Shachi!" Shachi jumped at his name being called. "Go below deck. Get anything important up here, now." Shachi scrambled to the door, pulling three of his crew mates along with him. Law turned to back to the rest of his crew. "Jean Bart, go and close all the emergency doors below deck. Don't lock the others out." Jean Bart nodded and moved towards the door. Law looked at Bepo. "Bepo, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, we have no map. I think about 1 mile from our destination. We'll never make it!"

"Is there any island nearby where we could stay and repair the ship?"

"No Captain, but the radar has picked up a small land mass just under 1 mile to the east."

"What's our depth?"

"150 meters, Captain." Law nodded.

"Surface and go there now." Bepo looked confused.

"But Captain, we don't know if it's populated or dangerous-"

"It's better than dying, isn't it, Bepo?" Law asked, a smirk curling its way onto his mouth. Bepo nodded anxiously and then pulled a lever next to the wheel. The ship shuddered violently, before it started to rise to the surface. Bepo quickly turned the wheel to the right, facing the ship eastwards.

Law looked around the rest of the crew who were all watching him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Prepare for a rough docking." The crew immediately started running around the ship, making the necessary preparations. Law reached out and grabbed Penguin's shoulder before he could leave. "Penguin, go to the theatre and get my medical kit." Penguin nodded.

"Yes, Captain." He ran off. Bepo nervously turned towards Law.

"Captain, what are we going to do if the ship sinks before we reach the island?" Law looked at his navigator.

"Well, we'd better not let that happen," he replied. "Or we're dead."

Just then, the ship gave a sudden jolt. Bepo gripped the steering wheel tightly, keeping the submarine on course. Law had grabbed a nearby table to steady himself, but the vessel continued to shudder dangerously.

"Full speed, Bepo. We haven't got much time."

The next few minutes were filled with anxious waiting, frantic preparations and panicked shouting. Penguin returned to the control room carrying Law's medical kit, then rushed back out to help Shachi and the others with bringing the important possessions - such as weapons, maps - up to their captain. Jean Bart came back unharmed, having been successful with closing the emergency doors.

 _CRASH_

The ship shuddered again, then gave an almighty groan.

"Oh, crap!" Penguin yelled. "That's the doors!"

"Bepo, how far!?"

"Half a mile, Captain!"

"Half a mile!?" Shachi freaked out. "WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!"

"Quiet!" Law yelled. "Keep the ship going! How far are we from the surface?"

"100 metres!"

"Keep going up!" Law growled, gripping his nodachi. "We'll make it to the surface at least..."

"90 metres...80...70..." Bepo was counting down, watching the monitor closely. The ship gave another almighty rumble, and the lights went out. The entire crew shouted out in shock.

"Damn it!" Shachi yelled somewhere to Law's right. A clunk sounded, and the emergency lights flickered on, bright and yellow. Law looked around, quickly checking his crew.

"Depth, Bepo!?" He yelled.

"40 metres!"

Penguin freaked. "We'll never make it!" He looked around frantically.

"30 metres!"

"Penguin-ya, calm down!" Law yelled, the man's panic getting to him. In truth, he didn't believe it was likely they were going to make it to the tiny piece of rock they were headed towards. But he had to stay strong for the crew. They turned to him for orders, for advice. Law looked back at them, and he steeled himself.

"When this submarine surfaces, we'll go onto the deck. It won't be long until it begins to sink. Then, our main priority is getting to the island."

"20 metres!"

"We may have to swim. Jean Bart, I'll need your assistance as I can't do so in the sea water."

"Yes, Captain."

"Penguin, you take one bag of supplies, Shachi, the other. Bepo, make sure the ship is as close as possible-" He was interrupted by a deafening rumble.

"We've surfaced, Captain! We're 200 metres away from the destination, and we have approximately 3 minutes before the ship sinks!" Law nodded.

"Go full-speed – we need all the time available! Open the deck doors, now!" Bepo pulled a lever, and a loud beep sounded in the control room. Instantly, the crew moved out. "Bepo, at the first sign of sinking, come out straight away."

And with that, Law ran with the others to the deck. As soon as they turned the corner, the icy wind stabbed at their skin. He pulled his cap further down over his eyes in an attempt to limit the freezing air. It was dark, the sun being blocked by the angry clouds. The sea was angrily tossing and turning, spray flying everywhere – the deck was slippery, water dripping from the railings. The crew gathered on the deck, the roaring wind whipping their clothes.

"There, Captain!" Penguin yelled to make himself heard over the wind. He grabbed Law's shoulder and swivelled him to the right. "There it is!" He pointed to a dark mass that was looming out of the dark sky. Law nodded, although the sea water that kept soaking him was draining him of energy. Then, suddenly, the ship groaned and creaked, rumbling under their feet. It slowed down, and Law noticed the horizon was getting higher.

"Bepo-ya, get out!" He shouted down the hallway, banging his fist on the metal. Then he turned to his crew, gripping his sword tightly. "Brace yourselves!"

The water crept over the edge of the ship, seeping through the railings. Bepo came running out, panting.

"Just over 100 metres, Captain!" He reached and pulled a lever on the inside of the hallway, causing the deck doors to close slowly. "Our speed is half what it was!" Law rubbed his face, thinking hard.

"Everyone, on top of the sub!" They moved swiftly, jumping and clambering their way onto the highest point of the metal ship. The wind was even fiercer at the top, and the swaying of the sea was much rougher; they had trouble keeping their balance. They shuffled close, making a tight circle.

The land mass was closer, but still too far to risk swimming. Law looked around, thinking through the options. Either they waited until the ship was under completely, then swam. But that would leave them without a ship and with no way of escape. He would rather not choose that option if it came to it. Another choice was that he could try and teleport the ship onto the island once they were close enough – _if_ they got close enough. Just then, Bepo turned to his captain.

"What are we going to do!?" He cried desperately. Law steadied himself as the ship lurched. He'd made his decision.

"I'm going to save the submarine. We just have to get close enough." Bepo shook his head frantically.

"But that's impossible! We're nearly 100 metres away from the island, Captain!" Law gave him a piercing look that shut him up. Then he smirked.

"You doubt me, Bepo-ya? Have you lost all faith in your captain?" Bepo looked shocked, then opened his mouth to respond, but Law cut him off. "I will not let the Heart Pirates be beaten by the sea." And with that, he turned towards the island. Breathing in deeply, sharpening his mind in concentration, he stretched out his hand.

" **Room**!" The blue sphere flickered to life under his palm. And he smiled. Then it expanded rapidly. Law pushed it, forced it, _willed_ it to stretch as far as possible. But he had to be quick – the sea was getting higher, and his energy was slipping from him. His knees felt unstable, and his breath began to get laboured. Gritting his teeth, he forced all his power into the blue sphere.

"Law!" Bepo called him. "You've reached it!"

And Law closed his eyes, focused, then forced his energy. There was a flash. For a second, it was like he was floating. A weightless sensation spread though his limbs.

Then reality came crashing down.

With an enormous smash, the submarine dropped into the ground. The crew was thrown violently from the roof on impact. Law felt himself be sent flying, yelling as the ground approached him fast. He tried to shift his body in mid-air to land on his feet, but he wasn't fast enough. He landed heavily on his side, feeling the air escape his lugs with a whoosh. Rolling, he felt his bones jolt, and he choked out a strained groan when he finally came to a stop. He tried to draw breath, but his lungs felt shocked.

He lay there for a second, his muscles trembling from his exertion. Room took a lot of energy out of him. His mind was stunned – basic thoughts were not registering. A freezing wetness soaked through to his skin, and he realised he was lying deep in snow. Shivering, he blinked away the blackness that was creeping into his vision. Then finally – _finally_ – his body allowed him to breathe. He sucked in air desperately, feeling it almost burn his throat. Coughing violently, he rolled onto his front, shaking his head groggily. Lifting his eyes upwards, he saw something that made his heart quicken.

The submarine had been ploughed into the snowy ground, some of the metal crumpled under its weight. Sea water was seeping from a large hole in the side. Yellow paint had been scraped off as well as one of its wings completely torn off. The damage was very extensive, and Law didn't know if it would be possible to fix. Tearing his eyes away from his beloved ship, he looked around panting. The most important thing now was to find everyone and regroup. This island was unregistered – who knows what could be on it.

"Bepo-ya?" He called hoarsely as he shifted, gingerly turning his head to look around. "Shachi? Penguin?" A hiss of pain came from behind him.

"Law," he heard Penguin wheeze. Law turned, looking behind him, still panting heavily. His crew mate looked back, his hat askew. He gave Law a pained grimace, then shifted slowly onto his knees. Law turned away, looking around for Kikoku – that damned sword would be anxious by now. His hat was missing too – but it hardly mattered at this moment. Crawling to his feet, Law stood up. God, he ached. He turned to Penguin, who was stumbling to his feet, clutching his stomach.

"You okay?" Law asked, concerned at the pained expression on his crew mate. Nothing major seemed to have happened, but it was important that his crew was fit enough to deal with any potential threats. Penguin nodded, rubbing his side.

"Yeah," he coughed. "It's just a bruised rib, I think." Law nodded in relief, then turned to look around. Then he froze, his heart skipping a beat with dread.

A dome-shaped building loomed out of the darkness. It wasn't tall, but the grey colour as well as the sign on the long doors were unmistakeable – it was a navy base, home of the Marines. This is exactly what they had been hoping to avoid.

"Fuck," Law spat, eyes darting around immediately for any potential threats. There was no way that the crash of the submarine had gone unnoticed. Scanning, Law realised how small the island actually was – he could see the ocean to his left and to his right. The crew needed to regroup, now. "Bepo-ya! Shachi! Where are you!?" He called for his crew, drawing his sword. Penguin exclaimed to his right.

"There they are!" Law turned to see a slightly dishevelled Bepo and Shachi hurrying towards them.

"Captain!" Bepo said, breathing a little hard. "What's wrong!?" Law nodded to the looming building. Shachi's mouth parted with a sound of despair.

"Law!" Law heard his latest crew member call him, and he turned to see Jean Bart emerge from behind the submarine, a hand covering a bleeding wound on his side. "The ship! It's..."

"I know." Law said seriously, eyeing his beloved ship once more. "But right now, we have a Marine base to worry about." His crew gathered close, and Law rubbed his eyes before making a decision. "Right. By the looks of it, the base is not big, therefore the number of Marines is going to be small, but that doesn't mean that there isn't an Admiral here, or someone of greater power. There's no doubt we have been detected, so they will start to attack any minute now." Law paused then, looking at each of his crew members as he spoke. "We attack, and we storm the base. Kill them – if they realises that I'm here, my Shichibukai status will be lost. Right now, our lives are on the line."

The shouts of men echoed from the distance. The crew swivelled towards the sound, drawing weapons and preparing for battle. The wind whipped at their clothes, and the freezing temperature bit at their skin. But they were ready to fight.

At the first sight of the crowd of men running towards them, Law stretched out his hand, a blue sphere expanding from his palm. It grew until it reached the attackers.

" **Room** ," he called, extending Kikoku. Then with deadly precision, he swung his sword. Even from a distance, he could see the little white hats jump up as he cut off the heads of the assaulters. "Go!" he yelled at his crew. "Bepo-ya, with me!"

They leapt into action. Shachi and Penguin dashed forward, running with no fear towards the Marines. Jean Bart drew his sword and started running too, yelling a battle cry. Law and Bepo followed at a slower pace. More and more men were pouring from the gates, and Law swung his sword again, decapitating the majority of them.

" **Tact**!" With a swipe of his fist, Law sent the detached bodies and heads flying as far as he could to the side, some flying into the ocean. Jean Bart followed the bodies, swinging and kicking them towards the edge of the snowy landscape. Shachi and Penguin had already fought their way to the gates, downing the Marines that came flying at them, but then they disappeared. It wasn't long before Law and Bepo reached the gate, panting slightly, still fighting off the occasional headless body.

"Where are Shachi and Penguin!?" Law called over the wind to Bepo.

"They've gone inside the base!" Law turned behind him to see Jean Bart finishing off the remaining headless Marines outside.

"Jean Bart! We're storming the base!" He shouted, then turned and nodded to his navigator. They ran towards the tunnel entrance of the base from which they could hear fighting echoing. Law ran forward, ducking under a Marine's sword and bring his own across the enemies stomach. Bepo dashed forward, stunning two marines with a spinning kick which Law finished off with clinical precision. The doctor scanned his surroundings – bodies lay on the ground. They were making quick word of the enemies. Calling out to Bepo to follow, he ran down the entrance and came into a large white dome-shaped room where Shachi and Penguin were fighting furiously. Marine heads turned towards him. One man pointed his gun at Law, surprise evident on his face.

"Hey!" He yelled. "It's him! Traf-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Law cut through him, blood spraying across the walls. Law wiped at his cheek in disgust where some of the red liquid had landed.

"Yeah, it's me," he spat, stepping over the body. Penguin beat down the last Marine remaining in the room, kneeing him in the side of the head. Panting, Shachi turned to Law, wiping a bloody nose. "Is that it?"

"I think that's all of them, Captain." Law nodded, quickly scanning the room. Just then, Jean Bart entered behind him, straightening up from the tunnel entrance.

"All clear outside Captain."

"Good." Law sheathed his sword, letting out a deep breath. The numbers hadn't been as big as he had been expecting, and it hadn't taken them long to storm the base. Looking around, Law saw a dark stairwell with the number one painted red to the left of the doorway. He nodded towards it. "Bart-ya, Penguin-ya, Shachi-ya, are you okay to go ahead and check the remaining floors?" His crew members nodded, dusting themselves off before approaching the stairway.

It was only then did Law realise how cold it was in the base. Chilling tremors started to effect his body.

"Come on, Bepo," he said, turning to the bear, who seemed unaffected by the cold. "We've got to get the supplies we brought up to the deck. They'll be outside in the snow, near the sub."

The two made their way into the icy wind, squinting through the dark to locate the hunk of metal and their supplies. After spotting the damaged ship, they hunted around in the snow to retrieve the important items, including a box of maps and papers needed for navigating, Law's medical kit and a bag of food and blankets that Shachi had grabbed, just in case. After they were sure they had found everything, they hurried back to the base, dumping the supplies on the floor. The three other crew members returned to the top floor, then.

"All clear, Captain." He said, wiping at his brow. "We found nobody. It's just us, and the few Marines who may not be dead."

"That's good news, means that the Marine Headquarters probably wasn't notified..." Law allowed himself a moment of relief, before thinking about what to do next. It was too dark outside to examine the extent of the damage done to the submarine. They needed to dispose of the dead bodies, and round up any Marines that might be alive for questioning. Law was certain he hadn't been recognised, and if someone had realised his identity, he was sure he had killed the person. "Okay, describe the layout of the base."

"Three floors, Captain. The control room is there," Shachi nodded to a large pair of doors to the right of the stairwell, "and there is a prison cell on the third floor. That's also the floor where the supplies are kept. The second floor has a medical room, a lounge and kitchen and a dormitory. We checked the water supply, and its working."

"Alright. I'll scan the bodies and take any access cards, keys, transponder snails, anything of the sort. Pile the dead bodies outside, we'll dispose of them in the morning, it's too dark to see much outside. Anyone who is unconscious, throw them in the dungeon. We'll deal with them later."

The crew set about moving the bodies. It wasn't pleasant work – blood pooled on the floor, and stained the snow outside. Law scanned the bodies and removed anything of importance he could find, making sure to get any communication equipment before they were reported. They needed all the time they could get to fix the submarine. It took them a while, and it was laborious work, but eventually they managed to clear the base of the bodies, and the crew regrouped inside, shivering.

"Captain," Bepo began briefing Law on the situation. "We found five men who were unconscious, and they've been locked in the dungeon." With that, Bepo held out a bundle of keys to Law. He nodded, pocketing the keys, then turning to the control room.

"Alright, it seems we're secure enough." He pushed through the doors to find a large white, brightly lit room – a few desks lay spread out around the room, electrical equipment stacked on their surfaces. Various screens were attached to the right-hand side of the room, displaying information on the status of the building. Law walked around, examining the papers scattered on some of the desks and glancing at the screens. After a quick investigation, it seemed that no alarms or warnings had been set off. There was a large green button labelled ENTRANCE DOORS just on the inside of the room, next to the doors. After a moment of consideration, Law pushed it.

A loud beeping sound came from the room outside. Law looked through the doors to see his crew staring at the tunnel entrance.

"The doors are closing, Captain!" Bepo piped up, turning to Law quickly. Law nodded reassuringly to the bear, then called his crew to follow him. After they had gathered in the slightly warmer control room, Law addressed his crew.

"Right," he began wearily, reaching for his hat, but realising it was missing. The others were tired too, Law noticed. "For now, it seems like the base is secure. No alarms or messages seem to have been sent to the Headquarters. We can't do anything for the submarine right now. The clock says it's nearly midnight, but I'm guessing it won't be light outside until late morning. That's when we'll examine the damage, but judging by what I saw, it will take more than a few days to fix. That will be our main focus, to fix the ship. But while that happens, we'll stay in the base. It has plenty of supplies for us to survive."

The crew remained silent, watching Law with hopeless expressions.

"What if the ship can't be fixed?" Jean Bart said, somewhat quietly. "What would we do then?"

"It will," Law said simply. "We've always managed to fix it when it's been damaged." Nobody replied. After a heavy silence, Law sighed. "I'm going to have a look at some of the documents in here, and figure out where we are. Penguin, take my medical kit. Jean Bart and Shachi look like they need some medical attention, but their wounds aren't serious."

"I'll go find some food," Bepo murmured, turning to retrieve the bag from the other room. Penguin left with him, and Law looked to the remaining two crew members. Apart from a few injuries and exhausted demeanour, they seemed in a stable condition. Law rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore the oncoming headache. The situation was certainly stressful. But he needed to concentrate, and sift through the papers in here. With a sigh, he turned to the desk closest to him, sat down in the chair and grabbed the pile of papers that were stacked neatly on the shiny surface.

Penguin entered with the medical kit, and the two injured men crowded around him as he pulled out bandages and disinfectant. Bepo followed shortly after with some bread and water he found in the kitchen, handing them out to everyone. Law refused with a disdainful look at the bread. Bepo half smiled, and pulled extended a handful of fruit to Law, which he accepted with a mumbled thanks.

"How's it going, Captain? Have you found anything?"

"Nothing," Law sighed in frustration, shoving the papers he had skim-read away from him. "There has to be _something_ useful here. A map, secret Marine operations, anything!"

"I'll help you look!" Bepo chirruped, almost happily. Law pulled open the draws of the desk and started rummaging through, pulling out papers and documents. He handed them to Bepo.

"That would be helpful, start on that." With a little bit of reluctance, his navigator took a seat on the ground and started sifting through the papers. Law started on the other draw, eyes running quickly over the text. At first, nothing came to his attention. Just as he was beginning to get frustrated again, a wad of paper caught his eye. Along the top of the page, the words OPERATION HALK EYE was written.

"I found something." Bepo looked up from his sheets quickly.

"What is it?" Law scanned the first few pages, frowning.

"Oh, interesting..." he mused, a slightly sardonic smile creeping onto his face. "It appears our friends here were spying on us." Flipping through a few more pages, it suddenly became clear to Law. "This island, apparently called 'Arashi', is surrounded by extremely strong currents that force ships away from the island. But there are a few patches around it which the currents aren't strong enough to do so. The Marines discovered this island, and have been using it to spy on any passing ships, hoping to stop rookie pirates entering the New World." He looked up at Bepo then, a little shocked. "We must have been lucky and managed to avoid the currents, and that's why we're here."

"Wow, really!?" Piped up Penguin from the other side of the room. Law turned to the others, who were listening intently.

"That appears to be the case." Law turned back to the document. After flipping a couple of pages, he saw something that made his stomach lurch. ADMIRAL VISITS. Law intently read the passage of text underneath the heading, then swore.

"Fuck," he hissed, turning to the rest of his crew. "We can only stay here for just under two weeks." Bepo jumped up then, staring at Law in urgency.

"What, why!?" He cried. "We won't be able to fix the sub in two weeks!" Law held up the page.

"Because there are Admiral visits every month, and the last one, it says here, was approximately two weeks ago." Jean Bart cursed under his breath.

"The sub can be fixed in two weeks, but it would require us to work all through the day, so as soon as the sun rises until it sets in the evening." Law thought hard, scratching his chin.

"Alright..." The situation was worse than he had expected. He got up from his chair, shouldering Kikoku. "Penguin, how are the injuries?"

"All patched up, Captain." Law nodded, making his way to the door. "I think it's best we get some rest for now. Tomorrow, we'll get rid of the bodies and make a start on the submarine." The other crew members shuffled to their feet and followed Law out of the room. "Penguin-ya, where did you say the beds were?"

"Second floor," he yawned in response. "They are all in one big room, but there aren't that many compared to the number of Marines that were here."

"I don't think I can sleep tonight," Shachi grumbled. "Too much is happening." Law grunted in agreement as the crew descended the stairwell. He felt dirty, and wanted to wash some of the blood from his skin before he slept. At least it was warming up in the base.

"Who knows," Bepo said quietly. "Maybe the submarine isn't as badly damaged as we think." Law didn't say anything, not wanting to depress his crew even further, but in his mind, he said: _Bepo, it's going to take everything we have, and more, to get out of here in time._

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Hey guys! Yup, it's a OC fanfic, woop!_

 _So the story is actually really long and detailed, with some twists and turns, but I want to point out that whilst there is going to be some fighting and adventure, this fanfiction is mainly ROMANCE based, so a lot of the drama/angst will be centered around that._

 _I also want to say that there will be fluff, smut and violence, and one scene of rape. You have been warned._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV**

The sea was tossing and writhing wildly, throwing the little boat around like it was a toy. The wood was soaking from the sea spray, and sea water was sloshing around the benches within. The grey clouds made the sea appear ominously black.

Rose gripped the steering yard, trying to keep the boat from spinning uncontrollably. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her breath loud in her ears as she steered her tiny boat towards the only island in sight. That was her only hope of survival right now. Ever since she had left the peaceful sea surrounding her home island, Agea, she had been fighting to stop her boat from succumbing to the deathly cold clutches of the ocean. That was two days ago. For two days and two nights, with barely any sleep and any food, she had been pouring every ounce of her energy into keeping herself and her boat safe.

The boom swung around violently, and Rose ducked quickly with a laboured gasp. The mast creaked with the weight of it, yet Rose couldn't let go of the yard without letting the boat turn off course.

"Damn it..." she panted, squinting through her wet eyelashes at the island. It was small, she could see from this distance, and Rose was much closer than she'd expected, but the sea was roaring furiously – she wasn't sure she could even make it.

 _You'd never survive._

The words of her father echoed in her head. Rose paused, remembering that time, a few days ago.

 _"_ _Mum, Dad, I've decided what I'm going to do with my life!" Rose chirruped happily, running into the house. Her parents were sitting down at the wooden table, enjoying lunch when she entered._

 _"_ _Finally!" Her mother exclaimed, setting down her cutlery. "Tell us sweetie, what is it?"_

 _"_ _Is it caring? Farming? You know we could always use extra help on the farm." Her father said, sipping his drink. Rose shook her head, beaming._

 _"_ _None of those," she said. "I've decided I want to explore the world!"_

 _To her shock, her parents' happy demeanours suddenly shifted._

 _"_ _Exploring?" Her father frowned. "Rose, you know nobody leaves this island, let alone a young girl."_

 _"_ _What a ludicrous idea!" Her mother laughed, standing up from the table and walking over to Rose, who was staring at her parents with shock. "Exploring! Dear me, Rose, I thought we'd raised you better than that."_

 _"_ _What's wrong with wanting to find out more about the world?" She asked in dismay, watching her mother walk around the kitchen. Her heart had sunken. She really thought her parents would understand her plight – when she turned 18 in a couple of months, she would have to chose a field of work on the island to join. They knew she hated all the options, and they were the ones who told her that ever since she was young, she had always asked 'What is past the sea?'_

 _"_ _Why do you want to explore?" Her father asked. "We don't need to know what is out there. Nobody in Agea has left the island for decades, and we have always been okay. Why change that?"_

 _"_ _But Dad," she exclaimed indignantly. "Why wouldn't you want to know!? The world is beautiful!"_

 _"_ _No," her mother said sternly, taking her by surprise. "Rose, the world is dangerous."_

 _"_ _You'd never survive."_

Even now, when she was gripping onto the side of the boat for dear life, Rose remembered the anger the words of her parents stirred up inside of her.

 _"_ _I don't care," Rose said angrily. "I could be the first one to go see what is out there!"_

 _"_ _No, Rose!" Her father said loudly, staring her down. "Don't be ridiculous." Rose huffed._

 _"_ _This is what I want to do, this is what my soul is calling for me to do – discover, adventure. Can't you understand that...?"_

 _"_ _There is a place for everyone in this world," her mother said, walking to stand by her father. United against her, she saw. Feeling her stomach churn with bitter disappointment, Rose looked down at the floor._

 _"_ _You can't stop me."_

The boat rocked suddenly, and Rose was thrown to the side with a yelp. Groaning in pain, she pulled herself to her knees, blinking over the rim of the boat.

Her heart nearly stopped at what she saw next.

Huge, looming rocks were mere meters from the front of the boat. She had reached the island much quicker than she had been expecting, and now she was in real danger of wrecking onto the sharp rocks surrounding it.

"No no no no no!" She yelled, throwing herself at the steering yard and heaving it to the right with all her might, trying to avert the boat from the rocks. "Come on, _please_!"

At first, Rose thought she'd managed it. But fortune was not on her side. A huge swell of a wave took hold of a boat. Everything seemed to slow down then. Heart thumping, Rose looked to her right. The cliff side of the island was approaching her. The only thing Rose registered was how jagged the rock face was.

That was when the boat hit it. The wood cracked. Rose was flung into the cliff, the wave smashing her body up against it. Screaming as the stones cut through her flesh, the ice cold water pierced right down to her bones. She lost her breath at the freezing temperature, and she flailed in the water.

Miraculously, her hand found a small ledge peeking out from the rock face. Gripping onto it for life, scrabbling her bare feet against the rocks – she had lost her shoes a few hours previously – she managed to pull herself out from the swirling waves. Panting and gasping in pain, Rose looked around desperately for more possible foot and hand holds in the rock face.

Another wave smashed into her legs, loosening her grip. Nearly sobbing in fear, Rose reached up the cliff, praying. Her heart leapt when her bleeding fingers found the ledge. Trembling with weakness, she pushed with her legs with all her might, cutting her knees in the process, yet she gained enough momentum to fling an arm over onto the flat surface of the island. To her surprise, her arm was met with deep snow.

With another tremendous heave, Rose pulled herself over the ledge, gasping for breath. Her body was shaking uncontrollably from the cold, the freezing wind biting her soaking skin. Pushing her dripping hair out of her face, she got to her feet.

"Oh, God..." Her teeth chattered, and she looked down at her body. The snow was stained red where she had lay – lifting her hands closer to her eyes, she saw the extent of the cuts in her skin, yet she was too numb to feel the sting.

Counting herself lucky it was daytime, she looked around, and then laid her eyes upon a large dome-shaped building. Rose nearly fell to her knees in relief. _A house!_ She thought in relief. _Someone can help me!_ Stumbling forward on unsteady legs, she trudged her way through the snow towards the base. It didn't look too far... yet Rose was already weak from the lack of food and from the cold.

She was nearly at the large gates when her foot hit something soft lying in the snow. Pausing and turning around, Rose looked down. A small white lump peeked out from under the snow, and she had nearly tripped over it. Bending down curiously, Rose pulled it out of the snow. It was soft and fluffy under her fingers, yet wet. It was circular in shape with a small rim. But what confused Rose the most was its spotted pattern. Then she realised what it was.

 _A hat...?_ When she turned it over, she felt the inside of the garment. It was warm and dry. Shivering, Rose didn't think twice before putting it on her soaking head. It was a little big, falling low over her eyes, yet it blocked out some of the biting wind. Still trembling, she turned back around to the gates.

Then yelled in shock.

A man was standing a few feet in front of her, his dark eyes glaring intensely at her. Thick dark hair ruffled in the wind, and a tanned complexion stood out against the white surroundings. He wore a large black trench coat, but Rose could still see the thinness of his fame. A thin sword was pointed a few inches from her throat. _I didn't hear him approach...!_ But what caught her attention was his piercingly grey eyes – Rose felt like he could see not only her appearance, but also her thoughts.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, but the menace laced into the words chilled Rose more than the freezing snow. She stared at him, her heart racing.

"H-help me..." She stammered, trembling. That was all she could manage. The man's eyes trailed down her body, then returned to her face.

"I said," he growled, stepping closer, "who are you?" Rose stumbled back in fear, eyeing his sword.

"Please," she said, pushing the fluffy hat up slightly. "My ship got wrecked, and I have no idea where I am-"

"Are you a Marine spy?" He interrupted, stepping closer again and lowering the sword. Rose watched him closely, heart thumping.

"W-what?" She asked. "A spy? N-no-"

"Don't lie," he spat venomously. "Only Marines know about this island, and it's surrounded by deadly currents. You couldn't have ended up here by accident." Rose froze, too shocked and intimidated to respond. As he approached, she realised how tall he was – she barely reached his shoulders. He reached out and snatched the hat off her head.

"H-hey!" Rose exclaimed despite herself, then clamped a hand over her mouth. The stranger scowled at her, placing the hat on his own head, pulling it down low over his eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, leering over her menacingly. Rose shook her head frantically.

"N-no!" She said hurriedly, trembling. He was watching her intently, his eyes roaming over her face. She blinked up at him, feeling her heart race. "Please, I d-don't know what's going on, I just need to get warm..." Her pleading seemed to get through to the doctor then. His aggressive tenseness faded somewhat, yet his eyes were still staring her down calculatingly. Then he stepped back, lifting his sword again.

"Move." He jerked his head in the direction of the base. Rose stumbled forward, her bare feet completely numb in the snow, obeying him without a command. She heard him follow close behind. They approached the gates, which were wide open. Once they turned the corner, Rose blinked in surprise. A long tunnel entrance stood in front of the dome-shaped building. She was about to take a step when she heard the man behind her speak. "Stop, and don't turn around."

Rose froze in the spot, still shivering. She needed to get into the warmth, and she stared ahead at the dim entranceway. But just then, she felt a hand grip her shirt. Before she had time to react, her top was pulled sharply and she heard a ripping sound. Gasping in surprise, she felt behind her. The man had torn a strip of her top off.

"W-what-!" She began to exclaim, but her words trailed off when her eyes were covered by the piece of her clothing. She tensed up in surprise. _He's blindfolding me with my own clothes!?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a large hand gripped her wrist.

"Come on," he said, walking forwards and bringing her with him. Rose stepped hesitantly forward, extending her other hand in front of her nervously. He wasn't walking fast, but his strides were larger than hers, so she stumbled a few times. His hand was warm against her freezing skin, and she unwillingly craved more of his body warmth. Even though she could tell they were now inside as there was no wind, her muscles were shuddering.

The path he took her down was winding, and he pulled her down a huge flight of stairs – they must have been very far underneath the ground. Rose's heart was pounding, and her stomach was flipping in fear. _Where is he taking me!?_ She was dreading what was going to happen next. But she knew that this place was the only chance she had of surviving – her boat was no doubt in pieces and she had no way of returning to Agea. She needed the warmth this place provided, or frostbit would start setting in. But this didn't make her any less afraid.

Suddenly, the stairs stopped, the air became chill, almost damp. She was tugged a few more feet before she felt the man's hand on the small of her back, pushing her in front of him. He let go of her hand, and Rose froze, unsure what to do next.

"Don't move." She felt his breath on the back of her neck, and her heart skipped a beat. Then her blindfold was tugged, and her vision was restored. Eyes darting around instantly, she looked ahead, and her stomach dropped.

She stood at the threshold of a dark, dirty room. Dim candles flickered in the corners, and a musky smell hit her nose. In truth, the sight filled her with shock. It was a dungeon.

"No..." She whispered, spinning to face the man. "No, p-please, don't lock me in there!" He looked down at her, a little shocked. She stared up into his grey eyes, begging desperately. Her terror was obviously showing. Then, to her despair, his face moulded into a cold mask.

"Get in." He pushed her back, not overly forcefully, but enough to stun her. She fell onto her butt with a gasp. The impact jolted her weary body, and she yelped in pain. Then, the room got darker. He had shut the door, cutting off all the bright light of the hallway except for a small barred square near the top of the door. Blood pumping, she scrambled to her feet and launched herself at the door. But she was too late. The click of the lock echoed through the room.

"No...!" She breathed in anguish, rattling the door handle. But it was hopeless. Shaking, she raised herself on her toes to stare desperately out the hole, gripping onto the bars. The man stood there, looking back at her. She shook her head, feeling tears of fear threaten. "Please..." She choked, trembling. _Please don't leave me in here!_

"Trust me," he said quietly, turning to leave. "I'm doing this for your own good." Rose froze, staring after him as he walked away. But before she could call out to him again, he had disappeared up the steps. She remained at the window for a few moments longer, gazing at the stairs ahead as a tear trickled down her face. _No..._ Her shoulders shook as she took a shaky breath. It was all she could do not to sob completely. Turning around, she sunk to the ground, her back against the door, staring around the room. It was eerily large, and the corners were pitch black.

Then she head movement echo from the other side of the cell. Her head snapping to the side, she froze in fear.

"Look what we have here." A deep grunt echoed from the darkness. "A girl."

"Who are you?" Rose whispered in a trembling voice, eyes darting around the room. She heard a chuckle from the opposite side of the voice she had heard. Breathing erratically, she turned to that voice. Then yelled.

A huge man loomed from the dimness. His face was lit by the candle he held in his hand as he took a step forward. Big watery eyes peaked out from a long face. A chilling grin was on his face.

"If I tell you, love, would you please say it instead of scream when I get what I want?" He rasped, approaching her slowly. Rose could have sworn her heart stopped beating at his words. _H-he's going to...!_

"Stay away!" She called in terror, drawing into herself. "Don't think about c-coming closer!" To her horror, she heard chuckling echo from around the dungeon. There were more men in here then the two she had heard.

"You hear that?" The first voice said, now much closer than before. Rose could see the silhouette of the man now. He was only a few feet away now. "She's trying to appear feisty. I like that..." Footsteps echoed through the room. Rose's heart was loud in her ears as she stared at the men who appeared out of the darkness. Five of them. They were all wearing the same white clothes.

Suddenly, one of them launched out of the darkness. Rose didn't have time to react before she felt strong hand enclose around her throat. Gasping in fear, she clawed at the hands that gripped her painfully. But then, more hands grabbed at her arms and legs, forcing them down onto the ground.

Adrenaline pumping, she struggled and kicked out desperately, and to her relief her foot made contact with a stomach. With a pained shout, her throat was released. Rose gasped in the air, panting as she glared at the man she had kicked.

"Don't touch me." She spat. The man, who was smaller than the other one, yet just as terrifying, snarled.

"That little bitch." All of a sudden, she felt her left ankle get grabbed in a painful grip. Then it was twisted. Rose cried as her ankle was bent violently to the side. It felt like her muscles were tearing.

" _Ahhhhh_!" She sobbed, struggling. Then a large hand clamped over her mouth.

"Scream again," the man to her right murmured, his rancid breath in her face, "and you'll lose an eye." Rose struggled desperately against the hands that pinned her down, petrified. "Understand?" Shaking, Rose nodded. She just wanted to be released.

"Do _anything_ to alert that bastard, and an eye won't be all you'll lose." Her mouth was released, and she drew in sobbing breaths.

"P-please don't..." she begged, yet she knew it was hopeless. All of a sudden, she was swung violently to the side, her back hitting the floor. Her head made a connection with the cold floor, and she groaned out. Yet now she wasn't being pinned down. Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she began to sit up. But then her assaulters shoved her down again.

"Now now," a mocking voice whispered in her ear, a hand running up her thigh. "Be a good girl and it will all be over soon...or not. We all want a turn, after all with our new toy...who knows what that git will end up doing to us."

"Yeah," the raspy voice echoed, and the candle was lowered to her arm. Rose flinched away from the heat. "We'd better make the most of you...you know, whilst you're still alive." Rose struggled violently then. Her ankle throbbed, and her throat was pulsing unpleasantly. A sudden surge of anger took hold of her. _I'm not a toy_.

"I said, _don't touch me_!" She growled, and as a last ditch attempt, she kneed one of the men as hard as she could. A satisfying yell echoed through the room, yet Rose knew that was the only advantage she would be granted.

"Shut up, you little piece of shit." The candle was thrust against her arm, and Rose cried out in pain as her skin was scorched by the flame, yet she tried not to scream. The threat of the man still lingered in her ears. Flinging her elbow out, she managed to knock the burning item away from her skin, yet the burn felt blistering.

"That's it." A man growled, and she felt cold steel slash her hip, cutting deep. Rose couldn't help it this time. The pain shook her entire body.

" _Ahhhh_!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. " _Help me!_ "

That was all she got to call before a large fist struck the side of her head with incredible force, and her senses left her.

 _~ x ~_

 **Law POV**

"Whoever she is, we can't trust her." The crew was gathered in the hallway of the second floor, listening to Law's tale with shocked expressions. He had told them of the girl he had encountered on the island.

"So you locked her up?" Bepo exclaimed, staring at Law. "Surely if she was young as you said she was, she can't be dangerous!"

"We can't know that for sure, Bepo." Law said sternly. "I'm taking the necessary precautions to ensure we can get out of here." The crew went silent then. Law looked at each of them, trying to discern their thoughts. It was clear that some of them thought he was being overly paranoid, and wanted to help the girl. Sighing, Law shook his head slightly.

"Do you really believe she is a threat?" Jean Bart voiced, watching his captain closely. Law paused before he turned to look at his newest crew member.

"No." He admitted. It was true. She had seemed so innocent, and so scared. He had been shocked to see her like that, wearing his hat, shivering and bleeding. But what confused Law the most was how intrigued he was by her. When she had stared desperately into his eyes, it had taken him by surprise how his heart had suddenly started beating slightly quicker than before. Despite himself, he recalled their colour. _Hazel_. He didn't like to think about it, so Law pushed it out of his mind. "But I did what I believed the best thing to do."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Penguin asked. "I mean, what if she isn't a spy?" Law scratched his chin.

"I'm not sure," he said. "She said she doesn't know who we are. If that's true, we can leave her here for the Marines to find when they come. Then she's their problem."

"...and if she is?" Law turned to Shachi, who was looking at the ground.

"You know the answer to that." He said quietly. Silence once again descended upon the group. Ever since they had arrived, the Heart Pirates had been tense and irritable. Law had noticed his increased coldness and distance, snapping at certain members of his crew more often than usual. He tried not to slip into that void he had entered after his acquisition of Shichibukai status. The numerous advantages it gave him and his crew weren't always enough to erase the memories of what he had had to do in order to obtain it. Law remembered how distant he had become, how apathetic his mindset had been. He knew he was serious by nature, yet he was not proud his behaviour during those few weeks. It had only been the constant efforts of his loyal crew that had brought him back.

"Oh," Bepo suddenly said, turning to Law. "I forgot to tell you Captain – the ship is now free of sea water. We can start repairing it now." Law nodded, his mouth twitching into the smallest of smiles. Penguin and Jean Bart had been working on the ship ever since it had been light enough outside, and it was late afternoon now. Law had been making his way over to help when he had encountered the girl.

"Good," he said. "That took quicker than I thought. Shachi has finished finding the repair supplies, so he'll be able to help you from now on. Bepo-ya and I still have some things to look at in the control room though." Shachi nodded.

"Right, we better get started on that." He said, turning to leave. Penguin and Jean Bart followed after a second, talking about the various pieces of equipment they would need for the job. Rubbing his eyes, Law clicked his neck before turning to Bepo.

"Shall we get started too, Bepo-ya?" Bepo nodded.

"Yes Captain." He seemed in better spirits now.

Just then, they heard a chilling scream echo down the hall. It set all the hairs on Law's body on end. Turning sharply to his navigator, he blinked in shock.

"Was...that from the dungeon!?" He said urgently, feeling his heart race. Bepo had frozen, his ears twitching. Then he turned towards the stairs.

"Yes it was!" He called in panic. Law immediately spun on his heels, making a run towards the stairwell.

"Damn it!" He spat. "Come on, Bepo!" They ran darted round the corner, running down the stairs. Law knew what those bastards were doing. Yet it seemed to take forever for them to reach the staircase down to the dungeons. Law leapt down them. "Kick down the door!"

Bepo dashed forward and struck the door thick wooden door with terrifying strength. It shattered, and Law ran into the dark room. He couldn't see too clearly, but he didn't need to. By the dim candlelight in the corner of the room, he saw the shadows of the five men as they turned around. Stepping closer, Law saw a small, trembling figure underneath one of the men - he didn't need to look closer to hear pained whimpers emitting from the girl.

The sight filled Law with a rage he couldn't explain. He didn't know if he had arrived in time to prevent the girl being violated, but at that point, he didn't care. Lunging forwards, Law grabbed the man on top of her by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Get the fuck off her!" He spat in disgust as the other men froze, still pinning the girl's arms and legs to the ground. Law started forward at them, and they hurriedly backed off. One of them extended a long silver knife, pointing it at Law with a slightly trembling hand. It filled him with cold satisfaction to see that they were too scared to speak. Bepo stood fiercely next to Law, preparing to fight too.

"What shall we do with them, Captain?" Even the timid Bepo sounded furious.

"Get her out of here." Law spoke in a low voice, deathly threatening. Then a chilling smile spread across his face. It was one of pure anger. "This won't take long." He said as he drew his sword, a metallic ring echoing off the walls of the room.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Yeah, so as you can tell, this story is gonna get pretty bleak..._

 _Please, leave a review and tell me how I can improve!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose POV**

Pain. That was all she felt. She squeezed her eyes closed, gasping. Her body was shrieking at her, her nerves were fizzling. Yet her brain felt numb to all the signals from the outside world and she had no awareness of her surroundings. She felt trapped, suffocated by the fuzziness in her brain and the throbbing pain that wouldn't cease. Her head was pounding, and a sticky wetness was trickling down the back of her neck.

 _Help..._ she called out weakly to someone, anyone. But nobody heard her. _Help...it hurts..._ She weakly gripped her shorts and underwear, which had been pulled down, and pulled them up shakily.

An ear-splitting scream ripped through the air in the dungeon. Rose couldn't tell if it was one of pain or sadness - or something else - but it made her flinch away from the sound, her heart racing in terror. Her body tensed up in response, yet this only made the pain worse. _Stop...screaming..._ Then all of a sudden, it was quiet.

Rose tried to wrench in a deep breath, but it the air wasn't quite coming into her lungs. Instead, a burning pain stabbed at her neck and chest. She coughed violently, weakly rolling onto her side as she trembled, and then a fierce pain erupted from her ribs. She cried out, gasping. A rush of nausea hit her, and dry heaved onto the floor. Her vision blurred with tears, and she sobbed.

Something touched her. She flinched away in fear, trembling uncontrollably. _No more...please...!_ She whimpered, unable to turn her head towards whatever it was. _Don't hurt me..._ Then, she felt something graze her shoulder. She froze. A warm hand. Then someone spoke to her. The sound didn't make sense - she didn't understand. _What?_ The same words were repeated.

"Can you hear me?" The voice was low but urgent. Rose flinched away – it was still too loud. But was someone trying to speak to her? _Yes_... she gasped, _please help me..._ The pain in her body doubled at that moment, and she cried out again. Every breath was like breathing fire. Then the voice spoke again. "Where does it hurt?"

Rose took a sobbing breath. _Everywhere._ Everywhere she felt pain. But her head was unbearable, and she felt nauseous. _But_ _my head..._

An arm went under her shoulders, bringing her closer to a warm body. It was only then when she realised how cold she was, and she pressed against the source of heat, desperate to dispel the freezing touch of the air. Another arm slipped under her knees, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She groaned as a stabbing pain shot through her side. _My ribs!_ She couldn't remember how she had hurt them, but breathing was truly agony. She tried to blink away the fog that clouded her mind – she needed to be aware right now – and looked up to notice that she was being carried out of the dungeon. The bright light of the hallway caught her off guard and she squeezed her eyes shut. Shivering, she pressed into the warmth of her carrier.

"She's nearly unconscious..." The voice spoke, but not to her, it seemed. "Bepo, go ahead...prepare...heal..." The voice began to fade Rose's mind fell in and out of consciousness. Her breathing was loud in her ears, and the pain in her body was starting to dull...

"Hey!" The arms shook her slightly, and she gasped as she was jolted out of the numbing fog in her mind. "Wake up. Come on, now." A low soothing voice told her, and she felt the swaying as she was being carried – away from the dungeon she hoped. She whimpered as her body throbbed, yet it brought Rose closer to consciousness. She stirred slightly, her eyes opening but not completely focusing. A blurred face came into view. She blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus on the person. The shoulder moved, lifting her face closer. _Ah_... she protested as her head throbbed. An irrational fear suddenly flooded through her – a _man_ was carrying her.

"No, please don't...hurt me..." She mumbled, nearly incoherently.

"I won't." The deep voice replied as the person carrying her began to walk quickly. Another pair of footsteps padded past her. Her brain was grinding back into function, and she blinked up at her carrier again. The light was too bright for her to see clearly, but she saw dark hair framing a tanned face. The furry white cap reminded her of someone. Her brain struggled to recall something...

" _You...!_ " Rose choked out, tensing up as she realised who he was. This man had locked her in that room with those men. Her instincts struck her with terrifying force, telling her to run. She struggled weakly in his arms, grabbing the hand that was supporting her legs. "Let - _cough_ \- let me go..." Grey eyes met hers. He tightened his grip.

"Stop struggling. You'll only hurt yourself more." Despite his agitated expression, his voice possessed a rather calming tone to it. "I am going to heal you, not harm you." Rose found herself calming down a little in his arms as a single thought entered her mind. _He's a doctor..._ She winced as her hand landed back onto her stomach. Trembling, she looked down at her lower half where a stab of pain had occurred.

Blood. It was covering her torso. It seemed that everywhere she looked, she saw red. Her hand shook violently as she weakly lifted it towards her face. Blood coated it like a sickly paint.

"What...!" She began to panic again, her breathing becoming out sharp and shallow. All reason was shoved from her mind as the sickly smell hit her nose and her stomach lurched. " _What's happening?_ " She whispered, terrified. "Why is there so much blood!?"

"Look at me." The man told her. Rose looked up with wide eyes, meeting his steady gaze. "Keep breathing, slowly." She watched him, feeling her stomach clench in fear and pain. This was all too much for her. The memory of the dark, musky dungeon sprung before her eyes, and she broke down. Letting out a loud sob, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks as her shoulders shook; she dipped her head, her breathing became erratic. She couldn't struggle anymore. It hurt too much.

"Why is this happening?" she whimpered quietly, her voice breaking. "What - _hic_ \- did I do wrong...?" The man ignored her, but she felt him squeeze her tighter. Rose withdrew further into herself, her body trembling incessantly. She couldn't stop the images of the men from flashing in front of her. She looked up at the doctor, staring at his eyes in desperation. He turned his head to meet her gaze, and she suddenly felt a strange sense of tranquillity. It was just for a second, then he turned back forward.

As they turned a corner, Rose realised they had approached a doorway. The room inside was darker than the corridor and seemed to have an intimidating aura. She found herself completely unwilling to go in that room, and she froze in panic as the doctor hurriedly entered. Her eyes darted around the room, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The room was big and spacious, yet the low ceiling made Rose feel slightly claustrophobic. The lights above them were dim, but a bright white light was coming from two surgical lights that were set up on either side of a metal bench. A white bear in orange overalls was wiping the surface with a cloth. Rose stared at it in pure shock as it looked up when the doctor entered carrying her.

"All set up, Captain." It said worriedly, eyes flicking towards Rose then back up to the doctor. She shivered violently at the lack of heat in the room, curling further in on herself.

"Get a blanket, Bepo. She's freezing." The doctor said as he strode towards the bench. Rose had her eyes fixed in shock on the disappearing bear, but her look was interrupted by the doctor lying her down on the cold metal. She flinched, then turned her gaze towards the man in front of her.

He'd turned his back to search for something. Rose's gaze wandered up his figure. He was wearing different clothes to their last encounter. He wore light blue jeans with dark spots. A dark blue hoodie covered his top half. Rose felt extremely vulnerable lying down – she couldn't stay in such a position when she was so anxious – so she moved to try to sit up. A searing pain raked through her stomach and ribs, and she gasped out in agony, but she managed to push herself into a sitting position.

"Don't sit up," The doctor said, moving swiftly towards the sink and washing his hands."Your blood will drain quicker." Turning around, he held a bowl and cloth in his hand. A sharp smell of disinfectant struck her nose as he approached. Rose shook her head slightly, wiping her tears away with one of her hands.

"I don't want to lie down..." She hiccupped, looking down at the ground. The act of sitting up had made her slightly dizzy, and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. The doctor stepped closer, reaching to the side to pull closer a trolley-like desk with medical supplies on it. Then he pulled a stool out from under the metal bench and sat down, bringing his height level with Rose's. Rose noticed through her hazy state his top was stained with blood. _My blood?_ Taking hold of her calves, he startled her by turning her to face him, letting her legs dangle off the side of the bench.

The action had caused her bleeding hip to throb. Rose clutched at her stomach with one of her hands, grimacing. "Ow..." she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut, more tears escaping her eyes. That pain cut through the thick fog in her head.

Rose was terrified. She couldn't even manage to understand what had happened to her. She was shaken down to the core, and this man was intimidating her. She couldn't get the images of those disgusting men out of her mind. The scene was replaying again and again-

The hand that took hold of her wrist surprised her. She opened her eyes, blinking at the doctor as he carefully pulled her hand away from the wound. He tugged her blood-stained shorts down a little and placed the wet towel against her hip. Rose bit her lip at the stinging from the antiseptic, the sharp pain snapping her out of her thoughts. The doctor's eyes were focused on the gash as he quickly cleaned it.

"Ah." She gasped. His hand paused for a second, letting the stinging subside slightly before pressing the towel against it to stop the bleeding. He wasn't being overly tender about it. An ache sparked through her hip, and she cried out. "It st-stings..." The man leaned closer, inspecting her hip.

"Stitches." He murmured to himself as he turned, his eyes scanning the medical trolley for the necessary instruments. Rose's hand was released as he picked up a small needle and surgical thread, placing the towel on the bench next to her. His grey eyes flickered up to her face, just for a second as he brought the string to his mouth and bit a length of it off. Then he quickly looped it through the needle and returned his eyes to her hip. His serious face moulded into a mask of complete concentration, and Rose trembled slightly as he moved the sharp object towards the painful gash.

"Ah...!" Rose sucked in a breath as the needle pierced the tender skin with no warning, whimpering in pain as the thread was pulled through. The doctor worked in silence, continuing to quickly - but skilfully - stitch up the skin. Rose gripped the edge of the table, biting her lip, feeling more tears fall onto her cheek. Again, his eyes flickered momentarily up to her face as he worked. After a painful minute, he untied the needle from the thread and placed it in a small dish on the trolley.

"They're done." He said, reaching back to pick up some gauze and placing it over the wound. Rose let out an unsteady breath, shakily wiping her fresh tears away. She felt tired, scared and very sick. Her hip throbbed like crazy, her head was pounding and she still couldn't stop shaking. She was wearing the same clothes she had arrived in, and she felt disgusting. She _was_ disgusting... Her dark thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Captain, I've got some blankets and other things for her." The talking bear - Bepo, Rose reminded herself - came into the room carrying a big bundle in his arms. The doctor didn't turn to face him, but spoke.

"Put them on the table behind me." He said as he stood and moved closer to Rose, hand going straight to the back of her head. Rose froze at the sudden proximity of the man, her uneasiness heightening. His fingers played through her hair, searching for the source of all the blood.

"Don't you need surgical gloves, Captain?"

"My pack got lost in the accident, and this place doesn't seem to have any." The doctor turned to look at Bepo, who looked slightly anxious. "It's fine." Bepo nodded.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"That's all, Bepo, thank you." Bepo nodded again before leaving. Rose warily watched him go out of the corner of her eyes. She was still suspicious of the talking animal. _I wonder where he learned to-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in her head. She gasped and jerked away from the probing fingers that had located the injury.

The doctor's hand brushed Rose's chin and turned it slightly as he moved the towel towards the bleeding wound on her head. Rose tried to distract herself from the pain, and her eyes wandered to the doctor's face as he cleaned.

He had a masculine face - defined cheekbones, a strong jaw, heavy brow - but his face had a thinness to it that was slightly haunting, yet oddly alluring. Thin lips settled under a slender nose. His eyes had shadows underneath them, making him look weary. Rose followed his dark sideburns to the well-kept beard on his chin. He wasn't doing much to comfort her - not that she was expecting him to - yet she found herself strongly drawn to this man, and she couldn't figure out why.

"What's your name?" Rose whispered without thinking, watching the doctor's face expectantly. She could have sworn she saw his eyes widen slightly, but it was only for a second. He turned to look at her, eyes calculating, then went back to tending to her head.

"You don't need to know my name."

Rose felt disappointed, and lowered her eyes. _He clearly still doesn't trust me..._ She wanted to learn more about this mysterious man who kept himself from her. All she had wanted was a name.

The doctor dropped the towel into a bucket at his feet, then turned and reached for a roll of bandages, scissors and a white cloth. After pressing the cloth against the bleeding cut, he rolled out a strip of the dressing and reached over Rose's head, placing it against the wound. Then he moved the roll in his hand, letting it unwind as he wrapped it around her forehead. After bandaging her several times, he took the scissors and clipped it. Rose kept her eyes focused on her knees whilst he worked, too timid to watch him.

The man sat back down, replacing the medical equipment on the trolley. Turning his gaze to Rose, he lifted her shirt up a few inches. Rose tensed up in surprise, eyes fixed on his hands. The memory of the huge man lifting up her shirt flashed in front of her. Reacting in fear, she gripped one of the doctor's wrists in a trembling hand. The doctor looked up at her, his eyes questioning.

"Relax," he said, yet no soothing tone entered his voice as he lifted the shirt higher. "I'm just checking for broken ribs." Rose looked down to see red and purple blotches covering her torso. She trembled at the sight, her hands releasing the doctor's in shock. He proceeded to trail his other hand over her side, feeling the bones. When he prodded a particularly tender bit, Rose yelped in pain. His hands became gentler as he felt around, continuing to prod slightly. When Rose recoiled sharply at one of his pokes, he removed his hands.

"Two breaks." He said as he reached for a silver pack of some sort. Rose sniffled, her hand going to gingerly hold her ribs. The doctor squeezed the silver packet between his palms until a _crack_ came from it. Then he wrapped it in a clean dry towel and placed the bundle carefully against her ribs.

The freezing touch of the pack shocked Rose. She could feel what felt like crushed ice moving inside it. She shivered as the cold spread, her eyes going longingly to the blankets behind the doctor.

"Can...can I have a blanket?" She asked timidly. The doctor shook his head, shifting the ice pack lower.

"Not yet. Do you feel breathless?" He asked, his eyes flickering up to her face. Rose shook her head, then flinched with a gasp when the doctor's knee bumped her injured ankle. The man looked down. "Ankle?" Rose nodded, biting her lip.

"Yes...right one." The doctor pushed the ice pack into Rose's hand.

"Hold it against your side." Rose delicately held the cold bundle to her side, shivering again. The man reached for her calf, lifting it and placing her foot on his thigh. He quickly ran his hands over her ankle, twisting her ankle slowly to the left, testing the injury. Rose gasped in pain, flinching. The doctor then grabbed the bandage roll again and began wrapping her ankle tightly.

"Nnng..." Rose flinched again as her ankle was wrapped. The doctor picked up another silver pack, crushing it and placing it against the bandaged limb. Then he loosely wrapped another layer of dressing around it to keep it place. _He's really good at this..._ Once the doctor was finished, he removed her foot from his leg. But then he froze.

Rose's body froze as well in response to his tenseness, watching the doctor's face in fear. _What was wrong?_ The brim of his cap hid his eyes, but Rose saw the muscles in his jaw clench as he stared at her lower half. Rose shifted uncomfortably, looking down and trying to see what had the doctor so uptight. Her movement snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her with a shocked look, frowning.

"Was I...too late...?" He asked her in a low voice. Rose paused in confusion, at a loss of how to respond. The doctor's eyes flickered down to her inner thighs, and then up again. "You're bleeding..." He seemed appalled. Rose blinked, then felt her cheeks darken with a blush as she suddenly realised what the doctor was saying. She pressed her legs together and turned away from him, very embarrassed.

The doctor then stood up quickly, his gaze fixed on the floor, moving away to wash his hands in a sink. Rose looked down at her dark shorts and realised there was blood, not just near her hip. The doctor must not have noticed before then. Rose covered her mouth, breathing hard. The doctor returned with a clean wet cloth.

"Clean yourself." He said distractedly, replacing the ice pack in her hand with the cloth. Then he strode towards the door. He muttered a single harsh word, not meant to be heard by her, but she did. " _Bastards..._ "

"Wait, where are you going!?" Rose asked in a panicked tone, and then coughed painfully. She really didn't want to be left alone in this place. The idea terrified her. The doctor paused at the door, then looked back, not meeting her eyes.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to get more supplies." And with that, he was gone, shutting the door behind him. Rose stared hopelessly after him, then slowly scanned the dim empty room, feeling dread crawl through her.

Looking down at the wet cloth she clutched in her hand, she felt a wave of mortification. Biting her lip as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, she began to clean herself between her legs, trying to remove all traces of blood. She kept flinching at how raw she felt, even if the cold rag soothed some of the pain. As soon as she was done, she threw the thing in disgust at the bucket the doctor had used earlier. Despite the fact that the blood was gone, she didn't feel any cleaner. She felt tainted.

Rose bit back a sob again, the events of the day getting to her once more. Being in the doctor's care had distracted her somewhat, but now that she was alone with her thoughts, she began to tremble. She couldn't understand why. Why did those men do it? _Why, why, why!?_

She her shoulders shook, and the tears kept trickling down her face. She wiped furiously at her face with an unsteady hand, not wanting to feel the self-pity overcome her – she had to be strong right now, it was only her against everyone else – but it was. She was exhausted and starving, blood, sweat and filth covered her body. Her head was throbbing; her ribs burned with every sob and her hip felt stiff; she felt used and terrified; but worst of all, she missed home. _Why did I ever leave?_

She heard the door click open. She turned quickly to see who it was, heart rate quickening in paranoia. Even when she saw it was the doctor, carrying a bag of supplies, she trembled. Then she squeezed her eyes closed, covering her face with her hands, gulping back a sob. She couldn't take this anymore – the fear, the pain, the panic. _Please, make it stop!_

Something warm draped around her trembling shoulders then. Rose froze in surprise. It was soothingly soft and thick, and blocked out the chill of the room. Rose lowered her hands, looking at the grey blanket the doctor had placed around her. Then she raised her eyes to the doctor who had taken his seat again, blinking at him in slight shock at his gentleness. He was watching her calmly, waiting it seemed, a piece of cotton in his hand. With the other, he reached out to her.

"Let me see your burn," he said as he carefully straightened her arm, examining the raw skin where she had been burned with the candle. Rose watched him, still tensed up. "This will sting a little." He told her as he took hold of her wrist to keep her from moving away.

"Ah..." Rose flinched as her burn was gently rubbed, causing it to sting. She flinched when the doctor applied pressure with the cotton against the red skin. After a few moments of pressing, the doctor removed the cotton from Rose's sore skin, binned it and picked up a tube of some sort of gel from the trolley. He squeezed a small blob into his hand, rubbed it between his fingers, then carefully applied it to the burn. It surprised Rose that it didn't sting. She blinked at her arm as the doctor rubbed in the gel, marvelling at how it calmed the smarting and cooled the burn.

The doctor was watching her face carefully - he seemed to be examining the bruises on her cheek and neck. After placing the tube back, he picked up the bandages and cut a strip. Just as he wrapped it around the burn, Rose felt her stomach clench. A rush of nausea hit her as her palms broke out in a hot sweat.

"Ugh..." She swallowed heavily, feeling her throat tighten. The doctor took one look at her face, then bent down and grabbed the bin. He thrust it into Rose's hands just as she felt her stomach heaved and she retched into the bucket. Her throat burned as she gagged, only spit and a small amount of bile coming out. After retching a few more times, she coughed out a groan. Once she had spat out the remains of the sick from her mouth, she felt a hand gently brush her shoulder.

"Drink." The doctor said softly. A glass of water was being held out to her. "Slowly."

Rose couldn't speak, her voice was gone. She nodded weakly, gladly taking the glass with a shaky hand and bringing it to her mouth. The man took hold of the bucket as he moved back to the sink.

"You should be fine now." He told her, emptying its contents down a chute next to the taps. Rose drew the blanket around her, shivering. _So I'm okay...?_ She definitely felt more secure knowing her life wasn't in immediate danger. She relaxed a little. _I'm okay..._

The doctor returned with a clean bucket filled with some water, more cloths draped over the brim, sitting back down in the stool and placing it on the bench next to her. Rose watched him curiously as he wet the pieces of cloth and then rung them out. Then he looked up at her, and Rose's heart skipped a beat. His eyes were so striking, yet when he returned her gaze, they were almost gentle. After a moment, he brought the dripping fabric to Rose's face.

She retreated from his hand a little, eyeing him tensely. _What is he doing?_ Then it touched her cheek. Rose was surprised by how pleasantly cool it was. She didn't flinch away from the doctor's hand then - the cool water felt nice on her hot skin. Then he began to carefully clean her face with gentle dabs against her clammy, dirty skin. Rose blinked up at the doctor, watching his face. He still wore a serious expression, but he seemed less agitated now. He was also treating her with more care than before. His eyes met hers as she watched him.

Rose felt the tension seep from her body as the doctor held the rag against the skin on her forehead, letting its soothing coolness sink in. She hugged the blanket closer, feeling herself relax. He rubbed in circles, cleaning her from the dried blood and dirt. He dabbed her bleeding lip, then swiped down her nose, removing the dried blood.

"Close your eyes." He murmured. Rose obeyed, letting her eyelids fall closed. She felt the wet rag lightly sweep across her eyelids, removing the salty streaks her tears had made. The coolness felt nice on her sore eyes. She could hear the steady, slow breathing of the doctor as he wet the rag again and rung it out. She kept her eyes closed as he ran the rag down the side of her neck, getting rid of the rest of the blood stains.

She flinched when he pressed the rag against the tender skin of her throat, her eyes fluttering open. The image of the man strangling her caught her off guard, and she shuddered. The doctor reduced the pressure to practically nothing, ever so carefully dabbing her bruises with the cool rag. Then he swept the damp cloth across her upper arm, cleaning the scratches. Rose felt how he rubbed the skin in slow circles, getting rid of the blood and dirt on her skin.

"What happened here?" He asked as he took hold of her hand, turning her palm upwards to clean the cuts. Rose opened her eyes and looked down at what he was doing.

"That was from the cliff face..." She replied quietly, observing how small her hands looked in the doctor's, her pale skin contrasting with his tanned complexion. The doctor dropped the rag in the bucket and reached once more for the bandages. He wrapped up her palm, careful not to irritate the scratches. Rose watched as he picked up the wet cloth again and started cleaning the blood on her other hand.

Rose felt oddly calm. She had been almost petrified when this man had stared healing her; her distrust of him had always at the front of her mind. Now she was relaxed, letting him wash her, not even second guessing his actions. She didn't know what it was about this doctor, but it surprised her how safe she felt with him.

When the doctor lifted up her shirt a fraction, she didn't even react. She just let him clean the blood away. When he placed the cold rag against her broken ribs, she shied away from his hand. They were the most painful injury. The man's eyes were fixed on her bruises, concentrating on gently bathing them with the cold wetness of the rag. Rose bit her lip when he pressed her side again.

"Ah," she yelped slightly. The doctor reached for the ice pack he had taken from her earlier.

"Use this again. It will help with the pain." He said, pressing it into Rose's non-bandaged hand. Then he reached for her non-injured leg and started cleaning the scrapes and dirt on her knees. Rose made a sound when the cold rag touched her foot. The doctor raised his eyes to her face, frowning.

"Is it painful?" Rose shook her head quickly.

"N-no!" She reassured him. "It's just...ticklish..." She said quietly, looking away sheepishly. The doctor stared at her for a second, then ducked his head to finish washing her foot. Rose thought she saw his mouth twitch upward slightly. He reached down and took her injured foot carefully by the heel and raised it to rest on his leg. As he cleaned the dirt away, his eyes performed a once over of Rose again.

She felt his eyes focus on her neck. Gently lowering her leg off his thigh, he stood up and picked up a bottle from the trolley. After splashing some sweet-smelling oil onto his hands, he rubbed them together, warming the substance between his palms.

Rose watched him as he placed his hands around her neck. She froze, eyes going wide.

"H-hey-!" She yelped, hand shooting out to grab his shoulder.

"Calm down," he soothed her, his oily thumbs sliding ever so gently over her jaw. "It's for the swelling." Rose felt herself being calmed almost instantly by his somewhat hypnotic voice, her grip loosening slightly but still keeping a hold of his shoulder. "Tilt your head back." Rose obeyed almost without thinking. The doctor's thumbs caressed her skin again, gently working the oil into her jaw. His palms then lightly pressed her neck, being very careful not to be too hard as he massaged the tender area.

Rose's eyes began to become heavy. She couldn't help it - the doctor's hands were very soothing. She found herself relaxing further, relishing the skilful fingers as they eased her pain. She saw the doctor's eyes flicking back and forth between hers, watching her closely. Rose stared back, caught up in some kind of trance. This man was so intriguing to her. Her heavy eyelids began to droop close...

"Don't close your eyes," his deep voice told her. "You could still fall unconscious." Rose blinked her eyes open, fixing her eyes on the man in front of her again. She was truly mesmerized at that moment - maybe it was the pain, or her high anxiety levels. Rose didn't know, or want to think about it. Her mind went blank, and drifted...

The trance was broken when the ice pack slipped out of her fingers and landed on the ground with a _smack_. Rose snapped out of it, then immediately averted her eyes from the doctor. He seemed to jump too as he quickly withdrew his hands, then bent down to retrieve the ice pack. Then he walked over to the sink and began washing his hands. Rose shyly followed him with her eyes, unable to help herself. Something, Rose didn't know what, was drawing her to him. When he looked over his shoulder at her, she looked down at her hands, fiddling.

Once the doctor was done washing up, he didn't go to sit back down in front of her again. Instead, he moved to the table with all the extra supplies he and Bepo had brought. Rose saw him pick up the bag he had entered in, open it and rummage around. He pulled out what looked like black trousers and a grey T-shirt.

"Here is a change of clothes." The doctor said, turning around. Rose looked at the bundle he was holding out to her.

"Who's are these?" She asked, reaching out to take them.

"Mine. They're spares." A took them gratefully, running her hands over the fabric. The doctor turned around, pulling the now messy medical trolley with him. "Put them on." He said, facing away from her as he started to clean up the medical equipment. "Throw the dirty ones in the bucket when you're done."

Rose watched his back uncertainly. It's not that she feared he'd turn and see her. It's more that she didn't think she could put on the clothes without crying out or needing help. But she knew she would only panic if he left the room, so she was glad he'd stayed.

Carefully lifting one arm so as not to agitate her ribs, she took hold of the hem of her bloody shirt and striped it off, shivering at the cold. She winced as her side protested, but bit her lip to keep the painful sounds in. After taking her underwear off, she gingerly pulled the grey top on, sighing in content as the soft clean material caressed her skin.

Rose then picked up the trousers. They were thick and soft to touch, and were baggy around the legs, but they looked like they would be too long for her. Shifting slightly, she managed to pull her dirty shorts and pants down. She bit back a gasp as her hip twinged. To get the clothes off her legs, she kicked with her non injured foot, forcing them down her legs. She leaned forward and carefully pulled them off her feet and placed them with her other dirty clothes. Then she gently stuck her injured foot into a leg of the trousers, her other foot following soon after. As quickly as her body would allow, she pulled the trousers up, relieved that they had an elastic waistband. Shifting again, she pulled them up over her behind.

"I'm done." She said, picking up her dirty clothes and dropping them in the bucket on the floor. The doctor turned around, having finished clearing the trolley and walked over to Rose, carrying the blankets and pillows. He placed them in her lap, tugged out the thickest blanket from the pile and spread it out over the metal surface behind her, creating a mat of some sort.

"There aren't any spare rooms." He said, spotting the confused look on Rose's face. "You'll have to sleep here." Rose looked behind her uncertainly. _Sleep...?_ She couldn't do that – not with the haunting images that plagued her mind. The doctor placed a pillow at both ends of the bench. Then he surprised Rose by helping her shift her legs onto the bench. Turning back to the other table, he picked up a cup filled with a cloudy liquid.

"Drink this." He said, handing her the cup. Rose hesitantly took a sip, failing to hide her disgust as the taste flooded her mouth. "All of it." Grimacing slightly, she gulped down the foul drink. Coughing, she handed the cup back to the doctor, frowning at the strange after-taste. Then she began to feel very calm, and she relaxed as if her muscles were turning to goo. _Strange..._ Rose thought, a little dazedly as she felt her mind start to numb. Her strength started to ebb away, and everything seemed to slow down. An arm went around her shoulders just as she began to fall back, gently leaning her down onto the pillow.

"What was that?" She murmured confusedly, blinking up at the doctor as he straightened up.

"It'll help you sleep easier." He answered, picking up the remaining blankets. "This place has no decent pain medication." Rose sighed as the doctor draped the blankets over her, blocking out the chill of the room. The blankets were surprisingly comfortable on her back, and she felt herself nodding off. Her vision was darkening, her body completely relaxing. She tried to stay awake, but the medicine the man had given her was starting to take full effect. The bright light was shining in her eyes, but the blankets were so soft...

The doctor came into view once more, resting his hand on her make-shift bed. The last thing Rose saw was him sitting down on his stool, meeting her eyes as her eyelids fluttered. Then her mind collapsed into slumber.

 _~ x ~_

Her sleep wasn't easy. The pain made her dream.

She was running. Running down a dark, winding passage way. Where to, or from what she was fleeing, she had no idea; but every nerve in her body was tingling with adrenaline. At every turn, she felt the walls press in closer. The atmoshphere was suffocating. As she began to squeeze down the narrow corridors, she heard slow footsteps and laughing coming behind her, but she kept moving. After turning a corner, she found herself at a dead end.

"No...no no no...!" She breathed in fear, desperately scrabbling at the wall. Then she turned to see a bright light in her eyes. The previously slender passage had expanded, and she made out the silhouettes of a crowd of men. They were all huge with broad shoulders. She couldn't see their faces, but somehow she knew they were leering at her. Her heart was racing. A man stepped forward from the crowd, his form becoming clearer. Rose recognised the slim build of the man. From the shadows of his white furry cap, grey eyes flashed dangerously. Her breath caught in her throat. From behind his back, he drew a sword.

He smirked at her as she backed away, his expression terrifying.

"You shouldn't have trusted me."

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Yeah, so the Marines did actually rape her! :0_

 _Thank you so much for the reviews you guys have left! It really means a lot to me! Next chapter update will be very soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose POV**

She awoke with a yelp, sweating, tears already streaking down her face. It took her a long moment of panicking to realise where she was. But that gave her no comfort. The room was much darker now. Only one of the surgical lights was on, and it was facing towards the ceiling. The main lights were off, and there was a biting chill in the air.

Crying silently and clutching the blanket to her chest, Rose sat up, despite painful protests from her body, and looked around. The room seemed empty. Her eyes travelled to the stool next to her bed, half dreading yet half wanting the doctor's presence.

She tried to steady her erratic breathing as her ribs were protesting with stabs of pain, but she couldn't stop. Burying her face in the blanket, she shuddered in fear. The dream was still replaying in her head. The doctor...he had hurt her.

 _God..._ She sobbed quietly, wrapping the blanket around herself, eyes squeezed shut. _I hate this..._ The medication seemed to have worn off completely as she no longer felt it's calming effects in her system. Her back felt very stiff from the uncomfortable bed and her head was throbbing. Shivering at the cold, she wiped at her eyes to clear her blurry vision.

Looking around once again, she saw that the trolley that had held the medical equipment was next to her bench; it now had upon it a cup and a bucket. She felt her throat burn with thirst as her eyes fixed on the water in the cup. Reaching out a trembling hand, she brought it to her chapped lips. She closed her eyes as the cold liquid washed down her throat. It felt good, and it calmed her somewhat. After gulping the whole thing back, she set it down.

"It was only a dream," she told herself in a shaky voice. "He wouldn't hurt you. He said so." Even though it made sense, she couldn't make herself get over the dream completely.

Rose quickly performed a check up of her body. Her head hurt, but seemed to be healing. Her ribs were still very tender and it was agony to move. Her foot throbbed too, much more than before. The familiar pangs of hunger were also present, but she couldn't focus on that now. What she needed to do was to find a way of escaping this hell hole.

She heard a muffled sound coming from the corridor outside. She jumped, startled, and twisted to look at the door. It was shut, but from the small space underneath the door, she could see the shadows of two figures moving closer. She heard voices conversing in low tones. As quickly as she could without hurting herself, she lay back down on the bench, pulled the blanket over her, pretending to be asleep.

The voices hushed before the door was pushed open. Rose lay still, her heart pounding, waiting for the people to speak.

"But isn't she asleep, Captain?" Rose recognised the voice of the bear, Bepo, as he spoke quietly. But she couldn't quite relax when his last word revealed the other person.

"She appears to be." The image of his terrifying face from the dream flashed through Rose's mind as the doctor spoke. Suppressing a shudder, Rose listened to the conversation. "The procedures won't wake her. I've already done them several times without disturbing her sleep." As they drew closer, Rose shut her eyes. "The medication seems to be an effective tranquilizer. She's been asleep for ten hours."

"What are her injuries?"

"A deep cut to the hip, a bleeding head wound, two fractured ribs, a sprained ankle, a first degree burn to the arm. There is severe bruising to her torso and neck, I assume from strangulation. She has various cuts on her knees, hands and arms, but they are of no great concern."

"How can I help?"

"Check her hip. Make sure it is clean and the stitches are still in place." He spoke softly. Rose felt the blankets being lifted from her body. She shivered slightly from the cold, but remained still. A furry hand touched her stomach, and she flinched away slightly. This was apparently deemed normal behaviour, because the two of them said nothing as the side of her trousers were pulled down a few inches to reveal her hip wound. The movement caused her hip to throb, and a small sound of pain escaped her.

"She's close to waking up. She's responding more to stimuli." The doctor spoke as a familiar hand touched her forehead. Rose tried to keep up her sleeping act as her head was turned slightly, then let go. She felt very exposed and vulnerable, being examined like this.

"Her hip is alright, Captain."

"Good. Now, get two ice packs. Put one on her right ankle. It will help the inflammation and relax her." The sound of shuffling, then crackling as ice packs were picked up. After a few moments, Rose felt an ice pack being pressed to her foot. The coolness instantly relieved some of the pain, and Rose relaxed, a small sigh involuntarily passing her lips.

"Oh, you were right! How did you know?" He whispered.

"As I've told you, I've done this several times." Bepo paused.

"How many times, Captain?"

The hem of her T-shirt was tugged up, displaying her bruised torso. "Around a dozen." An ice pack was placed gently against her ribs. The cold was uncomfortable against her skin, and she winced in pain.

"A dozen in ten hours? Isn't that being a bit too careful?" There was a determined silence from the doctor. He continued to hold the ice pack against her ribs.

"You wouldn't think that way if you had been the one treating her." He said with a tinge of venom which was not directed at the bear.

"How bad was it, Captain?" Bepo pressed anxiously. "I mean, I saw a lot of blood, but..."

"They assaulted her. Physically and sexually."

There was a deafening silence in the room.

"They...raped her?" The bear murmured in shock. "I thought we got there in time..."

"So did I, until I saw the blood." The doctor's voice was a quiet monotone. "They beat her up, then one did it whilst the other four held her down. I thought I'd arrived just before the first man had got a chance to...harm her. Turns out I was, in fact, too late."

Rose's heart began beating faster. As the doctor spoke, the words seemed to come alive behind her eyelids.

"That's...that's horrific! The poor girl..." There was silence for a few moments, during which Bepo loosely tied the ice pack to her ankle. The doctor continued, almost as if he hadn't heard Bepo.

"She was terrified of me whilst I treated her, at first. She couldn't look me in the eyes." He paused, turning the ice pack over and pressing the cooler surface against her side. When the doctor spoke again, his voice was less empty. "I was the one who locked the girl up with those men. It's only fair that I take care of her properly."

"What are you going to do when she wakes up, Captain?" Bepo asked, almost as if to change the subject. The doctor hummed in thought before responding.

"Give her food and water." Rose's mouth started salivating a little at the mention of food. There was a long pause, during which Rose felt Bepo fiddling with the hem of her trousers. "What is it, Bepo?" The bear was silent, before he spoke up hesitantly.

"Have you checked her for sexually transmitted diseases?"

"No." He paused. "I scanned the body of the man however. He was clear of anything that could have been transferred to the girl."

"Oh, I see. Did he put up a fight when you checked, Captain?" Rose felt the doctor's hands tense up a little.

"...He wasn't in a position to put up resistance." There was a pregnant pause in which, Rose sensed, the doctor and the bear looked at each other. Then she heard an incredulous sound come from Bepo.

"You _killed_ him!?" The doctor remained silent. Rose's heart skipped a beat in fear. Bepo stuttered before prompting, "Captain?"

"You're aware that I've killed men before for less - why does this surprise you?"

"N-no, but...you don't normally kill men without having a purpose."

"You're questioning my morality because I killed a man who beat, harmed and raped a girl and who was prepared to aid another four in doing the same?" The doctor rebuked sternly.

"Sorry, Captain, I just...didn't think you cared that much."

Rose's heart was quivering in shock. The doctor - the same man who had saved and healed her - was a _killer_? She couldn't grasp the idea. _Who is this man?_

"Forgive me, Bepo." He muttered. "I understand it may have been a little...impulsive of me. I'd prefer it if the others didn't know, either." The ice pack was removed from her body and her top pulled down.

"It's okay, Captain, he deserved it. A good person wouldn't have done what he did." Bepo spoke up, spreading the blankets back over Rose. "Anyway, we have more important things to worry about."

"The girl isn't in the clear yet." Rose felt the doctor's other hand brush her arm. "I still have to run some more tests, although I should think she'll be fine." The hand moved to her forehead, checking her temperature. Rose shifted at the contact, her eyes fluttering open. Blinking at the bright light, she looked up at the doctor and Bepo, who were both watching her.

"Ah! You're finally awake!" Bepo exclaimed. The doctor held up a hand to quieten him.

"Bepo, go get some food and water. Something plain is probably best." The bear nodded. Rose blinked, then sat up slowly so as to not hurt herself as much, even though her body was aching all over. "Turn the lights on as you leave." Rose kept her eyes fixed on the bear as he left. The room was lit up, the dim lights above flickering into action. Rose then turned to meet the curious stare of the doctor. She had a lot of questions burning in the back of her mind she wanted to ask.

"What time is it?" She said, her voice a little croaky from lack of use. The doctor seemed satisfied to answer.

"Just after dawn. You've been out for ten hours." Rose's stomach then gave a loud growl. She clutched at her stomach, avoiding the doctor's eyes. He turned away from her to the other table which held the supplies. Rose was surprised to see the table had more contents than last time she had seen it. "What woke you during the night?" He suddenly asked. Rose stared at his back, shocked.

"H-how did-"

"The glass of water is empty." The doctor replied smoothly as he turned around, holding a clipboard. "What woke you?"

Rose fidgeted nervously. "A bad dream." She mumbled. Just mentioning it made her feel cold inside. She heard the click of a pen, then scribbling as the doctor wrote something down. Looking up, she watched him questioningly. He lifted his eyes to her face as he set down the pen and paper in his hand.

"I still have some tests to perform. I trust you'll cooperate." Rose nodded, shifting in her seat. The doctor moved behind her. "Sit up straight." Rose straightened her posture, wincing painfully as her ribs twitched. "Tell me if there is any pain." The doctor said as he lifted the back of her T-Shirt.

Her fear of the doctor produced from the dream had faded somewhat, but she couldn't help tensing up a little. It wasn't that Rose didn't feel safe with him, but her body's wariness of his touch had heightened since the nightmare.

Although the doctor had been the one to lock her up with the men in the first place, she didn't feel any anger or bitterness towards him. The only emotion she had felt upon meeting him was fear. She hadn't trusted him at all, but that had changed when he had treated her. The fact that he saved her told her that he wasn't a man with bad intentions. If he had truly been heartless, he would have left her to the men in the dungeon. Now, she trusted that he wouldn't hurt her, and she was grateful to him for healing her.

That didn't mean that she wasn't still a little intimidated by him.

His fingers kneaded her back, tracing her spine. It was strangely relaxing and not at all painful. His fingers became gentler as he reached level with her broken ribs. Rose tensed up in anticipation for pain, but was surprised when none came. The doctor seemed to have avoided the tender part of her back.

"What are you checking for?" She asked timidly.

"Disturbances in the neurological pathways." He replied. The medical terminology threw Rose slightly, until the doctor explained. "Your nerves." He felt the bones a few more times before pulling down her top. "Do you have any dizziness, confusion or blurred vision?" The doctor asked as he moved back into her field of view. Rose shook her head.

"No." After she spoke, there was a pause in which the doctor didn't speak. He seemed to be contemplating something, staring down at the pen on the table. Then he lifted his eyes.

"Can you remember what happened after your head injury?" He asked, watching her carefully. His eyes flickered around her face, reading her expression. Rose's heartbeat picked up in panic. _He's not going to make me tell him...right?_

"Yes, but...it's a little blurry." She murmured, trying not to recall it. The doctor's mouth tightened. He pulled a small object out of his pocket.

"Look me in the eyes." Rose anxiously raised her hazel eyes to his grey ones. Almost instantly, she felt the same sensation she had felt last night - the weird trance. Something was drawing her to this man again. "Try not to blink." He raised the object up to her face and flicked a switch. A bright light flashed in her right eye.

She instinctively squinted, but kept eye contact with the doctor. After examining one eye, the light switched to the other.

"It looks like no serious damage was done to your brain." The doctor hummed in satisfaction, lowering the small torch. Rose felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The news that she was alright was a huge relief.

The man turned and picked up a stethoscope. After moving behind her again, Rose felt something very cold slip under her shirt and touch her shoulder blade. Flinching away, she looked over her shoulder. The doctor had the stethoscope's earphones in and was frowning as he listened.

"Breathe normally." He told her, focusing his attention on her back. Rose turned forward again, slightly apprehensive, but doing as the doctor said. After repeating the check-up, this time with Rose breathing deeply, the doctor came back around the table to write down the results. She watched him closely, examining his elegant script.

Just then, the door opened, and both Rose and the doctor turned their heads. Bepo entered carrying a small bowl. Rose's stomach made a loud sound as an enticing smell met her nose, but she barely noticed. Her eyes fixed themselves on the food as the bear approached. She didn't even care what she looked like or how she was acting. She held out her hand for the bowl.

As soon as Bepo had handed it to her, she began to eat ravenously. What she was eating barely registered in her brain, but it tasted like rice and fish and she spooned it into her mouth. Her jaw ached as she chewed, and she found swallowing painfully hard, but her eating pace remained the same.

Just having something in her stomach made her feel better. Warmth seeped from her core out to her fingertips. Her shaky limbs felt stronger already.

It was only when she had nearly finished her bowl of food that she realised she was being intently examined by the doctor. He had sat down on the chair a few feet to her left, the paper on which he had been writing in front of him on the metal bench. He was surveying her quietly from underneath his furry cap. It was such an intense look that Rose halted for a second, her spoon hovering in front of her mouth. She felt like an animal in the headlights, almost frozen under his gaze.

"You might want to consider taking your time eating, or it will not stay in your stomach for long."

Rose blinked, then looked down at her bowl, before finishing her food - slower than before.

"Here," Bepo said as he held out a glass of water. Rose took it gratefully and began to drink it, letting it wash down her food. She set down her bowl and glass once she was done, and watched at Bepo took it away to the sink. Her eyes fell once again on the doctor, who was still watching her carefully. He then leaned over the paper and began writing quickly.

"I have some questions to ask you. It is very important that you tell me the truth." It was a command. His tone of voice sent alarm bells off in Rose. _Can I trust him?_

"Will you know if I am lying?" She asked. The doctor didn't seem surprised by her question. The smallest of smirks appeared on his face.

"Not straight away, no..." He murmured. "But I always find out sooner or later." It was said casually, but the small hint of a threat was enough to convince Rose that lying to him was a big mistake. "Bepo, you are free to leave." Bepo nodded as he turned and left. The doctor waited until the door was shut before speaking.

"Name?"

"Rose." She said hesitantly. The doctor scribbled.

"Age?"

"17." She answered him, keeping her voice neutral. At her answer, the doctor looked up at her, almost as if he doubted her.

"17?" He repeated with a hint of surprise. Rose gave a small nod, wondering why the doctor seemed unsure of her response. His mouth tightened, and a frown tugged at his eyebrows as he looked away from her. "Where are you from?" Rose hesitated at his question. Even though it was yet again giving more precious information away, he could potentially find a way to bring her back home.

"It's a little island called...Agea." The doctor's eyebrows furrowed further. Her hands fiddled anxiously with the hem of her T-shirt.

"Agea?" The word sounded strange coming from his mouth. Rose nodded, eagerly waiting to see if the doctor knew of its whereabouts. Her heart sunk at his next words. "I'm not familiar with it." Rose looked down at her hands, which were clasped together. _Does this mean...I'm never going to get home...?_ "How long were you in that boat for?"

"Two days...I think. I can't remember." Her voice was feeble.

"What do you know about the Marines?" He continued to ask. Rose shook her head.

"Nothing really. I've heard of them, but I've never seen one. They were the only visitors of my island – apart from that, nobody ever disturbed us."

"Oh?" The doctor sounded interested. Rose turned her gaze to him. He was watching her closely. "So your island is very isolated?" Rose nodded. "What do you know about pirates?"

"Pirates?" Rose repeated, confused. The doctor just watched her. "N-nothing at all. My parents told me they existed, but... I know nothing about them."

The doctor remained quiet then, watching her almost incredulously. After a few moments, he averted his eyes, staring pensively across the room. His thin jaw was working slightly as he concentrated hard on his thoughts.

He suddenly spoke after a pregnant pause, his eyes returning to Rose. "I understand the sensitivity of the topic, but I need to know what happened in the dungeon." Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt the blood drain from her face. The doctor turned in his stool so he was facing her directly.

"Okay?" She whispered. He still wore the frown.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Rose fell silent. It took her a few seconds to process the question. She understood what he was asking her in theory, but back home, the subject wasn't discussed much with girls her age - she was still considered to be young on Agea. And her fuzzy memories weren't helping.

"Um..." She stammered. "W-well..." Her voice failed her, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "I don't think so..." She said quietly, looking away from the doctor, embarrassed and trying not to show her lack of knowledge of the subject. It wasn't as though she had been paying attention to if the man had finished anyway. Her memory was blurry due to her head injury.

Her attention was drawn back to the man as he stood up and moved in front of her. Rose looked up after a second, meeting his curious gaze.

"Come off the bench." Rose blinked, completely taken aback at his request.

"What for?" She couldn't help asking.

"More tests." He replied, his vague answer confusing her more, but he didn't wait for her consent. He took her hands in his. Her hands seemed tiny in comparison to his, and his skin was surprisingly soft. Pulling her ever so slightly, she slid down onto the floor. "Only put your weight on your good foot."

Rose still too bewildered to question him. Her leg wobbled as she stood, using the doctor's hands to keep steady. She was having a hard time balancing, so she squeezed his hands as she attempted to stay upright. It was only once she was comfortably steady that she realised how close he actually was - there was only a few inches between their bodies. Looking up at him, her cheeks warmed up more and her heart fluttered. Uncomfortable, she leaned back to create some distance between them, but then lost her balance and began to fall.

"Wa!" With a gasp, she felt an arm loop round her waist and catch her. Blinking, she looked up. The doctor had caught her, one of her hands still clasped in his.

"Careful." He muttered, pulling her back up gently, arm moving to avoid her tender ribs.

"T-thank you..." Rose's tried to hide her deepening blush as she leaned against the doctor's chest for balance. _Why am I reacting like this!?_ She thought to herself. She didn't understand why she felt oddly...lightheaded. Was it the warmth of his body against hers, or his strong arm holding her up...?

"Your balance is a little off." His deep voice sent small vibrations through her. Rose let out a shaky sound of agreement. "Try again." He said, stepping back a little from her so that she only had his hands for support. Rose was very aware of how close he still was, and how tightly he was holding her hands.

"What do I do?" She asked, looking down so he couldn't see her blush.

"Try and keep your balance." Rose nodded slightly, and began to focus on keeping her balance. It was alright, although she did come close to falling a few times. The doctor began to tug gently on her hands, forcing her to adjust her body position to remain upright. After a minute or so of testing her, he hummed in approval.

"Now, put as much weight on your injured foot as you can." Hesitantly, Rose lowered her bad foot towards the ground. She gingerly placed it on the ground - it was already beginning to hurt slightly. Wincing, she managed to put a little bit of pressure onto her heel. Then, with a yelp, she lifted her foot.

"That's all I can manage - it hurts too much." She said, clenching the doctor's hands between hers as she wobbled.

"Alright." He said as he helped her move her way back to the metal table. "Your balance should improve in the next few days. It must be the blood in your head wound."

Rose just nodded, gripping onto the bench for support. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding, and she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. He took his seat again and resumed his note-taking. After a few moments, Rose felt a sudden pressure in her abdomen. It took her a few seconds to realise what the urge was.

"Do you have a bathroom?" She asked. He lifted his gaze to her, then after a few moments, stood up. Rose watched him in confusion as he turned to the supply table and picked up a long wooden stick with a handle at the end. Then turning around, he held it out to her.

"Use this as a crutch." He handed her the stick. Rose found it awkward to use, but it meant her injured foot wasn't put under any strain. She managed to make her way to the door without any help from the doctor. As she approached it, she felt some of the weight on her shoulders lift. The corridor ahead was white, plain, but to Rose is screamed freedom. She hated this room, she wanted out of it.

The doctor reached around her and pulled the handle to open the door. Even the air outside was different - colder, yes, but cleaner and crisper. Rose took a deep breath as she entered the hallway. Her survival instincts kicked in, and she quickly scanned the corridor. It branched to her left and to her right, but she couldn't see much further as both wings turned around a corner.

Eyes flickering around, she tried to take in every detail, hoping it would be some use for when she escaped. But when she turned around again, she found her vision blocked.

The doctor was looking down at her, his eyes glinting. A frown tugged at his eyebrows. Rose was sure her wide eyes were an instant giveaway of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about doing just now?" He spoke, his voice quiet but slightly threatening. Rose's heart clenched. The doctor wasn't tensed up, as if ready to attack, but the confidence and the authority he exuded truly intimidated her. The strange feelings she had felt towards the doctor beforehand were shoved brutally to the back of her mind, and fear took their place. _Quick, don't let him know!_

"Where the bathroom was." She replied, her voice surprisingly level despite its quietness, even though her heart was hammering up a storm, and her palms were sweating. The doctor's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared her down. Obviously, her lie hadn't worked.

The sound of footsteps tore their concentration away from each other. Rose looked over her shoulder, an irrational fear taking over her. Judging by the heaviness of the feet, it must be a man approaching. Just as she saw a figure round the corner, she felt her heart drop.

The white uniform was all that registered in her mind before images of candles and dark corners flashed before her eyes. Her body screamed _RUN!_

She grasped the crutch in a trembling grip as she automatically took a step back, away from the figure in white, away from danger. Then, her other hand found a warmth covered by soft material behind her. For some reason, one word sprung to her panicked brain.

 _Safe_.

Rose acted without thinking. She ducked behind the object her mind was too startled to register, seeking comfort and protection from the man in white, and a terrified sound escaping her.

"Captain! Is that the girl prisoner you were talking about?"

It was only then she realised it was the doctor she was hiding behind. Her hand was curled into the side of his hoodie, her face buried in the centre of his back.

The doctor himself was tensed up, his arms raised slightly in surprise. He ignored his companion, turning to look over his shoulder at Rose. The one eye she could see was wide with astonishment, but no trace of the anger from before remained. She stared back at him, shocked and embarrassed.

"Captain?" The voice made them both start.

"Yeah," The doctor's voice was distant as he turned away from Rose. His posture relaxed slightly, but Rose could feel the undercurrent of uncertainty in his muscles. When he spoke again, he did so stronger. "Yes, she is."

"Shouldn't she be in the dun-"

"No." A heavy pause ensued in which Rose untangled her hands and peeked out from behind the doctor's arm, observing the other man. He was wearing a white jumpsuit and a black hat with a fluffy bobble on the end. The word 'PENGUIN' was written across the front of his hat. Rose trembled. The most terrifying thing was that she couldn't see his eyes. She wanted to let go of the doctor, but found herself too struck with fear to move.

The man's head turned slightly towards her, and Rose knew he was looking straight at her. She ducked behind the doctor again.

"Why is she so scared?" The other man asked quietly.

"I assume it's because she doesn't trust you, Penguin-ya." The doctor spoke. _Penguin?_

"But why!? I haven't done anything!" He seemed almost upset. Rose hoped that the doctor wouldn't say what happened to her. It still shocked her to just think about it – it would be awful to hear it come out of someone else's mouth.

"I'm sorry, now is not the time to introduce yourself. Did you need something?"

"No, but..."

"Then could you please move out of the way? I need to get past." After a pause, Rose heard some shuffling.

"Yeah, sorry." Then the doctor stepped forward, his hoodie pulling from her grasp. Rose started forward and followed at a close distance, but turned to look at Penguin. He seemed to be frowning. Rose turned back forwards as the doctor turned a corner.

"Here," he said, nodding towards a door on the right.

"Oh, thank you." She pushed on the door, a sweet smell hitting her. After hobbling in, she pushed it closed behind her. As soon as she heard the door click, she finally relaxed. _Finally out of sight from everyone_.

She went about her business, then washed her hands and face in the sink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the dark marks on her face and neck were extremely noticeable. Her usually blonde hair was a brown-ish colour, stained by blood and dirt. The sight shocked her down to the core, and she gasped. Then, with a trembling hand, she lifted up her shirt to display the red and blue blotchy skin of her torso.

Tears welled up in the back of her eyes as she stared at the broken girl in the mirror. That was her. She bit her lip, her mouth quivering. Then she let out a silent sob, covering her mouth with her hand as a single tear escaped onto her cheek. _They were right. The world is dangerous._ _I should never have left._

 _~ x ~_

 **Law POV**

He stood with his back against the wall, staring at a spot on the wall as he began processing his thoughts. In all honesty, the fact that Rose was so sheltered from the outside world shocked him. He would have at least expected her to know some of the Worst Generation names, such as the Straw Hats, or at least Blackbeard. But the fact that she had never encountered a Marine or knew anything about pirates was very strange indeed. The name of her home island echoed in his thoughts. _Agea..._

"Captain?" Law blinked out of his pensive state at the mention of his name. He pushed off the wall and turned the corner where Penguin was still standing.

"Penguin-ya." Law greeted him as his crew mate approached. He seemed to want to ask him something.

"So that was her? Why was she with you and not in the dungeon?"

"Because," Law said after a pause. "It is safer for her up here than with those men." Law explained briefly to Penguin the situation, and what had happened. Penguin wore the same expression Bepo had – one of pure horror and indignation.

"That's...unbelievable." He muttered quietly, rubbing his chin. "So is she...?"

"Stable? Yes. Alright? I don't think so." Penguin cocked his head to the side, indicating for Law to explain. "Judging by her earlier behaviour with you, I think she's developed serious trust issues." Penguin frowned then.

"Trust issues?" Law nodded. "But...does she not realise who you are? Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death?"

"No," Law said, a little quietly then. "You were right, Penguin. She's not a threat to us at all. I see that now." His words made his stomach clench a little. He didn't like admitting he was wrong anyway, but the fact that his paranoia had cost this girl such a great deal made him feel guilty, an unusual emotion for him to experience. "The island she's from is very remote – I've never heard of it before." Just then, Bepo came down the stairs.

"Ah, Captain!" He said, approaching the pair. He looked between them for a second. "What's going on?"

"Bepo-ya, I need to know something." Law turned to his navigator. "Have you ever heard of an island called Agea?" Law watched his first mate closely as he spoke.

"Agea?" Bepo shook his head. "I've never heard of that one. I'm certain it's not on the map."

"That's what I thought," Law said, frowning, "but it can't be far. She was out at sea for about two days in a tiny wooden boat. It must be close."

"If it's not on the map, you don't suppose it's undiscovered?" Bepo ventured.

"That's possible," Penguin voiced, "but that doesn't mean the Marines are unaware of it." Law scratched his chin.

"They are. She said they visited the island sometimes. But what is strange is that the Marines are the only outsiders to visit the island. Apart from that, it is completely isolated. She's never heard of any pirates before." They stood there for a second, thinking. Then Penguin spoke.

"So in reality, she can't harm us?" Law shook his head. "So what are we going to do with her?"

"Look after her. For now, she's my responsibility. After that...I don't know." They fell silent again. Law's mind travelled to the girl in the bathroom. Whoever she was, she certainly intrigued him. "How's the submarine coming along?" Penguin sighed in response to Law's question.

"There's still a lot to do. We need at least another week. So far we've managed to salvage the lower floor – luckily the water didn't reach the top level. We're reattaching the wing now. Then we need to repair the underside and fix the breach." Law nodded.

"I'll help out. Give one of you a break to watch her. It's to my understanding that Bepo-ya has been working on it every day?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Switch with me for the next day or so. I'll come check on her often, but you'll guard her and look after her." Bepo seemed anxious about this news.

"M-me? But..." Law waited for him to continue, watching the bear closely. "You're the only one she trusts." Law unwillingly froze at that.

"Even so," he muttered, looking down. "I need to help fix the submarine. It'll only be for a day or so." Bepo nodded then, still uncertain. "Just remember – although she doesn't know who we are, its best that it stays that way. The less she knows, the safer she'll be."

~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~

 _Whew! I'm really writing fast to get this out to you! Thanks so much for the support you are showing so far! Next update soon (hopefully!)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

 _Trafalgar Law... ?_

Rose gulped as retreated from the door she had been pressed up against. After she had heard them discussing her situation, she had listened intently at the door.

That was his name. Trafalgar Law. His last words rung in her ears. _The less she knows, the safer she'll be._ She now understood why the people in this base were being so secretive – they were trying to keep their identity hidden from her because they feared she'd tell someone what they had done on the island. She also understood that they weren't from here – their submarine had been damaged, and they were looking to escape the island too. This scared her. _What will they do with me when they leave?_

No more voices echoed from the hallway, meaning that the doctor and the other man, Penguin, had left. Bracing herself, Rose unlocked the door and peaked cautiously out.

Bepo, the white bear, was waiting outside. He started a little when he saw Rose step out from the bathroom, then two of them stood their awkwardly for a second, staring at each other.

"You're...you're Bepo, aren't you?" Rose asked tentatively, watching the bear cautiously. The bear nodded.

"Yes." Then he seemed to realise something, then shake his head quickly. "No! No, I'm not Bepo!" Rose jumped at his sudden exclamation. After a second, the bear shook his head. "Let me take you back to the treatment room..." He said sheepishly. Rose bit her lip, trying to keep the smile off her face. The bear's kind yet slightly skittish nature was very endearing, and she found herself trusting him more. So she followed him back to the room, although she wasn't keen on returning to that cold bench and the strong smell of antiseptic.

Once Rose was settled on the bench, the bear began pottering around the room. The doctor – Law – had clearly given Bepo a list of things to do. He was quite clumsy when performing the tasks, yet very careful all the same. In fact, Rose was so entertained by his apparent uncertainty that it distracted her from the dark thoughts she had experienced earlier that morning. Bepo definitely seemed more sympathetic than the doctor – he was very gentle with her, even trying to comfort her when she felt uncomfortable. His first task was to apparently wash Rose – her hair especially – as well as change her bandages and clean her cuts once more. He had Rose lean her head back into a basin, wetting only her hair and avoiding the wound on the side of her head.

"How did you learn to speak?" Rose asked quietly as the bear was pouring water into the basin. Her question seemed to take the animal by surprise, as he sloshed the water a bit too violently into the basin as it splashed into her face.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, grabbing a towel and patting Rose's face with it. Yet, he seemed satisfied to answer. "I...I've always known how to speak. I grew up around humans... it's always been natural." To her surprise, Rose found herself very much relaxed in his company.

Rose continued to ask him various questions as he continued to look after her, such as what medicine did what, why he needed to apply it how he did. She asked them tentatively, and tried not to ask questions that he wouldn't answer. Yet, she found speaking to the bear very easy, and soon his hesitance to speak too much dissolved, and soon he was being very courteous.

"What is your name, Miss?" He asked as he bandaged her head up after washing her hair.

"Rose."

"That's a nice name," he said as he clipped the bandage tucked it into the rest of the gauze, keeping it in place against her wound. Rose looked down, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Can I call you that?"

"If you want to..." She smiled. The bear gave a small smile back.

"It's just, I didn't know your name, and I didn't want to keep calling you Miss..." Rose shook her head then.

"No, it's fine...thank you for asking."

The bear continued to go through the tasks, cleaning her cuts with antiseptic lotion and giving her an ice pack for her ribs. Although their conversation remained simple, Rose got the impression that she had befriended the bear. Indeed, as he was in charge of looking after her, which meant that he never left the room – if he did, it was to get her food or more supplies.

The doctor came in once or twice to check in on her and ask Bepo if anything had changed, yet it was only ever for a few minutes – he never stayed long. Rose's heart often began pounding when he entered the room, yet she had no idea whether it was from fear or...something else. And she often found herself missing his company – whilst she was comfortable with the bear, she felt oddly drawn to the doctor and to the sense of security he gave her. His manner of dealing with her hadn't changed much – he was distant yet more attentive to her needs than before. Apart from that, she and Bepo were left alone.

Indeed, such was the case over the next couple of days. The doctor was absent from the room most of the time, and Bepo was her only companion. The small flame of friendship between the two of them continued to grow slowly. As she recovered, Rose found that breathing became easier and less painful, and she could put a small amount of pressure on her ankle. The doctor had said after one of her tests that it was just a sprain, and that she should be able to walk without aid in a few days. Rose felt her depressive state began to lift, yet she was still a little shy and tentative around the bear and the doctor. Her bruises faded somewhat, and she found she could move with more ease.

At one point, Rose asked Bepo why he couldn't tell her anything about himself or the doctor, and what plans they had.

"We can't tell you, not only for our own security, but for yours too." When Rose asked him to explain further, Bepo just shook his head. "I can't tell you. All I can tell you is this: our Captain has decided to keep you a prisoner – so not tell you anything about us – but not treat you like one – so treat you and look after you." Rose was confused about this, but she didn't ask anything else related to the doctor and his plans.

On the third evening of this strange isolation, the doctor came in when Rose had just finished a cup of water which Bepo had nearly forced her to drink. She lifted her head, watching him. He approached her, giving her a quick once-over with his eyes.

"Rose," he rarely addressed her by her first name, so when he did, it caught her attention. "I think your hip is healed, so the stitches are coming out." Rose gave a small nod after a second, averting her eyes for a second. "Bepo-ya, you're wanted in the kitchen."

"Yes, Captain." The bear nodded and left, leaving Rose and the doctor alone. Rose watched him hesitantly. The man sat down in the stool, pulling the trolley-like object with him. Then he reached for the waistband of the new pair of baggy trousers she had changed into the day before.

"Will it hurt?" Rose couldn't help but ask as she anxiously watched the doctor's hand bring a pair of scissors towards the stitches. The doctor paused for a second, raising his grey eyes to hers. Rose felt that strange attraction, only for a second, before he shook his head.

"No." Then he clipped the string attaching the stitches together, and pulled. Rose gasped as a strong ticklish sensation stemmed from her hip as the string was pulled through her skin. It was over very quickly, yet Rose still laid a hand on the area as soon as the doctor brought his hand away. To her surprise, the skin was smooth. Looking down, Rose saw that there was barely any mark left behind from the wound. She stared at her hip incredulously, marvelling at the job the doctor had done.

"What did Bepo tell you whilst he was with you?" The doctor asked as he got up and binned the string and stitches. This sudden question dulled Rose's happiness. She raised her eyes cautiously to his as he returned in front of the metal bench, eyes staring into hers.

"Nothing..." She replied quickly. "Only that...you're not going to treat me like a prisoner." The man didn't move, still watching her. _He knows there's more..._ "...and that you can't tell me anything about who you are, and what you're doing here."

The doctor nodded then, averting his eyes for a second. "Yes." He said. "I can't tell you anything." Rose looked down at her knees. The fact that she was going to be kept in the dark scared her slightly. She wanted to know about them...and especially about him. Ever since he had treated her, she couldn't help feeling a little flustered around the doctor. She didn't know what it was, but she had never experienced anything of the sort before. The sound of the doctor clearing his throat brought her attention back to him. "But, considering how you've been locked up in here for the past few days, I thought you might like to eat with us in the kitchen tonight. Get some proper food inside you."

"What?" Rose said, stunned. _He's...giving me more freedom?_ Then, to her even further surprise, the man's mouth twitched into the smallest of smirks – playful, yet a little sarcastic. Just this small expression made Rose's heart skip a beat. He seemed a little amused at her response as he nodded. Rose stammered, looking down. "W-well..."

"You can always say no."

"No!" Rose exclaimed a bit too excitedly, then bit her lip. "I mean, yes. I...I'd like that." The idea was a little terrifying, but Rose would give anything to get out of this bare room and its bright white lights. The idea of eating something other than rice and bread made was also very appealing, and her stomach growled. Tentatively, she lifted her eyes to the doctor. _Trafalgar Law._ She knew his name. She wasn't sure if she should tell him she knew – she was terrified of the way he might react. Yet something was itching in the back of her mind to tell him.

He gave a small nod at her answer, his grey eyes surveying her closely. "Before that, I want to check your injuries." Rose blinked, looking down, trying to hide her sudden timidness. _What is this?_ She asked herself worriedly. _Why am I acting like this...?_ The doctor reached out to her head, unwrapping the bandages. It went silent then as the doctor examined her head. All that could be heard was their breathing, and the rustling of clothes and bandages.

"I never got the chance to apologise."

The soft voice of the doctor took Rose by surprise. Blinking in shock, she raised her eyes to meet the doctor's. He was looking at her in a way which he had never done before – his features were still hard, yet there was also something sympathetic. Her mouth parted slightly, but she couldn't speak all of a sudden.

"What those men did to you, I shouldn't have let happen."

Rose felt her face heat up, and she looked down quickly, biting her lip. His words shocked her – she wasn't aware he felt guilty over what happened. Trying to form some sort of response, she opened her mouth.

"N-no..." she began hastily after a pause. "It wasn't your fault..." That's all she could think to say – she was too taken aback to say much else. After another pause, she looked up at him. He seemed to be lost in thought, but when she looked at him, his eyes returned to hers. In that moment, Rose felt that strange attraction she had felt when the doctor had treated her the first time – an almost trance-like feeling settled over her. The doctor gazed back, unblinking. The silence, whilst deafening, was also very soothing. The doctor parted his mouth, as if to speak. Rose watched him in anticipation, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

Just then, the door opened, and the moment dissipated. Her head snapped towards the door, almost as if she'd been caught red-handed. The doctor did the same. Bepo was standing at the door, watching the two of them.

"Captain, just to let you know, we've already started eating." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the doctor take a small step away from her and nod at the bear.

"Thank you, Bepo-ya..." he muttered, turning to bin the bandages he held in her hand. "I'll be there shortly."

"Do you want me to watch her?"

"No, that's alright. You can go back." Bepo's eyes flickered to Rose, who lowered her gaze. After a pause, he nodded.

"Okay," he said as he left. Rose looked back up as the door swung closed. Her heart was beating a little faster than usual, and she hesitated before turning her gaze back to the doctor. He then moved to the supply bench, picking up the crutch she had used and handing it to her.

"Come on." He said, clearly waiting for her to get down from the bench. Rose slid a little hesitantly off the stool, gripping the crutch as she walked after the doctor as he made his way into the corridor. Rose breathed in deeply, relishing the fresher air, feeling her body being revitalised. She hadn't realised how enclosed she had felt in the small medical room, yet now that she was up and moving, she felt her body humming with energy. "This way." The doctor nodded to the opposite wing of the hallway that he had taken her last time. Rose turned and limped her way down the hallway, the doctor walking close at her side.

The smell of food wafted through the air, and Rose's interest instantly peaked. It had been a long time since she had eaten a warm, well-cooked meal – for the past few days she had been given only rice, bread and sometimes fish to sustain her. Her mouth watered at the thought of good food. After turning round another corner, the doctor stopped in front of some double doors.

"In here." He said, then paused. Rose tensed up a little, watching him. After a couple of moment's silence, he muttered, "I'll go first." And with that, he pushed through the doors. Heart pounding with anticipation, Rose followed close behind.

The room was white and clean, and the air breathable – Rose instantly felt more comfortable. But then she noticed the other people in the room. Four other people were sat down at the big dark wooden table. She instantly froze at the sight of them. Two of them she recognised – the man called Penguin was sitting next to Bepo, and opposite them sat two other men. One of them was hugely tall, with big muscles bulging from under his skin. He had a hard face – he seemed unapproachable. The other resembled Penguin in what he wore, but the hat he wore was blue, and ginger hair peaked from underneath.

Heart pounding, Rose stood and stared at the men. She could feel her palms becoming clammy with panic. The doctor turned to look at her, his eyes roaming over her tense frame.

"Relax. They won't hurt you." He murmured under his breath to her, before moving forward into the room. Rose felt her panic increase as the doctor moved away, and she started forwards to follow him, hiding herself as much as possible behind the man. She could feel the stares of the others in the room as they approached the table. There were to empty spaces next to each other – one at the head of the table, the other next to Bepo. The doctor motioned for Rose to take the seat next to Bepo, then sat down himself at the head of the table.

Rose felt a little queasy as she stared down at the table, too anxious to raise her eyes. After an uncomfortable pause, the doctor sighed. "You've seen a girl before, haven't you?" He addressed the others in the room a little sternly. "So stop staring." At that, some of the men let out a quiet chortle, and began talking to each other in low tones. Bepo handed Rose a plate, giving her a small nod as he did so. Rose had to admit, she felt more comfortable now that the deafening silence had stopped.

"Do you want some chicken?" Bepo asked her as he pushed a pot of what looked like chicken mixed with rice and vegetables towards her. Despite herself, Rose felt her stomach clench at the sight of such delicious food, and she nodded. Bepo began spooning it into a plate, then handed it to her. Her attention was then caught by the doctor pushing a very large glass of water next to her hand.

"Drink it all." His slightly authoritative tone which he used when treating her slipped into his voice, and Rose knew that his commands were probably for the best. As she ate her first mouthful of food, she began to forget about her anxiety of being surrounded by strangers. It was too good to ignore the taste.

The men around the table talked amongst themselves for the most part, but occasionally, Rose would catch one of them watching her, and it made her heart race every time. She didn't know why she had such a problem trusting them considering they seemed harmless, and that the doctor had told her not to freak out. She caught the doctor's curious gaze a few times, but his seemed less inquisitive and more reassuring. She also realised, after a few shy glances, that the others had already finished their food, whilst her and the doctor had only just started. Indeed, after a bit, the large muscular man got up from the table with a sigh.

"I'm off now. My side still aches a little from that cut." His voice was deep, but his articulation led Rose to believe he was more intelligent than his appearance suggested. "I'm shatterd." His announcement was met with mumbles of agreement and wishes of good night. Rose watched him closely as he moved to the sink with his plate, eyes landing on the bandaged wound on his side. _I wonder what happened..._ The doctor murmured a farewell to the man as he passed by. Rose froze when he turned to look at her before he left. His stare made her insides go cold. When he finally exited, she let out a quiet breath of relief.

It wasn't long before the other men around the table began to leave too. Each of them gave Rose a strange look before disappearing through the door, and each time Rose did her best to ignore it. Bepo gave her a small smile before leaving, taking the remaining abandoned cutlery and food pots with him to the sink as he left. Soon enough, it was just her and the doctor remaining in the kitchen.

Rose glanced timidly at the doctor as he finished eating his food. He had remained silent throughout the meal, only murmuring goodbye to the passing men. Rose found his silence a little unnerving, more so than usual, but he had looked out for her whilst she ate, passing her the water, the spices and whatever else had been on the table. Yet his demeanour was not hostile – in fact, he was the most relaxed Rose had ever seen him; his shoulders were slack as he leaned over his plate, one of his hands resting next to his glass. _Law._ As her eyes roamed over his blue hoodie, his tanned complexion, his name echoed in her mind.

He turned his head then to meet her gaze, and Rose felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away. She hadn't wanted to be caught watching him, especially as her heart had fluttered when doing so. These weird feelings were beginning to distract her much more than before. _This isn't normal..._

"Have you finished?" His low voice interrupted her thoughts, and she blinked at him.

"Y-yeah," she murmured quickly, glancing down at her empty plate. Her stomach felt full for the first time in what felt like ages, and this comforted her somewhat. The man stood up then, picking up both their plates and moving over to the sink where he placed them in what Rose guessed was hot water, and she blushed unwillingly at his considerate action. He walked slowly back to her, watching her closely. Rose then realised he was waiting for her to get up and follow him, and she stumbled to her feet, grabbing the clutch.

"Do you feel better?" He asked her then, taking Rose a little by surprise. He hadn't directly asked her how she felt before, and his interest in her wellbeing came as a shock to her. She blinked up at him as he held the door open for her. His grey eyes were softer than usual. She looked down, blushing as she exited the kitchen before him. She nodded her answer.

"Much better...thank you." She murmured as they began walking down the corridor, a hollow sound bouncing off the walls with every step of the crutch.

"Good." The doctor nodded, then silence descended upon them. The usual slight tension between them was absent, but in its place Rose felt a little flustered and clumsy. She didn't know what it was that was making her act this way, but for some reason, she suddenly became very aware of the close proximity of the doctor as he walked next to her. Glancing timidly up at him, Rose couldn't see his eyes – they were covered by the brim of his hat as he lowered his head. She saw his face turn ever so slightly in her direction as she looked at him, but he didn't raise his eyes to hers.

Heart thumping, Rose tried to calm herself as they approached the door to the medical room. When they stopped in front of it, the doctor finally looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to lock you in again," he said as he pulled a ring of keys out of his back pocket and pushed the door open. Rose murmured an 'okay' as she entered behind him and followed him to the metal bench. He turned away from her to briefly rearrange the supplies on the medical trolley as she sat herself on her makeshift bed. It was then that Rose felt the sudden urge to tell the doctor the thing which had been bothering her greatly over the past few days. _I know your name,_ she wanted to say. The knowledge felt like a great weight on her shoulders, and as she observed his back as he worked, the urge to just tell him was overwhelming.

Maybe it was her tiredness. Maybe it was the fact that he had been almost tender with her this evening. Whatever it was, she started talking without a second thought. The fact that he might hurt her because of what she was about to reveal never crossed her mind.

"I..." She began hesitantly, quietly. _I have to tell him._ Swallowing, she tried again. "I need to tell you something..." The doctor turned around then, watching her warily, a little tensed up. He didn't speak. Rose looked down at her hands, clenching them together. Her heart was racing nervously now. She raised her eyes to him. Then she said it – quietly, but she told him nonetheless. "I know who you are."

His entire body seemed to tense up at this point. He stared at her, all traces of softness gone. His grey wide grey eyes watched her intensely, incredulously. No words escaped his slightly parted lips. Rose continued then, a little desperate to fill the silence with something other than cold dread.

"You're...Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of...Death."

"I don't understand." His voice was quiet, and dead. He continued to watch her, his arms folded tightly across his body.

"I overheard you talking with some of the others," Rose explained quickly then, beginning to feel a little panicky. The doctor's reaction was more hostile than she had been expecting. "And I know you said it would be safer if I didn't know, but...I had to tell you..." He didn't reply. He just continued to stare at her. Rose watched as his jaw worked, clearly thinking hard, and her heart began pounding even harder. _I shouldn't have told him!_ She began to freak out. _He's...he's going to hurt me!_

That was when his frigid body finally moved. Although his arms returned to his side, they were still tensed up. He averted his eyes downwards. Rose watched him in cold anticipation, feeling her palms turn clammy.

"You shouldn't have told me, Rose..." That was all he muttered as he turned, key in hands, and strode towards the door. Rose watched in leave, heart pounding now in fear as he opened the door, exited and pulled in shut with a slam behind him. It was only then that the weight of her decision suddenly hit her.

"Crap...!" She whispered, covering her mouth with a shaky hand, feeling the panic set in. It suddenly returned to her how powerless she was compared to him.

She should never have forgotten that.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Hello everyone! So sorry for not updating soon! Stupid exams and end of term got in the way of things. But now I'm back, and I can continue to write this story. Sorry if it seems a little lack-lustre, I'm a little rusty!_

 _Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I would really appreciate it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Law POV**

 _Shit._

How could he have let this happen?

 _Shit!_

She knew his name. She knew who he was.

"Fuck..." He hissed angrily to himself. He was a fool. He had let the most vital piece of information slip through his fingers. When she had told him, it had felt like his bowels had fallen out of his stomach. His mind was racing, already flicking through possible solutions as he strode towards the dormitory. He tried not to consider the only one that crawled into his mind. _Kill her._ He gritted his teeth at how the very thought turned his insides cold, and he shoved it to the back of his mind. This was something he had to discuss with the crew.

He banged unapologetically through the door, and his crew mates gave a yell of surprise.

"Law!" Shachi shouted in shock, jumping up from his bed as he strode in. "What the hell are you doing!?" Law turned his burning eyes on Shachi.

"She knows my fucking name."

"What!?" Law paced anxiously, running a hand through his hair. His distress was gnawing away at his self-control, and he turned to his crew.

"She overheard us talking." He spat, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was fully aware of how unlike himself he was acting – he was usually the calm one in situations like this – but for some reason, he was very on edge. His mind was whirring furiously, trying to come up with a solution. Yet his troubled consciousness wasn't working as efficiently and clinically as usual.

 _Kill her._ It was making him extremely anxious that it was the only solution his mind was offering him right now. And, he hated to admit it, but it worried him how much this fact worked him up. _Why do I care so much?_ But the truth was... he already had an idea why he cared. And it scared him.

"That's...not good. Not good at all." Jean Bart muttered, and Law could feel his eyes upon his back. He _knew_ his latest crew member was trying to decipher his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he levelled a glare at Jean Bart.

"Clearly." He hissed, turning away. Damn it, why was he being so touchy? All he had to do was ask the crew what they think the next step should be.

 _But they might voice what I'm thinking._

"So...so what are we going to do?" Bepo asked anxiously. "It's jeopardised our safety!"

"I know that!" Law snapped, then instantly scowled, withdrawing into himself slightly. _Calm down._ Taking a deep breath, and reaching for his sword which lay on his bed, he continued to speak. "I'm not entirely sure what we should do. All I know is that we have to make sure she can't tell anyone." Law raised his eyes to his crew mates. They were all watching him closely. After a long silence, Penguin spoke.

"Well," he began reluctantly. "There's only one way to...ensure that." Law's heart began to race then, and this reaction shocked him. _What the hell...?_ He turned his gaze to Penguin, a little taken aback by his blunt suggestion. It wasn't like Penguin to consider such brutal actions. Then again, who was he to judge? He wasn't normally so opposed to the idea. "What?" Penguin said, a little indignantly, looking around at the others. "I only said it because I thought Captain was going to suggest it anyway!"

All eyes turned to Law then.

"You seem unusually hesitant about the idea." Jean Bart commented, and Law stared calculatingly at him. "Why?" Law clenched his teeth, uneasy. He knew why – but he'd be damned if he ever admitted it.

"There's other ways." He avoided the question, unwilling to investigate into his uncharacteristic behaviour too deeply.

"I don't see any. Not any that would guarantee our safety."

"Alright, Bart-ya." Law hissed, pissed off now. "If it was our only option, would you be able to kill her?" He looked at all of them. They were all watching him quizzically. "Would any of _you_?" Bepo looked down then, not meeting his gaze. Clearly he wouldn't. "I don't think any of you would have the nerve." All of them then dropped their gaze.

"Could you, Captain?" At that, Law froze. His heart began hammering again as he processed the question. _Could I?_ His startled brain spun. _Could I kill Rose?_ He already knew the answer, and the reaction of his body only confirmed it. His stomach clenched, and he felt a chill crawl across his skin. _Fuck_. What the hell was wrong with him? His emotions normally didn't get in the way of his actions. He was supposed to be ruthless, and cruel. _You care too much about her,_ the voice in his head hissed, and he gritted his teeth. _I couldn't kill her._

"I..." He began, before shutting his mouth. _I couldn't._ He didn't think he could say it aloud.

"But, Captain..." Shachi began. "Not that I think you shouldn't have, but why did you save her? I mean...even if she hadn't found out your name, it was always going to be risky..." Law turned his head to Shachi, his hand clenching around his nodachi. His distress must have been obvious. Painfully so.

"Does there have to be a reason, Shachi? Is 'out of compassion' not good enough?"

"She's a burden." Jean Bart said, staring Law down. "And I think the Captain knows that."

"Your point being?" Law demanded, attempting to assert his authority, even though his argument was clearly weak, and a defensive tone was slipping into his voice.

"You don't let anyone drag you down." The doctor held the steady gaze of his latest crew member, trying not to let his façade slip. "You want revenge on Doflamingo. We know how focused you are on it. We also know that you won't allow yourself to have any weaknesses, any potential way of him having an advantage over you. So why save this girl? Why couldn't you kill her?"

 _Don't let them know._

"Does she have something to offer you?"

 _They can't know why._

"Does she know something you don't?

 _Conceal your feelings._

"Is she a devil fruit user? A strong fighter?"

 _Don't. Slip. Up._

"Do you care about her?"

"No!"

 _Fuck._

That was his slip up. His cover was blown.

 _Fuck!_

Quickly, he tried to regain his composure, to relax. But it was too late - they had already caught the look on his face.

"Oh..." Bepo gasped quietly, in realisation. "It makes sense now. You killing the man in the dungeon, the extra care you gave to her..." Law ducked his head, attempting to hide his face from view. They kept silent. Out of respect or pity, Law wasn't sure.

"I don't... _care_." He spat out. "I was just appalled by what she went through. And with good reason." His crew looked at him, clearly not believing him. Bepo opened his mouth to speak again, but Law cut him off with a resigned sigh. "It's...not always easy to keep up my reputation of being a heartless bastard. I'm not made of fucking _iron_." He muttered bitterly after a pause. "I knew, after I carried her out of that dungeon, that she was not a threat."

The crew kept silent. Law hated it. What did they think of him now? Did they see him as weak? Pathetic?

"How much do you care, Captain?" The ever tentative Bepo asked. Law didn't say anything. His only response was a piercing stare, hoping it showed no emotion. _Damn it..._

"Do you love her?" At that, Law turned his head to the speaker, Penguin, in shock. _What?_ How did they always seem to know his deepest troubles, just like that? He quickly averted his eyes to the side, away from all of their faces. He hated this questioning. How was he supposed to convince them of his apathy when he wasn't even sure how much he cared for this girl?

He had noticed that he was acting very...concerned for Rose as of recently. It did bother him, but he tried not to think about it. But surely...he didn't love her? _Damn it._ This wasn't normal; he knew who he was, he knew how he felt – he did not change his beliefs and values for anyone. He was unapologetically aware of what he wanted. Yet when it came to thinking about why he was so drawn to Rose, he pushed it to the back of his mind and blocked it out, unwilling to probe the sensations that were so alien to him.

"Of course not." Why was his voice so weak all of a sudden? He tried again. "But that doesn't matter." He had thought of something. "I've made up my mind."

"Oh?" Bepo exclaimed. "What's the plan?"

"Leaving her here would be...wrong." He began carefully. "I wouldn't put it past the Marines to hold her responsible for what happened here when they come on their visit. She would most likely tell them about my involvement if it meant she got to keep her life. Therefore, I think the wisest plan of action would be to take her with us."

"What?" His crew chorused in surprise. Law held up a hand to silence them.

"Then," he continued, "as soon as we reach the next island, she leaves." He watched them all closely, gauging their reactions, waiting with cold anticipation for the inevitable stream of questions.

"But surely that leaves us with the same problem as before? What if she tells someone on that island about what happened? The marines can't know what we are up to! If they find out what happened on that island, then you will lose your position as Shickibukai. That's our biggest advantage." Penguin panicked. Law shook his head.

"That won't be a problem. We're asking her to keep quiet in exchange of her life and her freedom. I doubt she'd tell anyone anything."

"How do you know that? Captain, it's better to have a weakness than lose an advantage!"

"Then what would you suggest, Penguin-ya?" Law demanded, irritated. "That she stay with us?" To his great surprise, the crew actually started considering his words. He wasn't aware that the crew wasn't actually opposed to the girl. He already knew Bepo, and Penguin to some extent, was quite fond of her. Perhaps Bepo had told them about her. Law paused then, actually considering the possibility that she stayed with them. It was a valid point... _no_. Rose could not stay. He couldn't afford to let these...emotions – whatever they were – to get in the way of his revenge.

"And Captain! All the islands on the Grand Line are dangerous!"

"Fine. The first safe island. Either way, Rose is not staying."

"Why not? I thought-"

"Enough!" Law snapped, uneasy about the constant questioning. "She _cannot_ stay on the ship. It's too dangerous for all of us." Jean Bart unfolded his arms.

"Dangerous for her, maybe, but for us? I don't quite follow." He asked, his eyes seemingly boring straight into Law. It gave Law the impression that his crew mate was up to something. Law returned the unbreakable look.

"It's like you said, Bart-ya." He said. "I won't let myself have a weakness that Doflamingo can exploit. Even if she could fight, she wouldn't stand a chance. I can't let her stay on my ship." It only meant trouble for him. He shook his head. "She will leave us as soon as possible. It's the best decision." Spotting Penguin's distraught face, he added: "And I will make sure she understands the consequences of revealing our secret. _Personally_."

 _~ x ~_

 **Rose POV**

She sat there in the room, staring at the door in fear. She hadn't slept easily at all. The only reason she had slept at all was because she needed the energy – her injuries, although healing, sapped her strength. The memory of Law's shocked face and tense body kept flashing before her eyes. The sight sent chills through her body. _I should never had said anything._

It was now the following morning, and Rose was waiting, petrified, for someone to come in. The same words kept echoing around her head. _He's going to kill me._ She tried to ignore them, but they kept coming back. She trembled. The waiting was torturous. There was no clock in the room, but it felt like she had been staring at the door for hours. Just waiting. _Waiting for death...?_

"No..." Her voice was weak as she tried to dispute the voice in the back of her head. She tried to reason with herself why the doctor wouldn't kill her – why waste time, energy and supplies on healing her if it was all going to nothing?

She didn't know how long she waited. It felt like an eternity. Then the door opened. Her heart leapt to her throat.

He entered, grey eyes staring at her tensely. He was carrying his sword. She freaked out. All reason left her.

"No!" Leaping from the bench with a yelp of pain as her ribs twinged, she put it between Law and herself. "P-please! Don't kill me!" She cried out, shaking. He frowned.

"Calm down." He said, making a move towards her. Heart racing, she turned to grab the nearest thing to her – a bucket – and brandished it.

"Please!" She panted, taking a step back. Law froze then, watching her, a little taken aback. Rose took another shaky step back. But she forgot how unstable her injured foot was. Pain shot through her ankle, and she fell backwards with a yelp. She landed on her back with a thud, and her ribs screamed pain at her. "Ahh!" She cried out, winded. Tears of pain and fear sprung to her eyes. _Quick! Get up before he reaches you!_

She heard footsteps approach her quickly, and propped herself up on her elbows. But she couldn't move much – every breath sent a stabbing pain through her side, and her ankle was throbbing. _No no no no!_ She panicked, and looked up. Law had appeared around the bench, a few feet away from her, looking down at her. Rose couldn't tell if he was angry or concerned.

Rose's eyes landed on his sword, and she trembled. Law watched her closely for a second. Then he shifted, taking the sword off his shoulder. Heat racing, Rose tried to shuffle away. What Law did next truly did shock her. Slowly, he extended his arm, and carefully placed the sword on the metal bench next to him. Rose froze, trembling. _What is he doing?_

"I'm not going to kill you." He said it quietly. His grey eyes swam with something unreadable. Rose stared up at him, heart still racing. Relief bubbled up inside of her then, and she let out a shaky breath. Law dropped to a knee, watching her closely. "Get up." He reached out a hand to her arm. A little dazed, Rose let him pull her up to a standing position. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was feeble.

"You...you're not going to...?"

"No." She stared up at him, relief washing over her. He was still holding her arm, keeping her steady. She didn't know why she was trembling. Her heart was fluttering distractingly in her chest.

"But you have your sword." She murmured, averting her eyes to the weapon that lay near her. She heard a small huff from Law then.

"Just in case." He said, and he stepped away, guiding her towards the stool he normally sat on. Rose hesitated before sitting down. _This is strange,_ she thought as she watched him lean back against the metal bench where she normally sat. The position swap created a weird dynamic – for some reason, she felt less like a patient, like she had more control. She was still smaller than him, so she had to look up, yet she definitely felt less cornered than usual. "It occurred to me that you might have been feeling uneasy after how I left last night." His mouth twitched up slightly. "And it seemed my presumption was correct."

Rose blushed then. "Y-yeah..." she said, giving a shaky laugh. Law glanced to the side then, eyes landing on the discarded bucket.

"Although I wouldn't have chosen that as my means of defence." Despite herself, Rose snorted in laughter, smiling for the first time in ages. It felt alien, and the sound sounded weird. Law's mouth curled up more, and her heart skipped a beat. Instantly, she bit her lip, and averted her eyes. _There it is again..._ Her attention was drawn back when the doctor drew in a deep breath. "I've come here to explain the situation." He was watching her, and Rose could practically see his mind whirring away behind his eyes.

"Your discovery of my identity has changed everything." He began, scratching his chin. "Not only has it put me and my companions in danger, it has also put _you_ at greater risk." Rose froze then. _Me?_ "Things happened here before your arrival – things you are not aware of – because of me. As of yet, nobody knows. But very soon, the Marines will get here and will discover what happened. They won't know who it was...unless someone tells them." His eyes pierced hers then. Rose blinked at him.

"Oh." She whispered, realising what he was saying. _If I tell them._ The doctor nodded.

"You are the only one who knows that it was me. And I _cannot_ let it get out." His eyes flashed. "And you are at risk because they will start asking questions. If somehow they discover your involvement with me, they will do anything to get the information they need. The Marines are corrupt – their leaders are...unsympathetic. It would be hard to convince them of your innocence." Rose swallowed. She hadn't realised how serious it was. "If they discovered it was me, there is little they can threaten that hasn't already been threatened by others." He gave a wry huff of amusement. "I have made enemies with the Marines, amongst many others. I can take refuge on the sea, but you can't."

At this, a word tickled the back of her mind. She recalled something he had said once.

 _What do you know about pirates?_

Her eyes widened. Things flashed through her mind. _Submarine._ She knew he had one. _Captain._ She had heard Bepo address him as this. _Pirate._

"You're a pirate!?" She gasped in disbelief. _No!_ Law tensed up slightly, seeming a little shocked at her outburst. Rose stared at him in expectation, waiting for an answer. The doctor relaxed, then looked at her with a gaze that made Rose shut her mouth that had been open in shock. It was serious, but what confused Rose was that pity and... _curiosity_ was laced into it.

"You still have a lot to learn about the world, Rose."

Rose looked down then in embarrassment. She hated how naïve she was appearing – she hadn't realised how isolated her life had been. Then, a yearning for knowledge bubbled up inside of her. _He's a pirate? They exist!_

"Anyway," Law continued. "For both our safety, you're coming with me when I leave." Rose was surprised to say the least. She looked at him incredulously. _He's taking me with him?_ Then, a rush of hope hit her. _He can take me home!_

"Can you take me home?" She asked excitedly, feeling her heart race. Finally, she could return to Agea! But then, she looked at his face. And she knew it wouldn't be possible.

"It's not on our map, or the one located here." He said, a little quieter than before. "It must be under high Marine-only surveillance. I can't take you there." He didn't express it through his words, but a slightly apologetic tone slipped into his voice. Rose felt herself deflate then. A sense of hopelessness descended over her. _Am...am I never going to go home again...?_

"So what," she muttered with a trace of despair. "I'm just going to be held captive on your ship?"

"Not at all." He shook his head. "You're leaving my ship as soon as possible. The first safe island we find will become your new home." For some reason, the bluntness of his words shocked her. She stared at him incredulously.

"W... _what_...?" She squeaked, feeling her heart race and body start to sweat in panic. "You're just going to...leave me on some island?" It was hard to speak.

"It's the only way to proceed." He replied, a little sternly. "Save..." He trailed off, and his eyes flickered to the sword that lay at his side, and Rose felt a streak of fear course through her. _Save killing me._ She looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. Her heart was hammering, and her stomach felt heavy. _What's going to happen to me!? I'm just going to live on a strange island...forever?_ She felt sick.

"When will we leave?" She whispered. She wouldn't look at him.

"Once the ship is repaired, which should be in the next couple of days." Rose nodded, clenching her hands on her lap. She was finding it hard to keep it together. The panic was getting to her; her stomach was flipping, and she could feel tears burning the back of her eyelids. _No,_ she thought angrily, _don't cry in front of him._ She heard him shift closer. "Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" Rose shook her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"No." She said quietly. "I'm fine." She kept her answers short, afraid that her voice would shake. _Please just leave._ Law paused. Rose froze up. _Please..._ She felt the tears gather.

"Alright." He sounded just as quiet. Then he moved, and Rose heard a metallic _clink_ as Law picked up his sword. As he moved towards the door, Rose peaked up at him. His head hung, and his shoulders were tense. "I'll send Bepo in with some food." He muttered as he opened the door. Rose gazed after him, and her heart panged. She sniffed, placing a hand on her chest. Just before he shut the door behind him, Law took a quick glance over his shoulder. Their eyes met. Rose knew instantly that he saw the tears. Even so, she ducked her head, clasping a hand over her mouth.

 _Damn it..._ She was so close to sobbing. _Please, don't stay. You'll see..._ And then she heard the door click softly shut. Rose drew in a shuddering breath.

"Oh God," she sobbed quietly, tears pouring down her cheeks. The panic was bubbling in her stomach. _What am I going to do!? What's going to happen to me!?_ The panging in her chest wouldn't stop.

But she didn't know if it was because she was terrified about the future or because...

...or because Law was leaving.

 _~ x ~_

 **Law POV**

 _Stop._

His heart was throbbing. His stomach felt like it had seized up. It hurt.

 _Fucking stop._

Walking slowly down the corridor, Law made his way the control room. He felt heavy. Although he didn't think his brain was fit to be thinking clearly. But he needed to help the others fix the ship.

What was wrong with him? Why had leaving her been so hard? _You know why._ Law growled as he walked up the stairs, but he wasn't even pissed off. He just felt drained. He needed to take his mind off it. _Go fix the submarine._

"Captain?" Law spun around, shaken from his thoughts. His navigator was watching him from the foot of the stairs.

"Bepo-ya?" He asked, his voice coming out flat. The white bear cocked his head.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. "You walked right past me." Law tensed up then.

"My apologies, Bepo. I...have a lot on my mind. Don't be concerned." Bepo cocked his head.

"Okay..." he murmured after a pause. Law looked down at what he was carrying. A tray of food.

"Is that for Rose?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Captain." Law nodded, turning away.

"Come to the submarine as soon as you're done. We need to fix it as soon as possible."

Indeed, that was the key focus of the two days that followed. Law spent the majority of his time with Jean Bart, Penguin and Shachi fixing the ship. He asked Bepo to keep watch over Rose. He didn't want to do it himself – the strange feelings that had assaulted him the last time had shook him too much, and he wanted to steer clear of them. He hated not being grounded and calm. She was making him feel the exact opposite.

It was tough, it was painful, but eventually they finished the submarine. Shachi had even managed to find some yellow paint, and he and Penguin eagerly set about painting the damaged parts of the ship. Law had to tell them to stop messing around a few times, and often came back to the base with flecks of yellow paint on his face and in his hair. He was grateful for this distraction – he valued his crew more than he let on. Once they were sure that it was fully prepared, Law used Room to lift it from the snow and place it in the water. It gave him a great deal of pride to watch it float in the water.

It was late afternoon by the time he and his crew returned to the base, moods lifted.

"I want to leave here as soon as possible!" Penguin said excitedly. He turned to Law. "I think we should leave this evening!" Law nodded, mouth curling.

"I couldn't agree more."

They set around packing up their possessions. Law raided the control room, taking all that would be useful, such as spare weapons, maps and Marine operation plans. Bepo raided the food storage as well. Soon, Law's mind turned to their captive. It occurred to him that she had no clothes of her own, and she had spent the past week and a bit wearing some of Law's spares. After some hunting, he found some spare garments in the storage room, and took the smallest size. _Better than nothing._

When he entered the medical room, Bepo was just finishing packing the medical supplies like he had asked him too. His eyes travelled to Rose, who was watching his every move, as she usually did. He hadn't seen her since he had left her, tearful and afraid. She definitely looked much calmer. Law performed his usual quick once over with his eyes: healthy skin, no weight loss, no evidence of pain or discomfort.

"I assume Bepo has told you what we're doing?" He asked as he approached her. Rose nodded a little timidly.

"We're leaving the island now." Law nodded, watching her closely as took the bag he had brought with him off his shoulder and held it out to Rose. A small frown appeared on her face as she reached out for it. "What...is this?"

"Spare clothes I found for you." He replied, watching as she placed it in her lap and unzipped it. Her face lit up when she saw what was inside. A small smile crept onto her face, and she raised her hazel eyes to him. They were shining.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, but Law could tell she was brimming with gratitude. He just watched her then. Her innocence and sweet nature often drew him in – it was not qualities he often encountered in people nowadays.

After she shrugged on a coat and put on shoes – which she insisted were fine, even though she stumbled a few times – Law lead her and Bepo up the stairs and to the big open room at the entrance of the base. Here, the rest of his crew were waiting for him, all with bags of supplies. His crew members all turned their eyes on Rose as she followed Law towards the door. He knew she was hiding behind him as much as possible as they approached, and Law shot a slightly irritated look at his crew – didn't they know how afraid she was around them?

"Alright," he called. "Let's get out of here." With a cheer, all his crew members ran off with their bags down the tunnel into the gloomy snowfall. He heard a small huff behind him, and he turned to see Rose biting her lips. Clearly his crew's shenanigans amused her. Law's eyes unwillingly fixed on her lips for a second.

Her eyes turned to him then, and he met her gaze quickly. His heart picked up speed a bit, and he turned around, frowning. _What the hell are you doing?_ He thought bitterly to himself.

"Come on." He murmured, pulling his hat down over his eyes as he started walking. His long black trench coat blocked out most of the chill, but it was still bitingly cold. He heard Rose shiver next to him. Her clothes were much thinner than his. Law quickened his pace, and she stuck close to him as they trudged through the snow to the submarine. It was dark out, and it was hard to see the others. But Law just followed the trails of footsteps that winded across the snow, and listened to the sound of excited voices echoing through the gloom.

Soon, the submarine came into sight. _Finally._ He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. Law turned to see Rose staring ahead, her mouth parted in surprise.

"Wow..." She exclaimed, gazing at the yellow ship in awe. Law couldn't help but smirk.

"Impressive, right?" He said, approaching Jean Bart, who was waiting at the edge of the cliff where a large metal plank extended onto the deck of the submarine. He turned to Law.

"It's a bit unsteady." He said, nodding towards the plank. "Be careful." He turned back towards the plank, beginning to make his way across.

"Thank you, Bart-ya." Law watched closely until he was safely on the other side. Then he looked behind him at Rose, who was eyeing the plank warily. "Go next, Rose." She looked up at him a little nervously. "I'll be right behind you." She gave a small nod.

"O-okay..." She said uncertainly, approaching the plank. After taking a shaky breath, she began to make her way across. Once she had taken a few steps, Law followed, watching her closely. He was ready to catch her if she fell. It wasn't very wide, and with her injured ankle, she wobbled a few times. Law didn't even realise it, but his heart was pounding.

"Don't look down." Law told her. Below them was the raging sea, sharp rocks piercing the surface. She nodded, blonde hair blowing in the wind, and advanced. Law edged closer to her. He didn't want to think about why he was so anxious. But after what felt like ages, she stepped down onto the deck with a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she whispered, turning around to watch him. Law was shocked to see concern on her face as he bridged the rest of the plank. The rest of his crew had opened the doors to the inside of the ship. Law expected this - he knew they had confidence in him.

"Go inside," he told Rose. "I can tell you're freezing." The last thing he needed was her to get sick.

Stepping off the plank, Law turned around and pulled in the plank, breaking the connection to the island. After rubbing his eyes, he picked it up turned around. It took him by surprise that Rose was still out on the deck. She was watching him, a timid look on her face. She was biting her lip again. Law tried not to look this time.

"Can...can you go first?" She asked shyly, looking down. Law watched her closely for a second, then nodded. _Too afraid to go alone,_ he thought _._ She followed closely behind as he walked through the doors. He hit the button next to the door, and a yellow light began flashing as the doors shuddered into action. They slid slowly down, and Rose jumped a little, stepping quickly away. Law placed the plank down against the wall of the corridor, then turned to Rose. She was looking around, evidently enthralled. _Clearly she's never been on a metal ship before._ It did shock Law how little she knew about the world – but at the same time, he was very intrigued.

"Law...?" She whispered then, turning to him. Law froze. That was the first time she had addressed him by his name. It sounded strange coming from her lips. She blinked at him in confusion, and Law snapped out his shock. "Does your crew have a name?"

Law watched her closely. Should he tell her? She already knew his name – that was already enough to endanger him.

"Yes." He said, and she blinked up at him expectantly. "We are the Heart Pirates."

"Oh?" She hummed. And then Law's heart gave a small quiver when she bit her lip, smiling again. "I like it."

Law looked away. _Damn it..._ he hissed in his mind as he started making his way into the familiar and comfortable space of his submarine. Her footsteps sounded behind him, and he frowned.

 _How is it that she gets to me like that?_

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Hi guys! Sorry for the slow update again! It's just getting harder to write this as it progresses. Law's character is very difficult to keep consistant when his feelings are supposed to be developing._

 _Anyways, hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the support so far! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose POV**

She was in complete awe of the Heart Pirate's submarine. Not only was it extremely impressive in what it did, but when Rose had first entered it, she had lost her breath. True, whilst the corridors were thick metal, the rooms themselves were very nicely decorated – the kitchen was painted a refreshing white, the floors light wood. The lounge impressed her the most – higher ceilings than usual, painted a dark reddish colour, with a dark wooden table surrounded by big comfy chairs.

She caught a glimpse of Law's study too. It was just as impressive as the rest of the ship – books stacked high on shelves, numerous pieces of paper and maps placed neatly around the room. Yet there were two rooms that remained locked. Huge metal doors barred her way. She had asked Law what was behind there. He had raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're too curious." He had muttered. "They are my operating theatre and laboratory." He had given her a warning frown. Clearly, he didn't want her in them. Rose knew that he slept in a separate room to the crew, but she never got to see the inside of his room.

Her room, on the other hand, was not so luxurious. Even though it had a bed, it appeared the room had been used as storage of some sort, holding random items. Law had just kicked aside some of the cardboard boxes the evening they had returned to the submarine, saying that it was all they had. It didn't bother Rose at all – she was just grateful she had a bed, and a room where she could retreat to.

Bepo estimated that it would take about a week to reach the next island, and that the route they were taking appeared quite safe. Rose's had felt a pang in her chest when she had heard this. _One week?_ That was all she had left with the crew. Whilst she didn't know some of them very well, she appreciated the comfortable atmosphere of the ship. She didn't know what to do with herself a lot of the time since they spent a lot of the time relaxing, and she felt a little uncomfortable. She often hovered close to Law and Bepo. Whilst Bepo was very friendly and talked to her, she found Law's presence more reassuring, especially when the crew was all together.

This changed, however. Throughout the week, she began to get to know the other members better. She first encounter with Shachi and Penguin was especially amusing. Rose was walking down the corridor, a little confused. This ship was much bigger than she had anticipated. She wasn't sure where she was, so she was looking around. She heard a cackle behind her. Turning quickly, she saw Penguin and Shachi hurrying down the corridor towards her, grinning from ear to ear. Shachi had something clutched under his arm.

When they saw Rose, their laughter stopped for a second. Rose watched them, tensed up. They seemed to suddenly become sheepishly timid.

"S-sorry," Shachi said, continuing to walk down the corridor towards her. Rose bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable. Then she saw what Shachi had clutched under his arm.

"Is that...Law's _hat_?" She couldn't help but exclaim incredulously. _What on earth are these two doing?_ Shachi paused, and looked up at her then. Penguin nodded, also a little shy. Rose watched them, then she felt her playful streak act up. "Did you steal it?" She whispered, staring at them. After a pause, they nodded, almost looking ashamed with themselves. Rose couldn't contain her small giggle then.

At that, a boyish grin spread over the two men's face. Clearly, the mischievous atmosphere was infectious.

"We did!" Shachi chortled. "I don't think he's noticed yet!"

"We're trying to hide it somewhere. It's a game we play when things on the ship get a little slow." Penguin chimed in. Rose just looked at the two of them, feeling a smile creep across her own face. How had she ever found them intimidating? They were just a big children. She sniggered. She found the thought of Law looking for his hat very amusing.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming approaching the bend in the corridor. All their heads turned to the sound.

"Oh no! It's him!" Shachi let out an unmanly squeak. Then, he pulled the hat from under his arm, and plonked it on Rose's head. It fell down over her eyes.

"H-hey!" She gasped out, trying to shake Shachi's hand off her head. "What are you doing!?"

"Good luck!" Penguin whispered to her, and she heard the two men sprint away from her, cackling again.

"Don't leave me!" She hissed after them. But they didn't stop. Rose grabbed at the hat on the head, frowning. It was so odd in shape. _I can't believe they left it with me!_ With a huff, she prodded the brim up so she could see. And then she let out her own squeak.

Law was standing right in front of her, staring down at her with a mixed expression. He seemed unsure as whether to be irritated or amused. Rose just stared back, feeling her heart begin to pound.

"...it wasn't me." She said quickly, smile gone. Law watched her for a few moments longer.

"Evidently." He reached out and took his hat off her head. "A thief who uses his victim's possessions is a foolish one. You're not stupid enough to do that." Rose bit her lip. She was still buzzing with the playful energy she had caught from the two others, and it was hard to keep a smile off her face. Law put his hat back on, watching her curiously. She stared back. Then he said, mouth twitching: "If you're lost, follow me."

 _~ x ~_

In the evenings, the crew would it around the table in the lounge and talk. At first, Rose would avoid this, feeling like she intruded too much. But on the third night, Jean Bart approached her after dinner just as she was helping Bepo clean up. The crew was hanging around the kitchen table, talking.

"Rose," he addressed her. She looked up at him, feeling herself tense up a bit. _He's huge!_ She had never really met Jean Bart properly, and he intimidated her.

"Yes?" She responded, a little shyly. "What is it?"

"Why don't you stay and talk with us this evening?" He asked, and Rose felt her heart rate quicken. She blinked up at him. "We'd like to hear your story."

"R-really?" She asked, surprised. They wanted to hear what she had to say? A feeling of happiness spread through her.

"Oh, yes!" Bepo exclaimed next to her, and she turned to him. "We always wanted to know, but we weren't sure whether you wanted to tell us." Rose smiled then.

"I-I don't mind telling you!" She said quickly. Jean Bart huffed a laugh.

"Okay then." He said, turning away. "It's settled." Rose looked after him, watching as he approached the remaining crew members, who were talking amongst themselves. Jean Bart said something which Rose couldn't hear, and she saw Penguin give a big smile. Law looked over his shoulder at her, and Rose felt her face heat up under his gaze. She looked away quickly. But she couldn't keep the grin off her face. It made her so happy that they were interested in her.

After she and Bepo had finished cleaning the dishes, she followed him to the group of men who were sitting around the table. They all looked up at her as she sat down in between Law and Bepo, the two she felt the most comfortable with. The doctor pushed a glass of water across to her. And then the crew started questioning her eagerly.

"What is your island like?"

"What did you do?"

"Why did you leave?"

At first, Rose felt a little overwhelmed by the sheer number of questions, but she did her best to answer them, explaining timidly. Yet after a while, she began to relax – the atmosphere was comfortable, friendly, and she felt at ease. She found herself smiling, even laughing a few times at the comments of some of the crew members. She explained how everyone on Agea had a job which they did – it was very much like a community that worked together to survive. It was a very small island, covered with green fields and trees. She admitted that it was beautiful. She explained to them the reason why she left – the thought of staying on that island for the rest of her life terrified her. She wanted to explore, to find out about the world.

"But it was only when I left that I realised how little I knew." She murmured, and she glanced at Law then. Their eyes met briefly, and Rose felt her breath catch before she looked away. He had remained quiet most of the evening, listening to her story. When she had expressed her uncertainty as to whether she should have left Agea in the first place, he had murmured that he approved her decision.

"A thirst for knowledge is never bad."

Her relationship with the doctor had evolved somewhat. Whilst he remained serious, Rose had noticed a difference in their interactions. The slight tension between them was still present, but Rose found that it was less aggressive and more...magnetic. She couldn't describe it – it would often flare in when their eyes met, or if she brushed up against him. She was still getting physical reactions from him – heart pounding, flushed face. She had no idea how to stop it.

 _~ x ~_

One afternoon, Rose walked into the lounge to find him sitting in one of the chairs, reading a huge leather book. Law raised his eyes when she entered, but remained silent.

"Hey," she said timidly, walking over to one of the seats. He nodded at her in greeting, watching her closely over his book as she approached. Peaking over at the book, she saw the page was covered with diagrams of what looked like the human brain. _Is he studying?_ "Oh, are you busy?"

"No." Law shook his head. Rose found it curious how he read medical books – surely he already knew it all? "Did you need something?" Rose shook her head. They remained silent. Rose could feel his eyes upon her, so she broke the silence.

"How come you read medical books?" She asked him, glancing at the big book. Law gave a small frown as he watched her sit down.

"I'm a surgeon. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"I guess..." Rose looked down at her hands then. "I thought that...well, that you'd know everything." She glanced up at him. He relaxed back in his chair with a small shake of his head, closing the book and laying it carefully on the table.

"Not everything." He murmured, glancing down at the book. "Not yet." Silence descended upon them. Rose tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help a few timid peeks. When he was relaxed like this, he was...alluring, to say the least. It had slipped Rose's notice before, what with the stress and uncertainty, but when she looked at him now, she suddenly realised how attractive he actually was. Just then, he raised his piercing grey eyes to hers, and looked down, heart fluttering.

"Is it hard?" She asked quickly to diffuse the tension that flashed between them. "Being a surgeon?" He remained quiet for a second, studying her carefully. He seemed to be debating whether or not to speak.

"I have an advantage." Rose blinked at him, confused then. _What does he mean?_ After a pause, Law shifted, watching her as he spoke. "Do you know what a devil fruit is?" Rose nodded. She had heard of these mysterious fruit before from the elders on her island. Law continued. "My power makes operating much easier."

"You're a devil fruit user?" She asked, incredulously. She had no idea Law had a special power. Law seemed a little amused at her surprise. His mouth curled up slightly.

"Watch."

"O-okay?" Rose said, a little nervously, but she was mesmerised by his every move. He was watching her closely as he sat up and picked up his sword which lay on the floor next to his chair. Rose's heart skipped a beat in fear.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, drawing his sword. "You won't feel a thing." Rose was just watching him, wide-eyed. _What's he going to do?_ Extending his left arm, palm facing downwards, Law took a deep breath.

" **Room**." He muttered, and to Rose's complete and utter surprise, a blue sphere appeared between his fingers. She gasped, staring. And then it grew, expanding quickly. Rose flinched, squeezing her eyes shut as it grew past her. _What is that!?_ But she didn't feel anything. Trembling a little, she opened her eyes uncertainly.

Law stood over her, his sword held delicately in his hand. The blue sphere hung around the two of them. He was watching her closely, a small smirk still on his face. He squatted down so that he was level with her.

"Hold out your arm." Rose obeyed, afraid but fascinated. Her hand trembled a little as she stretch out her arm. Law's fingers brushed her wrist, and Rose's heart skipped a beat. She raised her eyes to his – they were piercingly intense. Then, he brought his sword down with a _whoosh_.

Rose watched as he sliced off her hand. She yelped, eyes going wide, heartbeat going wild...but she felt no pain. Law held her hand in his palm. He was still watching her, the corner of his mouth curled up.

"W-what...!" She breathed shakily in pure shock. "My h-hand!" It was just... _lying_ there! She trembled. "You've cut off my hand!"

"Relax," he murmured. "I can reattach it if you want." He lay down his sword on the ground. Rose raised her eyes to his, still shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. Then Law looked down at her dismembered appendage. Rose watched as he covered her hand with his, effectively trapping it between his two palms, in an almost intimate fashion. Rose felt her heart hammer. But what shocked her the most was that she could _feel_ him.

"I...I can _feel_!?" She stammered. Law looked up at her, watching her closely. This was so strange. _What else can I do? Can I move it?_ Nervously, Rose flexed her muscles just as she normally would. Too her further astonishment, she saw it move under Law's hands. Her finger's touched his palm. "No way...!"

"It's this power that makes me such an effective surgeon." He said, looking down again. Rose watched as he took hold of her wrist again and pressed her hand back on to the stump. Rose watched in disbelief when he let go of her hand. It had reattached itself.

"Th-that's...that's incredible..." She whispered, wriggling her fingers. It felt completely normal, like nothing had happened. Law's mouth twitched up as he watched her shocked expression, and the blue sphere that surrounded them flickered, then vanished. His fingers were still brushing against her wrist. Rose blinked at him, blushing slightly. "But...you didn't use that when you treated me?" He shook his head, raising himself up and sitting down on the table, facing her as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"This power doesn't mean I'm not a capable medical practitioner." Rose understood. His intelligence was no question. She had witnessed his healing capabilities first hand, after all.

"Why did you become a doctor?" She blabbed suddenly. Instantly, she bit her lip, looking down. _I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place to ask..._ When Law remained silent, she timidly looked up at him. His eyes were lowered to the ground, and a distant look was on his face. She decided to probe further. "Was it your parents?" Her soft voice was uncertain. Law blinked down.

"My father..." He murmured, then clenched his teeth. Rose didn't like how his shoulders suddenly tensed up, and a frown appeared on his face. It made her heart ache all of a sudden. _What's wrong...?_ Rose fiddled nervously, watching him.

"He must be very proud of you." She said in an attempt to comfort Law. "And your mother." That was when he raised her eyes to his. His usual piercingly grey eyes were dull.

"They're dead."

Rose felt like her insides had just fallen out of her stomach. Her heart clenched, and she blinked at Law in horror. He stared back unwaveringly. _Oh my God..._ Rose covered her mouth with a shaky hand, feeling her throat tighten. His parents were dead. She couldn't even imagine what that must be like.

"Law..." She whispered, stretching out a timid arm without even thinking. She couldn't describe the sorrow that was beating in her heart. "I...I'm so sorry..." Her fingers grazed the back of his hand. Law seemed to give a tiny jump, looking down at her hand as it touched his. Raising his eyes to hers, she saw how they had suddenly become soft and honest. He wore an almost vulnerable expression. Rose felt the familiar pull. Leaning closer, she whispered. "Law?"

It happened in an instant. One moment he was watching her, almost helplessly, deep sorrow evident on his features. Then suddenly, his eyes were ice cold. The atmosphere became suffocating. He froze up, recoiling from her touch as he stood up and moved away from her.

"Don't be." He muttered, slinking quickly out of the room. Shocked, Rose watched him leave in despair. _I'm so sorry..._

 _~ x ~_

As the end of her stay was nearing, Rose found that her mood was worsening each passing day. Even though she had only got to know some of the members very briefly, she found that she had become very attached to the crew. They had been nothing but kind to her. Jean Bart had been especially polite.

"If you ever need anything, you can always come to me."

She remembered the words he had muttered to her one day. She had been staring out of the large circular window on the side of the submarine. Rose liked it because she could look out into the depths of the ocean, and get lost in the blues and greens. It calmed her down whenever she was feeling anxious.

"I don't think you can help me with what I'm feeling right now..." She had whispered back with a sad smile. Her heart felt heavy. She turned to him. Even though the room was dark, a blue hue was cast over the man. Despite his fearsome appearance, Rose found him one of the most reassuring members on the crew. His quiet certainty meant she felt secure.

She recalled how he had looked at her then. With pity.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" For some reason, Rose didn't feel the need to lie to him. She shook her head.

"I don't know what it is..." She had breathed, staring back out the window. "I...I feel at home here. I've never met a group of people who I've respected so much. And I'm _finally_ seeing the world." Jean Bart had sighed.

"Believe it or not, I think you're going to be missed when you're gone."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Bepo is very attached to you." Rose had smiled at that. She would definitely miss that bear. "Shachi and Penguin were thrilled to find out you appreciated their pranks. I remember them saying that you'd be a 'worthy addition' to their duo."

"I didn't know this..." She had stammered, embarrassed but pleased. Those two especially had made her week here more bearable. They had made her laugh so much some evenings.

"It's true." Jean Bart had chuckled. Rose looked at him then. "But...I think that our Captain will miss you the most." Rose had turned around at that, staring at Jean Bart. He half smiled at her. "I think he cares for you more than he realises."

~ x ~

It was dark in the corridor. The moonlight filtering through the sea water cast a whitish glow through the large window. Rose couldn't sleep. She was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the murky depths of the sea. Her heart was throbbing. She knew tomorrow they would arrive at the island. And then she would leave. And it hurt.

 _It's strange_... she thought. _I've only been with them for a week, and yet I feel like I've known them forever. They feel like family._ Her mind wondered to her life on Agea. The faces of her parents floated before her eyes. She did miss them. She had missed them every day, and the thought that she'd never see them again was nearly unbearable. She remembered the last words she had heard from her mother.

 _No matter what happens, no matter what you chose...we will always love you._ Tears threatened then. _Mother..._ Rose felt her lips quiver, and her heart panged painfully. _I miss you. I miss you so much..._

"What are you doing up?"

Rose jumped with a gasp, turning towards the voice in surprise. Law was behind her. He was surveying her calmly, posture relaxed as he leaned back against the wall. His hat was missing, his black untamed hair free for once. Rose also noticed his usual hoodie was absent, and in its place her wore a loose grey tank top. Rose blinked down at the floor, trying to calm her heartbeat. His sneaking up on her hadn't helped.

"I can't sleep," She murmured. This was the truth – her nights were often plagued by bad dreams. All of them had something to do with that dungeon, and what had taken place inside. Rose raised her eyes to the doctor again. "Bad dreams."

Law blinked at her then, an odd look in his eyes. After a pause, his mouth twitched up. But it wasn't in amusement. It was in cold irony. "You're not alone." He muttered quietly, resting his eyes on the window. Rose's mouth parted in surprise. He has nightmares too? Looking at the doctor, she observed the dark shadows under his eyes. He always had them, she had noticed, but she thought it was because of late night work in his laboratory. So Law was tormented, just as she was?

Turning back to the window, Rose stared out at the dark shapes moving in the murky waters. "This sight calms me down," she murmured, settling back against the edge of the window. "That's why I'm here." She heard him step softly closer to her, then she saw him lean back against the other side of the window. They just sat there in silence, staring out at the sea. For once, the air between them wasn't alight with weird tension. It was comfortable. Rose felt at peace.

"By the way," Law said, shifting and pulling something out of his pocket. "Does this belong to you?" From his hand hung a beautiful silver necklace. It had on it's chain a small wooden circle with something carved into it, but Rose couldn't tell what it was. It didn't look familiar.

"No," she shook her head, watching as it swayed from his hand. "Where did you find it?"

"In the snow when I was fixing the submarine." He examined the pendant he held in his hand, twisting the piece of wood between his fingers. Rose watched his hands as he played with it, almost lost in a trance. Law looked at her then with a curious expression, and she raised her eyes to his. "Do you want it?"

Rose blinked at him. "Me?" She whispered. Law nodded.

"It's useless to me." He said, looking down at it again. "I could sell it, but..." He looked at her again. "It would be a waste." Rose bit her lip, feeling her heart flutter.

"Okay," she said, holding out her hand. Law's mouth curled up as he dropped it into her open palm. The blue light from the window illuminated his skin. Rose couldn't help but stare at his exposed shoulders and arms - the light highlighted the definition in his toned body. She also noticed another set of tattoos she had never seen before - on his lower arms, he had what looked like spiky ovals. His DEATH tattoos she had seen before - she remembered being very taken aback the first time she had layed eyes on them - yet it still came as a surprise to see more marked areas on his body.

Looking down at the necklace, Rose examined the wooden carving.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked him timidly, holding up the wooden piece. The doctor's eyes flicked to the object, before he nodded.

"I believe it is an ancient sign found in the ruins in North Blue." He ran a hand through his hair, touselling it further. "It means 'luck'." Rose held it up to the light. _Luck?_

"So it's a charm." She stated, twisting it around in her hand. _Hopefully it works._.. she thought with a pang in her chest. _I'm going to need all the luck I can get._

The doctor nodded slowly, watching her with an odd expression.

"Yeah, it is." His eyes were gentle. Then he ducked his head. "I really hope it works for you, Rose..." He muttered as he pushed off the wall and walked slowly off into the darkness of the ship. Rose looked helplessly after him, feeling the pain in her chest grow. _I don't want to leave him,_ she thought. _I really don't._

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~  
_

 _Hi guys! I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who left a review! You were all so supportive and reassured me that Law was in character! :) Thank you so so much! Still having difficulty writing interactions between him and Rose since they are VERY opposite personalities!_

 _So yeah, this chapter was more interactions between the crew, plus some more Rose/Law development. Hopefully you don't mind this kind of filler chapters. I promise you, the story progresses! :)_

 _Thank you all so much again! Stay tuned! (Just to let you know, I am VERY excited to write the next couple of chapters - they have to be what look like the funnest scenes to write!)_

 _Quick note - may not get a quick upload for the next chapter! Probably won't be until around the 7th/8th of August. I have a friend visiting and obviously I can't write when she's there! Sorry for the inconvenience!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose POV**

The mid afternoon sun was blazing golden light over the buildings that lined the port where the ship had docked, a gentle breeze fluttering the clothes that hung from flower-lined windows. Tall, thin houses were stacked side by side on pebbled concrete, the doors painted cheerful colours. Rose could hear the hustle and bustle of people as they walked down the small streets that sneaked between buildings. The scene would have been heart-warming, and it was indeed very quaint. But no matter how hard she tried, Rose couldn't shake the dark shadow of grief lapping at her back.

But she still smiled. _Don't let them know._ She still smiled even when Penguin handed her what little belongings she had in a brown sack as the crew gathered at the port. But inside, she felt herself breaking.

She looked at them, each of them. Five pairs of eyes watched her back. Rose lowered her gaze then, unable to take it. She knew her front of happiness was cracking.

"Thank you so much for everything," she said sincerely, giving a short bow. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you, and I don't think I ever could." Her voice began to waver, so she bit her lip to quieten herself. This was much harder than she thought it would be. Penguin cleared his throat.

"You'll be okay on your own, right?"

"Yes! Of course!" Rose chirruped in fake happiness, half turning and looking over her shoulder at the people walking up and down the seafront. They seemed content, for the most part. Even so, a chill went down her spine. "I'll just...go find somewhere..." She trailed off uncertainly. The truth was, she had no idea what she was going to do, or what to expect. It was no less than terrifying.

She jumped when a familiar low voice spoke close behind her. "Rose," he uttered her name calmly, and she turned to face him. She felt the crack in her façade deepen. It was hard to meet his calculating gaze. No doubt he saw right through her then, despite her best efforts. _I don't want to leave._ "Offer work in exchange for a place to stay. That is the easiest course of action." Rose nodded half heartedly.

"I suppose," she looked at them again, one last time, meeting their eyes. She wanted to remember them. She felt it weighing in the air then. The very thing she was so reluctant to do.

It was time to leave. And at that moment, smiling was too much to ask of herself.

"Goodbye, everyone." It was little more than a whisper. Then she did it - she finally found the courage to raise her eyes to his. He remained motionless, his face stoic. "Thank you, Law." She breathed. His response was slow. But it was there. Barely a dip of his head. Turning towards the houses, her back was met with quiet farewells as she walked down the dock, carrying her bag. She felt her eyes stinging, but before she could let a single tear drop, she heard footsteps behind her own. Turning around, she was shocked to see Law following her. He was watching her closely.

"L-Law?" She stuttered out as he approached her.

"Keep walking." That was all he said as he brushed past her. A little taken aback by his curt reply, she hurried after him. They walked in silence, dodging the workers at the dock as they ran up and down the wooden dock, tending to cargo boats. The planks squeaked beneath their feet. Rose looked up at the back of the doctor's head, feeling her heart pound. _What does he want?_

They reached the concrete pavement, stable under their feet. That was when Law stopped and turned to her.

"There is something important you need to know." Rose blinked up, forgetting her sadness just for a second. He sounded very serious.

"What is it?" She urged, unconsciously leaning in to hear better. Law stooped a little to come close.

"Whatever you do," he said quietly, "don't tell _anyone_ you know me. This is all I ask of you in return."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what I told you before we left?" Rose gave a small nod then. _Ah, yes. I'm dangerous._ It was a wry thought.

Her attention was drawn back to the doctor once more. His eyes were uncharacteristically dark - his grey eyes usually had a slight tint of blue, but today, they looked like a stormy sky, no trace of colour flickering in his irises. She felt her face heat up slightly as he remained motionless, not breaking eye contact with her. The noises around her began to fade, her pounding heart filling her ears.

 _You're leaving me here._ The sudden thought snapped her out of her trance, and she came crashing back down with a heavy thud. Her heart panged, and she looked at the ground, biting her lip.

"Forget me." She heard him say after a pause. It was so soft she nearly lost it under the lapping of the waves. _What?_ Her gaze snapped onto is again, staring at him in disbelief. He straightened up slowly, still watching her like a hawk. "Forget you ever met me. It's for the best."

Her heart quivered at his words, and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe.

"But..." she breathed, blinking at him. _Don't cry. Don't tremble._ The words rolled off her tongue before she even acknowledged them in her mind. "I don't want to."

It was only a tiny whisper, but it had the effect of a lightning bolt. A few moments after the words had left her mouth, the very atmosphere surrounding him froze, like it had become solid. Law almost seemed to shrink into himself. He took a step back, eyes turning to ice as he tensed up like a lion.

"Just _leave_!" He shouted suddenly in anger, and Rose jumped in fear. She stumbled backwards in shock, heart racing now for a completely different reason. When she looked into his eyes, she no longer felt safe. She felt afraid. He was glaring at her, lips curled into a snarl. "You've done enough already," he hissed, stepping back again. Then he lowered his head. "Get out of my sight!"

Her heart felt like it had been torn out of her chest, and she felt the breath leave her lungs. She wanted to feel angry, she wanted to feel indignant. But all she felt was the bitter sting of betrayal.

Feeling herself begin to shake, she stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't understand. But he didn't move. He didn't look up. He just stood there, pushing her away. Rejecting her. _Hating her_.

Tears began to trickle then. But Rose couldn't stop them. She felt herself take a step back, still staring at Law like he had just killed someone. Fear, betrayal, shock. She felt overwhelmed. It was like he held her fragile, beating heart in his hands, and every second that passed that he didn't acknowledge her was like him slowly squeezing it between his fingers

 _I mean nothing to him._

A hiccupped breath stabbed through her paralyzed lungs, and finally her shaking limbs moved. She turned and fled. She ran away from him. From his ship. From his crew. All of what she had come to know. And as she ran through the busy streets, blinded by tears, she felt her heart fall to the ground and shatter.

 _~ x ~_

 **Law POV**

 _How ironic._

That single thought entered his numbed mind. There he sat, surrounded by his crew, in a bar full of people talking and cheering. And yet he didn't think he had ever felt so distant from the present in his life.

He raised his eyes to his companions. There they were, right in front of him - Penguin was gesturing in an animated fashion, no doubt engrossed in recounting a story to his crewmates. Shachi was sniggering into his beer. Bepo was hanging on his every word. He saw them, heard them, and yet it was like he wasn't even there.

His mind was alight with thoughts, but he felt so slow himself. So groggy. Disconnected.

It was clear why. Law wasn't going to deny it any longer. He knew it was foolish to do so. Again, when he thought about her, it was like a hand constricting his heart. Hard. It left him short of breath.

 _How ironic indeed._

Surgeon of Death. Worst Generation. Sadistic. Psychotic. Heartless _. If only they could see me now._ It was a humourless afterthought, yet a half-smirk, half-grimace still spread over his face. _Being torn apart by the very thing I am deemed to lack._

He had let his guard down completely. He hadn't expected this. Not in a million years. He didn't even know if he was capable of feeling this way. Admiration? Yes. Lust? Definitely. But love? He paused. Could he even call it that? He didn't know.

This was the first time he had ever felt this kind of reasonless attraction. It was overpowering, to say the least. His mind wasn't his to control at times. Neither, apparently, was his heart. He should have known what he had been developing for her. He had been too blind to see. Lifting a hand, he pressed a finger against his temple.

Was he pathetic? He thought so.

But even he understood the boundaries of the human body. And the human mind. And in this moment, he allowed himself to just feel, without chastising himself for it for once. Without trying to force it down. He closed his eyes, frowning.

He let his mind drift. Just for now. And it landed on her. _Of course_. Various images flickered into his mind. One was clear. There she was, bathed in blue light. Her form stood out against the dark murky depths that lay just a few inches from her body. His mind's eye sharpened in to her face. Her eyes were the clearest. Looking up into his with a soft gaze. A coy smile half concealed by her biting of her lip. She looked at him with no fear. No apprehension. No anger. Just simple acceptance and happiness. It was rare for someone to look at him like that.

How much it contrasted to her face today. The memory flickered into existence. Her usual soft, inviting gaze suddenly turned hard. Fearful. Betrayed. He had even seen tears.

 _Ah_. There it was again. The sharp ache in his chest. Unavoidable, it seemed. He took a shallow breath. It was painful.

Heartbroken certainly was an appropriate term.

He felt his mouth turn down at the sides. Sadness was a rare emotion for him to experience as well. It was a horrible feeling. The back of his eyes burned, and he breathed in deeply again. Shakily, he noted.

This is why he didn't allow himself to feel such things. Emotions were troublesome. Unpredictable. And so so human.

 _Weak_. His mind spat at him. But at that moment, he didn't have the strength to react. He felt sapped. Drained.

Regret. That was another one. He didn't regret his actions. He thought about them beforehand so that he made the best ones. Yet here he was. Regretting telling her to leave despite knowing it was necessary. Still, he felt his body yearning after her.

 _How torturous._

"Law."

His name. He opened his eyes. They felt heavy. Raising his eyes, he focused his attention on the owner of the voice that had woken him from his reverie.

"Bart-ya." It took a moment for his tongue to form a response. He took confidence at how it sounded - smooth, composed. A fake representation of his mind at that moment, yet he was glad nonetheless. Whilst he had allowed himself to come to terms with his feelings, he was not prepared for anyone else to have that insight into his mind, to be exposed in such a way.

His crewmate was watching him in a way that Law wasn't fond of. Like he was being examined. Opened up. The former captain was wise, Law knew, but this particular look always felt like it pierced through his mind. Yet if Jean Bart ever did deduce something, he always kept quiet. Even so, Law felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You look troubled." He spoke in a quiet voice, to Law only, yet still carrying the hardness his voice usually did.

"Do I?" His nonchalant reply didn't faze the other, apparently.

"Positively so." Law shifted, sitting up slowly.

"I assure you there is nothing to share." He dismissed the other, not meeting his gaze. He didn't have the strength to stare him down. He knew he would lose. He reached out for his cup then. As he did so, he noticed with shock that his fingers were trembling. Quickly, he shot a sideways glance in the direction of Jean Bart, hoping he hadn't noticed.

Of course he had. And there he was, watching Law like a hawk again.

Feeling his mouth tighten, Law gripped the handle, willing his fingers to behave. Then he lifted his glass to his mouth, taking a sip. He hoped the alcohol would calm him down somewhat. He wasn't going to tell himself to shrug off his emotional turmoil just yet. He couldn't. It wouldn't work. He needed more time. Some sort of emotional cleansing, he supposed.

The drink didn't help. Frustrated, Law set down the glass a little more forcefully than he had meant. His fingers were still twitching. Folding his arms tightly across his chest to keep them out of view, he glared at the cup.

The momentary burst of energy his anger had given him faded, and he found himself taking a deep breath. Grief certainly was horrible. The back of his eyes still burned, his heart still ached.

"Nothing, indeed."

Law scowled.

"Yes." He replied, glancing at Jean Bart. "Nothing." There was a pause.

"I'm not convinced." He deadpanned, staring at Law. Law half-heartedly raised an eyebrow. "But I know you won't reveal what is troubling you."

Law remained silent, letting his eyes roll back towards his glass. He tried to appear uninterested, but he guessed it wasn't working. He hadn't the energy to force anything from himself right now. Never had he felt so raw, so exposed. He normally didn't accept weakness from himself. This time was an exception. He had no other choice, really. Although he was somewhat composed now, he felt like he was close to teetering over the edge of sanity. A firm push from himself, or anyone else for that matter, and he didn't think he would remain in control.

So that's why he chose his words carefully. "Correct." And with that, he took the risk of silently acknowledging Jean Bart's suspicion that he did indeed have something troubling him. It was an attempt to satisfy the other enough to stop questioning him.

Maybe he had expected too much. Or maybe Jean Bart had flat out ignored his silent plea.

"I know what it is." Law tensed up slightly.

"Do you now." They locked eyes again. Then Jean Bart actually had the audacity to smirk.

"I believe so."

Law felt his face mask into a scowl. He wasn't going to provoke any more words from Jean Bart's mouth with a reply. But just looking at his crew mate, it certainly seemed that Jean Bart had somewhat accurately deduced the source of Law's despair. Maybe he didn't know the extent of his feelings, but he had probably picked up on Law's regret at his decision.

And as if to prove it, Jean Bart sat back with a twinkle in his eye. Law's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The older pirate turned to the bear on his right.

"Bepo, cheer up." He said with a small nudge into the orange jumpsuit. Bepo looked up at his companion. "I know you miss her, but it was for the best."

The bear nodded. "I know, but...I liked her."

Shachi spoke up then. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Me too..." Penguin grunted in agreement.

"She was so warm-hearted. It was refreshing."

Almost smugly, Jean Bart turned to Law. Their eyes met in a piercing battle. Law glared at the other man. He knew what the latest member was up to. He was trying to provoke something from Law by mentioning her. And he hated to admit it, but...

It was working.

His heart began to pang painfully. He tried not to show it, but he felt the crushing feeling start up again. The sadness, the regret. Still he glared at Jean Bart. The other's eyes didn't falter. Instead, they steeled.

"Rose would have been so nice to have around for longer."

He made sure to say her name. He was ruthless. Law felt his breath hitch. _Damn it._ _Shut up._

"Her very aura was revitalising."

 _Shut up shut up shut up._ His eyes burned.

"Maybe it was the female touch that was so nice to have."

He couldn't do nothing against it. Despair crawled through his stomach and up his throat.

"She'll be difficult to forget. And I think she'll make sure not to forget us."

Law felt his eyebrows begin to twitch. His shoulders felt like bricks. His stomach was lead. He was so close to falling over that edge - it was taking every fibre of his being not to keep it together. But when Jean Bart leaned closer ever so slightly, Law couldn't help but feel a small trace of fear.

"But you especially, Captain."

The coup de grâce.

Truly, he was ruthless.

That was the final push. Law admitted defeat. He ducked his head. Jean Bart had brought all the pain he had managed to somewhat contain to the surface. His heart felt pummelled. He was trying in vain to control the urge to let out a strangled sound, his breaths shaky and silent. He pressed his hands together under the table to stop them from trembling. He fought to keep the tears back, feeling his entire body deflate.

It felt awful. Nothing like losing a loved one. Different. This was tearing him up from the inside out.

He wanted her back. Badly.

He heard the rest of his crew talking. Good. They hadn't noticed how he had been reduced to this. _Breathe deeply. Calm down. Get yourself together._ He lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes and rub his temple. The other brought his drink to his stiff lips.

Composure. Composure. Composure.

Finally, the overwhelming urge to sob calmed down. His breaths regulated, his hands relaxed. But Law felt no relief whatsoever. It was still painful. It still hurt.

She was still gone.

All of a sudden, he needed air. He was going to lose it again. He needed to escape from everyone.

He felt so weak as he stood up suddenly from the table, knocking it back a few inches as his chair scraped against the wooden floor. He knew all eyes of the crew snapped to him as he grabbed his sword. He did not meet their stares.

"C-Captain?" Bepo exclaimed in question. "What's wrong? Why are you leaving?"

"Air." That was all he could manage. Even in that one word, his voice had lost all strength. It was hollow. "See you at the ship." He forced out as he made a swift escape towards the exit.

Stepping outside offered only the relief of being alone. The dusty red sky of the evening greeted him as he looked up. White whispy clouds were lazily making their way over to the sea.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Truly cried from grief. Even then, as the few tears escaped onto his cheeks as he looked up, the feeling felt alien.

"Shit..." He hiccupped, wiping furiously at his face. He shouldn't feel so heartbroken. It was weak. Pathetic. And yet he could do nothing to stop it.

He forced his legs to move. Walking would clear his head, and give him the space he craved. Nobody was around, yet still he turned towards the town. The bar they had stopped at was located next to various side alleys.

He headed towards said alleys. The crew wouldn't come looking for him here, if they actually chased him. He hoped they had enough confidence in him to grant him this simple desire. To be alone.

Right now, there was only one person who he wouldn't mind encountering. Even if she saw his tears.

 _~ x ~_

 **Rose POV**

She had no idea what she was going to do. Panic had set in a while ago, and with every passing minute, it grew steadily.

Evening was already greeting her. She had spent the entire afternoon roaming the streets of this strange island, searching for places where she could offer her services. Knocking on doors, asking for a place to stay. Yet everywhere she had been had turned her down.

"Sorry, we're full. Please leave."

"We can't afford more staff. Go away."

"We don't need any help. Don't come back!"

They all seemed to be very suspicious of her. Rose began to despair. Yet she continued on in determination, working her way through the streets. She had to find a place to stay before night cloaked itself over the town. The thought of roaming these streets in only the moonlight was not appealing to her.

Her mind returned, as it had often done today, back to the safety of the submarine, and of his presence. She had lost count of how many times her heart had ached that afternoon, and how many tears she had shed. She still felt the sting of betrayal.

But the need to ensure her safety had overridden her grief as the hours ticked by. Slowly, as night descended, Rose extended her search to the less populates streets of the town she had previously avoided. She was getting desperate.

Turning down a narrow dark street, Rose's fists were gripping her bag in a white knuckle grip. _Calm down. You'll be fine. These people aren't like the Marines. They won't hurt you._

The smell of urine rose from the paved floor. Dank, musky boxes lay lined up against the walls. There weren't many doors on this street, she noted. Nevertheless, she made her way carefully down it, watching where she put her feet.

The sound of quiet voices echoed down the street. Rose squinted into the shadows of the buildings, and saw two figures lurking in the darkness. She felt her heart begin to race. In all honesty, she was struck with terror, but she forced herself to take another step forward.

The hushed voices stopped. Rose froze, heart pounding, hands clammy, as the two people had noticed her presence. Suddenly, the taller figure made a move towards her. Rose stumbled backwards, holding her breath.

A man stepped out of the shadows. Tall, broad-shouldered, yet well dressed. His fingers were adorned with glinting silver and gold rings. From his neck hung a necklace from which swung a shiny black stone. He paused when he saw Rose. His eyes performed a slow once over of her. Then his dark eyes met hers. And he smiled.

"My dear," his voice was laced with sweetness. "You look lost. What is the problem?" He took a small step closer. Rose was sure to keep her eyes locked on this man. Whilst he didn't immediately appear dangerous, she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"I-I'm just looking for somewhere." She stammered, then bit her lip. She had sounded uncertain. The man cocked his head in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh? And where is that, my dear?" Rose didn't reply straight away. _Maybe I should leave..._ But just then, a woman stepped out of the shadows behind the man. Rose's eyes flickered to her. Her brown hair was messy, a little tangled. What she wore completely contrasted with the man in front of her - a low cut top which showed off her curves. A lose black skirt rested high on her hips, exposing a lot of skin. But what shocked Rose the most was the state of her clothes - they looked dirty, and had rips in the seams. The woman's face was caked with powder, her lips painted with bright red lipstick.

The woman looked at Rose. She didn't smile.

"A place to work." Rose murmured, eyes fixing back on the man who was watching her closely, still with that smile plastered on his face.

"Work, did you say?" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together in delight. Rose stared at him in shock. "My dear, I can offer you such a thing!" Despite herself, Rose felt her shoulders lift a little.

"You can?" She breathed, unsure whether to be happy or suspicious. "And a place to stay?"

"Of course!" The man finally turned to the woman standing behind him. He waved his hands in a flourish. "Samantha, my love, is one of my employees. Don't mind her state - she's had rather a rough night." He nodded at the woman. "Isn't that right, Samantha? Wouldn't this girl fit perfectly in to our business?"

The woman finally smiled, and nodded. Rose didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Tell me, dear," the man approached Rose again. "What is your name?" Rose thought hard. This was the only offer of shelter she had received all day. Whilst she wasn't completely sure whether or not to trust him, she could hardly refuse this offer with night already upon them. She could always try and find another place the next day.

"Rose." _One night couldn't hurt, right?_

"My. Rose. What a lovely name. And how old are you?"

"17." The man clapped his hand together.

"So young!" He exclaimed, extending a hand to rest on her shoulder. "Perfect. You'll be popular, my dear."

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _So sorry for the super long wait. I have been very busy lately! But I am now ready to continue updating this story!  
_

 _I had so much fun writing this chapter surprisingly, especially Law's part. It's always fun to write an insight into his mind, especially when he is heartbroken :P I hope he stayed in character though!_

 _Thanks for all your support! Please leave a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose POV**

"You're lucky." The woman spoke to her. "The young ones always make the most." Rose tried to smile, but it came out tense. The two strangers had taken her down the alley.

"You'll see," the man spoke, flashing a toothy smile in her direction. "There are lots of girls who work for me! Although I should think you are one of the youngest, you'll fit in perfectly."

"Okay..." She murmured, drawing her bag closer to her.

"You sound nervous, my dear." He gave a short laugh. "Don't worry - our clients will be lining up for you."

"Oh?" She was too anxious to ask what kind of job she would be doing, but she guessed it had something to do with helping other people. Which she didn't mind at all.

"Yes." He nodded, sending Samantha a grin. "We've struck gold, haven't we, love?"

"We have."

"Tell me, dear. What experience do you have?" Rose blinked.

"Experience?" She repeated. He nodded, watching her closely. Rose didn't know what he was referring to, but whatever it was, the answer was most likely to be the same. "None..."

The man paused and stared at her.

"...none?" He sounded ecstatic. Rose frowned a little in confusion.

"I'm sorry-" She began to formulate an apology, but he hushed her.

"On the contrary, my dear. I do believe I have found the jackpot."

"You bet," Samantha gave a short giggle. "She's young, pretty - not to mention a virgin."

 _What._

Rose froze in the middle of the street.

 _What did she just say?_

She stared at the two figures, feeling her heart begin to beat painfully fast.

"V...virgin?" She whispered in utter shock, feeling her face heat up. The man cocked his head, blinking at her.

"Yes, my dear. You are a virgin, yes?" Rose felt her stomach lurch. She suddenly realised what they wanted from her. She took a trembling step back.

"S-stay away from me..." Rose stammered out, clutching her bag. "I don't want to work for you."

The man's face, who had been one of slight surprise and concern, slowly moulded into a scowl. He stepped closer, causing Rose to panic.

"Don't try and escape, girl." He hissed. "I won't let you. Not after what I can make off you."

Fear had previously kept her feet glued to the ground. Yet now, as she saw him take another step forward, adrenaline began pumping through her bloodstream. And she turned on her heels and ran.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Hearing the heavy footsteps of the man behind her, Rose let out a terrified yelp. Her feet pounded against the hard stone as she ran as fast as she could. _Back to the town! Back to the town!_ But she didn't know in which direction the town was.

She heard the heavy breaths of the man close behind her. There was no time to think. _Quick!_ Rose made a sudden dive to the right, darting down another small street. She knew she had missed the man's hand by inches.

Terror was coiling in her stomach. She felt sick from fear. Panting, she reached the end of the small passage. Just before she swung around that corner, she dared to glance over her shoulder. He had caught up, and was knocking aside boxes that lay in the street as he chased her. He looked like a raging bull - his eyes were full of anger.

 _Crap!_ Her mind was whirring furiously as she continued to run as fast as she could. He was faster than her. She needed to keep changing direction if she wanted to escape. _Help! Please, someone! Anyone!_

After another quick dart around a corner, she saw a large street stretching out on the other side of the passage. Nearly sobbing in relief, Rose ran towards it. People would be there. She could find help!

"Stop!" She heard the furious bellow of the man behind her. Rose pushed harder. _Nearly there!_ Her eyes were fixed ahead. _Keep running!_

"Help!" She yelled breathlessly as she broke out onto the street. She froze, eyes darting around for help, for another escape. " _Please_ , help me!"

But nobody was there.

And she had waited too long.

A force collided into her terrifying strength. It knocked every ounce of air out of her lungs. She was sent tumbling to the ground. Too slow to react, her face smashed into the hard concrete ground.

Rose tried to draw breath to scream in pain, but her lungs were paralysed. There was also a huge weight on her back. Struggling weakly, she tried to push herself off the ground. A hand gripped her hair and forced her head back. A stream of yelps and gasps of pain tumbled from her mouth. Her head was pounding; her face felt like it was on fire. A sticky substance was trickling down the side of her face.

"You thought you could escape me, huh?" His hot breath hit her cheek as he hissed into her ear. He shook her head, bringing a yelp from her mouth. "You think I'd let you go after what you told me?"

"G-get off me...!" She wheezed, still struggling in his grasp. She wouldn't give up. Not ever. She didn't want to live out the life Law had given her like _this_.

Suddenly, she was hoisted off the ground and spun around. Blinking her eyes open groggily, Rose stared into the face of the man.

"It won't just be the clients who will fuck you. I'll make sure to have _my_ turn."

Anger bubbled up inside of her, along with fear. And she did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She spat at him, dirt and some blood flying onto his face. He released her with a curse, and she fell to the ground with a painful thud. Looking up at him, she suddenly realised how stupid that was. The glint in his eye was terrifying. He wiped his face and flicked what he removed onto the floor. Then a gritted smile formed on his face.

He raised a fist. Rose watched him dizzily. For some reason, all that registered in her mind as she stared at his hand was how much it would hurt with all those rings on. Her cheek would be cut deeply. Then, with a grunt, he swung his arm.

Rose raised her hands in futile defence, squeezing her eyes closed. She steeled herself for the blow she knew she couldn't stop...

But it never came.

She heard a shuffling sound on the pavement in front of her, then a muffled grunt. Rose blinked her eyes open. Then gasped in utter disbelief.

There was a long, thin sword being held tightly against the throat of the horrible man. Beads of blood were trickling slowly down his neck. Rose's eyes travelled up the arm that gripped the man's shoulder from behind in a piercing grip. Heart thumping, she looked up at his eyes. But she already knew who it was.

 _No way._

The look in his eyes was demonic. It should have been terrifying, petrifying - but all Rose felt when she saw him was a lightness spread through her chest. Pure and utter relief.

"Don't lay a single _finger_ on her." He said, chillingly quiet.

Rose stared up at him, feeling herself begin to tremble. _He's here...he came._ Her eyes burned with the presence of tears. But she didn't care. The man in his arms began to struggle.

"P-Please, good sir!" He stammered. "I assure you, no harm-" Law gave him a brutal shove, pressing his sword deeper into his neck. The man hissed, hands gripping the doctor's arms. His eyes were wide with terror. "Please..." He breathed shakily. "If you want to buy her from me-"

He never finished the sentence. It was over in a single swift movement. Rose watched as Law stepped back from the figure of the man.

It happened in slow motion. His body crumpled under him. And Rose's smile disappeared from her face as his head gradually rolled to a stop in front of her. It took her a moment to blink.

Her breath seemed to leave her as she stared at the face that watched her from the pavement. Cold, dead eyes gazed up at her. Blood was trickling from his mouth. Her body went numb as her unblinking eyes travelled to the severed neck. Dark red flesh hung like strings from the wound. Blood was pumping out of it like a tap.

She felt tears trickle down her face. Only then did she react. She lifted a trembling hand to cover her mouth. But before she could scream in horror, a foot kicked the head out of her sight. Shaking, she stared at the spot where it had laid only moments before. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

Then a familiar form knelt down in front of her. Distantly, Rose felt a hand brush her arm. He said her name. It brought her out of the state of numb shock. Blinking tears out of her eyes, she raised her gaze to his.

He was real. He was there. Right in front of her. Staring into her eyes. Rose felt her heart fluttering. She couldn't describe her happiness at seeing him.

"Law..." She breathed, still trembling from adrenaline. The sudden urge to touch him was uncontrollable. Her hand tripped over his fingers that rested on her arm. His eyes still held a trace of the demonic rage that had previously burned in them. Yet there was also a mixture of cold concentration and warm sympathy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He muttered with a frown, his other hand grazing the side of her face. His eyes were flickering around her face, no doubt examining her injuries. Rose shook her head, more tears trickling down her face.

"I-I didn't think..." she hiccupped, biting her lip. She had been so stupid, she realised. So naive. "I thought..." Her head began to turn back towards the head of the man who she had briefly trusted. But Law shook her, a little forcefully, bringing her eyes back to his.

"No. Don't look at it." He said, gazing intently at her. "Can you walk?"

Rose nodded, unable to speak. He was still frowning. Clearly, he was still a little angry. But the thought was brushed from her mind when his hand curled around her wrist. Heart hammering, Rose felt herself being pulled up. Her legs nearly buckled under her as she was pulled to her feet. With a gasp, she grabbed Law's arm for support.

The feeling that rushed through her at finally being by his side again was incredible. She felt herself relax, her trembling easing somewhat. But a rush of dizziness hit her, and she curled the arm that wasn't being held by Law around his. A warm feeling spread through her. She finally felt safe again.

Law had already started to pull her down the street, walking rather quickly. Rose stumbled after him, attaching herself to his arm, still holding her bag against her chest. The wrist he held in his hand was tingling pleasantly. Even though her face was stinging painfully, and her stomach was churning uncomfortably, there was nowhere else she'd rather be at this moment. He was here. That was all that mattered.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, glanced shyly up at him. He looked down at her briefly. Their eyes met intensely for a moment.

"Back to the ship." Rose's heart skipped a beat. _He...he's taking me back?_ She quickly shoved the hope down. She didn't want to get her hopes up. She knew tears were still streaming down her face - the terror from the chase and the pain of her pounding head was still enough to send chills down her spine. Just thinking about it, Rose had the sudden urge to sob. She couldn't bear to imagine what would have happened to her if Law hadn't had rescued her.

He must have felt her begin to tremble, because he pulled her closer, squeezing her wrist slightly. Rose returned the squeeze, heart pounding, trying to dispel the dark thoughts from her mind.

They turned a corner, and they were met with the glowing moon and the sea. Rose looked up, losing her breath at the beautiful sight. Pearly light was dancing off the dark waves, creating a stunning luminosity. The stars twinkled in the darkness. Her eyes followed them up high into the sky. She was breathless. _Wonderful..._ Law had paused for a moment. Rose tore her eyes away to look up at him. She felt herself blush when she realised Law had been watching her silently as she had gazed at the moon.

Overcome, with a sudden shyness, Rose averted her eyes, choosing instead to step slightly closer to him. She didn't want him to let go of her. Her heart was pounding so fast. But this time, it wasn't from fear.

He stared walking again, pace still fast, clearly impatient to get back. Not far away, she recognised the shape of the submarine as the moon's light glinted off the shiny metal. The lights were on. _The crew..._ They must be inside already.

Before she even realised, they were turning onto the wooden dock that lead up to the submarine. Rose raised her eyes to stare up at the ship as they entered its shadow. The ship never failed to take her breath away.

After crossing the plank that lay between the entrance and the ship, Law paused. He seemed tense - his hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"You're finally back." Rose recognised the voice. She peaked out from behind Law's back, still gripping his arm. Jean Bart was standing in the corridor, watching Law. When Rose took a small step to the side, his eyes fell upon her. They widened in surprise then.

"Tell Bepo-ya to set sail," Law spoke, tugging Rose after him as he walked forward. Jean Bart's eyes followed them as they approached, no doubt in shock of her tearful eyes and bloody face. "And prepare her some food."

As they passed him, Rose looked over her shoulder at the large man. To her surprise, he had a small smile on his face. Rose turned back forwards, concentrating on not tripping over Law's feet in front of hers. They approached the split in the corridor. But to Rose's slight surprise, rather than taking her in the direction of the kitchen and lounge, Law tugged her in the opposite direction. This way lead to the his three rooms - his study, his laboratory and his own private quarters.

He pushed on the door to his laboratory. Rose watched in anticipation - she had never seen the inside of this room. And when he pulled her inside, she blinked around in astonishment. It was dome-shaped, bright with lights. It was spotless.

"Sit." Law ordered, pulling her over to a bed, made with clean white sheet. Rose half-sat, half-collapsed onto the bed. Only then did he let go of her. It felt cold where he had been touching her. She began to tremble again. The pain had worsened as the adrenaline had leaked out of her system.

Law didn't sit down, instead standing over her. Rose looked up at him, blinking her wet eyes. She had a sudden sense of déjà-vu.

"He didn't touch you, did he?" His lips were pressed into a thin line. His eyes flickered with rage as he brought a clump of wet tissue paper up to the side of her head, cleaning her scrapes from blood and dirt.

"No." She said softly. His eyes darted to hers. He was close. She felt hot. The coolness of the tissue paper didn't do much to help. _They were alone_. Rose's heart hammered. She looked up at the doctor, examining his face. He looked uncharacteristically anxious, his shoulders tensed up. _Is he happy that I'm back? Was it the right choice?_

"These aren't so deep." He muttered, gently twisting her face away from his so her could examine the cuts closer. He must have felt how warm her face was. It must have been so obvious. "They've already stopped bleeding."

"They only came from a fall." Her reply was a whisper. The dabbing stopped as Law straightened up slightly, turning to reach for something. Rose turned her face back to him, watching his movements. He paused then. He appeared to be thinking hard, jaw muscles working. After an eternity it seemed to Rose, he opened his mouth as he turned back to her.

"You have a lot to learn." He said, gently pressing what appeared to be some sort of plaster to her head. "About everything."

Rose nodded, looking down. "I know." She murmured shyly, twisting her hands together. She wasn't prepared for the real world. It was only now that she realised how isolated Agea had been. After a moment, she looked back up at the doctor. He was watching her with a curious expression. Their eyes lingered on each other.

"You should get rid of that." He said suddenly. Rose blinked at him, confused. _What is he talking about?_ Law lowered his eyes and reached out, and Rose felt him gently nudge the necklace - the charm - he had given her. Rose blushed then. She had put it on the night he had given it to her.

"Why?" She asked. His eyes returned to hers. Rose felt that familiar tugging sensation in her stomach. Her pulse quickened.

"Because," Law said quietly, still staring at her. "It didn't work."

"But it did." The words slipped out of her mouth. Law frowned, ever so slightly. She felt her breath catch. "You came back."

At her words, Law froze. His eyes flashed with shock. Rose was brought back with a crash, and immediately wished she hadn't said anything. _Why did I say it? Why!?_ Her head spinning, she looked away. She couldn't look at him after that.

After a pause, two hands suddenly cradled her face. It took her completely by surprise. Heart pounding, Rose looked back at him.

In the moment of his glance, as he stood there, a breaths distance in front of her, the world stopped. Just for the briefest moment. It was only him and her. A glance so intense, hanging in the air, it drew them, like a moth to a flame.

He moved, closed down that tiny distance.

His lips captured hers, and the world tilted. It wasn't a soft kiss - his lips pressed hard against hers - but it was only for a brief moment. But it couldn't be taken back. Rose was too shocked to move, but her lips tingled, and her heart skipped a beat.

Law suddenly pulled away, eyes wide, as if he just realized what he had done. His hands fell from her face, and he backed away slightly. Their eyes were locked, both of them frozen. Rose's mind was racing, but everything was blurred, confused. Nothing made sense. She couldn't get through the thick fog that clogged her brain.

Maybe that was why she reached out to him, gently placed her hands on his jaw and tugged him back against her. She wanted more.

Their lips met again - this time gentle, cautious. Rose was lost - her heart continually skipping beats. She didn't know what this feeling was that was curling around her insides, that was squeezing her heart, but it was strong, and Law was only fuelling it more. He leaned closer, body pressing up against hers. She felt his hand graze her thigh, and her lips timidly parted against his as she took a tiny, shaky breath.

There was a sudden shudder from the ship and it was as if a bucket of ice-cold water had splashed over them. That fizzling moment, full of possibilities, full of unspoken words, suddenly ended. They jumped apart, Rose blushing furiously, and Law avoiding her eyes and tensed up.

Her mind was racing with so many questions. And as Law raised his wide eyes to hers, she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Then, after a tense few moments, she bolted. She couldn't stay there any longer. Slipping down from the bed, she bumped into Law as she ran past him. She pushed through the doors and ran down the hallway, away from him, away from _that_. She didn't know where to go, where to seek comfort or advice from this blinding confusion. Her heart was pounding, and her lips were still tingling. _What was that!?_ She just had to get away, somewhere where he wouldn't be. She needed time to think.

She burst through the kitchen door, desperately hoping for someone, _anyone,_ to speak to. And when she saw Jean Bart with his back to her she breathed deeply, half in relief and half in preparation. He turned around as she approached.

"Hello, Rose." He greeted her with a smile. "I wasn't expecting...wait, what's wrong?" Rose shook her head, ran her fingers through her hair. She had to tell someone.

"I don't know," she panicked, pacing up and down. "I don't know what to do! What does this mean?" She rubbed her face, breathing hard. Jean Bart stepped closer.

"Calm down," he said, placing an arm on her shoulder. "Did something bad happen? Is someone hurt?" Rose shook her head.

"No nothing like that," she reassured him breathlessly. "Just something else and...and I don't know what to do and help me-!" He cut off her blabbing with a small shake of her shoulders. Rose closed her mouth and started up at him.

"Quiet," he said, bringing her with him as he sat down at the table. Rose sat down but she felt no calmer. Her palms were clammy and her brain was still buzzing. "Tell me what happened."

Rose froze. Could she really open up this much to Jean Bart? Could she tell him...?

"I'm so confused, and anxious," she began, squeezing her hands together. "And I think I just made the biggest mistake ever..." Her confidant watched her, not speaking, clearly waiting for her to explain further. She took a deep breath, feeling her anxiousness rise as she opened her mouth. "He kissed me!" She breathed, rubbing her burning cheeks. "Jean Bart, he kissed me!" Jean Bart blinked in surprise at first, his lips parted.

"Who did?"

"It was..." _Can I say?_ "Law." But at her words, to her shock, Jean Bart relaxed with an amused grunt, leaning back into the chair.

"Huh," he mumbled, looking pensively across the room for a moment. "Just as I thought." Then he looked at her seriously. Rose blinked at him, stunned. _He knows something about this?_ "And why are you upset? Did he hurt you?"

"No! No, nothing like that." She said quickly.

"Then did you not want it? Do you not have feelings for him?" Rose froze at that.

"Well..." She trailed off, blushing then. She looked down at her hands, fiddling in unease. _Did she?_ Then she realised she already knew the answer. "I...I think so. I mean...I liked it." She confessed timidly.

"Then why are you upset?" He asked gently. "If you liked it, what is the problem?" Rose shook her head.

"I'm not sure." She murmured. "I just wasn't expecting him to...do that..." She took a deep breath. _I really liked it..._ She buried her head in her hands, blushing furiously. "But it was only for a second. He stopped, but then I pulled him back...and then there was a shake and we stopped. He didn't say anything, and he wouldn't look at me. So I ran away, and now I don't know what do!"

Jean Bart had been listening quietly, watching her intensely whilst she spoke. "Why are you confused?" He asked, cocking his head. "Isn't it clear what happened?" Rose looked at him uncertainly. He sighed, then scratched his chin.

"When you've been in someone's company a long time, you learn to read them. But I have been in Law's company now a while now, and I still can't read him. He controls himself; he doesn't let any of his emotions show. Understandable, he has a reputation to uphold, a job to fulfil.

"But lately, he hasn't been hiding his feelings quite as well as he'd like. And I assume that's because he wasn't aware he was letting them slip. I've had my suspicions for a while now, and it seems that he cares a lot for you. I think he knows I'm beginning to pick him apart, so he steels himself around me much more. But when he is around you, he's more clumsy and vulnerable. It's only slight, but it's enough for me to see. But what surprises me the most is not that he lets his guard down around you, it's that a man as clever and perceptive as he is can be so blind to your emotions."

Rose blinked. "Mine?" She whispered. Jean Bart nodded.

"It's understandable that you might not know how you feel because you are young. To me, it seemed that you might feel something towards the captain, but not having known you long enough, I couldn't be sure. But Law should have been able to, he knows you on a deeper level. Yet he didn't realise, because I think he does not want to believe it.

"But judging by what you just told me, and how anxious you are, I think my suspicions are right. He was alone with you. You had just returned. No doubt emotions were running high in both of you. You must have hinted your feelings, and he must have finally acted on it."

Rose stared, blushing. "Yeah," she whispered. "But he stopped."

"No doubt realising what he was doing. I think he's afraid to feel something towards you. He came to realise what it meant. And you realised this too. That is why you are confused and upset. You now know what you feel, but you are scared of what it means."

"What does it mean?" She swallowed.

"That you both want the same thing, even if is dangerous. And what Law realises is that passion is stronger than fear. So, when push comes to shove, what do you think he'll choose?" Rose stared at him, her heart beating. Was this true? Did Law care about her?

"I don't know..."

"Look harder," he said, softer than usual. "He's not affectionate by nature. He's careful with what he shows. But I can see a change in him. I'm surprised the rest of the crew haven't picked up on it." Rose looked down, fiddling.

She was finally wrapping her head around this. _Law has feelings for me..._

And just then, a feeling began to bubble up inside of her. It spread through her stomach to the tips of her fingers. And then she smiled, a big and stupid grin stretching over her face. _Yeah,_ she thought. _I do like him._ Finally, she had an answer to all the feelings inside of her. She should have seen it sooner.

Jean Bart huffed a laugh, watching her. "Flash a smile like that and he won't be able to resist."

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Heheheheheee :)_

 _Finally happened, huh? Yup. I had so much fun writing this!_

 _Just to let you know, I won't be able to update anything for the next few days - I'm at my grandparent's house. But expect something the following week! Don't worry; this story is just getting started. ;)_

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you to those who always so faithfully leave a review! You know who you are - you guys are the best! :P_


	10. Chapter 10

**Law POV**

 _I shouldn't have done that._

His mind was whirring like a machine, restless and anxious. He lay on his bed, face up, staring up into the darkness. He felt like he was in a state of shock - his body was frozen, his heartbeat raised slightly. He took no comfort in the soft sheets beneath his skin.

He couldn't shake this feeling of heavy dread in his stomach. It was like a lead weight.

He was certain he had ruined it all.

 _What have I done?_ He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself. She wasn't supposed to know. Nobody was. He had tried so hard to keep his feelings hidden so that her departure would seem easier, and more natural. Yet he had failed. And he didn't know what to do.

Such a foolish action. Such a _stupid_ action. He'd made a mess of everything. _What was I thinking?_ After a pause, he let out a long breath. The truth was, he hadn't been thinking at that moment. He had let his guard down as soon as he had her by his side again, trembling and crying as she clutched his arm. And so in the laboratory, his mind had been wiped of all thoughts just by the few simple words she had murmured.

His fingers absent mindedly brushed over his lips then, and his mind returned - not for the first time that night - to that brief moment with her. It unsettled him how much he had enjoyed those few seconds of contact they had shared. His mouth still tingled, even now. Memories were unwillingly dragged up behind his eyes. Her lips had felt soft, and warm. A little moist, and pliable under his. When they had parted ever so timidly, and he had felt her hot breath whisper against his lips and tickle his tongue, the most frightening sensation had overcome his body. A fire had been created inside of him.

He would be lying if he said he didn't crave her lips on his again. _Her lips and more..._

Despite himself, Law felt his cheeks heat up. He knew he wouldn't have stopped without an interruption. It had been too intoxicating to stop. He had been so close to just forgetting his mind and succumbing to his desires. And a part of him wished that he had never stopped. With a sigh, he let his arms fall with a soft _flump_ onto his chest. He knew sleep wouldn't come easy to him tonight. His mind would be droning all through the night, denying him the peace he craved.

He knew this wasn't just a fleeting attraction. This wouldn't quickly disappear into the wind with the passing of time. He couldn't just _forget_ her. He wouldn't be so worked up if it was.

Something nagged his brain. He had actively refused to think too much about it, but it was clawing it's way to the front of his mind.

She had pulled him back, hadn't she?

He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he couldn't stop the light feeling that spread through his chest as he remembered the look on her face when she had reached out to him. Did she feel the same way? Had she felt the same strange relief he had at their kiss?

Could something possibly bloom?

 _No._ _Don't be a fool._ He gritted his teeth.

 _Stop thinking about it. I can't allow this to happen._

He had to forget it all.

 _She can never be mine._

 _~ x ~_

 **Rose POV**

The lazy quietness of the ship was the only thing that accompanied her as she slipped silently into the kitchen. She had woken up much earlier than usual, and the silence of the ship told her she was the only one awake at this time in the morning. The ship almost seemed colder without the presence of the crew.

She was brimming with an strange energy she had never experienced before, even though her sleep had been restless. Dreams had come and gone, none she remembered. How odd, she thought, wide awake as she walked across the cold tiles of the floor. She opened the cupboard, staring at its contents, but not actually seeing them. Her mind was on autopilot as she searched for what was needed for breakfast.

It was embarrassing how much he occupied her mind, really. All evening, and most of the night. But she couldn't help it. A shy smile spread across her face, and her heart fluttered in her chest. The giddy happiness she had felt when she realised he felt the same things as she did towards him was still swirling around her body. She should have guessed earlier that what she felt towards Law was affection - the wild heartbeats at just his eyes, the electricity of his touch, the breathless content at his presence...

She bit her lip, thinking. The truth was, the possibility of a shared romance between the two of them made her just as anxious as excited. Law had a quality she couldn't put her finger on that just made her...freeze. Perhaps it was the pure confidence and assurance he exuded, and the way he commanded the very room he was in. Or maybe it was his intimidation - there was no denying that Law's presence was intimidating at times.

Yet it was clear that she was very much attracted to him. And he apparently felt the same towards her. And that was enough to make Rose shiver with exhilaration.

 _Stop it..._ she chastised herself, pressing her palms to her warm cheeks. _Stop thinking about him so much._ But it was something she really couldn't help.

After finishing a piece of fruit for breakfast and cleaning up behind her, Rose made her way slowly to the door, mind still swimming in happy thoughts. Absent-mindedly, she opened the door to the kitchen and half-jumped across the threshold.

She would have made a clean exit if she hadn't flung herself into someone else. Her daydreaming was abruptly interrupted as she stumbled back slightly with a yelp of shock.

"Oh, I'm s-..." Her rushed apology petered out into silence as she realised who it was.

Of course it had to be _him_. Just when he was all she could think about. It was almost comical.

A rush of warmth spread onto her face, and she bit her lip as she quickly took a step back, creating more distance between their bodies. Her gaze was directed at the floor, a sudden shyness preventing her from being able to meet his eyes. She hadn't seen him since their kiss.

After a tense pause, Law cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, brushing past her into the kitchen. But he didn't walk much further before stopping. Rose glanced up at him, heart breating fast. He had turned around, yet the look he was giving her was enough to make her fluttering heart still for a moment.

His eyes were cold, and hard. Much like the look he had given her before he had told her to leave, that time at the port. Rose was suddenly very aware of his height. It was a little frightening. She sensed none of the desperation and heat she had felt from his lips last night. It seemed all passion was gone.

"I'd like to apolog _i_ ze, Rose." He said suddenly, lowering his head slightly. Rose blinked at him, feeling dread pool in her stomach. _Apologize...?_ "About what happened yesterday."

It took Rose a moment to respond. "Yesterday?" She prompted timidly. Law didn't react.

"I was...not myself when I advanced on you. I don't know what came over me, and I apologise for my behaviour. I assure you, that kiss meant nothing to me."

Rose felt like she had been punched in the stomach. _Nothing. It meant nothing._

"N...nothing?" Her voice was a squeak. Cold suddenly spread through her. Law's eyes hardened as he raised his eyes to hers.

"Yes. I am sorry if it caused you any distress, but there's no need to be wary of me. I feel nothing of the sort towards you."

Her heart seemed to crack inside of her. Breathing suddenly became very hard. She felt her grip on the door tighten. _It meant nothing_. Dimly, she knew she had to form a reply.

"I...I see." It didn't sound like her voice. It was too smooth, too steady to be hers. She felt like she was on the verge of collapsing. A cold, clammy feeling was overtaking her body. It hurt.

Law wasn't looking at her now. He had half turned away, and was tensed up. Dismissive.

Rose knew she had to leave straight away. She was going to cry. Or maybe scream. She didn't know. But her hands were shaking, her eyes were burning, and her heart was _aching._

In truth, she didn't know how she ended up in the corridor, shakily stumbling her way back to her room. All she wanted right now was privacy. Oh God, how it hurt. She meant nothing. He didn't love her.

 _He never loved me._

She should never have gotten her hopes up. Of course he didn't love her. She was much to stupid, and naive, and weak to compete with him.

A sob pushed it's way out of her mouth, and she placed a hand over her trembling mouth. She was completely and utterly heartbroken. Tears streamed down her face, and more sobs escaped from between her fingers.

Her hand fumbled with the door handle of her room. _Open, please, quickly._ As soon as she collapsed against the door, it opened under her weight, and she kicked it closed hard behind her as she fell onto her bed.

 _That kiss meant nothing to me_.

How it hurt.

 _~ x ~_

 **Law POV**

 _"...are not stimulated in these pathways tend to wither away and become unusable. These neuron cells either die or change in ways which render them ineffective. If pathways are never developed, they never become usable in the sense that they can handle significant traffic in terms of electrochemical communication within..."_

If love hurt this much, Law didn't understand why people were so desperate to find it.

With a sigh, he lifted his eyes from the large book that lay open in front of him, gazing around the familiar study. The smell of old pages wafted up towards him, inticing him to continue reading. But his attention wasn't focusing as he would like, and it was very frustrating.

It had been necesary. It was important that he made her believe that he didn't feel any kind of attraction towards her. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from hurting. In all honesty, he couldn't undestand her reaction. She had stared at him for a bit, then murmured a simple 'I see', then had hurried out of the kitchen without a backwards glance.

Law had been left with an empty feeling inside his chest...but also a pounding headache. He didn't normally get ill, but he knew when to listen to his body. Clearly this was punishment for not taking care of himself properly over the past few days. Skipping meals, working into the night. He supposed he had been irresponsible.

"Damn it." He massaged his temples. He didn't feel well at all. It was late in the evening, and he had spent most of the day cooped up inside his study. He didn't like to think how cowardly he was acting. There was a knock at the door then. Law's eyes locked onto it, tensed up slightly in anticipation. "Come in."

Bepo poked his head around the door, and Law relaxed.

"I'm not bothering you, am I Captain?"

"Not at all, Bepo-ya." The bear entered and shut the door behind him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to confirm a few things with you."

They spent the next few minutes discussing the plans for the next few days. It was a little tiresome, but eventually it was all sorted out. Law rubbed his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

"Okay, are we all good?" He nodded in response.

"I believe so."

"Are you alright?" His trusty navigator asked, peering at him anxiously. "You don't seem completely with it." Law frowned.

"I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm developing a cold of some sort." Bepo cocked his head.

"I see." He murmured. "Do you need anything?" Law gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about me, Bepo-ya. I don't need to be looked after." Bepo smiled and nodded in return. Then he perked up with energy.

"I saw that Rose is back!" He chirruped happily, and Law was instantly set on guard. He looked up at Bepo warily. "What made you change your mind, Captain?"

"Ah...well..." He began, looking at the table. There was no way he was going to reveal his true intentions to Bepo, but he wasn't going to lie to him. Clearing his throat slightly, he continued. "The place was much too dangerous for her. I found her in a rather...precarious situation. I decided it would be best if she remained in our company for a bit longer." Bepo nodded then.

"Yes," he said, looking at the ground. "Jean Bart told me she had been injured." Law remained silent, still careful to appear at ease, even though just talking about her was making him anxious. "But...well...I saw her earlier this morning, and, erm..." He trailed off, scuffing the floor with his feet. "She...she didn't look happy at all."

Law raised his eyes then, staring at Bepo. _Unhappy?_ Was it him that had caused this?

"What do you mean?" He prompted carefully, controlling the urge to twitch. Bepo shifted uneasily.

"Well, she it seemed like she was crying..."

His heart panged. _Ah_. Yes, he had caused it then. Law was ducked his head, frowning. It actually hurt him to think he had made her upset. _Damn it..._ He didn't respond to Bepo's statement for a bit.

"Leave her be." He stood up slowly, avoiding Bepo's gaze. "Whatever it is, I'm sure she'd prefer to be alone."

They exited the study, said goodnight, and parted ways. Bepo made his way down the corridor towards the kitchen, and Law turned groggily towards his bedroom.

His head was killing him. And his limbs were starting to ache too. He was in for a rough night.

 _She was crying._

The thought stopped him in his tracks. He stared ahead of him, unseeing, hand hovering in front of his mouth. His heart was aching horribly. A grimace spread its way onto his face.

The urge to go to her, right there and then, was almost overwhelming. For a moment he forgot all the reasons he couldn't allow himself to give in to her.

 _Her room is close._

As if on its own accord, his feet turned away from his room. He took a step forward.

Then he paused.

 _No._

Realisation came flooding back. It just couldn't be. He had to remember what he was doing with his life. Kill Doflamingo. That was it.

He couldn't afford to get distracted.

Gradually, he shifted his weight onto his other foot, and then turned his back on the direction of her room.

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew he was falling sick, he would have just labelled his heavy, pounding heart as a symptom of his illness.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Hello my lovelies._

 _I guess I owe you an apology for being so slow with updating! I'm sorry, I have just been so busy with school. But I really wanted to get this out to you guys! Sorry if it's a little short!_

 _Anyways, yeah. The Law and Rose love story isn't going to happen that easily hehe._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Law POV**

"Jeez, you look like shit."

Law raised his eyes groggily to his companion, the edges of his vision trembling in and out of focus as he reached out for the glass of clear water that Shachi had set in front of him. It felt like death had crawled up from his stomach, through his throat and into his head. He felt clammy and sticky, his breath laboured and his head throbbing.

"Go back to bed already."

"I'm _fine_." He wheezed, then a wet cough ripped through his throat. It burned as he doubled over. Shachi raised his eyebrows at him.

"Sure you are," he shook his head. "Whatever it is, just don't give it to me." Law ignored the comment, gulping down the icy water in one go. It didn't offer much relief to his burning throat. After a subdued silence, Shachi spoke up again. "I really think you should go to bed Law. You're all pale and sweaty." Law rolled his eyes.

"No. If anything, I'm freezing."

"Because you're sick, idiot."

"I am _not,_ " he half-growled, hunching down over the counter. "I'll rest once I've finished working."

He didn't actually have any urgent work to do - he just didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to burden his crew. He was the Captain, and the doctor. He shouldn't have to be looked after by others.

His stomach churned uncomfortably, and he grimaced. _I'm fine_ , he told himself sternly. _Get up and get something to eat._ And he did just that. Or, he attempted to get up. The first thing he noticed was the rush of dizziness that overwhelmed his head. Next, once his feet bore his weight, he felt his knees - whose strength he had already questioned that very morning - give way.

He emitted a loud huff of surprise as he tumbled to the floor, his knees striking the cold ground, his hands following soon after. The shock of the fall was too much for his weakened state, and the arms he had caught himself with slipped, landing him painfully on the ground.

"Ah," he hissed, blinking blotchy darkness out of his eyes. He noticed through the haze that clouded his mind that his faithful crewmate was already at his side.

"Law!" He said urgently, kneeling and shaking his shoulder. Law shrugged off the hand, shakily pushing himself up onto his knees. "You okay?" Hearing his breath in his ears, Law nodded, turning his head slowly towards Shachi.

"Bed..." he murmured, lowering his gaze. Really, it was for the best. "Take me to bed."

He decided to ignore the insolent "I told you so..." from Shachi as he was hoised to his unsteady feet. He was just grateful his companion was there to help.

 _~ x ~_

 **Rose POV**

The ship's atmosphere was strangely heavy that day. The silence hummed with a sort of odd tension as she quietly tip-toed down the corridor. The mood didn't do anything to help her anxiety. Her heart thrummed with a fearful tremor at every turn in the corridor, hoping against hope she wouldn't have to face him today. She wasn't sure how she would react when she saw him - she might keep up her facade of calm, or she might be overwhelmed with heartbreaking sadness.

It was like the sanctuary she had found in him, safe and strong, had been torn down. The warmth his presence had previously coaxed in her body had now become a solid emptiness. She couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. " _It meant nothing to me_."

A long sigh escaped her as she curled up on the window ledge to look out at the sea. This really was her favourite spot on the ship. It was just off the main corridor and near her room, secluded and secretive, bathed in blue from the large circular window. They were near the surface today - the sea was lighter than usual, illuminated by the sun. Rose relaxed back, head lolling to the side. She traced her hand along the thick frame of the window, lost in thought.

"Ah, Rose!" A sudden voice jolted her out of her reverie, and she turned sharply to look at the owner. Shachi stood clutching a basket to his chest. From what she could see from his face, he seemed tense and anxious.

"What is it, Shachi?" She asked, sitting up. She got the sense something was wrong. Shachi shook his head then, giving her a weak smile.

"It's...it's nothing," he said, looking down. Rose frowned.

"What's that basket for?" She prodded, watching him closely. Shachi shifted his weight.

"It's just...Law's not feeling too good today. I'm just getting him the stuff he needs to get better." Rose's heart panged, for multiple reasons. _He's sick?_ The thought made her stomach clench.

"Do you want some help getting them?" She asked quickly, standing up. She wanted to help Law, even if she wasn't sure she wanted to see him. Shachi paused, watching her, thinking with his mouth twitching.

"Sure," he nodded, turning towards a door which Rose had always avoided on Law's orders. It was larger than the others, and made of thick black metal. Whenever Rose looked at it, it made her shudder - the dungeon flashed into mind at the sight of it. But with Shachi she didn't feel as scared. "I've got a list. Most of these should be down here."

"Down there...?" Rose prodded, sticking close to him as he produced a set of keys from his pocket. Shachi chuckled.

"The basement, Rose."

"Oh."

Once the door had been opened - with a little bit of key-wiggling from Shachi - they descended damp wooden steps into chilli darkness.

Rose decided at once that she hated the basement. It was cold, the air felt heavy and moist. A stale smell permeated through the room. When Shachi flicked the light switch, a grey, lifeless room was revealed. Huge stone shelves split up the room. When Rose peeked down one of the aisles, she suddenly got a sense of how big this dank room was - it must have taken up the entire underside of the ship. Shachi seemed to catch the look of discomfort on her face, because a grin spread across his face.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He said mischievously. Rose tensed and turned her eyes on him suspiciously. She was aware of Shachi's playful nature.

"No." She said, keeping her voice level. "I'm fine." Shachi cackled to himself.

"You're scared to the bone!" He exclaimed, then turned away from her. "Careful, young Rose. You don't want to get lost down here, do you? So you'd better stick close..."

"I am, I am!" Rose retorted, scurrying after him as he started winding his way through the many shelves.

"Right." He said, suddenly all business. "You can get these things..."

After hunting around the cold basement, the two of them had quickly gathered all that Law had requested. Rose was beginning to become impatient - not only to get out of the cellar, but to help Law as soon as possible. They clambered up the steps to the familiar corridor and Shachi locked the door behind them.

"Thanks for your help!" Shachi nodded at her with a smile. "I've got to get back to Law now. His fever wasn't lowering when I left him with Bepo." Rose bit her lip, anxiously twisting her fingers.

"How serious is it?" She asked timidly, watching him with a little apprehension. Shachi shook his head.

"I don't know," he murmured. "It's not the common cold, that's for sure. More like the flu." Rose straightened at that. She had occasionally treated people back on Agea with the flu. She hadn't had all this medicine that the Heart Pirates seemed to have an abundance of, but the patients usually recovered well. _Maybe I can help!_

"I...I can help you!" She said quickly, taking a step closer. "I've treated people with the flu before." But at her request, Shachi shook his head then.

"No. You can't see him." It seemed like a stern reply. Rose felt a hint of disappointment twist in her stomach then. "He said he didn't want you coming near him."

A twist in her chest then. _He doesn't want me around_. "Oh...o-okay..." That was all she could manage. She sank back down on the window ledge, feeling her breathing become a little shallower. That had hurt her more than she had expected. Shachi quickly spoke up, as if seeing her pain.

"It's not like that." He said gently. Rose blinked at him. "He doesn't want you to get sick. If I were you, I'd take that as a compliment." A playful smile spread across his face, and he dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "Apparently he couldn't care less if the rest of us get sick!" This produced an unexpected giggle from her.

"Of course he does!" She smiled at Shachi, who grinned back.

"Whatever. He just doesn't want you getting ill. He feels responsible for you, that's why." Rose averted her eyes to the ground, a faint heat coming alive on her cheeks. But then she remembered. He didn't feel for her what she did for him. She had to remember that.

"Go on, Shachi." She looked back up to the man in front of her, plastering a brave smile on her face. "Law needs you." Shachi nodded then, turning away sharply, calling a 'see you later!' over his shoulder. Rose watched him go, feeling her stomach twist. It seems she hadn't quite got over Law's rejection yet. It still hurt to think about it.

 _~ x ~_

The day went by slowly. The rest of the crew was busy tending to Law - she hardly saw them, only occasionally bumping into them on the way to the kitchen or to the bathroom. They were all in a hurry, it seemed, but whenever she asked what was going on, their answers were very vague. She tried to occupy herself by cleaning the ship - she felt rather useless after all, so she tried to do something productive. But that only lasted for so long, and she found herself anxiously pacing up and down, up and down.

He was completely occupying her mind now, but for a different reason than previously. The state of the other crew members was not reassuring. They appeared tense and stressed. _That can only mean one thing..._ she thought nervously. Law wasn't getting better.

When evening rolled by, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had to see what Law was like for herself.

 _~ x ~_

"He wouldn't be happy if he knew what you were doing." Jean Bart said sternly as he poked his head out from Law's bedroom, yet his eyes glinted with a knowing look. Rose had finally mustered up the courage to knock on Law's door and ask to be let in. When Jean Bart had answered she had been very relieved, but now she didn't think he was going to be any easier to get in.

"Please, I really want to help." She stared up at him, fists clenched at her sides. "It's driving me crazy not doing anything! Everyone else is doing something to help, and I'm just sitting around doing nothing! Please..." She tried to ignore how desperate she sounded, and she stared with determination up at the large man blocking her entry. She knew it was hopeless to try - Jean Bart wasn't going to disobey his captain's orders. He cocked his head slightly as he watched her, frowning a little.

"I don't think there's much you can do to help him, Rose." Rose frowned with a sigh. "Law is much worse than we had previously thought. I doubt you can do more than our medicine." Rose lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling deflated. _I'm useless..._

"I know that," she murmured weakly, twisting her hands together. Her heart clenched at the thought of Law in pain. She _hated_ not being able to help. "But...isn't it worth a shot?" Jean Bart remained silent. Then she let out a sound of frustration and anxiousness. It was useless. She wasn't getting through.

But to her surprise, Jean Bart suddenly stepped to the side. Freezing, Rose blinked up at him in shock. _What?_ The large man gave her a small smile.

"I can see how much this is bothering you." He said, turning into the room. "But I'm warning you - be prepared." Rose gulped back her thanks at that, feeling her stomach flip nervously. _Prepared?_ After a hesitant pause, she followed Jean Bart into the room, and shut the door behind her.

She had never set foot in Law's room before, and the idea set her stomach flipping. Yet the room was dark, and she couldn't see much of what was in it. The stuffy air was a little overwhelming, and a stale smell wafted around the room.

As she turned towards the bed, the sight that met made her draw a sharp breath.

Law was lying in bed, sweating excessively, his tanned skin shining in the dim light. His face was flushed, his hair in disarray. It was clear he wasn't well at all. His eyes travelled slowly to her and Rose noticed they were unfocused. It was like he didn't recognise her - his expression didn't change at all. Then he shivered, squeezing his eyes closed as his face twisted in pain.

"Rose." The firm voice startled her out of her stunned state. Breathing in deeply, she took a cautious step forward towards the bed.

"How bad is he?" Rose spoke softly as she approached, eyes locked on Law. He looked dreadful. On closer inspection, she saw how washed out his skin looked, and how prominent the purplish circles under his eyes were. _I wish I could help him..._ Jean Bart half turned his head in her direction, then nodded at a chair on the opposite side of the bed, silently telling her to sit.

"His fever is very high, and getting worse," he replied as she sank into the chair, "and we've ran out of medicine strong enough to help him at this stage. Delirium is starting to set in. We've been trying to ease the symptoms, but we haven't been very successful. Our hope is to get him to sleep at least, but he's in pain."

"He looks completely out of it. Is he aware of what's happening?" Jean Bart shook his head.

"No. He seems to understand what's being said directly to him, but past that, it's as if you were speaking a different language." Rose tore her gaze away from Law then, looking at Jean Bart hopefully.

"I know some things that might help," she said. "We didn't have good medicine on Agea, so I learned how to treat sickness without it." He turned to her then, a little apprehensive.

"Like what?" At this point, Law heaved, and began coughing violently. He tried to sit up, but Jean Bart pushed him back again. Rose watched him, feeling her heart twinge in her chest. She had never seen Law in pain before. It wasn't something she wanted to see often. She looked at Jean Bart, mind working to remember what she had been taught at home.

"Have you tried washing him with cold water? Or sponging his face?" Jean Bart paused, thinking.

"We haven't. We aren't familiar with bedside manners - normally when someone gets ill, Law just stuffs a bunch of medication down their throat, gives them a couple days rest then tells them to suck it up." Rose bit her lip, stifling a laugh despite herself.

"Can I get some things, then? To try?" Jean Bart paused in thought. Rose watched him closely, waiting impatiently for his response. Then finally, he nodded.

"Be quick."

Rose closed the door quietly behind her, then she set to work. She went to the kitchen, grabbing a large bowl and some cloth and a sponge. Then, she grabbed some ice cubes and some salt before returning to Law's room. She was eager to prove that she could be useful on this ship.

When she entered, Jean Bart looked at everything she was carrying in surprise. "That's quite a lot." Rose nodded, setting it all down on the small table next to the bed. Entering the bathroom with the bowl, she filled it with lukewarm water. She placed it with the other supplies before turning her attention back to the bed.

Law squirmed a little under the sheets, making sounds of discomfort. Rose looked at him, and saw his eyes were half open, looking into the distance but not seeing anything. Sweat droplets were trickling down his forehead, his temples, his jaw, making thin trails of water all the way down to his neck.

"Okay," she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She had to focus now. The first thing to do was to lower his temperature. "He's overheating." Rose said to Jean Bart. "We should take off the clothes on his top half." He nodded in approval.

"I agree," he said, reaching over to Law, grabbing his clothes by the collar. Just as Law's stomach was being revealed, Rose quickly averted her eyes, biting her lip as her cheeks heated up. It felt almost shameful to stare at his body when he was so unaware and so ill. So she pulled the sheets higher up to cover Law's exposed chest before turning back to the crewmate.

"Okay," she spoke quietly, holding out the bowl filled with water to Jean Bart. His eyes flickered down to her hands. _Is he unsure?_ "Just dab him." Rose prompted. Jean Bart paused.

"You can do it," he answered after a second, raising his eyes to hers. Rose blinked at him in pure surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Jean Bart's mouth twisted up ever so slightly.

"Don't you want to do it, Rose?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. "I would have thought that you'd want to do that..." Rose froze, feeling her face get even hotter. Of course, Jean Bart knew how she felt towards Law. But what he didn't know about was their enounter yesterday, when he had crushed her hopes. _Should I tell him...?_

Just then, Law grabbed the bucket Jean Bart was holding, sat up quickly and vomited into it. Rose's attention was instantly on him, and she sat up in her stool. After heaving a couple of times, Law rested his head against the brim, shivering and panting. Rose placed a timid hand on his shoulder, heart fluttering in her chest.

"Law," Rose called him softly, prying the bucket out of his trembling grasp. "Gargle this." She pushed a glass of salt water into his hand. Law still wasn't fully aware of what was happening, but to her surprise, he seemed to understand. Tipping his head back, he gargled the water, then spat it back out into the bucket. "This helps the swelling of his throat, and will make breathing and swallowing easier." She told Jean Bart, taking the glass from Law.

Then, pressing gently on his shoulder to get him to lean back down, Rose reached for the water bowl and cloth. Law complied, falling back on the mattress with a pained sigh. His skin was very hot under her hand, worryingly so.

"He won't remember this, will he...?" Rose whispered timidly, watching Law shift restlessly under the sheets. She could feel Jean Bart's eyes on her, watching her closely.

"I don't know." He answered after a heavy pause. Rose drew a deep breath. _That's for the best, I guess_. After ringing out the cloth from excess water, she brought it to Law's flushed face.

When the cold cloth touched his skin, he stopped squirming. His puffy eyes blinked open, and then slowly focused on Rose's face. A shiver went down her spine as she stared back at him for a second, his grey eyes piercing through her. It was like he could actually see her for the first time since she had entered the room. Rose gently dabbed his temple, letting the cool water trickle over his skin. His moist lips parted, and a sigh escaped him as his body visibly relaxed.

"That's better," Rose whispered softly, feeling her heart soften. She had never seen Law this vulnerable before, let alone have him at her mercy. It was so different to usual, when he had cared for her. The image she had of Law in her head, frowning and focused as he treated her, was a complete change to the Law before her eyes now. She lightly patted the cloth over his forehead, washing his sweat away. Law blinked slowly, still watching her with a vacant expression.

She heard a chuckle from Jean Bart then. Blinking, she looked at him with slight confusion. "What?" His mouth curled up into a knowing smile.

"I should have known he would respond to your treatment more than anyone's." Rose bit her lip, looking at Law then. _It's not because of that though..._

"No," she shook her head, feeling her heart sink. "No, it's not like that."

A pause.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because..." her breath was shaky. "Because he told me. The morning after I spoke to you, he...he came up to me and said t-that..." She paused, biting her lip. "He said that...that the kiss meant nothing to him." The last part was barely a whisper.

Another long pause. Rose couldn't look at Jean Bart. She knew the face she would see. Pity. _Oh god..._ It was hurting again.

"Surely he didn't..." He sounded shocked. She bit her tongue, feeling her heart ache.

"He did."

"What a fool." He muttered, and Rose finally looked at him. He was frowning at the sick man in the bed, clearly irritated. His mouth was pressed into a thin line. They remained silent for a few tense moments. "Why would he lie?" Rose shook her head with a sigh.

"No, Jean Bart, we were wrong. He doesn't love me. He never di-"

"He's _clearly_ lying." Rose turned to him, feeling a little frustrated. Couldn't he just drop it? This was painful.

"Why are you so sure about this!?" Jean Bart nodded then towards Law.

"Look." Rose blinked in surprise for a second, then slowly drifted her eyes back to Law.

Law's eyes, despite their haziness, were fixed on her. And he was leaning into the hand that held the cold cloth against his cheek. A soft sigh of relief passed through his lips. Rose was frozen in her movements, staring back at him in disbelief. When Law tried to press harder into the cool fabric, Rose snapped out of her stunned state, and withdrew the cloth from him. But then a clammy hand weakly encircled her wrist, tugging her hand back towards his flushed face. Her fingers slid through his dark hair as he shifted closer to her, grey eyes still fixed on her, unblinking.

"You've calmed him down more than any of us have. And see, what little attention he currently has is now fixed on you." Turning to Jean Bart, Rose opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out. She had no words. He gave her a small smile then.

"Please..." Law suddenly murmured, his voice weak and hoarse, and Rose jumped a little. _He spoke!_ Then she blinked away her surprise, and gently dabbed his forehead again. Then, when she dragged the cloth down to his jaw, Law tipped his head back, exposing his glistening neck to her with a sigh. Biting her lip, Rose shakily granted his request, squeezing some of the cool water to let it trickle down his neck. Her eyes were fixed on the drop of water as it slid across his skin, making it's way slowly down to the hollow of his collarbone. A throat felt a little dry, and she raised her eyes back to his face.

His eyes were hooded, staring above him at the ceiling. When she took the cloth away from him, he shifted, his head falling back forward. He made a sound, licking his lips. Jean Bart picked up a glass of cloudy liquid - "A mix of water and medicine," Jean Bart explained - from the other bedside table and handed it to her, motioning for her to give it to him. She took it nervously, and brought it to Law's mouth, clumsily helping him sip small amounts of a time.

"He's much calmer now." She sighed in relief, breaking the silence.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised you were able to help so much, Rose." Jean Bart chuckled. "Never knew you were this useful." Rose smiled shyly, watching Law closely as he shifted away from the cup.

"I never thought I was either." She confessed. Then Law sighed, and relaxed back into the bed. He was still a little unfocused, but for some reason, when he looked at her this time, she felt a spark fly between them. Her heart skipped a beat. He murmured something which Rose didn't understand. She stilled, listening closer, waiting for him to repeat his words. Law drew a deep breath, still watching her. Then he murmured again.

This time, Rose caught his words.

" _Rose-ya_."

She jerked away from him, staring at him in shock. Her sudden movement didn't faze Law at all. His eyes drifted slowly down to her hand, which still held the cloth from before. It was almost as if he was asking for her to continue.

She didn't know what she was more shocked by - the fact that he recognised her despite his confusion, or the idiosyncratic honorific he added to the end of her name. He had never addressed her like that before.

He shifted, frowning impatiently. Blinking away her surprise, Rose quickly wet the cloth again in the water and brought it to his flushed cheek.

"H-he...recognised me?" She stammered, looking at Jean Bart. He also wore an expression of surprise. He nodded slowly.

"It appears so. Maybe the fever is lessening." Rose felt herself relax at that. _He's getting better!_ Looking back at Law, she felt her mouth twitch in a smile - it looked like he was being lulled to sleep by the relief the cold rag brought to him. His eyes were gradually falling closed, and he was struggling to keep them open. He needed to rest. So she carefully washed his ears and jaw, knowing that was where the blood was closest to the skin.

"Shhh," she hushed him when he made a sound. "Go to sleep, Law." It didn't take much longer – he was already weak and exhausted from the illness. After a few minutes, he was breathing deeply and regularly, relaxed back into the pillows. His arm was lying close to her elbow, his hand hanging off the edge of the bed. He looked peaceful, innocent in his sleep, so unlike his waking demeanour.

"That's good. He's finally asleep and can actually rest..." Jean Bart sat back with a sigh. "That's what he needs more than anything else." Rose sat back too, feeling herself relax.

"Yeah..." she murmured. She felt a little drained, both emotionally and mentally. They stayed there in silence for a bit, just staying and resting in their chairs.

"I have to stay here until morning. Just in case something happens." Jean Bart murmured then, looking over to her. "You're welcome to sat as well, if you want. Keep me company." Rose paused. _Should I stay?_ She was a little apprehensive. Law caught her attention then when he groaned softly in his sleep, brows furrowing slightly, and her eyes travelled to him. _Would he want me to stay...?_ She thought to herself, her hands fiddling in her lap.

Jean Bart seemed to sense her indecision, as he spoke up again. "I won't tell him you were here. He doesn't have to know." He gave a soft chuckle. Rose gave a small nod then.

"Okay. I'll stay."

And as the evening progressed into night, she felt herself nodding off. Really, she felt safe there, with Jean Bart and Law. What soothed her the most was that she was sure Law was getting better.

 _He'll be better soon. He'll be alright again._

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Sorry for the super late update again! . I'm useless, I know! But now I have a break from school, and should be able to write more now!_

 _About this chapter...I don't feel like anything was forced, which is good, but I'm not entirely happy with it. I don't know. Maybe I could have described things a bit better!_

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate it, and it makes me so happy to read your thoughts on Rose's and Law's story! :)_

 _Love you all, and see you soon (hopefully!)._


	12. Chapter 12

**Law POV**

When Law awoke, he had a moment of confusion as to where he was. He felt achy and stiff, but his face felt cool. But after recognising the feel of his own sheets around him, he relaxed back into the pillows with a sigh, closing his eyes again. There was the faintest trace of a headache.

All Law remembered from yesterday was staggering to his bed with a fussy Shachi hovering over him. He was aware that his illness must have gotten worse if his memories were affected. Everything else was a dark cloud, filled with confusion and blurry recollections of pain and cold touches.

The sound of heavy footsteps in the corridor roused him from his dozing state, and he frowned through slitted eyes as his door was pushed open cautiously. Light from the doorway filled the room, and Law blinked with a quiet grunt.

"Law?" A careful voice called out.

"Yes, Bart-ya?" His voice was barely there, and his throat stung a little.

"Ah!" His crewmate gasped quietly. "You're finally awake. And aware, too." Law shifted, frowning in slight confusion.

"Aware?"

"Yeah, your fever got so bad that, well..." Jean Bart approached in the dim light. "That you had no idea what was going on." Law blinked at his crew mate, a little shocked. He hadn't expected to hear that his illness had worsened to such an extent as delirium.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry if I caused any-" But Law's apology was cut short by a soft mumble to his left. Slowly, Law turned his head, and nearly jumped as his heart skipped a beat. Rose was curled up on a chair at the side of the bed, one of her legs resting languidly on the bedside table. Her blonde hair, a little in disarray, fell across her bare shoulders. Her face looked peaceful in sleep, her dark lashes and pink lips standing out. Law felt himself draw a sharp breath.

"What is she doing here?" He whispered, staring at her. She shouldn't be here. There was a stony silence from Jean Bart for a second.

"You weren't getting better." He said. "She said she could help." Law turned to stare icily at Jean Bart as he sat up.

"You disobeyed my orders?" Jean Bart frowned.

"Yes, for your own good!" He growled. Law scowled.

"That's not for you to decide." Law didn't like how defensive he was sounding. "She could have gotten sick!"

"It was _her_ that made you better!" He raised his voice.

There was a slow intake of breath from Rose, and Law's head snapped back to the girl relaxing in the chair beside him. Her brown eyes fluttered open innocently, and she blinked a few times before focusing her attention on Law. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he gazed into her hazel eyes, his heart beating a little too fast for comfort.

She then sat up completely straight, tense as she stared at Law with wide eyes. She cocked her head ever so slightly.

"Law?" She asked softly, leaning closer. "Are you feeling better?" Law swallowed, nodding. The edge of her mouth curled in a relieved smile, a breath escaping from her lips. A strange tension appeared between the two of them after a few seconds. Rose seemed to sense it, as she averted her eyes to the ground, biting her lip slightly. "That's...that's good..."

"Thank you Rose." The words tumbled from his mouth as soon as they formed in his mind, and he tensed up. He hadn't meant to thank her. He had meant to tell her that she shouldn't be in the room with him. You'll get sick, get out quickly - but instead of a stern reply, a soft voice poured from his mouth.

Timidly, Rose brushed a few strands of her long flowing hair behind her ear, a charming blush gracing her cheeks. Law couldn't help the squirming of his insides as he fought the temptation to murmur again to her.

"It's nothing..." That shy smile again. Brown eyes melted into grey ones. "You were sick." Looking away quickly, feeling a little warm, Law swept his eyes across what lay on his bedside table. A bowl filled with water, a damp cloth resting over the rim. An empty glass.

"It was very surprising how much she helped," Jean Bart said behind him. "She got your fever right down, just through cold water." Law had to admit, he was impressed, but he wasn't going to show it. He had never thought that cold water could cool down the body's temperature so much.

"I did nothing special," she gave the smallest of amused huffs. "Just washing, really."

 _She washed me._ His heart thumped. _She touched me_. Breathing deeply before turning back to her, Law spoke.

"You should leave, Rose." He wanted her to stay. Very much so. If Jean Bart hadn't had been here, Law was with little doubt that he'd have asked her to stay. But she couldn't - and not just for her own sake. Law was having a hard time distancing himself from her right now. Her body was in a half-reclined position, one of her feet resting on the seat of the chair with her eyes locked with his - flickering with concern and uncertainty, they were captivating.

She nodded quickly at his dismissal, getting somewhat clumsily to her feet. She was still blushing. Law's eyes followed her as she slipped through the open door into the corridor, and out of sight. Law felt himself relax then, no longer feeling torn between his desires and his thoughts. He looked at Jean Bart then, who was watching Law with a strange expression. Law knew what his crew mate was trying to do - to pry his thoughts open.

"Thirsty?" Law nodded calmly. "Let's go get something, then. You can stretch your legs."

After pulling on his hoodie, Law got out of bed with a little difficulty - he wasn't fully recovered, and so his limps felt a little shaky, but he managed to get to the kitchen without any help from the wall or his companion.

He sipped on a glass of ice-cold water as he sat at the counter, allowing the coolness to sooth him from the inside. It was peaceful, just the two of them. Law felt some of the tension in his shoulders finally seep out of his body, and he let out a small sigh.

"Are we just going to ignore what happened back there?" Jean Bart suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. At his words, Law's insides clenched in anxiety. The memory of the bar flashed before his eyes, when he had been taunted into a nervous breakdown. _What is this about?_ He looked up at the older crew mate, trying to keep his expression blank, even though inside his heart began to pound. _Don't you dare mention her._

"Nothing happened, Bart-ya." He said, trying to sound dismissive. The other man barked a harsh laugh, but it wasn't in amusement.

"Cut the crap, Law." He muttered, staring at Law with a piercing gaze that made Law freeze. "Just give up this act already." His hand unwillingly gripped at his mug. _What?_ He felt his anxiety rise. And he knew Jean Bart could sense it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Law feigned innocence, feeling very uneasy. In reality, he already knew what this was about - his interaction with Rose just now. Law knew he had been staring, and that his tone had been too soft. _Shit,_ he cursed himself for being careless. He was not ready to admit anything yet. Jean Bart continued to stare at him.

"I'm talking about your goddamn feelings for Rose, that's what!" He hissed back, clearly irritated. Law's eyes widened, feeling his breath catch. _Fuck._

"You're talking shit," Law growled defensively, heart beginning to race in his chest. "I _don't_ have any feelings for her."

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Jean Bart sat back in his chair. But he was still giving Law that damned look that made him feel entirely exposed. "Tell me, then. Did you enjoy kissing her?"

It felt like his stomach had fallen out of his body. His heart skipped a beat in pure shock. _No_. He felt mortified. _He...he knows!?_ He wasn't supposed to know that. Nobody was. _Nobody nobody nobody, only her and me, me and her_.

"What?" He breathed, glaring at Jean Bart, feeling his fists clench in panic. _Don't let him know_. But he knew, deep down, that he couldn't get out of this one. His crew mate's mouth curled up into a smile that Law didn't like at all.

"Don't play dumb." He continued. "Rose told me what happened. How _you_ initiated it, in the laboratory."

Law continued to stare, feeling his stomach turn to lead. Then, a sense of hopelessness descended on him, and his gaze dropped to the table. And it was then that he knew it was game over. His secret was out. Jean Bart knew. He grimaced, turning away from his crew mate. To say he was humiliated was an understatement.

"Well tell me, Law. Did you like it?"

"Don't push me, Bart-ya." He warned quietly through gritted teeth, gripping his mug so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn red. Jean Bart fell silent then. They remained like that for a few moments. Law's stomach was flipping, his heart was pounding, his head swimming. He was panicking. He rarely felt helpless, but right now, he had no idea what to do, what to say. Nobody was supposed to know. _Nobody._

"Did you honestly think that none of us would notice?" Jean Bart spoke again, leaning closer. _Nobody should know._ "Did you really think you had your tracks covered-"

Law snapped.

"What do you want me to say, Bart-ya!?" He yelled, turning his burning eyes on his crew mate. "Do you want me to say that I hoped nobody would find out? That I wanted to take it to my grave? That I spent every god-damn moment wishing that I didn't feel this way!?" He stood. He was burning up. "I _failed_ , okay?" He spat. "I failed to conceal it. I failed to move past it. Don't you think I know that already!?"

He drew in a deep breath, panting. Why was he shaking? He glared at his crew mate. What did he think of him now? "I _tried_ to forget her," he hissed acidically, gripping the edge of the table in a shaky grip. "But I couldn't! And it scared me, alright? It scared me shitless that I couldn't. So _forgive me_ if I didn't want you reminding me of how much I fucked up."

Silence descended on the room like a thick, suffocating fog. Law panted, trembling as he straightening his back. Jean Bart just watched him calmly. And it pissed Law off. He stood up and stalked to the fridge, grabbed a drink and popped the top off. _Calm down_ , he chided himself as he took a long swig, the alcohol burning his throat. He needed space to breathe. He felt grilled.

"Why were you scared?" Jean Bart had followed him to the counter. Clearly Law wasn't off the hook yet. His crew mate's continued prodding made him flinch. He didn't like how exposed he felt. Turning, Law took another long swig from his drink. It wasn't calming him down in the slightest. Jean Bart caught his defiant look, and sighed. "Why are you so afraid to feel this way?"

"Because," Law murmured coolly. "I can't allow myself to. I just _can't_."

"Why not?"

"Why do you fucking think?" Law bristled angrily. "Have you forgotten my vendetta?"

"Calm down, Law," Jean Bart eased quietly, hands motioning to relax. Law found his anxiety being eased slightly, despite his glare. "Of course I haven't forgotten. But I don't see why you can't continue your mission to kill Doflamingo, and have something with Rose as well." Law huffed.

"It would be a distraction. And she would be a weakness." Jean Bart paused then.

"Fine." He murmured, and Law thought he had finally escaped the questions. But then he threw a curveball. "But just imagine how good it would be if something happened between you and Rose."

At his words, Law's imagination immediately jumped into play without his consent. He imagined Rose curled up against him, their bodies pressed close as she gazed happily at him, a soft smile gracing her face. Law's heart fluttered, and he unconsciously stopped breathing for a moment. He was entranced. He imagined leaning closer, cupping her jaw in his hand and pressing his lips against hers. But not teasingly short, like the one they had shared a few days ago. No, this kiss was _exactly_ what he craved deep inside.

Law blinked out of his trance, and his face felt hot. Ducking his head, he bit his lip ever so slightly. Fuck, he wanted that. How could he deny it to himself? He heard a soft chuckle from his crew member.

"I take it you don't want to share what played in your head." Law didn't say anything. Feeling like he needed to sit down, he brushed past Jean Bart on his way back to the table. He was trying to file his buzzing thoughts into understandable pieces of information. "So why does _that_ , whatever it is, scare you so much?" Law grimaced.

"She doesn't feel the same way." Jean Bart tutted.

"That's not true, and you know it." He was right. Law wasn't oblivious to her glances, her blushes. He had suspected it, but had ignored his intuition. "So why are you so afraid to love her?"

Law felt his stomach squirm. His mind was reeling. He was having trouble thinking straight.

"Because I know how much trouble it spells for me," he said, his voice uncharacteristically shaky, "and yet I still want it so badly. It scares me because it turns my reason upside down. My mind is telling me so many reasons why it shouldn't be, why it _can't_ be, but I'm ignoring them. And I hate it."

"What are they?"

Law hissed in despair, rubbing his face. His emotions really were running high. "Doflamingo...I can't let this get in my way. I _can't_ let it stop me." Jean Bart remained silent for a second. Law knew his eyes were fixed on him.

"How would it get in the way?"

Law felt heart begin to pound painfully in his chest. _How indeed._ He really didn't want to answer. But he had to.

"Because," Law breathed, staring at the table. "When I meet that bastard face to face..." _Just say it._ "I can't have a single trace of fear in my body. I need to face him being prepared..." The words weren't coming. He swallowed.

"To what?"

Pounding heart, clenched fists.

"Prepared to die."

Silence. Law forced himself to continue.

"I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know how strong he is. But all I know is that, when I see that man, that disgusting piece of shit that ruined my life, I can't have anything in the back of my mind, holding me back. I have to be ready to die." Law took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "But I can't if she's in my mind." Then he looked at his crew mate with great difficulty.

What he saw shocked him. Jean Bart wasn't looking at him in horror, in anger, in pity. No prejudice at all. Instead, he had a calm gaze as he watched Law. After a pause, he spoke.

"I understand." Law turned back to his hands, the strange urge to smile tickling his cheeks. Reassurance was something he had been in need of lately. It hadn't been easy to reveal that. He was glad Jean Bart had not reacted more explosively. He knew it wasn't out of apathy that Jean Bart was so calm, even though Law had just expressed compliance to death. It was because his companion had faith in him. "Do tell me though - what else is holding you back." Law sighed, frowning. He was still uncomfortable with opening up to Jean Bart, especially about matters of the heart.

"A lot of things, Bart-ya." He said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She makes me want to change."

"Change?" His companion prodded, and Law tensed up.

"You know what I'm capable of. You've seen it." Jean Bart nodded. "It's _that_ that has kept me alive this whole time. It's my ruthless cruelty. I've been forced to adapt to my surroundings and that is how I did so."

"I understand, but what is this thing about change?" Law shook his head.

"Despite everything that has happened to her, Rose is still so innocent. Her outlook on life is...remarkably pure. But it doesn't strike me as naive. And when I am with her, her goodness touches me - I forget how cruel the world really is. And I feel filthy in comparison. And I hate it, because I know that I _need_ to be tough to carry out my revenge. I hate that I want to change for her, to become good enough for her."

Law buried his face in his hands then, humiliated. Voicing his thoughts was causing his anxiety to rise. But it was all coming out now.

"It's not just my attitude that I want to change either! I've never felt the need to be affectionate, but when I am around her, I _want_ to be gentle, and loving. But I can't afford to feel such things. I have to kill Doflamingo. I know this and yet it doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do."

Jean Bart did not try and interrupt him, and Law was grateful. He had to tell someone. It was eating him up alive.

"Not only this, but I cannot see two people like ourselves ever having a successful relationship. She has a good heart, and I don't. When I first saw her, and realised how pure and innocent she was, my first feeling was that of envy. My first thought was ' _I want to corrupt her_ '. I am not good for her - we couldn't mix. I would destroy all that is good in her."

Law paused here, and looked up at Jean Bart. He was watching Law with a strange expression.

"And I keep forgetting how _young_ she is." Law clenched his fist again. "I'd bring too much danger into her life."

At this, Jean Bart gave a huff. "I think her age is the least of your worries." Law gave him a glower then. "Yet it seems like what you're facing here is a battle between what your mind is telling you is wrong, and what you truly want." Law tsked.

"Evidently." Jean Bart held up a hand.

"Your main reason for resisting her is because you want complete focus on your revenge on Doflamingo, and you fear that if you were to get involved with her, not only would it distract you from your goal, but you fear that in giving into your desires, your ruthless attitude that you think has brought you so far will disappear. But you're also concerned by the fact that you and Rose couldn't mix, and that there would be a serious backlash if you two were to get too close."

Law nodded, feeling tense. That was pretty much it. Jean Bart took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair. He seemed to be thinking about what to say next.

"I understand." He said. "But can I give you my opinion now?"

Law worked his jaw. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he dearly needed advice right now. "Go ahead." Jean Bart cleared his throat.

"I think you're being a coward." Law froze, and then turned his head slowly to his crew mate. It took him a moment to formulate a response.

"Excuse me?" He hissed icily.

"Listen." Jean Bart said seriously, leaning closer. "I think you're being a coward because you're too afraid to let yourself feel anything for Rose because of the problems that might arise. I think that is foolish. Firstly, nothing is easy. You're going to have problems anyway getting revenge on Doflamingo. But to you, these problems are worth enduring in order to attain your goal. You think that killing the man you hate will bring you satisfaction and peace. But I'd like to explain to you what I have seen over the past few days. Maybe you haven't realised the affect she has _already_ had on you."

"What do you mean, 'already'?" Law said quietly, staring at Jean Bart. He felt uneasy. His companion gave a small smile.

"You don't see it, do you?" Law continued to stare at him, tensed up. "Her presence over the past week has had a good effect on you. I've rarely seen you so relaxed and peaceful. You seem to calm down whenever she's in the room - it's like she grounds you to the present. And it reflects in the way you act with her - you're attentive to her, and you look out for her."

Law lowered his eyes, feeling his head swim. "I..." he tried to explain, but his voice seemed to leave him.

"Don't think of it as a negative thing," Jean Bart said. "I think it answers your worries. You're concerned that being with her will change you, or 'make you soft'. Judging by your interactions with her so far, it seems that, yes, whilst you'd most likely become more affectionate towards _her,_ that doesn't mean you will become weak. On the contrary, having something that you truly want will only make you fight _harder_ to defend it. The only reason her presence makes you feel conflicted and distracted at times is because you're resisting what you feel around her.

"It makes me sad that you're so hung up on revenge, Law. Not because I think your revenge is unjustified. Not at all - the reason behind your vendetta is arguably as honest and noble as such a thing can be. What makes me upset is that you're throwing away a chance at happiness in favour of your revenge. You think that killing Doflamingo will bring some peace and happiness to your life. Undoubtedly it will, but let me tell you - revenge is nowhere near as sweet as being with someone you love. People spend their entire lifetimes searching for love. And you, Law, have found it. And you're throwing it away. When you think about what it would be like to have her, do you really want to throw that away?

"I know Rose feels exactly the same as you do. I'm not telling you to choose between revenge and love, Law. You can have both. The only question is, are you prepared to handle both?"

Law didn't know what to say. He was staring at Jean Bart, no doubt with astonishment in his eyes. What worried Law the most was that his words made complete and utter sense. He wanted to tell her how he felt. The urge to do so was nearly overwhelming. And as he thought about it, with Jean Bart's words echoing around his head, it suddenly became clear.

He slowly lowered his gaze to the table. The truth was, he knew he didn't have the self-control to shun her any further. And now he realised that he didn't have to anymore.

"You don't have to be afraid to love, Law. She will make you happy beyond imagination. And you of all people deserve that."

His words struck a chord.

 _I deserve happiness?_

Law had always thought happiness was something out of reach for him. Fate had forever seemed his greatest enemy, always pointing her poison-filled sword towards his throat. And yet here she was, practically forcing Rose into his life, into his heart.

And here he was, trying to push Rose back, when in reality, all he wanted to do was squeeze her against himself and never let go.

A wry smile then twisted its way onto his face. He now knew he had to tell her how he felt. After all, who was he to deny Fate's wishes? Furthermore...

...who was he to deny his _own_ wishes?

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Yey, for Law chapters! :D_

 _I LOVE writing as Law. It's so clinical and single-minded, yet so emotionally tense too! This was so much fun to write, especially the interaction between Jean Bart and Law. I love the tension between the two! But don't fret - they do not hate each other. They are just both very strong-willed!_

 _Thanks to all of you who have left a review/followed/favourite! It really means so much to me to read what you think! After all, I'm not just writing this for me - reading your comments is what pushes me to write and update! Love you all 3_

 _Next update soon - you're not going to want to miss this one ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose POV**

 _This sucks._

Rose was feeling an extreme emptiness in her chest. It was aching, and her stomach was heavy. She was lying on one of the large sofas in the lounge, stomach-down and staring at the wall across the room.

Law had stayed another day in his room, recovering fully from the illness. They weren't entirely certain if he had contracted a virus or if it was chemical imbalances in his body from lack of care which caused his sudden discomfort. Now that he was feeling better though, the whole crew was in better spirits...except her.

When Rose thought back to the morning after she and Jean Bart had stayed in the captain's quarters, it caused a stab in her heart. Even though Law had been polite, calm, and had looked at her like he usually did, she felt no happiness. His words just kept replaying over and over in her head, reminding her that no matter what he did, or what he said, he would never feel the same way about her that she did about him.

She let out a heartbroken sigh. She had no idea what to do. If she told him how she felt, he would reject her. If she avoided him, it would cause complications within the crew. But if she kept pretending that nothing was wrong, that she wasn't hurting inside, she would surely snap at some point. It was getting harder and harder to keep up a happy facade around everyone, especially _him_.

 _Should I have left when I had the chance?_

The thought flitted into her mind. Would that have made her happier? She gave a small huff, sitting up. No, it wouldn't have. She was much safer here. There was no way she could make it on her own - her life had already been flipped upside down from the time she had spent away from her home island. She had learned so much new information, it was a little overwhelming.

Stretching as she stood from the sofa, she started to make her way to her room. _I need a lie down..._ Padding slowly to the door, she sighed again.

The door suddenly opened. Rose jumped a little in shock, but relaxed when Jean Bart entered.

"Oh, it's just you." She smiled gently, stepping aside to let him past. He nodded to her with a wide grin.

"Just me, Rose." He said cheerfully. Rose cocked her head to the side curiously, blinking. _What's up with him?_

"Something happen, Jean?" She prodded, watching him carefully as he flopped onto the sofa. "You're in a good mood." He shrugged.

"Nothing huge," he said casually, returning her steady gaze. "Things are just finally how they should be." Rose frowned in confusion.

"What things?" She asked amusedly. He shook his head, an enigmatic smile spreading onto his face.

"Just things." He said. Rose was too perplexed to continue bugging him for answers.

"That's...good." She replied slowly, then turned back to the door. It opened again, making Rose jump in surprise again. "What-!?" She swallowed her exclamation as Law entered, her heart starting to pound. When his eyes met hers, she looked to the ground.

"Rose-ya?" He seemed surprised too, before clearing his throat. Rose felt herself blush at the honorific as it reminded her of a couple of nights ago.

"Hello, Law." She murmured, edging towards the door. Her heart was beginning to ache. "I-I just...I have to..." She reached for the door, trying to formulate an excuse to leave. As she reached for the door handle, he spoke again.

"Wait..." It was barely a whisper. Rose felt herself get warmer - she couldn't stay any longer. She had to get out of his sight. It still hurt to be near him.

"No, I j-just really..." Her mumbling wasn't saving her, so she pulled open the door and darted out the room. Heart pounding, face too warm, she took a deep breath before scuttling down the corridor, away from the lounge. _I can't do this anymore. I can't.  
_

Finally she reached the window. She didn't sit down. Her legs felt too stiff and fragile at the same time. Trembling a little, she stared out the window, trying to gather herself. _Stop it,_ she told herself. _Composure._

She felt her eyes burning, and she gritted her teeth in frustration. _I hate this._ After everything that had happened to her over the past few weeks, didn't she deserve any sort of happiness?

"Rose." A low, urgent voice completely shocked her. She spun around, heart racing. And then she felt it skip a beat. He was standing a few feet away from her, watching her with a burning gaze. It made her draw a shaky breath.

"L-Law!" She whispered, taking a step back. What was happening? Why was he acting so strange? Law took a step closer.

"I have to tell you the truth. I can't keep it from you anymore," he said to her, staring her straight in the eyes. It shook Rose down to the core how almost desperate he appeared. His usual composed mask had slipped. Even so, her heart ached, and she looked away.

"N-no," she murmured, turning to leave, feeling tears prick her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at him now. "Let me-"

" _Please!_ " The breathless exclamation stopped her in her tracks. _He sounds so anxious._ Rose looked up at him, feeling her insides squirm. He took a step forward, breathing deeply. "Listen to me, Rose. Please let me speak." Rose was watching him with wide eyes. This was starting to worry her. Then he began speaking, and Rose's heart leapt to her throat with every sentence. "It kills me to see you avoid me, and when you do actually look at me, you look terrified. And I hate it."

"W...what?" Rose whispered faintly, feeling her heart pound. _He isn't...confessing, is he...?_ He swallowed.

"That kiss..." He said, still staring at her. "That kiss meant so much to me, Rose. It meant too much to me." Rose felt her head swim with his words, her breathing was unsteady. Even though his words were exactly what she had been dying to hear for so long, she was too cautious to believe him.

"But you told me you didn't...you weren't..." Her mouth failed her, she couldn't speak. Law interrupted her, moving closer.

"I lied." He said it so directly and with such honesty that Rose was at a loss for words. She stared at him, her mouth feeling dry, her stomach flipping. She didn't know how she felt – ecstatic or betrayed. He had lied to her, he had made her feel stupid...but now he was confessing? When she looked into his eyes, they were glistening, staring at her so intently that her heart started racing. Her brain was searching for some reason why he might be lying – she couldn't have her hopes dashed again like before.

"But your reputation," she stammered, "Your plan-!"

"I don't care," he said quickly, stepping into her, pressing her against the wall. Rose's breath caught in her throat in surprise, and she opened her mouth to gasp out.

Hot, moist lips pressed hard against hers. A solid body pushing against hers. She was overwhelmed by him. His hands framed her face. She was momentarily swept away - her heart fluttering in her chest, her face burning. _More..._ She grabbed his hoodie with a trembling grip, already addicted to the feeling of his body against hers. _This...this is..._

The sudden doubt hit her like a brick, and she shoved Law away forcefully. _He might be lying..._ She couldn't bring herself to believe his words. Maybe because last time, she had believed Jean Bart instantly and had gotten her hopes. Now, with a horrible feeling of discomfort in her stomach, she looked up at Law with tears in her eyes.

"P-please don't pity me!" She said in a trembling voice. "If you don't love me, then don't lie!" But then she looked at Law's face. And she realised she had falsely accused him. Law had never shown so much emotion to her. His eyes flashed with hurt, and from his parted mouth a shaky breath escaped. His entire body was tense.

"I would _never_ lie about this." He growled, frowning. Then he approached her again, a hand grabbing her arm tightly. His eyes were so intense, she couldn't look away. "Clearly, you weren't convinced just now." He pulled her against him. It felt like her insides were melting. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes in the most burning of gazes. And then he kissed her, opened mouthed, and deep.

And then it was like something had burst inside of her – all of a sudden, she couldn't get enough of him. His body, his hands, his lips – she had to feel him under her fingers, to reassure herself that this was real. She pressed back against him, gasping as her hands clenched themselves in his hoodie. And it thrilled her to see that he responded in kind, an arm wrapping itself possessively round her waist.

Her mind was buzzing - nothing was clear. One of his hands slid up to cradle her jaw as he deepened the kiss further, coaxing her lips wider open. And then she felt his tongue swipe briefly along her lip before, leaving a burning trail. She made a sound she hadn't meant to – a mixture between a gasp and a squeak.

This seemed to set off a spark inside Law. He pulled her impossibly close to himself – _not close enough_ – moving his lips passionately against hers, opening his mouth wider with unsteady breath as he pressed her harder into the wall. Although her heart was beating unbelievably fast and she felt too hot...she couldn't get it out of her head how right it felt.

The air around them seemed to set on fire. She placed her hands on either side of Law's face, returning his kiss desperately, forgetting everything. As if in response, he sucked teasingly on her bottom lip, drawing it in to his warm mouth. Her body acted by its own accord – it pressed into him, her fingers digging into his hair. She was dying for more of him. He practically _growled_ into her mouth, pressing his body flush against her.

Her lungs burned, she needed to breathe. Pushing him back a few paces, she looked into his eyes, feeling hear heart pound as she panted. It was like her head was filled with smoke - she felt heady and a little woozy. He looked back at her, he too panting. _He...he actually..._ She was in shock. The atmosphere was strange. Law seemed to be waiting for Rose to move, to speak - he was watching her closely, eyes flickering over her face, as if he was trying to pick her apart.

"You lied?" She whispered then, staring into his eyes. That was the first thing that came to her mind - when Law had lied about the meaning of the kiss. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed, and a tone of it slipped into her voice. He had really hurt her. Law lowered his eyes.

"I did." He spoke in a soft voice. Rose watched him, feeling a pang in her chest. It hurt her more that he was aware of it how much he had hurt her. He remained silent for a second, still not meeting her eyes. He seemed to be thinking about what to say. His mouth parted, and he paused again before finally speaking. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I hurt you. Please, forgive me-"

Rose placed a finger on his lips, hushing him. He was sorry – it was clear – and that was enough for now. He could expain the rest later. Law blinked at her, surprised. He was holding his breath against her finger. After a few moments, Rose reached out for him and pulled him closer, burying her face in his neck. Her whole body was humming with energy. Being in his arms was so, so comforting. She felt so happy, so relieved, her eyes pricked with tears again. When Law's arms came to wrap around her, she just clutched him tightly against herself, the fluff-lined collar tickling her nose, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. _I love you..._ Her stomach was flipping, and she breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. She never wanted to let go.

Then a pair of lips glided to her neck, and she jumped slightly. Her skin tingled pleasantly as she felt warm puffs of air hit the sensitive expanse of skin. Law kissed her neck, ever so softly – the briefest pressing of lips to skin before Law pulled her in, and rested his head into her shoulder. She didn't expect her heart to flutter so much at this intimate contact, at how much it contrasted with their earlier kiss - yet it did even more so when he squeezed her sides gently. She relaxed into him with a soft sigh. _Yes,_ she thought as she closed her eyes, _this is right._ Law shifted and muttered in her ear:

"I apologise for taking you by surprise. I couldn't help it." He confessed, his breath tickling her lobe. Her cheeks warmed. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Rose gave a small smile, squeezing him a tad tighter. _I wanted it too..._ "Do you believe me now?" He breathed.

"Yes," she breathed timidly in response. Then a huge smile spread over her face. "I believe you." She felt Law breath a long, deep sigh. Then, his face left her neck, and Rose's eyes fluttered open to meet his grey ones. They glinted slightly in the light. Her heart, still thumping, felt like it was being squeezed. Especially when Law slowly leaned forward again. He seemed cautious, but his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, failing to hide his longing. Rose watched him breathlessly in anticipation.

The second kiss was a little more measured, less overwhelming. It was tender, and slow. Yet Rose's mind still swam in blissful clouds, and her heart was still skipping beats. Their mouths melded together between the soft caresses of their lips, pressing and moving gently, carefully. Rose gently slid a hand to his face and tentatively touched her palm against his cheek, her fingertips lightly brushing through his sideburns. His skin was warm and soft, and Rose could feel his muscles working under his skin as he moved his jaw. Her heart fluttered when Law gave the quietest of hums, vibrations travelling through her hand as their bodies pressed closer. Her back met the wall again, but she didn't mind at all that Law had her completely in his arms. Rose wrapped her other arm around his neck, the hand on his face moving to the back of his neck and pulling him closer. It felt _so_ right.

After a soft brush of their lips, she felt Law begin to pull away slowly. She didn't want it to end, so when their lips finally separated, she kept her eyes closed, revelling in the warmth of his body and the tingling of her lips. The gentle breath that played across her face told her his face was still close. She heard him shift, and then a soft peck was placed on her lips, innocent and loving. She could feel the slight smile on his lips. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked at him. She saw the same questions playing in the depths of his eyes that were in her mind. _What where they now? What did this mean? What happens next?_

"Rose-ya," he spoke quietly, studying her face. "I want something to happen between us." Rose felt the sudden urge to comfort him, to reassure him that she wanted the same. She gave a gentle smile, tentatively intertwining a hand through his dark locks.

"Me too." She whispered, blushing. Law blinked at her, eyes flickering back and forth between hers. She lowered her gaze then, suddenly too embarrassed to keep his stare. "I want something too..." After a pregnant pause in which her eyes travelled slowly over his neck, his hoodie – anywhere but his face – she felt a slender finger tickle her chin, then tilt her face upward. Her eyes returned to his.

"Is that so?" His gaze was so intense.

"Yes." She nodded timidly. Then she suddenly noticed how he was looking at her. Although he was not breaking eye contact, his grey eyes had a softness to them that made her heart pound. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Alright," he breathed against her lips. "This is something." Rose smiled, despite her anxiety. His words both excited and terrified her at the same time. She knew they still had a lot of talking to do. But that could wait.

"Okay." She murmured, tightening her hold around his neck, her heart hammering in her chest. But she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. And when Law's mouth tugged up at the side, and his thumb brushed her cheek as his warm lips met hers again, she thought: _Yes...this is what I want._

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _:)_

 _Finally..._

 _A lot more is still to come! ;) Thanks for the amazing comments, guys! It really makes my day! 3_


	14. Chapter 14

_WARNING: SPOILERS_

 **Rose POV**

They both decided that they were going to keep it a secret.

That way, they wouldn't have to explain anything, and there would be no presssure or expectations. They could do as they please, go as fast and as slow as they wanted. They had some breathing space.

Between hushed whispers in the corridor, where they had come together at last, Rose had agreed when Law expressed his desire to keep the "something" they shared to themselves. It was what she wanted, she had said.

Their embrace was then interrupted by a wandering Bepo, who was bored and looking for entertainment. And for the rest of the day, they didn't get a moment to themselves - the crew was lively that day, and demanded the company of everyone. She and Law kept their distance from each other, acting as if nothing had happened, even under the prying eyes of Jean Bart who was watching them like a hawk. Only the occasional furtive glance or secret smile hinted at the starting embers of their new..."something". Rose was hesitant to put a label on it - it wasn't a relationship just yet - but even so, it gave her butterflies when she thought about it.

The fact that they even had a thing to call their "something" still startled her. It had all gone a bit too fast. But right now, she didn't want to think too hard about the "what if"s or the "what about"s. Just by a look from him was enough to tell her that this was right.

Finally in the evening, the chance presented itself to them. One by one, the crew headed off to bed. As soon as a sleepy Bepo had left the lounge, Rose had felt his eyes on her.

What had surprised her the most was the atmosphere between them. The oh-so-familiar tension had disappeared, and Rose felt she could relax around him more. But instead, there was this hesitance, a sort of uncertainty that lingered in the back of the mind. It was as if neither of them knew what to say or what to do. The only comforting thing about it was that they were both aware of the other's hesitance; on Rose's part, it was due to lack of experience and her bashfulness. What was surprising was that Law's hesitance seemed to stem from how to proceed. It made Rose wonder whether this was new to him, too.

Yet, the completely new and exciting feelings that bubbled up inside of her were enough to overpower her timidness, and when Law had cautiously got closer to her after a few awkward moments of intense glances and nervous smiles, she accepted the tentative hand that brushed her wrist.

It seemed that, just like her, the interruption earlier had cut Law off before he had wanted to stop. Their arms moved to touch each other, drawing the other close. The awkwardness was still there, especially he had asked a hushed question of wellbeing, but it was momentarily forgotten when she had finally looked up at him.

After a moment, a soft giggle past her lips as he gave a gentle smirk. They both found it amusing - and slightly strange - how nervous (on her part) and uncertain (on his) they felt. Rose couldn't explain it.

"I didn't expect it to be so..." She trailed off with a shy smile, looking down at their hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest as their fingers slowly intertwined. "I...I thought it was supposed to be easier."

"Is that so?" He breathed a chuckle. She nodded, swaying a little. She could feel her cheeks heat up. "I have never given it much thought." She bit her lip, grinning.

"I guess this is different, then..." Law's fingers gave a slight squeeze.

"I suppose it is."

And then, just as Law was tipping her chin up, and Rose was raising herself on her tiptoes, heart pounding and lips tingling with anticipation, they were interrupted a second time. Hands gripping the other, and their lips just a hair's breadth away from each other, their surprised breaths mingled as the door to the lounge opened.

"I just forgot-" A gasp, then silence. Rose spun around, instantly stumbling away from Law. But she knew it was too late. Jean Bart, who was staring at them, had obviously seen. _No..._ She panicked. _It's supposed to be a secret!_ And then a large smirk appeared on the man's face. Rose blushed furiously, and saw out of the corner of her eye Law fixing his hat. He stared at Jean Bart, clearly uncomfortable at being caught off guard.

They were silent for a bit. Law was tense at her side. _He must know that Jean Bart saw..._ Rose looked at Jean Bart, whose smile grew. "Well well, Law. I see you finally came to your senses." The doctor cleared his throat.

"Bart-ya," Law began in a low voice, but then he shut his mouth, unable to say anything.

"Relax," the other chuckled. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm just glad you finally listened to me and told her." Law remained in stony silence. Rose frowned, confused.

"Hang on," she said, looking at Law. "You told Jean Bart?" Law looked at her then, and he relaxed slightly.

"Not quite." There was a trace of bitterness in his reply. "But he was aware of my feelings." Rose blinked in surprise. She didn't know Law had spoken himself to Jean Bart. She thought it had just been her.

"I spoke to both of you." Jean Bart said. "You both had different concerns." Then he added with an amused huff: "It was frustrating, to say the least." At that, Law turned to Rose with a questioning glance.

"You spoke to him too?" He murmured. Rose bit her lip.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "It was after our...the kiss..." After a loud silence, she raised her eyes to Law then. He had a strange look on his face - he seemed half amused, half in surprise.

"It seems we both needed help." Rose bit her tongue, nodding as her heart fluttered. Law began to move closer, but then paused, his hand half-outstretched towards her, then shifted and averted his gaze to the ground. Feeling the same sense of hesitance, Rose quickly looked away. Jean Bart gave a chuckle then, shaking his head.

"Honestly," he said, scratching his chin. "What is with this timidness?" Law gave a huff.

"There is no timidness, Bart-ya," he muttered, lifting his gaze. "We are fine." The other man raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't seem so to me." Rose shook her head. _He only wants to help..._ He had given them the right advice so far, hadn't he? If Law wasn't going to admit it, she would.

"I guess...well," she murmured, glancing at Law. He was watching her closely, grey eyes fixed on her. She felt her stomach flip, and she swallowed. "It's kind of all really new, and...I don't know what to expect." Jean Bart folded his arms, giving a small sigh.

"It's simple, really." He began. "All that you need is time to get to know each other properly." Rose cocked her head, confused. _Get to know each other?_

"But we know each other already. I don't understand..." Jean Bart shook his head again.

"You've known each other for what, 3 weeks? That's not very long. All you really understand from each other right now is basic personality and a few quirks, and maybe some details on the other's life. There's still a lot to learn about each other. Hopefully then, this uncertainty will go away once you're completely comfortable with each other."

Law remained silent, seeming to be mulling over the other man's words. Rose shifted next to him, feeling a little uncomfortable. She understood Jean Bart's reasoning - it made sense that they needed to get to know each other better before this awkwardness would end. She raised her eyes to her partner.

"Alright." He nodded, and then turned to meet her timid glance. The smallest of smiles twitching onto his face, and he edged closer to her. "What do you think, Rose-ya?" She returned the smile, feeling herself relax a bit, even if her stomach was flipping joyously inside of her.

"I think it's a good idea." Really, there was no reason to be nervous. It was Law; this would be new, exciting - not intimidating or scary. He would tell her stories about his travels, and let her dream up her own fantastic adventures in the comfort of his presence. And she would tell him what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go, her ambitions and desires. And then he would quietly admit his own dreams. And it would be wonderful.

 _~ x ~_

Law suggested that every couple of evenings or so, after the others had gone to bed, that the two of them meet in his study. It would be private, cosy, and he had drinks. Rose saw no problem with it.

And so, that is how they found themselves one evening. In his study on a big, grey sofa, small lamp on beside them instead of the ceiling lights on. The atmosphere was intimate and comforting, but Rose could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. She was sitting on folded legs, her hands tucked timidly in the space between. Law was close to her, his leg brushing her knee.

"Do you want to taste it?" He asked softly, swirling the red wine around his glass. Her eyes fixed on it as it slid smoothly around the round glass. It did look rather tempting. She gave a small nod, extending her hand as he handed it to her. Watching him, she raised the glass to her lips. It was a strangely bitter taste. She wasn't sure if she liked it. Law gave a small smirk at the look on her face. "No?"

"No." She shook her head with a giggle. Still with a smirk playing on his face, watching her back just as closely, Law brought the glass to his own mouth. Rose's eyes were unwillingly drawn to it as the red liquid touched his lips, then she blushed and looked down. One thing that hadn't changed was the strong physical sensations she received from him. "So..." She began, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We're supposed to get to know each other better."

"So I've heard." Law said in a measured tone. "Tell me, Rose-ya. What don't I know about you already?" Rose laughed quietly, looking up at him.

"Not much, I don't think," she smiled at him. "Not much to know." Law's mouth twitched.

"I find that hard to believe." He cast his eyes across the room briefly before his eyes returned to hers. "That island of yours, Agea. I'm very intrigued by it..."

And so she told him all about the island - the geography, the climate, the wildlife. He also seemed curious about how it worked socially - if it was so isolated, how much did they know about the outside world? Rose explained how it worked; how every family had their own trade, and how they sold what they made or grew to the other islanders. She explained that her family had been in agriculture, but not food - they had been in charge of growing medicinal herbs. At this, Law muttered, "Of course. That's how you had some medical knowledge."

But the questions that had been burning in the back of her mind ever since she had met this man came to the front of her mind.

"What about you, Law?" She asked, feeling a little uneasy. She wasn't sure how far she could prod into his life. He had already made it clear he wasn't keen on opening up. She cocked her head, watching him. "What is your place like?"

For a fraction of a second - so fast she wasn't sure if it actually happened - a shadow seemed to pass across his face. Then it was gone, and he looked down at his knees, a slight frown on his face.

"My city doesn't exist anymore." His voice seemed too controlled, and he was tensed up. Her heart panged, and she bit her lip. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked..._ And then, the sudden urge to comfort him overcame her. Heart pounding, she tentatively placed a hand on his wrist, gentle stroking his warm skin with her thumb. At the contact, Law raised his gaze to her face, eyes questioning. The frown had lessened, but he still looked pained.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking down, feeling awfully guilty. "I shouldn't have...you don't have to tell me." At this, he shifted closer.

"No," he intoned softly to her. "Don't apologise for asking." She looked up at him. His mouth twitched into a grimace. "It's just...difficult to talk about." She nodded slightly in compassion. "You will think differently of me if I tell you." Rose shook her head, still stroking his wrist.

"It's the past, Law." It was barely a whisper. "The you right now is all I see." Law seemed frozen for a second. His eyes were fixed on her. He was hesitant. She gave him a small, reassuring smile. "But you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to." After a pause, he nodded and drew a long breath.

He didn't tell her much. She knew he wasn't telling her everything. But what she heard was enough to understand why Law's past was a place of pain. He told her about the disease that had plagued his childhood. When he told her how everything he had known - his family, his friends, his home - had burned before his eyes, she wanted to cry. Law said it all with a lost look in his eyes, and he wouldn't meet her gaze. He told her about how he had ended up working for a villainous family. It shocked Rose down to the core, the cruelty of the world in which Law grew up in.

"I hated them." His voice was empty. "But I hated the Marines more." At this he paused. Rose could feel the hand that was now curled around hers tighten slightly. "My only aim was to destroy as much as I could. I thought I was going to die anyway, and wanted to take out my anger on the world before I left it. And they promised me that." Rose was speechless. She was watching him with wide, tearful eyes. This was _heartbreaking_.

"But I was saved my a fool of a man. He vowed to help cure me of my disease. And he did. He cured me not only of the lead sickness, but of my death wish." Rose gave him a tiny smile. So there had been some good in his life. "But then he was killed." She felt her stomach drop from her body, and the smile disappeared. Law finally looked at her. "Revenge is my aim now."

"Law..." That was all she could manage. She couldn't believe what she had heard. "None of that was your fault, Law." She leaned closer. "This wouldn't change my opinion of you." Law shook his head then, a dark look on his face.

"It's not everything. The rest..." He gave a wry chuckle, looking away. Rose hated how it sounded. "It's dark, twisted and evil. You don't need to know what I used to be." The last sentence was ominous, Rose knew, but when she looked at him, she didn't feel scared at all.

"That doesn't matter to me." She said, shaking her head. He was quiet for a moment.

"I am still like that, Rose. I'm dangerous."

"Don't say that. There is good in your life, Law. I _know_ there is." At this, with the slightest turn of his head, his eyes met hers. They were soft but intense at the same time, flickering back and forth between hers. After a pause, a quiet murmur passed his lips.

"Only one thing comes to mind."

Rose felt her heart skip a beat. Her face heated up, and she blinked down to her lap. _Does he mean me?_ His body shifted closer again, and she felt the hand around hers move to brush her arm. Her breath caught in her throat.

"L-Law..." She stammered, raising her eyes to his. His face was close. He was gazing at her, waiting for her to speak. She didn't actually have anything to say to him. She was too entranced by his intense stare.

A warm thumb brushed her cheek, and she flinched slightly in surprise. His mouth, temptingly close, curled at the corners, ever so slightly. Then, he began to lean closer. His breath played across her face. Rose closed her eyes in anticipation.

It was just a brush of contact at first, one that made sparked electricity in her nerves. Then their lips met in a gentle yet utterly tantalising kiss, their bodies melting into each other.

It was then, as she tasted the red wine on his lips and the tip of his tongue - now strangely sweeter - and as he pulled her closer, she decided she wanted to be the one to heal Law. He hadn't made it obvious at all, but when Rose was listening to him speak, she realised with a lurch of her insides how fundamentally _broken_ he was. He was clinging to this revenge as his sole means of redemption and salvation. He was strong, there was no doubt about that, but something inside of him was extremely fragile. It was like an emptiness.

Rose resolved to cure the darkness in his heart, to fill the void inside of him. She might not be the one who could do it - it might even be impossible to help Law after what he had gone through - but she was determined to try. She loved him and wanted to bring him peace. And she would do anything to help ease the tight, painful knot of poisonous anger and hatred that he harboured inside of himself.

After all, he had saved her countless times. It was right she should try and repay the favour.

 _~ x ~_

And so, the next week plodded by, and she and Law spent their evenings together. As the days went by, Rose could feel the hesitance between them draining away. Law told her about the world, how things worked, what things were like, and Rose learned that she had so much more to experience.

He had smiled at her in soft amusement when she had exclaimed in frustration how little she knew. "I just feel so _naive_." She had muttered, glaring at a spot on the table. "You've done so many things that I haven't, and I just..." she trailed off in indignant silence.

"Some people are desperate to be like you, though, Rose-ya," Law said, stretching in his seat. "There's a saying that goes, 'Ignorance is bliss'." Rose turned to look at him.

"Well I disagree." She pouted. "I mean, there are things which I probably would never have experienced if I never had left. Things like..." She paused, thinking. Her eyes travelled around the room for inspiration. They landed on the doctor's hands. "...tattoos."

Law blinked at her mild surprise before looking down at his hand. He studied them for a second, turning and twisting them. Rose watched his hands, a little mesmerised. "I see." He said, looking at her again. "Don't get one." Rose blinked.

"Why not?" Law blinked back.

"Because," he said. "They're permanent, and you don't need one." Rose frowned.

"What if I want one?" Law paused then.

"Do you want one?"

"Not really..." Rose trailed off. "But that's not the point." Law leaned forwards then, his face coming close to hers.

"I know," he murmured. "But it'd be a shame to mark you, don't you think, Rose-ya?" His breath played across her face in a teasing action, and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Blushing, she couldn't keep the small smile from playing across her face. She had learned over the past week that Law sometimes enjoyed teasing her in a flirtatious manner, even if just to make her shyness come out. He must have found her timid side endearing.

She reached out and touched the back of his hand curiously. The dark marks stood out against his skin. Rose's fingers tentatively traced them, marvelling at their smoothness. She had always been fascinated by them - not only about the process of inking the skin, but of the stories behind them.

"So you have these ones..." She traced the DEATH letters on his fingers, "And these ones." she tapped the circular tattoos on the back of his hands.

"Yes," he said, letting her feel his skin. After a few moments of silence, he murmured quietly: "I have more." Rose looked at him, intrigued.

"You do?" She asked curiously, shifting in her seat to face him. "Where?"

Law didn't move for a second. He just sat there, watching her with an odd expression. Rose was a little taken aback by this, until he moved. He turned his back on her. At first, Rose was confused. _Why is he facing away...?_ But then he took hold of the hem of his hoodie and began pulling it over his head. Rose felt her already warm cheeks start to burn as tanned skin was revealed to her. Law pulled the piece of clothing over his head and tugged it off his arms.

Rose sat speechless, extremely embarrassed but also completely captivated by the shirtless man in front of her. She had always known Law wasn't a large man, but there was no fat whatsoever on his body. His muscles showed clearly from under his tanned skin, rippling as he moved. Her eyes travelled up his toned back to his sculpted shoulders and arms. She heard him say something.

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered. "What was that?" Law twisted ever so slightly, looking at her sideways from over his shoulder.

"The tattoo," he murmured in a low voice, eyes bright. "It's my jolly roger." Rose lowered her eyes again to his back. The thick, black lines that marked his skin did indeed shape the Heart Pirate's jolly roger.

"Y-yeah..." she whispered. She felt a thick lump in her throat, which she tried to swallow.

"You can feel it," Law spoke into the silence. "If you want to." It was practically an invitation to caress his bare back. Hand trembling ever so slightly, Rose reached out and dragged a finger down the lines. The skin underneath her fingertips came out in goose bumps, and Law shivered slightly in front of her, despite the warmth in the room. Or was she just hot?

"Does...does it hurt?" She asked, voice timid. "To get one?"

"Depends." Law replied in a low voice. "That one hurt less..." That was when he turned around, and Rose felt her heart thumping in her chest as she met his gaze. He clearly wasn't embarrassed, but he was watching her with slight uncertainty. Her eyes travelled to his chest and stomach. The blood pumping through her body was making her feel a little heady. "This one did."

Rose saw he had a heart tattooed on his chest, with elegant curls and long trailing lines flowing over his collar bones. Swirling hearts also marked the tops of his shoulders. But in all honesty, the tattoo wasn't what was grabbing her attention. She had never been so transfixed at the sight of a body before. She had seen the men on Agea sometimes working topless when it was hot outside, but right now, when she and Law were so up close and personal, it was a completely different story.

"I...a..." Raising her eyes to his, she tried to speak, but when nothing came out, she shut her mouth. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her throat. Then, a teasing smirk appeared on his face, completely alluring in its own right. And he leaned in. And that was when she couldn't stand it anymore. With a squeal of embarrassment, she grabbed his hoodie from his hand and shoved it at him. "P-put it back on, already!"

Law was clearly loving it. "What's wrong, Rose-ya?" He purred, edging even closer. "Am I not attractive enough to merit a kiss?"

 _Quite the opposite!_ He was too gorgeous for his own good. "L-Law!" She stammered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He didn't seem to want to listen to her protests. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, pressing their bodies together. Rose's resolve dissolved, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was extremely exciting, to say the least, running her hands over his bare skin and feeling his muscles working under her fingertips. It was a burning touch. She gasped into his mouth, and Law took no hesitance in pressing closer.

It was all feeling great, especially when Law ran a hand down her side. Her mouth paused, her breath shaky as her heart skipped a beat. It was a simple loving action, with a hint of playfulness, and her attention was completely focused on the feeling of his hand as it brushed her hip.

It was terrifying, what happened next. One moment, Rose was gripping onto Law, nervous yet excited at the same time at his touch, and the next, she was back _there_. The dark, cold, damp dungeon. And the hand wasn't Law's. It was _his_. The huge, stinking, terrifying man. He flashed before her eyes. Suddenly, she was repulsed and petrified.

" _Stop_!" She cried out, trembling violently. In blind panic, she grabbed the wrist that belonged to the hand touching her and shoved it away.

And then she came to her senses.

Blinking up shakily at Law, he was staring at her with wide eyes. She was shaking all over, heart pounding. "Rose...?" He was completely tensed up.

"I-I..." She breathed unsteadily, feeling tears burn her eyes. She was terrified. Law edged back ever so slightly then.

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to..." Rose suddenly realised what Law thought had happened. He thought she had freaked out because of his touch.

"N-no!" She said quickly, shaking her head. "Law, it...it wasn't _you_..." Her vision blurred, and she felt herself begin to tremble more. "I saw...I saw him...!" And she covered her mouth with her hands, letting out a shaky whimper.

Law seemed to snap out of his frozen state. "Who did you see, Rose?" He asked urgently, leaning closer.

"I-in the dungeon...!" That was all she managed before the tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she covered her face with her hands. _Oh God, it was terrifying!_

The arms that touched her then were not terrifying. They were comforting. Warm. Gentle. Trembling, Rose didn't hesitate to grab onto him and press her face into his neck. His contact was all she wanted right now, to dispel the feeling of cold that surrounded her. The hand that stroked her hair was so soothing. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

She tried to speak, but he shushed her. "Don't speak." His low, calming voice vibrated in his chest. The arm that held her squeezed her tighter against the warm body. Slowly, Rose felt herself calm down.

"Law..." She sniffed, still trembling. "I...I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." His reply tickled her ear. He shifted, and then Rose flinched at the pair of lips that met her temple. It took her by surprise, and she stopped sniffing. They moved, placing another tender kiss to the corner of her eye. "You're safe." She lifted her face away from him then, wiping at her eyes. Yes, she was safe. Law was her security.

His arms were still around her. She blinked up at him.

"I can't believe...that happened..." She whispered anxiously. What was wrong with her? "Is...is there something wrong with me...?" At this, Law shook his head.

"Of course not, Rose." His gaze was intense, concerned as his grey eyes flickered back and forth between hers. They remained silent for a bit, just absorbing what had just happened. "This isn't uncommon to happen with traumatic experiences." Rose bit her lip nervously.

"So...so something _is_ wrong..." This time, Law didn't respond. He just looked at her. Rose began to panic. "Law, tell me what's happened to me."

His response was carefully phrased. "You may have associated the kind of touches that are...well," he lowered his gaze. "That are passionate, or loving with what happened to you. That is to say, your body reacts negatively to them."

Rose felt her stomach plunge. What did this mean? "So...so if you try and t-touch me..." Law paused.

"It may not be with everything of that kind." He breathed deeply then. "It may also be your own feelings towards intimacy..." Rose looked at him then.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Your nerves." His gaze was gentle. "Anxiety could have triggered it." Rose drank in his words. She had been struck with some serious nerves when Law had touched her. Suddenly embarrassed, she lowered her gaze.

"I-I see..." She murmured. Silence descended upon them, and they remained like that for a moment, just calming down. She then heard a huff from Law.

"Well, Rose-ya..." Law whispered to her, shifting closer. She looked up at him, and saw that the smirk was back. "It looks like you've gotten over your previous embarrassment..." Blinking, she suddenly became aware of the closeness of their bodies. Now blushing for a completely different reason, Rose raised her eyes to his, forgetting the incident.

"Law...!" She mumbled bashfully, then fell silent as his hand cradled her jaw, a thumb brushing across her burning cheek. His face was inches from hers.

For the second time that evening, Rose found herself wondering how it was possible for a person to be so completely entranced by another. She had never had this for anyone else before.

But then again, Law wasn't just anyone.

 _~ x ~_

"Ah!" Bepo exclaimed, staring through the periscope. "Land, ho!"

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Hey guys :)_

 _This was just kind of a filler chapter, kinda just to allow the relationship to grow a bit before much more happens. Plus, who doesn't love a bit of fluff? XD_

 _So the bad news is that school is starting again, so I will be hard-pressed to find time to write, so don't be surprised if you have to wait a week or two before the next update. Sorry :(_

 _Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Means a lot! xox_


	15. Chapter 15

**Law POV**

"So is it here?" Penguin asked in a hushed tone, leaning over the table, staring intently at Law.

"I believe one is here on the island, yes." Law scratched his chin. "The likelihood of us getting it, on the other hand, is a different story."

"How do you mean?" Jean Bart questioned. "It's not like we lack the strength." Law looked at him.

"Of course we don't," he deadpanned. "But it's not a matter of strength, Bart-ya. It's a matter of stealth." The crew stared at him over the table, clearly confused. Law cleared his throat before beginning the explanation.

"The Marine base on this island is in the centre of the town, which means it is constantly surrounded and monitored. For us to launch a full out attack on it would be foolish. If we want to get that book, we are going to have to be clever about this."

"So we sneak in?" Bepo ventured, wringing his hands. "I don't know, Captain... we all have bounties on our head, we are all recognisable. How would we sneak in and get the book without being noticed?"

"That is what we are here to discuss, Bepo-ya." Law rubbed his face, frowning. "I haven't come up with a fool-proof strategy yet." There was a moment of silence in which the crew thought hard, pondering the ins and outs of various plans.

"I have an idea." Shachi said, somewhat timidly. Law turned to him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. His crewmate shifted his weight, watching everyone uncertainly. "Well, there is _one_ person on this ship who wouldn't be recognised."

Law realised what he was suggesting with a twist in his stomach. His response spilled from his lips instantly.

"No."

The crew looked at him then. Penguin shook his head.

"The way I see it, it's the safest plan, Captain."

"The safest plan for who, Shachi-ya?" Law rebuked, sounding a little more defensive then he would have liked. "For us, or for her?"

"Well, what else would you suggest?" Penguin cut between the two men. "If we can come up with an easier plan-"

"Do you not _hear_ yourself?" Law demanded, a little aggressively. "We are not sending Rose to get the book."

"Why not?" Shachi prodded. "Listen Captain, I don't want anything bad to happen to her either, but she is the best bet we have!" Law stared at Shachi, his fists clenching. He wasn't comfortable at all with this situation. Sending Rose out on any mission was not something he was prepared to risk. He wasn't about to tell them exactly _why_ he was being so stubborn, and so the only thing to do was to form a strong enough strategy-based case against sending her on a mission.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Law growled. "She can't defend herself well enough for such a mission. We can't trust something so vital to her."

"But we need that book." Jean Bart finally spoke up. "It has all the information we need - marine operations, navy patrols, Grand Line secret information - and the only option we have right now is sending Rose to get it." Law turned to Jean Bart, giving him a piercing glare. _What!?_ Out of everyone, surely _he_ would understand Law's reasons.

"For the last time," he said in a raised voice, body heating up as he glared at his crew. "I am not going to send Rose straight into the enemy's hands-"

"Why not, Law?"

The soft voice that came from the doorway completely broke the tense atmosphere in the room. Law turned sharply, anger almost completely forgotten, eyes instinctively searched for her, and when they found her, he felt the instant warmth she created in his chest.

She approached the crew carefully, watching each of them in turn. Her soft brown eyes fixed onto his. She came to a stop next to him, looking up at him with a slight frown on her face. Law almost forgot the previous conversation as he gazed back at her.

Almost.

"You were listening?" He asked her in a measured voice. Strangely, he was not angry. She cocked her head ever so slightly, the tiniest of teasing grins playing at the sides of her lips.

"You left the door open," she murmured, linking her fingers together behind her back. "So I couldn't really help but overhear."

"I see." He returned the nearly-invisible smile, and was just about to edge closer to her - as he instinctively wanted to do - when he realised that they weren't alone. He stiffened a little, mentally kicking himself to snap out of his frankly _embarrassing_ trance. "Sending you on this mission would be downright idiotic."

"Let me do this!" She said eagerly. "Please, let me help in some way." Law looked back to her, feeling his resolve waver. The twinkling in her eyes made him swallow his 'absolutely not', and he paused for a second.

"Do you understand what you would have to do?" He questioned, watching her carefully, frowning. She had to understand that this mission was dangerous. "You would have to walk into the hands of the enemy." She nodded then, blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"It's a matter of stealth," she repeated the same words he had used, and he felt the urge to grimace. She had been listening for a long time, then. "I would have to steal the book for you." Law blinked down at her, hardening his gaze. He wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"The 'how' is more important than the 'what'."

"I know that." Rose leaned closer eagerly. "You can trust me, just tell me what to do!"

"Rose-ya..." Law murmured softly in displeasure - about to list all the reasons why she should not be the one doing this - then froze when her eyes widened. _Rose-ya._ He shouldn't call her that in front of the others. Heart pounding a little then in his chest, he tensed up. He knew they were all expecting him to allow her to go, for whatever foolish reason. "Fine, whatever." He said in a loud, clear voice, even though his heart betrayed his nerves. He hardened his stare down at her, frowning as his stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

The smile that lit up her face was far brighter than it should have been. "Okay," she chirruped, approaching the table some more. A determined air came over her, her eyes glinting fiercely. Law watched her every move with an unfaltering gaze. _Does she not realise how much danger she is about to go into?_ "Tell me what to do."

~ x ~

 **Rose POV**

Her palms were sticky, her heart thumping in her chest.

 _I'm doing this. I'm really doing this._

There it was, the Marine Quarters, right in front of her. She swallowed nervously, staring up at the huge building. It towered over the entire city, and from her viewpoint, the sun was blocked out. The chills the shadow sent through her were not just ones of cold.

 _Be careful._

His words echoed in her head as she lowered her eyes to the doors ahead. A small smile formed itself on her face, despite her shaking hands.

 _"You know what you're doing?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You know the plan?"_

 _"Yes, Law. I know the plan."_

 _A heavy silence._

 _"Rose." He said, drawing closer. She didn't turn her gaze away from the backs of the disappearing crew mates who were walking away, leaving them behind in the dim room. Despite her previous boldness, she was currently trying to quell the waves of fear that were pulsing in her stomach - heart pounding, fists shaking ever so slightly. She didn't want him to see her doubt. She didn't want him to realise how scared she really was. She didn't want him to be the one to protect her,_ again _._

 _He had done too much of that already. She depended too much on him. Just this once, she wanted him to depend on her._

 _"You're scared."_

 _She stiffened a little at the hand that skimmed her back. The crew disappeared round the corner, taking their noise with them._

 _"I'm not." She said back, trying to steel her mind. "I'm just concentrating on what I have to do." A soft huff of amusement at her ear, and she felt her cheeks warm up slightly. This time, she didn't shy away from him._

 _"Next time," he said then, tone dead serious. "Don't be overconfident and fake bravery in the face of a task you fear. It's a path only fit for fools." Rose froze, a little taken aback by his somewhat harsh remark. This was the first time he had criticised her so bluntly. He had called her willingness to help foolish? Indignant feelings flared inside her then._

 _"Wh-what?" She stammered, turning to meet his gaze and pushing his hand away. Law stared down at her, looking equally discontent as she felt. Rose knew how unhappy he was with the situation, and that he would have denied her of her wishes had the crew not been present. But she was desperate to prove to Law - and to herself - that she wasn't useless, that she could bring something to the crew. But she was too timid to actually admit this to Law's face. Bristling, she frowned up at him. "Foolish?"_

 _He folded his arms. "Yes, foolish." He replied levelly. "We could have come up with another solution, one less asinine." The last word was tinged with bitterness. Rose didn't know if it was directed at her, or Law's crewmates. She clenched her fists._

 _"Law," she murmured back tensely, "maybe you should appreciate help when it is offered rather than ignoring it! You said so yourself, you were struggling to come up with another plan."_

 _"Any plan would have been better than this senseless one."_

 _"What are you saying?" Rose said, his words stinging her. She couldn't help but be hurt by his words._ He doesn't trust me at all _. "It's the best shot we have!" Law shook his head, tensed up with_ _emotion_.

 _"Do you know how dangerous this plan is? Not just to you, but to us?" He huffed in angry amusement as she opened her mouth to retort, and cut her off. "No, you don't. If you get hurt, or caught-"_

 _Rose snapped._

 _"Just_ trust _me for once!" She cried desperately, throwing her hands up. "I'm not useless, I'm n-not..." Her lump caught in her throat, and she took a shaky breath. It couldn't be helped - anger, hurt and fear were coursing through her. "I d-don't want to be a burden!"_

 _Anger and hurt burned the back of her eyes, but she didn't want him to see her weakness. Before the inevitable tears could show, she turned sharply away from him. But a hand caught her wrist. She struggled weakly in his grasp. "Let me go." She breathed. "Please-"_

 _"Stop." He urged quietly. And she did. And he pulled her against him, her back meeting the firm warmth of his chest. And as his arms wrapped her up, cocooned her in his embrace, she felt her heart throb painfully. His hair tickled her temple as he leaned over her shoulder, his lips barely a hair's length away from her ear. She could hear, feel every breath he took, both from the expanding of his chest and the warm air that assaulted her cheek. She could feel his heartbeat against her back._

 _One thing hadn't changed: what he could do to her without saying a single word._

 _But she still felt the sting from his words in her heart, and as he leaned closer, she turned her face away from his, fighting the tears._

 _"Rose-ya," he breathed. "Look at me." His voice was too soft to be called commanding. Yet she shook her head._

 _"You don't trust me at all, do you?" She said, using all her strength to keep it level. Even so, the question wavered at the end. He squeezed her ever so slightly, hugging her closer._

 _"Look at me." Warm lips grazed her neck, and her breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat, but she shook her head again._

 _"I can do this." She tried again, shifting in his arms. "Just, please, give me a chance."_

 _"Listen," he murmured back. "It's not that I don't trust you. I trust your intelligence and your sense."_

 _"What...what is it then?" Rose pressed. He paused for a second._

 _"I don't like taking chances." It was barely a whisper. "And if its you that I'm gambling, it's not something I'm willing to do." And with that, she understood. She stood there in his arms for a second, taking it in and just revelling his warmth, his smell... then she shifted, twisting in his arms so that she was facing him. She looked up at him, meeting his expectant grey eyes._

 _For the few seconds they stood like that, it felt like an eternity._

 _"It's that...?" She murmured timidly, feeling her cheeks burn. It wasn't lack of trust that was making Law so edgy, it was protectiveness. His gaze dropped to the floor then._

 _"Essentially." Was his murmured reply. Rose watched him, thinking hard. She couldn't tell yet whether she liked the fact that he was so defensive over her, or if it made her happy, but at least she understood it now._

 _A sharp tug, and a pair of lips met her forehead, and she blinked in shy embarrassment._

 _"Promise me something, Rose-ya." His deep voice vibrated against her skin._

 _"What?"_

 _"Be careful."_

Here she stood, in the Marine uniform the crew had stolen from Arashi - the island they had found her on - with a bag slung over her shoulder. She had repeated the plan over and over in her head. And now it was time to execute it.

"Hello!" The woman at the desk greeted her as she entered, and Rose jumped skittishly at the loud welcome. _Calm down,_ she told herself, _act natural._

"Hello." She said as she approached, heart pounding. She was feeling the pressure of the whole crew on her shoulders.

"What can I do for you?"

"U-um..." She stammered in panic, then mentally kicked herself. _Get ahold of yourself!_ "Can I have a status update on Operation B80?" That was exactly what she had rehearsed with Shachi. Law had told her he knew that this was a current operation, so she could use this example safely. She wasn't entirely sure _how_ Law had so much inside information, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Of course!" The lady smiled, slipping out of her chair. "Just let me check." She opened a drawer to her left, and pulled out a chain of keys. Rose watched her fingers like a hawk, trying to discern which key she was searching for in the bunch.

It shocked her that this was exactly how Law had described it to her. _Ask for information. They'll have to unlock a safe and check the book to be able to inform you. They won't let you handle the book directly - it's too important._

The lady picked a key from the bunch. Rose memorised its image - darker colour, square shaped whole in the handle. Then she knelt on the ground. Rose shifted closer, watching over the desk to see where the safe was located. Once she spotted it, she shouted out.

"W-Wait!" She exclaimed, brandishing a letter. "I can't believe I forgot! This letter is urgent, it needs to be delivered to the person of the highest post as soon as possible!" She cringed at how fake she sounded.

Apparently, the woman behind the desk didn't pick up on her lies.

"Oh, of course!" She stood up, placing the keys on the desk and snatching the letter from her hand. "I'll be back in a second!" She said as she hurried out from behind her desk and pushed through a door to the right.

 _I can't believe it worked!_ Rose allowed herself a second to celebrate before she spun around to check if the coast was clear. Nobody was around.

Right.

Moving quickly, Rose hurried behind the desk, snatched up the bunch of keys and began searching for the key. Her hands were unsteady, her fingers were fumbling with adrenaline and fear. After a few moments, she found the key and let out a long shaky breath in relief.

"Oh my god, calm down, calm down..." she repeated this to herself as she fell to her knees and shakily stuck the key in the lock. For a moment, she had an irrational fear that the key would get stuck, and she wouldn't get the book, and she would let the crew down, and she could picture the look on Law's face-

 _Click._

It was open! Rose let out a shaky gasp. She had done it! Pulling open the safe, she saw the book. It had a black cover with gold letters printed on the front. Rose didn't waste time reading it - she grabbed it and shoved it in the bag she had with her. Standing up hurriedly, Rose then made her way out from behind the desk and strode towards the doors.

Nobody shouted, nobody came running after her. She had pulled off the mission without causing a massive fuss, which is exactly what the aim had been.

She pushed through the open doors, smiling as the sun greeted her. But then she shook her head. It was not over yet. She still had to get back to the ship.

Walking quickly, but trying not to look guilty, Rose made her way through the centre of the town. Nobody paid any extra attention to her. Some people saluted her because of the uniform she wore, some people whispered behind their hands. But she ignored them as best she could. _Just get back,_ she kept telling herself. _Get back to Law._ She followed the path she had took to get there; back through the winding side streets, down a footpath, through a small forest, over rocky hills, until she could see the sea. Peering further, she made out the yellow submarine against the setting sun. It had taken her most of the day to travel to and from the town, and she had had trouble finding the town hall in the first place.

Now that she was out of sight, she felt herself relax, her muscles shaking. The adrenaline coursing through her body was now gone, and she felt a little weak with relief. Scrambling down a steep face of rock in a hurry to get back, earning a few scratches on the way, Rose soon found herself on the shore.

A distant shout echoed from the submarine. There was a long pause, in which Rose just stood there. Then, she reached into the bag, pulled out the book and held it up in the air. Cheers erupted from the ship, and she felt a big grin spread across her face. She had done it!

Hurrying now, she stumbled over the uneven sand to get back to the ship. It wasn't too far away, and as she approached, she could make out the figures of the pirates - tall and large Jean Bart, round Bepo, lean Penguin and energetic Shachi.

And Law.

She felt her smile grow, and her heart soared.

"I did it!" She yelled as she approached the ship, from which the crew were shouting back at her.

"Yeah, you did!" Shachi cheered.

"Yes, Rose! Great work!" Penguin shouted, pushing the plank towards her. She carefully stepped onto it, making her way over it and jumping onto the deck. They swarmed around her, patting her on the back. Jean Bart gave her a tight hug.

"Thank god you're fine!" He said after releasing her, smiling down at her. "I have to admit, I was very worried about you."

"You're okay, right?" Bepo fretted, buzzing around her. "You didn't hurt yourself, or get seen-"

"I'm fine, Bepo." She smiled warmly at the bear, placing her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. Bepo stopped freaking out, and gave a timid laugh. "I got the book unnoticed. Nobody chased me. We're safe!"

"That's good!" He chuckled. "Good going!"

Rose giggled happily, smiling around at the crew. She then felt his presence behind close behind her - a tingle ran down her spine.

"Rose." His low voice sounded. Rose turned and their eyes met. Tension flashed between them. "The book." He prompted, holding out his hand. Rose handed him the black book, watching his expression as he examined it, flipping through the pages. After a few moments of silence, Law nodded. "That's it," he said, handing it to Bepo. "Will you take this to my study?"

"Yup!" Bepo exclaimed, still brimming with nervous energy, and he hurried from the deck into the submarine. Rose felt a wave of pride knowing she had impressed Law.

"Hey, wait up Bepo!" Shachi called after the fleeing bear, following behind. "You owe me a game of chess!" Penguin shook his head with a laugh and followed the other two.

Rose turned back to Law, who was watching her with a strange look on his face. She could feel the tension from their earlier disagreement. Apparently, so could Jean Bart. He coughed.

"I'll leave you two to it, then..." He murmured. Their eyes didn't stray from each other as he left. After a tense silence, Law cleared his throat.

"Well done, Rose-ya." He said levelly, watching her intently. Rose avoided the urge to avert her eyes.

"I told you I could do it." She muttered, shifting her weight. "You didn't have to worry." Law took a second to reply.

"I never doubted you." As she watched him, Rose was surprised to see him fiddling. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, but his finger was continuously tapping on his arm. His jaw was also working under his skin. _What has him so worked up?_ She cocked her head ever so slightly, a little concerned. Was something wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" She asked gently, taking a step towards him. He froze ever so slightly.

"Those scratches..." He said, eyes travelling over her. Rose looked down at her knees, frowning a little in confusion.

"Oh," she hummed, "they're just from the rocks. I had some trouble climbing down them." She gave a soft giggle, but trailed off when Law's face remained just as stoic. He finally moved though, taking a small step towards her.

"Are you truly alright?" He murmured quietly to her, eyes searching hers. Rose frowned up at him.

"Yes!" She said, a little exasperated. "I'm fine! Why is everyone so concerned?" Law's frown deepened ever so slightly.

"If you had gotten hurt," he began, moving closer again. "Even just a bruise, would you tell me?"

"What?" Rose breathed. Then she stopped to consider his question. If she had hurt herself seriously, of course she would tell him. But if it was just a scratch or a bruise, something she could deal with herself...would she have told Law? She bit her lip. The truth was, she knew she would have tried to conceal it from Law, so as to not worry him, or cause him to loose faith in her. "W-well..." She trailed off.

Law didn't say anything. He drew close to her, hands going straight to her arms. He began carefully running his hands down her arms, and Rose could feel the slight squeezes and prods his fingers were making. He was checking her to see if she was injured at all.

"L-Law..." She stammered as his hands ran back up to her shoulders. "I'm fine, really..." Her breath hitched in her throat as he caressed her back gently, his fingers tracing her spine down to the small of her back. Blinking, she looked up at him, feeling her heartbeat quicken. His eyes raised to hers, and his hands slowed to a stop.

"Indeed, you are." His voice was barely a murmur. Rose looked up at him, frozen, her resolve softening. Then, he took a big step closer, their bodies pressing close. He kissed her forcefully, lips crushing urgently into hers, hands framing her face in a steady hold.

"Mmhhmm..." she breathed against his mouth, hands instinctively moving to pull him closer by the front of his hoodie, and then wrapping themselves around his neck. She could feel his tense energy in his muscles, in his demanding lips. The arm that snaked around her waist was like a vice grip. Surrendering to him was what came naturally.

"Please Rose, I mean no offense when I say this..." he murmured as he drew back the slightest distance. "Don't make me suffer like this again."

"Like what?" She breathed, pressing a kiss to his mouth again. Law hummed, half satisfaction and half in exasperation.

"The torment of being unable to protect you." He answered against her lips, squeezing her slightly against his chest. "I'm aware that you want to prove your independence, but you're safer with me." He kissed her again. "And I want you safe." Rose couldn't help but smile then.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I understand, Law."

Safe and in his arms was where she wanted to be.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _It's been a while, I know! Nearly two months! Thank you SO SO much for your patience! Don't you worry, no matter how long it takes, I will not abandon this story until it is finished!_

 _So yeah, a bit of action! For some reason, writing Law was very hard in this chapter. I guess it's because he's sort of in the transition period between the start of the relationship, when he can't really help but get emotional even though he doesn't want to show it, and the matured relationship, when he can relax and speak his mind._

 _Thanks for all your support, really means a lot to me! :) xox_


	16. Chapter 16

**Law POV**

"To Rose!" Shachi called loudly. "Cheers again!"

"Cheers!" Came the resounding rowdy call from the crew, already on their fourth round of alcohol. Spirits were high, smiles plastered on faces. They were celebrating Rose's successful return from her first mission. They had the book they needed, and everyone knew what an advantage it offered.

Law could tell how happy Rose was to have her accomplishment celebrated; she was practically glowing under the slightly dim light of the lounge, her face flushed slightly, eyes dancing with light. And Law couldn't help but be proud of her too. As he watched her, he felt his heart swell in his chest, both with relief and gratitude. In hindsight, perhaps he had not given her the trust she deserved. She had cured his illness, after all - that showed what she was capable of. Even so, Law had been very uncomfortable when she had left, and was restless throughout the day. No matter what comfort the crew offered him, he had not felt soothed in the slightest. Visions of what could have happened to her replayed in his mind then, and he shoved them back with a grimace. She was here now, alive and laughing, sitting next to him.

His mind buzzed - he had drunken quite a bit in order to relax after the stress of the day. But that wasn't to say that the others weren't affected by their drinks. Jean Bart was, as usual, quite sober, given his size. Bepo was a little more excitable than usual. Shachi and Penguin were quite drunk. If it wasn't the slight slur to their words that gave it away, then it was their overzealous reactions to everything. But then again, they were often energetic...

Rose was undoubtedly the worse. Most likely not having a high alcohol tolerance, as well as being small, explained her behaviour. She laughed frequently, louder than her usual charming giggles. Her cheeks were tinted with a soft redness from the alcohol, and she swayed occasionally. A smirk twitched onto his mouth in amusement. She was being thoroughly entertaining, to him at least.

"Woooo!" She called, raising her glass and clinking it with Shachi, who whooped in return. Jean Bart shook his head, smiling nonetheless. Plonking herself back down at Law's side on the sofa, she sipped on the drink, giggling softly. Law cast a sideways glance at her. Maybe it was the alcohol coursing through his system, or maybe desire, but at that point, he could not tear his eyes away from her. Had he ever told her out loud how stunning she was? At the thought, Law stiffened slightly, embarrassed that such an uncharactersitically sentimental thought had crossed his mind. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Law returned his attention to the crew.

"Hey, hey Penguin," Bepo chirruped, "let's play a drinking game!" He half-squealed excitedly. Jean Bart raised an eyebrow at the bear.

"Aren't we too old for-"

"YES!" Rose called out loudly, cutting off Jean Bart. She turned to the large man, pouting. "We are NEVER too old for games!" At that, Shachi descended into a fit of chuckles.

"Okay then!" Penguin stood up, wobbling slightly. "Ah, head rush...anyway! What about teams?"

"Teams?" Rose repeated the word slowly. It took a second for her intoxicated brain to make the connection. The smirk on Law's lips grew ever so slightly in amusement. Then her face lit up, and she slamed a hand down on the table. "I call Captain!"

"Hey!" Bepo whined. "But _I_ wanted Captain!" Rose giggled.

"Too late!" Rose then threw herself at Law, arms wrapping securely around his neck. Law was so taken aback that he nearly spilled his drink. A loud gasp escaped him as Rose pressed herself against him, hugging him close. "Law's _mine_!"

Bepo stared at the pair of them. Law's cheek was pressed tightly to his partner's neck; he could feel her pulse racing underneath the soft, smooth skin. Law felt a faint heat creep up his neck and onto his cheeks, his breath catching slightly in astonishment. It took him a second to fully understand the situation. Faintly, he noticed everyone's eyes lock onto them. In the back of his mind, he _knew_ he should push her away, scold her for her actions; the crew was all staring at them with slightly shocked faces. They knew Law usually wasn't a fan of contact. They were all expecting him to shove her off and glare at her for even considering to grab him like that, especially given how relitavely new Rose was to the crew...yet Law would be lying if he said he wasn't thoroughly relishing the skin on skin contact he was sharing with his secret partner. Maybe it was the alcohol. Law had no idea.

She took a deep breath, and her chest swelled. Law's attention spun instantly to the feeling of soft breasts squishing against his neck, and he froze, his breath leaving him in an rush of air that landed on her skin. _Shove her off. Don't give it away. Shove her off._ His mind was repeating dimly, but to his chagrin, he didn't listen. Swallowing, Law placed his hands on her hips, gripping her tightly.

"So, what's the game, Penguin?" Rose chirruped happily, still squeezing Law, completely oblivious to his and the crew's discomfort and disbelief. _Does she not know what she is doing to me?_

"Rose..." Law spoke. He had meant for it to sound like a warning, but to his embarrassment, it sounded more like a sigh. _Dammit...snap out of it!  
_

"Um...Captain?" Penguin spoke in confusion, staring at the scene before him. Rose looked around at the table, frowning at the expressions on the faces before her. She clearly didn't understand that she was on the verge of spilling the beans about their 'something'. Law blanched then, panicking. He knew if Rose was sober, she would be trying as hard to hide it as he was. Well, as hard as he _wanted_ to. Right now, his behaviour was doing little to dispell the obvious suspicions his crew were beginning to feel.

"Rose-ya," he mumbled against her skin, brow knitting together. "This is inappropriate." Rose blinked down at him then, her arms still wrapped around him.

"What?" She said, genuinely confused, swaying a little in his arms. _She doesn't understand._ "How is this inappropriate?" Suddenly feeling much soberer than before, Law glared up at her, hoping she'd understand the situation they were in. But it wasn't getting through to her.

"Get off me." He intoned lowly, squeezing her hips. "Now." She shifted then, wearing an expression that made Law's heart pang - both with anxiety and regret. She whispered, slurring a little.

"Do...do you not love me anymore?" She seemed heartbroken. Law felt his stomach clench. _I didn't mean it, Rose. You don't understand..._ Then the realisation hit him, and he froze, wide-eyed.

Had the others heard...?

Slowly turning his head, Law looked around at the others in apprehension. And their expressions confirmed his fears.

It would have been comedic in any other situation. Shachi and Penguin's mouths were agape. Bepo's eyes had widened to a ridiculous extent. Jean Bart was staring at Law with a strained expression, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to resolve the situation. Law felt his stomach lurch. _Fuck._

At the feeling of Rose pushing away from him forcefully, Law's eyes returned to hers, and his heart panged to see how devastated she looked. His breath caught in his throat as she turned away from him. In her intoxicated state, she truly believed Law was rejecting her. _Fuck it all._

"Wait, Rose-ya..." Law called, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back down into his lap. "I didn't mean it," he whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her. Secrecy was not worth upsetting her. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck in a hold that was nearly suffocating. He supposed that was a good sign.

"Wait..." Penguin stammered, face pale. "Are...are you two...?" The whole crew echoed the same atmosphere of absolute shock.

"Is Rose your...?" Bepo murmured into the silence. Law paused, heart racing. There was nothing he could say that would convince them, he knew it. So instead of denying it, Law stared back at the crew, a hand stroking Rose's side slowly.

"What do you think, Penguin-ya...?" He murmured over her shoulder, fixing a stare which he hoped was steady on his crewmate. He blinked back at Law in surprise. Then, his mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. Shachi was still taken aback.

"You and...Rose..." He repeated to himself. "You're together?" Law suppressed the urge to tsk.

"We are, Shachi." He replied in level voice, hugging the girl in his arms tighter, frowning. "Why, is that a problem?" His slightly defensive tone caused Shachi to flinch.

"N-no, not at all!" He stammered. And then, to Law's utter surprise, a smile spread across his face. Law frowned deeper. Rose shifted in his arms, apparently having calmed down, and turned to Law.

"You didn't mean it?" She whispered. Law turned to her.

"Of course I didn't." He murmured softly to her. "You misunderstood me." A timid smile appeared on her face.

"I was right, after all..." Penguin spoke up then. Both Law and Rose turned to see Penguin smiling too.

"What do you mean, you were right?" Law questioned apprehensively. Penguin chuckled, swaying.

"It was so totally obvious today!" He grinned. "You were acting so pissy the entire time she was gone!" Law scowled.

"I was _not_." _Had he really been so easy to read?_ The thought made him uneasy.

"Yes, you were!" Shachi piped up.

"It's true, Captain!" Bepo added. "You didn't stop frowning the entire day!"

"You're doing it right now," Rose giggled in his ear, her breath skimming his ear. Law turned to her. She smiled wider, giggling again, gently skimming a finger down his forehead where his brows knitted together. "See?" She cocked her head. "Now it's gone..." She breathed, her warm breath tickling his lips. Law blinked up at her, mouth suddenly dry. The alcohol in his system apparently still affecting him slightly.

"Whatever..." he mumbled, and her smile widened, her eyes shining in amusement. Her ability to change so quickly between one mood to another amazed him somewhat.

"At last..." Jean Bart huffed. "No more secret keeping."

"What!?" Bepo squeaked. "You knew!?" Jean Bart chuckled.

"I've known for a long time."

The indignant exclamations of the crew were lost on the couple's ears; their minds were elsewhere. Law placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her gently down for a kiss in an apology for upsetting her. He watched as her eyes fell closed in anticipation, her lips parting. His own eyes fell closed when he felt her warm, soft lips meet his own, and his mind stopped buzzing. After a few seconds, Rose's lips moved again, allowing Law to capture them between his once more. The soft sound that escaped her was utterly entrancing, and Law felt his jaws being framed by her hands. After a few more brushes of their lips, Law pulled reluctantly away, all too aware that he and Rose were not alone.

She smiled down at him, a charming blush dusting her cheeks, a far-away look in her eyes. She looked completely love-struck, much to Law's satisfaction. He loved being the cause of such a captivating expression. His mouth twitched up at the sides in amusement.

"Better now?" He asked her softly. She nodded, burying her face into his shoulder, and Law felt a sigh escape onto his neck. He felt his stomach tighten then. He felt uncomfortable, knowing that his affections were visible to the others. He didn't particularly want them to see the softness that had overtaken him at Rose's tight embrace. Out of embarrassment or wariness, Law didn't know. He just knew he wanted to take her back to his room, to be out of sight of everyone if Rose insisted on clinging to him like she was.

Turning his head back to the crew again, he watched in amusement as Shachi, Penguin and Bepo all pressed Jean Bart for details and explanations on how he knew about Rose and Law. He was glad to see that Jean Bart was respecting their privacy, however. Hoping to slip away quietly, Law shifted. "Do you want to leave, Rose-ya?"

"Okay," she complied quietly, nuzzling his neck. If this is what alcohol did to her, then maybe Law wouldn't hesitate to give her some again. It was rather endearing, to say the least. Not that Law would ever admit that. Under the surface, her touches were kindling a fire deep inside of him. Gripping her tightly, Law stood up slowly, still with Rose wrapped around him. She wasn't too heavy; he could carry her back. At this, the crew fell silent, all watching him as he sidestepped out of the gap between the sofa and the table.

"You're leaving?" Law cleared his throat uneasily.

"It's been a long day," he said wearily, turning his back onto his crewmates. "I suggest you retire too." He made his way to the door, not waiting to hear their response. Rose tightening her hold around his neck. Once he had slipped out of the lounge, he felt a sudden weight lift off his shoulders. Telling the crew about their relationship still set an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Escaping that room made him feel better. He could deal with whatever came tomorrow, not now. Now, he had to deal with Rose.

He walked slowly, careful not to jostle her around too much. She was leaning into him, breathing deeply; Law wouldn't be surprised if he got back to his room to find her asleep in his arms. His heart was beating slightly faster than usual; he was taking Rose to his room. The idea repeated itself in his slightly buzzing brain. She had never slept with him there before. His mind couldn't help but conjure up images in his head...

Not that he was expecting anything tonight, or anytime soon. Rose's problem with her flashbacks made the physical side of this relationship much more complicated. Even if Rose wasn't timid by nature, they would still have trouble doing anything remotely sexual. But that didn't mean he didn't think about it. It was a little frustrating, he admitted to himself, not only because his anticipation grew every day he spent with her, but also because it distressed Rose so much. He hated that she still suffered from something he inflicted on her.

Twisting the doorknob to his private quarters, Law pushed open the door, then turned to close it behind him. The room was very dark, the only light coming from the porthole, but because the sub was deep underwater, only very dim blue light filtered through it. Even so, the room was warm, and Law felt himself relax.

He approached his bed - king-sized, as he liked it - and bent to place Rose down upon the sheets. She blinked up at him, smiling happily, and then hiccupped.

"Where are we?" She spoke into the silence. Clearly she hadn't been paying attention on the way here. Law sat down on the bed next to her, bending to remove his shoes.

"My room." He replied, pulling off his black pointy shoes with a sigh of relief. Fatigue was crawling up his muscles, and he straightened up with a wince.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed quietly, her held lolling to the side, eyes roaming over his possessions. It was true what she said - his room was large and spacious, the light-grey walls giving an airy atmosphere. Law hated being confined in small rooms for an extended period of time. It brought back unwanted memories.

A yawn came from beside him. Looking back down at Rose again, he felt a half-smile twitch to his mouth. In the darkness, it was hard to make her out, but Law knew she was rubbing her eyes. She was undoubtedly more exhausted than he was, given what she did today. He figured then that a make-out session was unlikely to happen tonight.

"Rose-ya..." Law began cautiously. "What do you usually sleep in?" He heard her hum.

"A nightshirt?" She answered, clearly confused at his question. "Why do you wanna know?" Law huffed in amusement at her confusion. Did she not understand why he had brought her here?

"I'm about to go to bed, and I think you should too."

Rose paused then. "I-in...your bed?" She whispered. Law smirked at her shyness.

"Naturally."

"But I don't normally sleep with you..."

"Well, would you like to tonight?" He asked softly, leaning closer to her to see her better. He could just picture her biting her lip, as she normally did. She mumbled something inaudibly. Law didn't hear. "Can you repeat that?"

"Yes..." She mumbled shyly. He smiled into the darkness.

"I don't have a nightshirt, though..." He said, sitting up again, reaching for his socks.

"What am I going to sleep in then?" Rose asked him, genuinely anxious at this apparent problem. _Nothing._ Law bit back the seductive whisper he wanted to let out.

"Up to you." Was his simple reply. He wasn't going to suggest that she abandon all her clothes - she could come up with that herself if she wished. But he was curious, naturally.

"What are you sleeping in?" Rose asked, propping herself shakily up on her elbows. Law reached for the hem of his hoodie, pulling it up over his head with a sigh. The open air of the bedroom felt nice on his bare skin. Briefly, his mind returned to when he had showed Rose her tattoos, and her complete flustered behaviour, and his mouth curled.

"In my underwear." He replied nonchalantly, but he knew the response would cause a blush to appear on her face. Indeed, after straightening out his hoodie and placing it on the bed next to him, he stood up, hands reaching for his belt. Casting a sidelong glance at her, he saw her quickly avert her eyes away from him.

"Um..." She began timidly. "Can I wear your hoodie?" Law blinked in surprise, turning to her, belt forgotten. Did he hear her correctly?

"Do you want to sleep in it?" He asked then, intrigued. Strangely, he found the idea rather...alluring. She nodded, waiting for an answer. After a pause, Law nodded, continuing to undo his buckle. "Go ahead." He heard the bed creak as she sat up to pick up the piece of clothing in question. Opening the clasp of the buckle with a _click,_ Law unzipped his jeans and pulled them down enough so he could sit back down on the bed to pull them off. Once they were off, he turned to Rose.

She held her top in her hand, and there she sat, wearing his blue hoodie. It was considerably too large for her; the collar was big enough to reveal the subtle curve of her shoulder at the base of her neck. The sleeves hid her hands from view, and the hem of the garment reached so far down her thigh that she could be naked under it, and Law would have no idea.

Rose chucked her top carelessly onto the floor, then reached under the hoodie for what Law could only assume was her shorts. He watched her with an unfaltering gaze. When she noticed his eyes on her, she paused.

"Don't watch me, Law," she mumbled, gaze lowered shyly. After a second, Law sighed, and turned his head back to the porthole, watching shapes move in the deep blueness. He listened to the sound of her undressing, waiting for her to finish. How much she was taking off, he tried not to think too hard about. After a few more rustles, Rose yawned an 'okay'.

Turning to kneel on the bed, Law's eyes roamed over her. She watched him carefully. Her shorts were also strewn haphazardly across the floor, along with her bra. Eyes lingering on the clothing, Law felt his throat clench slightly, then his eyes landed back on Rose. He couldn't help but stare at her, at the skin she had unknowingly revealed to his gaze. Rose blinked back.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, cocking her head, a few pieces of hair tumbling into her eyes. Law found himself swallowing down a lump.

"Nothing, Rose-ya..." He whispered, crawling over to her. "Choose a side." He murmured close to her ear. Rose looked down at the bed, and after a pause, just flopped into the centre.

"I choose the middle," she said, closing her eyes with a soft giggle. Clearly the alcohol hadn't worn off yet. Law frowned.

"Your definition of the word 'side' is debatable." Even so, Law wasn't going to move her. He leaned closer, settling himself down on his side, only inches from her but not touching, and pulled the covers over the two of them. He relaxed into the bed with a deep breath. In the dim light, he could see her watching him. He didn't quite know what to expect from her, to be honest.

"Your hoodie is comfy..." she sighed. "It makes a good nightshirt." Law hummed distractedly in response, blinking back at her. She remained still for a moment, watching him back, before turning to her side so that their faces were only an inch or so apart. Law watched her, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. Her eyes flickered briefly down to his lips, before blinking back up to meet his.

Law finally moved, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over her. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, her mouth parting to let out short puffs of air. In this darkness, this silence, Law found himself completely entranced by her. Leaning closer, he kissed her. But he didn't move away this time, not like he had done with the crew watching. Here, they were alone. They could be true.

Rose arched up slightly into his body, and Law relished the sliding of her bare legs against his. She shivered against him when he pressed closer, parting her lips wider. She breathed into his mouth, humming in satisfaction. Law shifted so that he was leaning over her more, and her hands moved up into his hair. Goosebumps erupted on his skin where her fingers skimmed. A soft wetness grazed his bottom lip, and Law complied, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She shivered again, hands tangling themselves into his hair.

"Mmmhh..." she breathed into him, legs fidgeting against his. He loved how she reacted to him, how sensitive she was to his touches and kisses. After a long, languid caress of her tongue with his, he pulled away slowly. A small string of saliva connected their lips, and Rose blushed. Brushing it away with his thumb, Law leaned down for another soft kiss, before pulling away again.

He was enjoying this, very much so, but he could feel the dullness of exhaustion pulling at his mind. And just then, Rose gave another yawn.

"Time to turn in." Law murmured, settling back down on his side, this time with an arm extended over his partner. She shifted closer, trying to lean her head against his shoulders, but her arms just ended up awkwardly bent, and she kept shifting. "Just turn around, Rose-ya." He mumbled in exasperation after a few long moments of fidgeting. Yet, in reality, he wasn't irritated in the slightest.

"Huh?" He felt her breath on his chin.

"Face the other way." He repeated.

"Why?" The corner of Law's mouth twitched up.

"So I can hold you properly." Rose paused again.

"Oh," she breathed. "Alright..." She shuffled, twisting around so that her back was to Law. "I don't really understand..." Law ignored her comment, shifting closer so that her back was pressed up against his chest. She was warm against him, and Law felt her lean back, body relaxing against his with a sigh. He extended an arm above her head, the other moving to cradle her waist. He felt her breath hitch, and he smiled into her hair.

"Better?" He breathed, squeezing her tighter. She nodded slightly.

"Yeah..." she mumbled back. Law could just picture the blush on her cheeks. After a pause, she added: "It's much nicer having another person next to you when you sleep..." Her voice trailed off into another stifled yawn. Law gave a small smile.

"I agree." He mumbled. It was calming, having her there. Listening to her soft breathing, a warmth spread through him, and he sighed. "Goodnight, Rose-ya..."

"Night, Law..." And with that, Law's mind collapsed into slumber.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Yey, for fluff :3 Next chapter will advance the story some more. This one was just a way to warm myself up for upcoming chapters ;)_

 _SO SO SORRY for the EXTREMELY long pause - my poor computer broke, so I had to wait ages for the insurance to give me money to buy a new one. But now I have one again, YEYYYY! :D And it's so nice :)_

 _Next chapter will probably be up in the next two weeks, over half-term. Don't hold me to it though - exams are around the corner! :0 Until next time~ don't forget to leave a review for this chapter telling me how I did! First time writing something kinda intimate for Law and Rose, I don't want it to sound too robotic :/_


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose POV**

 _Her breathing was coming out in short, ragged breaths. The air surrounding her was so cold it burned her lungs. She was running, but she wasn't escaping. She could never escape._

 _He always caught her._

 _The hands - enormous, shadowy hands - extended out from the darkness and constricted her. She chocked; her breath ceased. Her skin crawled. She couldn't see. It was all dark, all black, all hopeless._

 _She looked ahead of her, where she hoped a light would appear, where he would come and save her, as he always did. But he didn't. The Other grabbed her tighter, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. It wouldn't matter anyway if she could scream. She was never saved. She would never be saved. Not even by him._

 _Tighter. She trembled, her face wet. The shadows shifted, tumbled around her. They melted into her. She swallowed, drowning in piercing coldness. The dungeon was always cold. She never felt warm here._

 _She thrashed as much as she could. But it was over already. She never escaped._

A shock ran down her spine and her eyes flew open. Her lungs filled with air - warm, soothing oxygen - and she gasped out. And instantly, she felt the tears on her cheeks, the sweat on her forehead, and she knew what had happened.

The nightmare had come back again.

Trembling, she relaxed her hands, which were clenched into fists, the sheets balled between her fingers. She had been suffering from nightmares ever since... _Don't think about it_. She drew in deep breaths. _It's just a dream, you're back now. You're not there anymore._

A fumbling sound echoed from the side of the room, and Rose blinked out of her state. The room was dim, save for a white light spilling through a door on the right-hand side wall. Rose blinked some more, consciousness slowly kicking into gear.

And then frowned.

This wasn't her room.

 _Where the hell am I?_

The sound of a tap running caused her to bolt up straight-backed in bed, heart pounding. Then a rush of dizziness and a dull throb crashed over her, and she grabbed her head with a gasp of pain, concerns of her surroundings vanishing from her head. "Ow..." she grumbled, pausing to let the pain subside. _What is going on?_

The sound of the water stopping brought her back to reality with a jump. Heart pounding again, her head whipped around to the source of the sound. She nearly yelled out with shock.

Law was standing in a bathroom, back to her, leaning forward over a sink to get closer to the mirror in front of him. The remnants of a white foam clung to spots on his chin and jaw, and he was currently holding a razor close to his cheek. At her sudden movement, his hand froze, and his eyes darted to her reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing here!?" Rose exclaimed in a voice which was too high pitched, and then instantly regretted it. The feeling of dizziness attacked again, and she grabbed her forehead again with a grimace. Blinking back to Law again, she saw he had risen an eyebrow at her outburst.

"I'm shaving." His reply was in a much calmer voice than hers had been. Rose was thrown by his response.

"Why are you here?" She repeated again. Law was never with her when she woke up. He continued to stare at her for a second, a small frown on his face appearing on his face.

"This is my room, Rose."

Rose blinked, about to retort 'no it isn't' when she realised why she was so confused at Law's presence. She was in his bed. Rose felt the heat rise in her cheeks then, and next fully took in Law's state of dress. He was in nothing but black boxers, leaving his legs and back bare. His tattoos stood out boldly in the bright light of the bathroom. A towel was slung around his neck, absorbing the water droplets that occasionally dripped from his damp hair, fresh from the shower.

She was still clueless about the entire situation. Still in a slight state of shock, Rose blinked around the room, taking in the surroundings. The walls were a muted grey, the carpet a rich black. Dark wooden furniture was placed neatly around the room, including a large wardrobe and a set of drawers on the opposite side of the room to the bed, which had grey sheets with a black cover. Rose was slightly amused to see yellow spots adorning the corners of the covers.

"Why am I here?" She asked, frowning in confusion. Why were her memories of last night so blurred? "And why can't I remember anything...?" She turned her head back to Law, who was now leaning against the doorframe with lazy smirk spread across his face. He wiped the remaining shaving foam from his face before answering in a smooth voice.

"You can't remember anything because during the celebrations last night, you got a bit carried away with the alcohol." Law explained, his smile growing. "You're here because I brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you were far too drunk to be left alone. Not to mention you weren't too keen on letting me go." Rose felt herself heat up further with his comment. "And after the crew found out about us, I decided-"

"Wait, what!?" Rose yelled with a shock, feeling her stomach drop. The crew knew about her and Law? She blanched. "How do they know!?"

Law studied her for a second. "Your inhibited actions last night were not exactly subtle, Rose-ya," he mocked gently. "Although I can't say that I am not at fault too. When they realised, they asked me, and I confirmed."

Rose stared at Law in distress.

"So you just admitted it!?" She freaked. "That's like...that's...!" She whipped around, eyes searching for the appropriate metaphor to express her distress. Then her eyes landed on a pile of clothes neatly folded on a chair next to the wall. I took her a second for her brain to click. "My...my _bra_!?" She shrieked, looking under the covers, and felt her stomach flip in mortification. _What am I wearing!?_

She recognised his hoodie instantly. Even if she couldn't have seen it, the smell woven into the fabric was one she knew very well. The fluff-lined collar tickled her nose as she looked down. But what really threw her was the fact that she was wearing _nothing but her underwear underneath the hoodie_. She felt her face grow impossibly hot.

"LAW!" She burst out in pure embarrassment, folding her arms across her chest protectively. "Why am I wearing your hoodie!?" Law tipped his head back and laughed. Even though she was feeling extremely humiliated, the sound made her stomach flip. It was extremely rare for him to laugh like that.

"Relax, Rose," Law said, approaching her then. Rose felt her heart race. She felt so exposed to him, even if she was under the covers. She raised her eyes to his, swallowing, pulling the sheets up further to cover herself more. He was still wearing that smirk. It seemed to have grown again. "We were getting ready to go to bed, and you had nothing to wear, so you asked if you could wear it-"

"Eh?" Rose squeaked. Law paused next to the bed.

"What?"

"Did...did I undress in front of you...?" _Please say no..._ The thought made her very uncomfortable. Law shook his head with a quiet chuckle then.

"You demanded that I turn around before you did," he replied. Rose felt a wave of relief. Even so, the fact that she couldn't remember anything was making her very uneasy. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Rose-ya."

"Yes, there is!" She breathed, glaring up at him, tugging down harder. "I'm...I'm...!"

"I see no problem." Law stated simply, and her heart skipped a beat at the look her was giving her. Blinking, she blushed harder.

"Well...I do," she squeezed her eyes shut. "And I hate that I can't remember anything!" She heard a snort.

"Next time, don't drink so much," he said matter-of-factly, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her. _Yeah, I've learned..._ "Why," he spoke again, voice lower, "is something wrong?" Rose bit her lip, feeling her stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Well..." She began timidly, looking down at the ground. "Did you- I mean, we...um, did anything...happen...?" She fumbled over the words, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. She bit her lip again to stop the strain of incoherent babbles escaping her mouth.

"Ah," Law grunted, averting his eyes to the side, suddenly seeming more awkward than usual. "Nothing happened." Rose felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she relaxed with a sigh.

"Thank god..." She breathed. When she glanced up at Law, his eyes had returned to her again in a questioning glance. "Not like that!" Rose rushed to explain. "It's just because I-I was, um...not really with it, and wouldn't have remembered, and..." She trailed off then, biting her lips and blushing. To her relief, the smirk crawled its way back onto his face.

"I agree," he said. "The idea of sleeping with unconscious individuals does not appeal to me."

" _Unconscious_?" Rose blurted in astonishment. Law's grin just continued to grow. "Oh, god..." She gave a nervous laugh, concealing her mouth behind the sleeve of his hoodie, that was a bit too long for her. _That must have been really attractive..._

"It was truly spectacular." He teased. "Count yourself lucky that it was only me who saw." Rose nodded in agreement after a moment, smiling behind his hoodie. When she raised her eyes to his, his smile had faded. "Do you have a headache?"

"A little...when I move too quickly." He gave a small nod.

"You can go back to bed if you want. Resting will help." Rose cocked her head.

"Can't you just give me some medication?" Law's face softened a little.

"I will," he complied, reaching out to brush a thumb along her warm cheeks. "In the meantime, you can use my shower and get dressed."

"Thank you." She said gently, smiling at him. Law's mouth twitched up into a half-smile, and he leaned closer to press a small kiss to her lips that made her heart flutter. But before he could straighten up, Rose placed her hands on either side of his face and brought him back for a longer kiss.

"Hm, thank _you_ , Rose." Law murmured gently against her mouth. She could feel the smirk on his lips, and she withdrew from him quickly, her cheeks hot as he stood up. Turning away from her, Law picked up his jeans from the floor. "By the way," he said, turning around, eyes cast down as he focused on doing up his belt. "I'm going to need that hoodie back."

Rose bit her lip, glancing down at herself, suddenly remembering her state of dress. "Sure..." she nodded, gripping the hem again. "Do you need it back now?"

Law shrugged, glancing around the room. "No, but sometime this morning." Rose nodded. Law raised his eyes after clicking his buckle, still wearing his half-smile. "I have a different one you can wear, if you want." He turned and picked up his spare loose sleeveless top.

Rose shook her head, grinning slightly. "Can you imagine the looks from the others?" She giggled. "I can't imagine them just ignoring it if I wore it around." After a second, Law gave a small, lopsided smile.

"I meant to sleep in."

Rose blinked slowly. "Oh..." she said in a small voice. "Oh, no, that's okay..." She gave a nervous grin. "I have my own stuff to sleep in." Rose couldn't help but watch as he pulled the tank top on over his head, his muscles tensing under his tanned skin.

"Shame..." he muttered as he pulled the down over his stomach. Rose's heart skipped a beat. Law grinned lazily at her then, a soft chuckle escaping him. Rose averted her eyes to the side, grinning too despite her timidity.

Before she could react, Law had bent and placed another kiss against her lips. Rose blinked as his lips lingered on hers. When Law drew back, Rose found she had lost her breath.

Before he could catch her staring at him, she dashed from the bed, grabbed up her clothes from the floor and, hugging them tight against her chest, dashed to the bathroom.

"See you later," he called out to her, and Rose could hear the smirk in his voice. Rose looked at him once she had reached the door, and was brave enough to shoot him a small smile.

"Okay..."

Opening the door to the bathroom, she smiled to herself as she entered, a light blush on her cheeks, all thoughts of her nightmare forgotten.

 _~ x ~_

 **Law POV**

The slight smile he had been somewhat sheepishly supporting moulded into a thin line as he caught the look on Shachi's face.

"Morning, Shachi-ya." He greeted warily.

"Morning, Law." He said in a casual voice, yet he continued to stare in Law's direction, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Law levelled him a glare over his shoulder before turning back to the medicine cabinet. He was in his study, looking for some simple painkillers for his slightly hungover partner. Once he had pocketed a packet of pills, he closed and locked the cabinet before turning back.

"Do you need something?" Law questioned, slightly impatiently, when he saw Shachi still leaning on the doorframe. Shachi just shook his head, grin still on his face, as Law made his way towards him.

"Nope," he chirruped. "Nothing at all!" Law raised an eyebrow at his crewmate before he brushed past. He knew what Shachi was up to.

Clearly, today was to be a day of questions.

His frown continued to deepen as Shachi hurried up to waltz next to him as he strode down the hall. His friend kept shooting him glances, and Law could feel his eyebrow twitching.

"Shachi..." Law muttered in a low voice.

"Mmmm?" Shachi hummed in a sing-song tone, his grin increasing. Law turned his head slowly to glower at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"What?" Shachi exclaimed in an over the top indignant voice. "What makes you think that I'm following you?"

"Because you're following me." Law deadpanned. Shachi faked a gasp.

"I just want to spend time with my favourite captain ever!" Law clenched his teeth.

"I'm your _only_ captain..."

"Well then, aren't you glad that you have no competition!" Shachi said, clapping Law on the shoulder. After shooting him another glare, Law took a deep breath to calm himself, turning to push the kitchen door open.

Law tensed in the doorway, frown deepening when he saw the rest of his crew turn to him expectantly from the kitchen table. Penguin - the other half of the self-proclaimed 'comedy duo' - sent Law a sickly sweet smile.

"Ah, good morning, Law!" He said in a cheerful voice. He gestured to one of two spare seats that remained at the table. "Please, take a seat!"

That was when Law decided that he wanted no part in this. Without a single word, Law turned on his heel, intending to depart immediately. But Shachi blocked his way.

"Where are you going, Law?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"Shachi-ya..." Law growled in a warning. "Move."

"Captain!" Bepo called out behind him. "Please stay!"

"Best to get this over and done with, Law." Jean Bart added humorously. "If not today, they'll ambush you some other time."

"Don't listen to him, Captain..." Shachi said in a soothing tone, placing his hands on Law's shoulders and turning him around. The only reason Law didn't shrug him off and force his way past was because he knew Jean Bart's words were true. He was reluctantly steered towards the table, and plonked down into one of the chairs. "What would you like to drink?"

Law folded his arms across his chest. "Coffee." He stated irately. He was not happy with this at all.

"So..." Penguin said, staring across the table at Law. Law stared back impassively. "Where is young Rose?"

"Shower." He replied flatly after a moment of deliberation. If they insisted on questioning him, he decided he wasn't going to be expressive with his answers.

"Interesting..." Shachi said, sitting down next to Law. "And how is she?"

"Fine."

"Ah, come on, Captain!" Bepo said, joining the fray. "We're going to need more than one word answers!"

"That's all you're getting." Law growled. "You're all acting like immature children about this."

"Why so defensive, Law?" Penguin asked, more seriously this time. "Do you really think we're doing this to humiliate you?" Law blinked at him. He didn't know why they were doing it, in all honesty, but he knew it wasn't out of malice. Even so, he considered his feelings quite a private matter, and wasn't too comfortable admitting them to others. He supposed it had something to do with being their captain - they didn't need to know his personal feelings and they didn't need to help him. He had to retain some of their respect.

"We just wanted to know some things." Shachi added gently. "Can you really blame us?" Law considered his crewmate's words. No, he couldn't blame them.

"I suppose not." He sighed, defeated. The idea still didn't thrill him, but he supposed he owed them some sort of explanation.

"Telling us is not going to make us lose respect for you, Captain." Bepo said reassuringly. "You don't always have to keep the leader act up." Law didn't say anything, just tightening his arms across his chest.

"All jokes aside," Penguin said, "this is a first for you, isn't it? I don't remember you actually being with someone for longer than a night." Law shifted, quite uncomfortable. Even though he had told his problems to Jean Bart, that was when he had been desperate, and he wasn't too happy with the idea of admitting them to his entire crew.

"It is..." He said, less aggressively than before. He focused his eyes down on his coffee mug, but didn't reach out to take a gulp. "I've never had any interest in an actual relationship before."

"What is it that makes her different, then?" Bepo asked. Law paused for a second, before answering truthfully.

"I don't know." His voice was quiet. Then, he added: "Apart from the obvious...physical attraction, it was her innocence, her goodness, that caught my attention."

"Is it really that shocking to you? Surely, you've met good people before?" Penguin asked, confused. Law shook his head.

"Not like her." At this, the entire crew seemed to swoon. Their faces all masked into smiles and grins. Law felt his cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment. "Whatever..." he scowled.

"How sweet." Jean Bart said. "Is our captain in love?" At this, Law raised his eyes to Jean Bart. Of course, it would have been _him_ to put that on the table.

"It's a bit too soon to be asking questions like that, Bart-ya..." He replied, extremely uncomfortable. He thought he knew the answer to the question - he had never felt for anyone what he felt for Rose. Yet he wasn't sure if he could voice that.

"Ah, come on, Law." Penguin said. "Surely you know if you love her?" Law remained silent for a while.

"If this is a first for me, tell me then, Penguin-ya, how can I answer that question?" He muttered, curling his fingers around his drink.

"Simple!" Penguin exclaimed. "Does she make you happy?" Law stared at him in slight disbelief.

"I think it's more complicated-" He began to mutter.

"Does she make you happy?" He repeated, cutting Law off. Law blinked, frowning slightly at his crewmate. The question ticked over in his brain. _Did she make him happy?_

Law cleared his throat, averting his eyes back down to the table. "Possibly..." He muttered, cheeks reddening. But his crew saw through his attempted discretion. They all gave chuckles and exclamations of 'yeah!' at his confession. "Shut up." Law murmured, yet the usual harshness had left his words.

"I can't believe this." Shachi chuckled. "You and Rose..."

"Don't wear it out." Law grumbled sarcastically.

"So is she here to stay?" Bepo asked excitedly. "Is she a part of the crew?" Law stiffened suddenly. The question shook him. Was Rose here to stay? Was she to be his final partner?

"I haven't given it much thought." He said uneasily. "I wouldn't say she is definitely a part of the crew yet. But, I suppose if things keep going the way they are..." Smiles of relief broke out around him.

"So tell us, Law!" Shachi said excitedly. "How and when?"

"And _where_!" Penguin added with a cackle. Law raised an eyebrow at Jean Bart.

"You didn't tell them?" He said, slightly surprised. Jean Bart shook his head with a slight grin.

"All I told them was for how long I'd known."

"Come on, Captain, tell us."

"Fine." He sighed, disgruntled. "Well...it started the same night Rose was supposed to leave us. After the bar."

"Oh yeah, you left suddenly..." Penguin mused, and Shachi shushed him. Law cast an uncomfortable glance at Jean Bart, before averting his eyes with a frown.

"Yes," was all he commented on that incident. He wasn't about to say that he had nearly suffered an emotional breakdown. "I found Rose in a very dangerous situation, and...it would have been very wrong of me to have left her there."

"Did you already have feelings for her then?" Law gave a small nod after a moment's hesitation.

"I suppose I had feelings for her ever since I healed her at the Marine base." He admitted quietly. "And so, when I found her after leaving the bar, I brought her back to the ship to heal her..." He trailed off. The crew was all staring at him expectantly.

"And...?" Shachi prodded. "What happened?" Law frowned.

"I'd rather not." He murmured. He cut off indignant murmurs from the crew with a raised hand. "All I will say is that for the next few days, neither of us really knew what to feel, or what to do. I told her that I had no feelings for her, out of fear, and she had believed me. And that was when Bart-ya confronted me."

"Confronted?"

Jean Bart huffed. "I had known about Law's feelings for quite a while before even he realised. And Rose had come to me to tell me her own feelings. And so, I set to work." He grinned when Shachi gave a mini applause. Law grimaced.

"And so, Bart-ya convinced me to tell Rose how I really felt." Law tapped his fingers against his glass. "That was just over a week ago." When he didn't say anything else, the crew just continued to blink at him. Law's eyebrow twitched. "That's it."

"Law, we need _details_!" Penguin said exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. "We need _stories._ "

"I'm not telling you anything." Law scowled. "It's none of your business." There was a tense silence for a few moments.

"It's fine," Shachi said, crossing his arms. "We'll just ask Rose. She'll tell us."

"Tell you what?" A voice asked from the doorway. All heads snapped towards the doorway. Rose stood in the doorway, wearing clean clothes and hair slightly damp at the ends. She looked a bit taken aback by the intense stares she was receiving. After a few bewildered blinks, she shot a confused gaze at Law. He held her gaze, but didn't move, refusing to even smile.

"Rose!" Shachi exclaimed, springing up from the table suddenly, and Rose jumped.

"Y-Yes!?" She stammered, blinking at Shachi as he approached her.

"Come sit down!" He urged excitedly. At his loud cry, Rose clutched her forehead with a pained wince. At this, Law stood up.

"Keep the noise down, will you?" He scolded before turning to Rose, who was still grimacing in pain. "Rose-ya," he called to her in a low voice so as not to agitate her headache more. She raised her eyes to him. He held up the packet of pills and then gestured for her to follow him to the sink. Law glanced at the crew as he made his way to the tap, who had all gone silent as were scrutinising the interaction like hawks. Rose also seemed unsettled by the staring crew, and she whispered to Law.

"Law, why are they staring at us...?" She said under her breath as Law was filling a cup with water. Law shot another glare over his shoulder at his crew. They seemed to have no shame in openly staring at them. Rose also glanced over her shoulder, a blush dusting her cheeks. When Shachi shot her a mini thumbs-up, she turned around again, biting her lip, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Ignore them," Law murmured back, handing her the glass. Then he opened the pack of pills. "How bad is your headache?"

"Pretty bad..." she admitted, glancing up at him. "Is it because they now know about us?" Law gave a small nod, frowning. As he turned to pop one of the pills from the sachet into her hands, Law saw that they were now whispering amongst themselves. When they saw him watching them disapprovingly, they stopped, still grinning wickedly. _They have no shame._

"Do you mind?" Law growled at them. Penguin's smile grew, waggling his eyebrows.

"Not at all."

Law's frown deepened. Rose gulped down the pills, setting down the glass on the counter. Her face was still dusted with a red that, Law admitted to himself, was very enchanting. "Anything else wrong?" He uttered, performing a cautionary once over of her with his eyes. She squinted up at him, blinking her eyes.

"The light..." She said, closing her eyes with a slight frown. "It's making me nauseous..."

"That's normal, don't worry," he reassured her. "It's common with hangovers." Rose pouted then, eyes still closed.

"It's not a hangover." she said sulkily. Law's mouth was about to twitch into a mocking, yet loving, smile when he remembered his audience. Instead, he just stared down at her, forcing his face to remain stoic. If they had been alone, he would have removed his hat and placed it on her head. Yet they weren't, and such a display of affection would be sure to cause a round of winks and sniggers.

"Give it a few minutes." He said instead, staring down at her, feeling somewhat guilty. He tried to keep any emotion off his face - it wasn't too hard, he had had many years of practice. Just then, Rose's stomach grumbled, and she clutched it as her eyes flickered open. Law watched in mild astonishment as her face quite literally turned green.

"Ugh..." she moaned, grimacing, her eyes squeezing closed again. "I don't think waiting will help..."

It couldn't be helped. _Fuck it._ Suppressing the urge to scowl, Law grabbed his furry cap from his head and plonked it - somewhat forcefully - over Rose's. Of course, it was a little too big for her head, and so it fell down over her eyes. "For the light." She jumped in surprise at the action.

"Law?" She questioned, lifting the cap so she could peek out at him from under the rim. Law's heart unwillingly fluttered at the sight. Right now, she was beyond adorable. And it sort of made it worth the grins and winks from the crew as he returned to take his seat at the table.

"Law~" Shachi began to croon, and Law shot him a look which made him shut his mouth.

"Don't." He muttered, face warm, before returning to his coffee. He didn't look at Rose as she took her seat next to him, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that she was hiding her face - undoubtedly wearing a charming blush - from the eyes of the crew. There were a few tense moments of silence.

"Thank you..." She murmured to him then, glancing in his direction. Law turned his head ever so slightly, meeting her gaze with a sidelong glance, then from behind his mug, he gave her a slight twitch of his mouth, the smallest smile he could manage. And at that, her face lit up, and she smiled back, much more openly than he had done.

"So!" Penguin suddenly said, causing the couple's shared eye contact to break. "Rose, we have a few questions for you." He leaned closer. Rose watched him with apprehension.

"Questions?" She repeated, blinking at him with a small frown on her face.

"Yes, questions which your dear Law didn't want to answer." Law shot Penguin another glare. He had a feeling his looks were having much less of an effect than they used to. "Such as who made the first move?"

Rose made a choked sound out of embarrassment, and Law had to fight off the smirk. "Um...w-well..." She stammered, looking down at the table. "It...it was him." Her voice had become quiet. But the crew seemed thrilled with the answer.

"Good going, _Cap'n_!" Shachi said, elbowing Law good naturedly. Law didn't react, but his scowl deepened.

"So what did he do?"

"He kissed me..." She murmured, twisting her hands nervously under the table. "I-in the laboratory." Law refused to raise his eyes to meet the jesting eyes of his crew. He now wished he had his hat to hide behind. He was just glad Rose was making good use of it in his place.

"But Law tells me that things were up in the air for a few days after that. Why was that?"

"W-well, after the kiss ended, I sort of...ran away..." Rose stammered. Bepo cocked his head, about to ask, but then Rose answered the obvious question. "I was so surprised, and confused, that I didn't know what to do, and..." The words rushed from her mouth. "I just couldn't stay in front of him after that."

The crew fell silent. Law glanced at Rose again. He knew this story, yet it felt odd hearing it from Rose's own mouth. She continued, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "And then Law told me that he didn't feel the same about me...and...I-I thought, that that was it..." She trailed off, fumbling over her words. Law spoke into the silence after a few seconds of consideration.

"I only did that because I was confused too." He murmured, watching her from a sideways look. Whilst he spoke in front of everyone, they all knew he was addressing her. She gave a small nod, finally lifting her gaze. There were no tears, but Law saw a far-away look in her eyes.

"I know. A few days later, after your sickness, you told me the truth." She turned her eyes towards him. Law held her gaze calmly, unfalteringly.

"To begin with, I didn't want to." He admitted truthfully. She nodded at that too.

"I know. It's fine." A small smile spread across her face, and Law found himself unable to look away. "What's important was that you told me." Law set down his mug then.

"I think I would have anyway," he confessed quietly, finally managing to tear his eyes away. "At some point."

The silence stretched out, and Law began to feel uncomfortable with what he had just admitted. He knew he shouldn't have been, but opening up was not easy for him. He was so used to keeping his feelings to himself that admitting such private emotions to a large group didn't sit well with him.

Yet, a lot had changed since he had met Rose. Maybe this was another thing to change, too. Law didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well," Jean Bart broke the silence, turning to the other crew members. "I think you got what you wanted to hear. You done harassing the two of them?" Penguin, Shachi and Bepo all nodded mutely.

"Our work here is done." Penguin said, standing up. "We got what we came looking for."

"Yeah, no thanks to Captain." Shachi joked, following Penguin to the door. "See y'all later." He waved over his shoulder.

"Where are they going?" Rose asked, staring after them. Law shrugged.

"Who cares? They're not bothering us anymore." He muttered, downing the rest of his coffee. He had found the whole experience stressful, and was relieved it was over. "They'd better not question me like that again." Bepo smiled toothily.

"Ah, cheer up, Captain." He said. "They're happy now. They'll leave you be."

"'They'?" Law said, a smirk curling its way onto his lips. "I remember you being quite nosy too, Bepo-ya." There was no bitterness in his tone. Bepo scrunched up his nose in a sheepish huff.

"Sorry, Captain." He apologised, a common phrase to be heard from the bear. "I was curious too..." Law couldn't be irritated with his closest companion, and he just gave a small chuckle, feeling a lot more relaxed. Rose gave a light laugh too, leaning forwards to look past Law towards the bear.

"You could have just asked me in private, Bepo." She smiled sweetly. "I would have told _you_." Bepo's face lit up, and he smiled wider at the girl.

"How nice!" He chirruped happily. Law looked at Rose then. After a moment, her hazel eyes met his. She blinked at him, mouth curling up more. Law smiled gently back at her, feeling much more at ease.

"Not too traumatic, I hope?" He asked, and Rose gave a small giggle.

"Not really," she shook her head, her hair bouncing. "Just a little...unexpected."

"Well you can rest assured that it's over," Jean Bart chuckled. "No more interrogations around the corner."

"That's a bold statement, considering those two." Law muttered cynically, and his comment was met with a chorus of sniggers.

And it was true. He sometimes never knew what to expect with this crew. But nonetheless, they had his back. They had not ridiculed him for his feelings for Rose - in fact, they seemed ecstatic by the news. And the truth was Law was hugely relieved. That was partially why he had been so wary of answering the crew's questions, for fear that they might not approve. Not that their sentiments on the matter would have changed his, but Law was satisfied to know that they accepted the whole idea.

They always accepted him, and even though he didn't always display it, Law couldn't have been more grateful.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _EXAMS ARE OVER! :D And you know what that means... more Law/Rose! For those of you still slogging through them - chin up! It'll be over soon!_

 _So yeah. A fun little chapter designed to make you all giggle. I feel like this story needed that. XD I feel like it's beginning to run more smoothly now, which makes me happy - Rose is beginning to become very easy to write. Law kind of is too, but then again, this entire situation/relationship is quite out of character for him. Hopefully he seems realistic! *fingers crossed*_

 _As always, thanks so much for all your reviews! It really makes my day reading your thoughts and comments on this pairing, especially when you reference one specific moment :) really warms my heart! xxx_


	18. Chapter 18

**Rose POV**

 _Where is everyone?_

As far as Rose was concerned, the submarine might as well have been a ghost ship. It was eerily quiet, and Rose couldn't find any living soul. She padded around the ship, checking all the common areas. She even checked in Law's study, laboratory and operating theatre, but to no avail.

"Hmm." She huffed in confusion after her second tour of the ship. Was there any place she hadn't checked? _Ah!_ The control room! She knew occasionally Law called meetings with his crew there. Her presence was not normally required, so she let the crew discuss what they had to without getting in their way.

She pushed the door open after striding down the long corridor. The room was always dim, filled with small blinking lights over certain buttons. Even so, she saw a large figure sitting at the wheel.

"Bepo?" She called out, approaching the bear. Bepo turned to her with a slightly surprised smile.

"Hello Rose," he greeted her with a toothy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"The ship is completely empty!" She exclaimed with a pout. "You're the only person I've seen for the past half an hour!" At this, Bepo gave a snort.

"It isn't deserted," he replied with a shake of his head. "You just don't know all the places to look." Rose cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"The rest of the crew are in the dojo."

Rose blinked blankly. _Dojo?_ "The sub has one of those?" She asked dubiously. Bepo nodded proudly.

"It does!"

" _Where?_ " Rose retorted incredulously. Bepo's proud smile grew.

"The basement." Rose shook her head.

"The shelf-room? I didn't see one when I went down there." She murmured in confusion. "It's filled with storage boxes!" At this, Bepo shook his head again.

"The dojo is _behind_ the storage area," he explained. "There's a door at the back of the 'shelf-room'."

"I see," Rose nodded, taking in the information. "I had no idea it existed!"

"We train there." Bepo said. "It's also where we keep our spare weapons." Rose nodded again thoughtfully.

"Okay Bepo," she said, turning on her heel. "Thank you!" She called over her shoulder. She had already decided to pay it a visit.

 _~ x ~_

She stood outside the door, listening to the grunts and thumps she could hear from inside. This had to be it. Gingerly, she reached out to the handle. She was a little apprehensive to find out what was happening behind that door, but she was too curious not to explore.

As soon as she pulled open the door, she felt a solid, heavy weight crash into her. Her stomach clenched painfully as she gasped out. Her vision went blurry momentarily as she was lifted off her feet. Then, her back it the floor, and the wind was forced out of her in a loud, painful choke. The weight collapsed on her, making her winded state worse.

"Ah, shit..." The weight groaned, shifting off her slowly. Rose coughed, wheezing as she tried to draw breath in to her stunned lungs. "Wait...what the..."

"Hah!" A victorious shout echoed through the basement. "I _told_ you I'd kick your sorry ass, no problem!" A few quiet chuckles drifted from the dojo, accompanying the boastful words.

"Shut up, Shachi!" In her dazed state of mind, Rose recognised the voice above her as Penguin's. "Rose!? What are you doing here?"

Rose blinked up at him, giving some more painful coughs. She heard the sound of shuffling and confusion coming from the dojo at Penguin's words. "I...came to..." Rose wheezed, sitting up slowly. Her breath wouldn't fully return to her.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Penguin asked her anxiously, kneeling next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Rose shook her head, still coughing.

"I'm...I'm fine..." She gasped.

"Rose-ya?" Law's voice sounded from behind Penguin. Rose blinked up at him, squinting. He stood above the pair of them, unsheathed nodachi resting on his bare shoulder. He seemed slightly breathless, a glossy sheen of sweat resting over his toned chest and stomach. His hat was nowhere to be seen, and a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead. Even now, the sight caused her cheeks to heat up. "Are you hurt?"

Rose shook her head again. "I'm fine...!" She said breathlessly, struggling to her feet. A tattooed hand grabbed hers and pulled her up with ease. She rocked for a moment on unsteady feet, then she felt her balance return to her. She coughed again. "Thank you..." She breathed to Law.

"See what you did, Penguin?" Shachi appeared next to her, he too panting. "You ungraceful brute, you hurt her." Penguin stood up, irritated face close to Shachi's.

"You're the ape that decided it would be a good idea to throw me at the door!"

"You're just upset because you got your ass handed to you."

" _Please_ ," Penguin scoffed, "you only broke the rules because you were losing."

"I was _not_ losing!"

"Yeah, you were!"

"No-!"

"Enough!" Law snapped, narrowing his eyes at his bickering crewmates. They fell silent, glaring at each other. Rose couldn't help but stifle a snicker, albeit painfully, at the sight. Law turned to her. "What are you doing here, Rose-ya?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Finally getting her breath back, she spoke.

"I wanted to see the dojo," Rose said, looking past him into the room in question. "Bepo told me you were all down here, so I was curious."

"I see." Law replied levelly, before shifting his nodachi from his shoulder. "We're in the middle of a training session at the moment." Rose gazed at the sword for a second before blinking in realisation.

"Oh," she breathed. "I'm sorry, do you want me to come back later?"

"Why don't you stay and watch?" Jean Bart suddenly poked his head from around the doorway to the dojo, and Rose jumped slightly. Shachi and Penguin seemed thrilled by that idea.

"You can be the judge!" Shachi hooted excitedly. "You can decide which one of us is the better warrior!" He cast a challenging smirk at Penguin, who cracked his knuckles.

"Prepare to lose all your honour." He replied, returning the grin. Rose giggled, then turned to Law.

"Can I watch?" She asked him eagerly. Law regarded her pensively for a moment.

"If you want." He finally said, his mouth twitching into a small smirk. "Just...stay to the side. And stay alert. I don't particularly want to see you being harmed unintentionally again." Law cast a sideways frown to Shachi and Penguin, who rubbed the backs of their necks sheepishly. Rose nodded with a happy smile.

This was going to be interesting.

 _~ x ~_

She decided without much hesitation that she preferred the dojo much more than the basement. It had electric lights as well as the usual portholes on the walls, which meant it was a bright room. The walls were metal, but soft padded mats had been nailed to them to soften any landings. The floors also had large, cream coloured mats at intervals, forming three separate training areas to the surprisingly large room. There were no chairs, but there was a large bench against the wall opposite the middle training area which provided a good observation point for Rose.

As it turns out, Shachi and Penguin were mainly hand-to-hand fighters, like Bepo, yet they were also adept at using weapons such as spears, nunchakus and staffs. She noticed that whilst Shachi was better at martial arts, Penguin was more skilful with the weapons. Rose watched them tumble and tussle competitively over and over again with endless enthusiasm. After each round, they asked Rose to decide which one of them had fought better. Reluctantly, Rose complied to their wishes, and ended up alternating between Shachi and Penguin as the victor. At first, the equal scores pushed them to further pursue victory, yet after a while they caught on to Rose's tactic. In the end, they deemed her 'too polite for such a difficult job', and thus ceased to demand her opinion.

However, she was distracted - more than she would have liked to admit - by Law's training. He was sparring with Jean Bart, both of them using swords. Law's nodachi glinted in the light as it clashed with Jean Bart's scarily large falchion blade. Their combat left Rose breathless with awe, yet she couldn't shake the leaden feeling of anxiety that rested in the pit of her stomach. Even though she knew Law was an extremely strong fighter, she couldn't help but flinch every time Jean Bart's sword came too close to Law's exposed chest.

The way he moved...Rose couldn't describe it. He wasn't full of boundless energy like Shachi and Penguin. That wasn't to say he was slow - he darted and dodged with feline agility. Yet every movement of his was calculated, analytical, clinical. He made no unnecessary movement. He held his sword in a flexible grip, and his fighting style was a mixture between strength and elegant effectivity. Rose couldn't tear her eyes away from him, and it wasn't just because of the way his muscles flexed under his tanned skin, or the way his eyes were full of a steely focus. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he occasionally cast a furtive glance in her direction, sometimes accompanied by a knowing twitch of the corner of his mouth, and she always glanced away, biting her lip.

Jean Bart's strength was far past impressive. Rose couldn't believe how easily he forced Law back with a single swing. Whenever their swords locked, it was only a matter of seconds before Jean Bart either caused Law to stumble, or forced his sword out of his hand. Law was obligated to back out of the clash. Yet even against Jean Bart's unmatchable strength, Law's remarkable skill allowed him to end up with his sword at the giant's throat more times than the other way around. Of course, Law wasn't using his devil's fruit ability, which Rose knew made him frighteningly dangerous. This was purely to train his skills as a swordsman.

After a while, Shachi and Penguin sat down on either side of her, towels around their necks as they wiped at their sweaty faces.

"Admiring Prince Charming, are we?" Penguin said casually, causing Rose to stiffen.

"Sh-shut up!" She exclaimed, hitting the man on the arm. "I'm not just watching Law..." Penguin gave an overly fake huff of confusion.

" _Law_?" He said, shaking his head. "I wasn't talking about _him_. I'm talking about that hunk, JB." Shachi snorted with laughter next to her, and she couldn't help but smile herself, even though she was trying to glare at the two of them.

Her eyes returned to the spar in front of them. Jean Bart was currently parrying a flurry of attacks from Law. The doctor was making a series of jabs, forcing the giant back a few feet. He succeeded in forcing Jean Bart closer to the wall - but then, with a sudden lunge, Jean Bart thrust his sword towards Law in such a powerful and fast move that, in that moment, Rose thought she was going to witness Law being impaled. With a terrified gasp, Rose squeezed her eyes closed and covered her eyes.

She heard a stumble, the whoosh of a sword, and then the clatter as another sword was dropped. The two crewmates on either side of her gave a gasp, and her heart felt like it had frozen. _Oh god..._ she freaked out. _He's dead...he's dead!_

"Law!" She cried out in fear, her eyes snapping open. Only then did she see what had happened.

Law had his sword pressed to Jean Bart's neck. Both were panting heavily. Jean Bart's enormous sword lay on the ground next to the giant, who was on one knee, looking very taken aback.

At her cry, Law turned sharply to her, tensed up. "What?" He asked urgently, stepping quickly away from Jean Bart. Rose blinked at him, feeling her heart beat a million miles a minute.

"I...I thought...!" She stammered shakily, her voice weak. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. "I thought he'd _killed_ you!"

Silence descended on the room. Rose stared at Law, trying to calm her racing heart. Then, all at once, the silence ended. Law's face relaxed into the most genuine, amused smile Rose had seen him ever wear, and he let out a low chuckle. Jean Bart, from his kneeling position, burst into loud, hearty laughter, hitting his hand on the floor. Penguin and Shachi were cackling so much they started wheezing for breath.

Rose pouted, glaring at the bunch of them. "It's not funny!" She exclaimed indignantly. "I closed my eyes and I didn't see!"

"I wasn't going to run our Captain through!" Jean Bart chortled. "Come on, Rose, do you really think I'd do such a thing?"

Rose huffed. "It looked like such a dangerous attack!" She turned her eyes on Law. "I...I really thought for a second that he...that you'd..." She swallowed shakily.

"Rose-ya," Law cooed affectionately, approaching her with that heart-melting smile. "Don't you have faith in Kikoku and I?" Rose nodded in response.

"Of course I do!" She protested. "But..." She trailed off. Then, she shook her head and stood up, feeling humiliated. "Never mind," she muttered dejectedly, turning away. "I was just being stupid..."

A hand grabbed hers then, stopping her from leaving.

"Rose," he said softly, causing her to turn her head in his direction. His face still wore a trace of the smile. "Look at me. It's okay, I'm not hurt..." He said reassuringly, tugging gently on her hand. Rose stared at him, feeling her stomach clench.

"B-but I still thought for moment that..." She whispered, casting her gaze downwards.

"Yeah, but see!" Penguin popped up from behind Law. "Captain's fine! Well...apart from a few scratches here and there-"

"Penguin!" Shachi hissed, popping up from Law's other shoulder. Rose raised her eyes then. Law drew a deep breath, tugging her closer by her hand until she stood in front of him.

"Come on, Rose-ya," he said, staring deep into her eyes. His thumb stroked gently over her hand. "You don't have to worry. Jean Bart would never hurt me." His mouth twitched, and he glanced over his shoulder at the giant. "It's not like he could, anyway." He goaded with a wicked smirk. Jean Bart snorted in derision.

"Just because I let you get me this one time, doesn't mean I'll be so forgiving next time." He replied coolly, standing up. "I just didn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of Rose."

Shachi cackled. "Damn, Jean's _brutal_." Penguin snickered in agreement. Rose giggled then, allowing herself to relax. Law was not hurt; she could calm down.

Then, Bepo's voice sounded from the basement, announcing food. Like dogs, Shachi and Penguin made a dash for the door, racing for the bathroom. Not that it mattered; the bathroom had a large bath, big enough for the two of them, plus Jean Bart and Bepo. Law had his own bathroom, and Rose normally used the small secluded one towards the back of the ship.

"Ruffians." Jean Bart whispered scornfully, even though he wore a smile, as he followed them out of the dojo.

"See, Rose-ya?" Law murmured, leaning closer to Rose, and she turned to meet his gaze. He wore a small, teasing smirk. "No mortal wounds." Rose glanced down at his chest, blushing slightly.

"I know," she breathed, blinking up at him again. "I'm sorry. I'm okay now, I promise..." After a pause, Law reached out to brush her face.

"There's no need to apologise." His voice was so low, so calming. She blinked up at him, feeling her heart skip a beat. "I've done it too." She smiled slightly, placing a hand over his.

"I remember." She sighed softly. It had been when she had been sent to retrieve the book. The corner of his mouth twitched. He was so close, Rose could feel his breath...

"So we're equal." He murmured with a slight smirk. Rose nodded, gazing up at him. Her eyes landed briefly on his mouth, then she raised her eyes to Law's. She didn't have to ask twice before he kissed her, gently at first, and then pressing deeper after she placed her arms around his neck. She didn't care if his skin was slightly sticky from sweat, or if he was unusually warm from the exercise. That kiss was what really reassured her of his safety, and she hugged him closer, not wanting to let go of him until all her fears had calmed down.

 _~ x ~_

"So I was thinking," Rose began as they finished up their lunch. "Maybe I should learn how to fight too." At her comment, Law's head turned sharply in her direction, as did everyone else's. Rose was slightly taken aback by the looks of surprise they were all giving her.

"Are you serious?" Shachi asked after a moment. "You want to learn how to fight?" Rose nodded hesitantly, still frowning slightly at the crew's reaction.

"Well, not fight like you and Penguin do. I mean, like, with a weapon..." She trailed off as everyone's expressions remained quite shocked. "What?" She asked nervously.

"Why do you want to learn?" Law asked, a little too forcefully for Rose to ignore. She blinked at him with a small frown.

"So that I'm not helpless." She replied, cocking her head at him. "Is that a problem?" She asked, a little defensively. Law stiffened in his seat.

"Not at all." He muttered, but he still looked unhappy. "But it's not like you _need_ to learn." Rose's frown deepened. Why was he so against this?

"Well, I think I do."

"Why?" Bepo asked.

"Because I'd like to be able to defend myself - or someone else - if I have to." She glanced at Law then. _Will he understand?_ "You might not always be able to protect me, Law. I might need to protect myself sometime." Law's eyes steeled at her comment.

"Don't you trust us to keep you safe?" Rose sighed, looking around at the crew.

"Of course I do. I trust _all_ of you with my life." She said earnestly. "It's just...I never want to be in a situation when one of you needs help, and I can't do anything..." Silence descended upon the crew. They all appeared to be thinking hard. After a moment, Rose turned to Law again. "I don't understand why you're so against the idea."

Law replied, more composed than before. "It's just that even if we did train you to fight, or to use a weapon, the likelihood of you being able to help one of us defeat an enemy when we _ourselves_ have been beaten is very low." Rose paused, mulling his statement over. He was right, of course. It's not like she would be much help against an enemy strong enough to take down the crew. Even so...

"I know, Law," she nodded, looking down at the table. "I don't expect to ever be good enough to fight alongside any of you..." She trailed off, fiddling. "But if I learned _something_ , I would feel less vulnerable. I...I hate feeling useless..." She admitted quietly. Law didn't respond at first. He watched Rose closely for a few seconds.

"I understand, Rose." He finally said, glancing away momentarily. "I don't want you to feel that way." Rose, feeling relief flood her heart, smiled at him then.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Law's eyes met hers again, and his apprehension seemed to have lessened, as he relaxed his shoulders back into the chair. Bepo piped up.

"Well, we do have a lot of spare weapons you could try..." Penguin nodded in agreement.

"We could even teach you self-defence." Rose clicked her tongue.

"I don't think learning to fight using strength is the best idea," she murmured. "I'm not very strong, so there wouldn't be much use in learning how to use a sword, for example."

To her surprise, Law spoke up again. "If you decided to use swords, Bart-ya and I could teach you." Rose shook her head once more.

"But I'd easily be overpowered in a fight."

"What about guns?" Jean Bart suggested. "I know how to use them, and we have lots of spares." Rose's interest piqued at his words.

"Guns?" She repeated. He nodded.

"You don't need strength or agility. All you need is a good eye and a steady hand." Rose nodded slowly. It seemed like the perfect option. She glanced at Law to guage what he thought of this. Rose could see he was thinking hard.

"Guns are acceptable, I suppose. They're efficient and easy to learn, and can be concealed without difficulty." Rose smiled again, happy that Law was slowly warming to the idea. It reassured her that she was going to be able to have a chance to defend herself if she had to in the future. And she had told the truth - she did trust the crew more than anything. Yet all she wanted was to not feel like a liability, like something which had to be protected.

As the crew disbanded from the table, she reached out and gently placed a hand on Law's shoulder. He turned to look down at her. Rose could tell he still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of her learning to fight.

"Listen to me, Law," she said, resting a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm not doing this because I want to rush into any fighting which might happen. I'm only doing it to give me some peace of mind." Law nodded, still watching her warily.

"I know," Law muttered back. "I want you to have that piece of mind." Rose was waiting for the 'but'. When Law didn't elaborate, she sighed.

"It bothers you, though, doesn't it?" Law shifted, before nodding in agreement.

"What I don't understand is why you feel the need to learn." Law confessed in a low voice. "Do you not feel safe with me?" Rose blinked up at him, nodding earnestly.

"I feel safer with you than I have ever felt!" She said, coming closer to rub his arm soothingly. "This has nothing to do with my trust for you." Law didn't respond. He was just watching her. Rose felt a pang in her chest. Did he really feel so insulted by her decision? "Law..." Rose whispered, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I...I really do trust you with my life..." She breathed, her cheeks warming as she pressed her cheek into his warm chest; his smell wrapped around her, enveloping her.

Then, his arms circled around her tightly. He didn't say anything for a while. Then, after a long pause, she felt him speak into her hair. "I won't let anyone harm you, Rose." He murmured, squeezing her tighter. "You don't have to feel vulnerable." Rose smiled into his hoodie.

"I know..."

 _~ x ~_

"So." Jean Bart said, setting down a large wooden crate in front of her. "These are all the guns we have. Pick one." Rose bit her lip in uncertainty, staring down at the box. There were so many! Some were longer than others, some looked very heavy, some even looked too small to be a weapon.

She frowned quizzically. "Which one's are better?" She asked, peering deeper into the mess of weapons.

"Well, the bigger ones are more powerful," he began, picking up a few of the long-barrelled guns. "But they are also heavier, more cumbersome and have quite a lot of recoil." He glanced at Rose. "I'd recommend you don't have one with a lot of recoil. You'd be sent flying." He finished with a small chuckle. Rose swallowed nervously, feeling her palms turning clammy. _Guns are so dangerous..._

"O-okay..." she stammered. "What about that one?" She said, pointing a nervous finger at a small, silver gun. Jean Bart huffed.

"This one?" He asked, picking it up and examining it. "It's a handgun. It's got power for it's size, and the recoil is practically non-existent." He nodded in approval, and Rose brightened up. "It would be a good one for you to use."

"Really?" She said, excited.

"How many bullets can it hold?" Law asked, staring at the gun calculatingly.

"Twelve." Jean Bart flicked open the cylinder, peering through the gaps at Rose. Rose blinked back, staring at the gun he held. It looked tiny in his hands. After a moment, he fixed the cylinder back and handed it to Rose. "Here. Give it a feel."

Rose took the weapon from his hands. The first thing she noticed was how comfortable the grip was in her hands. The metal was smooth, with only a few scuffs. It wasn't too heavy either. Rose nodded.

"It feels good." She said, jiggling it in her hand. Jean Bart nodded.

"Alright," he said, motioning for her to follow him. "Come over here." Rose and Law followed Jean Bart to the end of the dojo, where some targets were set up.

"Have you ever held a gun before, Rose-ya?" Law asked, gazing at her curiously as they stood quite a few feet away from the target. Rose shook her head.

"Never." She said with a sheepish giggle. "I guess you'll have to show me how."

"Alright, Rose," Jean Bart said, standing next to her as she faced the target. "Show me how you would hold it."

Rose looked down at the weapon in her hands. It seemed so surreal that she was holding something so dangerous. Taking a deep breath, she gripped it with her right hand, and pointed it straight ahead of her, arm straight. It seemed a like a logical position. After a few seconds of silence, she glanced at Jean Bart uncertainly. "Um...is this right?"

Jean Bart huffed a chuckle. "No. That's completely wrong." Rose blinked.

"Oh..." She said, a little put out.

"Look," the giant said. "Copy my hands." He held out both his hands, pretending he was holding a gun. His right hand curled around what Rose assumed was the grip, whilst his left hand cradled the his right hand's fingers.

"Oh, I see," she murmured, adjusting her hands to copy Jean Bart's.

"You also need to change your stance," Law said, walking behind her. Rose looked over her shoulder at him in a questioning glance. His mouth gave a small twitch. "Face forward," he ordered, brushing a finger against her jaw. Rose turned her head forwards sharply, more to hide her face, which she was sure had just given away her rush of timidity. She could hear the slight smirk in his voice. His hands rested gently on her hips, and she gave a small jump in surprise, but managed not to draw a sharp breath. "Place your right foot back slightly..." Rose obeyed automatically. "And twist your hips a little too." His hand gave a tiny squeeze, and she stiffened. She was sure her cheeks were tinged with a red.

"O-okay," she stammered quietly, fixing her eyes ahead of her. She finally took a breath once Law had stepped away from her again. "Anything else?" Jean Bart gave a huff.

"Straighten your arms. And close one eye to aim." Rose closed her left eye, peering down the gun barrel at the target. "And when you want to shoot, pull the trigger." Rose's finger found the small trigger. _Alright,_ she thought to herself nervously. _Alright, I'm going to shoot._ Then, holding her breath, she squeezed it.

 _Click._

She didn't know if it had meant to be so anticlimactic. There was no loud bang, no pressure forcing her hand back. Rose blinked in confusion, slowly lowering the gun and staring at it.

"It's not loaded, you realise." Rose nodded slowly.

"Well, _now_ I do..." Law stepped to her side.

"Do you want to try with practice ammo?" Rose nodded then, more energetically. So after Jean Bart filled the cylinder with some light bullets, Rose took her stance up again. There were three small targets, all next to each other. They were about ten feet away from her.

"The targets are quite far away..." She said uncertainly, doubting herself.

"That's a standard distance," Jean Bart explained. "For now, just try and hit all three targets as fast as you can. Don't worry too much about getting the bullseye." His comment set off a competitive streak in Rose. She pouted, glancing at him.

"Just watch me." She breathed, before raising the gun, peering down the barrel with one eye. She focused her mind on her aim, and she gripped the gun, trying to keep her hands as still as possible. Once she had the centre in sight, she held her breath, and pulled the trigger. She was not nervous this time.

 _Bang._

The loud sound shocked her, and it took her a moment to recover from the sudden jolt the gun gave in her hand at the shot. After blinking a few times, she turned the gun to the second target.

 _Bang._

Now that she knew what to expect, she was less thrown by the sound that sounded like a whip cracking the air, and she quickly set her sight on the final target.

 _Bang._

She blinked, staring ahead of her at the targets. Jean Bart moved, going forward to check the targets. Rose lowered the gun a little shakily, her state of concentration leaving her. After a moment, she looked over at Law, who had been watching calmly from the wall behind her, arms folded. His grey eyes met hers, and he pushed off the wall.

"Well?" He asked as he came to stand next to her, watching her with a questioning gaze. "How was it?" Rose looked down at the gun in her hands.

"It was...scary, at first," she admitted, raising her eyes to his. "But it wasn't as hard as I was expecting." At this, Law's mouth twitched.

"Oh? Confident, are we, Rose-ya?" He smirked in amusement. Rose gave a sheepish smile, averting her eyes, mumbling a timid 'no...'. He chuckled. "Wait until you see the targets."

"Well..." Jean Bart grunted, approaching them with all three targets. "I...I don't know what to say."

Rose gazed anxiously at the pieces of cardboard in his hands that served as the targets. _What does he mean?_ Then, she realised with a leap of her heart that there was a small, round hole in each of the target.

And each of the holes were dead centre.

Rose gaped.

"I..." She spluttered in disbelief, staring down at the targets, eyes wide. _I...I did that well?_ A stunned silence settled on the room. Rose was beside herself with shock and joy.

It was Law who broke the silence. She heard a chuckle of approval, and before she could turn to him, she felt his arm slip around her shoulder. "I wasn't expecting _that_." Rose shook her head.

"Neither was I..." She breathed, feeling a delighted smile spread slowly onto her face. Jean Bart chortled.

"I don't think any of us were." He said, stacking the targets in his hands. "I'm impressed, to say the least." Rose looked up at him, feeling her heart burst in happiness. She didn't know why she felt so elated.

Rose let out a breathy laugh, still a bit stunned. "Is it that good?"

"It is," Law said, his low voice vibrating in his chest, and his arm tightened slightly around her. She raised her eyes to his, feeling breathless with joy. "Well done, Rose-ya," he murmured to her, mouth curling some more, eyes soft. At his praise, Rose felt her stomach flip, filling her with a fuzzy feeling. She bit her lip, lowering her gaze timidly to the ground.

"Thank you..." She mumbled back, heart thumping in her chest. Law never ceased to cause such feelings within her. Jean Bart was still giving chuckles of disbelief.

"Well, I think we've found your weapon of defence," he said, taking the gun from Rose. "We'll leave it down here so you can practice some more." He paused, then shook his head again in shock. "But I don't know if that will even be necessary. Who would have thought?" He mumbled to himself as he left to put all the weapons away.

Rose giggled, whilst Law's smirk just grew. "No, I really enjoyed this! I will practice!" She gazed up at Law then, feeling glee swell through her. _Soon, you won't have to worry so much about me._

"Will I have to watch my back now that we have such a dangerous threat on board?" Law teased gently, bearded chin brushing her temple. Rose smiled.

"Yes," she replied, turning to face him completely. "Soon, I'll be the captain of this ship." Law huffed in amusement.

"Will you now?" He murmured, voice low, smirk widening. She nodded, smile widening, standing up on her tiptoes and taking his hat off his head. He watched her curiously.

"Yes." She placed it on hers, wearing it like Law. "Scared?" She teased. His eyes glinted.

"Terrified."

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _:0 Double meaning in that last word?... ;)_

 _I had to do a lot of research into guns for this chapter -_- I literally knew nothing about them, except that they had a trigger XD I hope you liked this chapter! It's sort of filler-ish, but it has significance, I swear! :0_

 _It's about time I did some SHOUTOUTSSSSS to all the lovely reviewers of this story 3 Many thanks to **sarge1130** , **ishxallxgood** , **Apple Bloom** , **Jujub2001** , **Lucy Jacob** and **ObsidianPhantom** for all your lovely reviews, even if some of them were for much earlier chapters! It's reviews like yours that really motivate me to keep writing, and they just make my day. :)_

 _Hopefully I won't be so slow with the next chapter -_-_


	19. Chapter 19

**Law POV**

Law felt as though time was passing by in a surreal haze. The days seemed to melt into each other. He found it challenging to pinpoint an exact conversation to a specific day, and it unsettled him. He noticed his mind was drifting more than it should have been. Of course, Law knew why, but he found himself oddly resigned to it.

In considering his relationship with Rose, Law still felt as though he was in a dream-like state - not the sappy, romantic, airy type of feeling he had heard so many crowing about. For him, it felt more like he was watching himself experience something so different to anything else he had ever known. He supposed he felt this way because he had never thought himself to be the type to devote himself to a single person.

Even so, he couldn't bring himself to complain nearly as much as he knew he should. It was odd for him to acknowledge this new happiness, this new peace. Rose grounded him in a way he wouldn't have thought possible.

That being said, Law was all too aware of the problems that he and Rose had within this relationship. He knew Rose was aware of them too, but whether it was to the same extent as him, he couldn't be certain.

The first thing he noticed was, for all her innocence and open nature, there were things Rose was terrified to share with him. Had he not had his own secrets to hide, this fact would have made him uncomfortable. Ever since they had shared his bed that one - slightly alcohol fuelled - night, Law had found his bed to be occupied more and more frequently by another warm body. Rose didn't seek out his physical contact every night, however. What Law came to realise was that the nights Rose had nightmares, she would make her way to his quarters and timidly crawl under the covers to be with him. Law woke up every time. It didn't bother him - in fact, it filled him with an odd thrill to have her settle down next to him in the middle of the night, her breath warming his skin, her scent gently tickling his nose. He smirked when he recalled Rose, blushing and stuttering, when she first asked if she could join him.

What did bother him slightly, however, was that she refused to tell him that she suffered from these nightmares. Law would have expected her to tell him why she sought him out certain nights, and not others, since it would be considered slightly odd behaviour. He knew she was still too shy to share his bed every night - more often than not, she woke up next to him with a blush on her face. Yet she didn't explain what scared her enough to put aside her shyness enough to crawl into his arms in the middle of the night. Surely she was aware that Law knew she suffered from nightmares - sometimes, even his presence next to her wasn't enough to stop them from coming. Law had watched her weep in her sleep, despite his best efforts at comfort, foreign names on her lips. He knew what she dreamed about. Her sobs of terror told him the dungeon plagued her, even in her sleep. The only reason he didn't confront her about it was out of respect. He too suffered from insomnia due to nightmares, and he too hated the idea of sharing his deepest fears.

Yet, one night, Law chanced a question. Rose had already woken him that night after joining him under the sheets, but they had drifted off again. Yet soon, Law found himself awake again when Rose jerked violently in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. Blinking wearily, Law leaned up on his elbow to look down at Rose's contorted sleeping face. He grimaced when he saw her tears.

"No, no no..." she was breathing, shaking her head. Feeling his jaw clench, edged closer to her. She didn't seem to register his warmth - she just continued to shake.

"Rose," Law whispered her name ever so quietly into her ear, curling an arm around her waist. She stirred at the contact, but didn't awaken. It was only when Law placed a kiss to her shoulder that he felt her twitch awake, breathing still stuttered from the tears. She felt her tense in his arms, and then relax slightly. He didn't move, allowing her to come to from the horrors of her sleep.

"Law...?" She whispered then, not turning to face him.

"Mm?" He breathed in response

Rose remained silent for a moment. Law saw her trying to subtly wipe her eyes on the pillow, breathing deeply. Then, she quickly turned over, burying her face into his shoulder. "Nothing..." she murmured, as if there was nothing wrong. She clearly didn't want to talk about what she had been dreaming about. Law understood this - reliving your dreams in the comfort of reality didn't always help, because dreams were not always made of imaginary situations. And so, Law pretended not to notice her wet eyelashes as they brushed the bare skin of his collarbone, and instead just held her tighter, hoping her sleep wouldn't be riddled with fear again that night.

 _~ x ~_

Unfortunately, her nightmares were not the only problem he and Rose had to deal with. Her flashbacks were not getting any easier.

As they spent more and more time together, it inevitably meant that they would spend more time kissing, touching and exploring each other. Law was satisfied to see that Rose was slowly, but surely, feeling more and more comfortable with being intimate with him. She still blushed, she still trembled, but Law found that his wrist was grabbed in anxiety a tad less frequently than usual. It wasn't a big change, but it was a change nonetheless. Yet this didn't mean that the remaining psychological damage from the dungeon was getting better.

In the past two weeks, Rose had had a considerable amount of fear-inducing flashbacks that considerably halted the physical progression of the relationship. Law wasn't frustrated so much as concerned for Rose's wellbeing.

Recently, he had tried to figure out which of his touches caused them, since it wasn't always clear what set them off. Since they had been sharing a bed more often, Law had taken the opportunity one night to caress her at her most relaxed, just before falling asleep. She smiled as he stroked her arm, easing her into sleep, sighing happily into his neck. Slowly, so as to not startle her, Law trailed his hand to her waist, before resting it gently on her lower stomach. Still no reaction from Rose, just her steady breathing. Turning his head ever so slightly to gaze at her, Law brought his hand round to lightly graze the small patch of bare skin on her back, just above her shorts. Rose twitched as the small of her back was gently stroked with his thumb, and her eyes fluttered open to blink at him. Law tried to ignore the look in her eyes and the slight blush on her face. It was when his palm landed on her hip, fingers lying on her groin did she seize up in terror.

So it was through this, trial and error, that Law learned where he could not touch Rose without her seizing up in fear due to a flashback. Her breasts, her hips and between her legs were all areas which Law now knew to avoid. He could tell the flashbacks were causing Rose a tremendous deal of stress. He too was frustrated, not only because he had no idea how to help her, but also because due to the sudden nature of them, and how Rose was scared out of any previous willingness she had, Law was often left with a tightness in his jeans whilst Rose was left trembling. He tried to ignore the growing feeling of sexual dissatisfaction, as it felt wrong to feel such a way when Rose was clearly suffering from something much more serious, but sometimes it was hard to shake.

One moment stuck out to Law. Every time Law recalled it - which was more often than he'd care to admit - he felt a heat rise in his lower stomach. It was the first time he and Rose had gotten so heated.

They had been in his study, relaxing on the large sofa together. They had been talking about rather trivial matters, innocently enjoying each other's company. But somehow - Law still didn't quite understand how it had happened - the mood had changed from comforting to carnal. Things had gotten...heavy. Playfulness had evolved into a burning need. Law's top had been lost along the way, and his trousers had been uncomfortably tight around his groin. He was positive Rose had been just as heated as he had, judging by the fact that the knee he had subtly placed between her thighs had been grasped not-so-gently by her trembling knees. Whether she had been aware of what she was doing, Law wasn't sure, but her body hadn't lied.

When she had heard him groan softly into her mouth as her knee unknowingly rubbed against his groin, she had pulled away from him sharply, legs instantly retracting. Law opened his eyes, staring down at her. He didn't know what expression he was wearing, but it was enough to make her eyes blow wide and for a shaky gasp to escape. He smirked. It was the first time she had felt his arousal, and Law had relished the pleasure she had been giving him unintentionally.

Her neck had tasted sweet, he remembered. The wet kisses he pressed against her skin with were met with small, muffled gasps and the occasional sharp bite of nails in his shoulders. He didn't have to look to know her face was tinted crimson, and that her lips were glistening with both of their spit. As he burned inside with desire, his hand had skimmed down her stomach, under her shirt, causing her to twitch as his fingers tickled her. At a soft bite to her collarbone, she jerked with a loud breath that caused Law's blood to boil. His hand lowered itself some more, until his fingers grazed the hem of her shorts. Slowly, he had snuck the tip of his middle finger underneath the waistband, and had instantly felt her tense.

When he had raised his eyes, however, he had been shocked to see the expression she wore. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed, and her brow was furrowed deeply. It was not the face of someone who was excited. Instantly, Law withdrew his finger from her shorts, frowning in concern. Her eyes fluttered open, and Law saw that her eyes were filled with anxiety.

"What is it?" He asked warily, voice considerably deeper than normal. "Was it...?" To his surprise, Rose shook her head, biting her lip. Her breath was unsteady, and Law could practically see her pulse racing underneath the smooth skin of her neck, where a few red marks were now making their appearance.

"N-no, it wasn't a flashback..." she whispered, staring up at him. She was tensed up underneath him. After a moment, Law sat up on his knees, staring down at her with a deeper frown on his face. _If it wasn't a flashback, then what was it?_ Suddenly, she curled up and turned away from him, avoiding his eyes and staring at the wall opposite the sofa. "I'm sorry..." She whispered then, and Law felt his stomach clench at her defeated tone.

"What?" He blinked down at her in confusion. What was wrong with her? He reached out to brush a hand against hers, but she pulled it back. The action caused Law's heart to tighten, and he frowned. "Rose-ya...?" After a pause, she timidly met his gaze, face red and eyes round.

"I..." She gulped, biting her lip. "I'm _terrified_." She whispered, voice trembling. Her words stunned Law, and he stared down at Rose for a few seconds longer, mouth tightening.

"Terrified?" He repeated. Rose nodded, looking away again. Law felt his heart clench. _Of me?_ "For what reason?" She took a shaky breath.

"The flashbacks." Law frowned. He didn't understand.

"But you said you hadn't had one." Rose squeezed her eyes closed.

"I didn't!" She whispered desperately. "I'm just so scared that I will!"

Law looked down at her, feeling slightly uneasy. He didn't reach out to touch her again. This was a bigger problem than he had first thought. Rose seemed like she desperately needed to get something off her chest. He sighed, fighting to dispel the disappointment that their brief session of passion was most likely at an end. _The time will come_ , he told himself, _but now is not that time_. Willing the heat in his body to lower, he sat back on the sofa, still facing his partner. He watched her with a sympathetic gaze.

"You're scared of experiencing a flashback?" It seemed obvious to Law. "Is that why you were so tense?" Rose nodded after a pause.

"Every time we...do stuff like this," she mumbled, blush deepening, "it's always in the back of my mind...!" She curled further in on herself. "And it makes me scared whenever you touch me because... because I hate them, and..." She glanced briefly at Law before looking away at the floor. "I hate holding us back…"

"Rose-ya," Law said, trying to soothe her. "How this affects me is not what you should be thinking about. You're the one who is suffering, not me." Rose shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I can't help feeling nervous about this." Law paused at this, thinking hard.

"Are the flashbacks the only thing that make you nervous?" He asked quietly after a pause, watching her closely. By the way she blinked down at the floor, still refusing to meet his gaze, he got all the answers he needed. "They're not, are they, Rose-ya?"

She gave the smallest shake of her head. "No..." She breathed, face heating up more. Law narrowed his eyes slightly, studying her.

"Do you get nervous when I touch you?" Rose squeezed her eyes shut briefly, nodding.

"Of course I do! It's... it's that it's _you_ , and..." She drew a deep breath. "It's new, and... _overwhelming_ , sometimes..."

Law didn't say anything. He just watched her closely, yet couldn't ignore the way his stomach tightened at her words. Her inexperience was something Law found extremely thrilling. For some reason, the fact that he was the one that was helping her experience physical pleasures made him feel...honoured.

Even so, something bothered him. If being intimate with her shook her that much, perhaps she was mistaken in what she wanted. He studied her for a second. How far was she currently willing to go with him? "Rose-ya," he said, waiting for her to meet his eyes. When she did, he continued. "If this is how you feel, then are you sure you want-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" She burst out suddenly, sitting up. Law tensed in shock, watching her with intense eyes. She was glaring at him; it would have been a lot more striking had her face not been tinted with a deep blush, or if love bites hadn't been blooming on her skin. "I know what you're thinking Law, but you're wrong." Law cocked his head ever so slightly, still watching her.

"Am I, Rose-ya?" He asked quietly, eyes boring into her. Rose nodded.

"You think that because I'm still nervous, I might not want a... a physical relationship yet..." She trailed off, blushing. Law continued to watch her intensely.

"Tell me how I'm wrong, then." He murmured. At this, Rose's usual bashfulness returned, and she lowered her gaze, biting her lip. He could practically see her melting under his burning gaze.

"I... I do want you, Law..." She whispered it so quietly, no doubt hoping he wouldn't hear. But he did, and Law was transfixed. "W-when you kiss me, I... sometimes, I _burn_." Her breath stuttered, and Law felt his heart start to race. "And sometimes I forget about the flashbacks, and I...and we just..." She clenched her fists. "But I feel so _conflicted!_ Even just now, when I was so..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, but Law didn't need her to explain. Her body had told him exactly how she had felt just now. "I was both terrified of experiencing a flashback, and nervous because I didn't know what to expect if, for some reason, I didn't have one, and it... it messes with my head...!"

And that was when it clicked in Law's brain. _Fear. Nerves._ That had to be a cause of the flashbacks.

Rose looked close to tears. "I don't know what to _do_ , Law...!" At this, Law finally leaned over and brought her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. It all made sense now. She was both terrified of getting a flashback, but also really nervous because this was all new to her, which made her tense. Both of these factors meant that experiencing a flashback was all the more likely.

"Calm down, Rose," he murmured into her hair, squeezing her tighter. "Calm down..."

She didn't cry, to Law's relief. As he held her tight, calming her down, he continued to think over his recent realisation. He knew what he had to do. He had to calm down Rose's anxiety about intimacy in order to help reduce the flashbacks. It made sense - since they reminded her of a terrifying time, it made sense that the flashbacks should be triggered by similar feelings of nervousness or fear. Law grimaced. It was a vicious circle - Rose's fear of flashbacks were what caused them.

This was not going to be easy - asking someone to not be afraid of their fears is by no means a simple request - but at least now Law had an idea of how to help his partner. And that alone was enough to fill him with hope.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Sorry for the depressing chapter, but it was kind of needed for the story/relationship to progress. So yeah, Law POV on this one. Feels a lot more reflective than the Rose chapters :P I guess that makes sense, since Law is quite a thoughtful guy._

 _Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Shoutout to **Rowanmay** for a very heart-warming comment. :D_


	20. Chapter 20

**Law POV**

The crew was all sat around in the lounge, laughing and talking within the warmth of the ship. There was a light, cheerful atmosphere, and Law sat back in his chair, quietly yet contentedly observing his crew interact. Jean Bart was currently trying to explain to Rose the concept of how the submarine's periscope worked, whilst Shachi and Penguin kept interrupting to lend their (incorrect) expertise on the matter. Law gave a small smile that nobody saw.

That was when one of his transponder snails began to ring.

And instantly, all heads snapped anxiously towards their captain. And Law felt the warmth drain from him.

Shifting, he pulled the humming snail out, staring down at it with an emotionless expression. It the Marine snail. A pure white shell met his cold gaze.

"Um, Captain?" Bepo said quietly. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Law didn't raise his eyes to meet the bear. He didn't respond to his question. Instead, he stood up. He could feel the stares of everyone on him, and the tension in the room was so thick it could have been sliced with Kikoku. Everyone seemed on edge, except for Rose, who looked thoroughly confused.

"Law?" She asked, turning her head as he walked past her chair towards the door. "What's going on?" She had no idea what this call meant, did she?

Law spared her a glance over his shoulder, mouth twitching into fake reassurance. "Nothing, Rose-ya." He murmured, turning back to the door and pushing through. "I'll be back shortly."

Out in the corridor, it seemed less warm as he closed the door behind him. Law glared down at the snail, which was still humming. He narrowed his gaze cooly as he answered.

 _Cl-ick._

"Trafalgar Law." A deep voice came from the other end. Law felt his jaw clench. It was the admiral, Akainu.

"What do you want?" Law answered curtly, voice flat, resisting the urge to hiss.

"Are you in a secure location to receive this message?"

"I am."

"Good. We have a job for you." Law bristled at the tone. He hated being ordered around. Even so, he was forced to agree.

"I'm listening."

"There's a rookie crew that has been causing trouble for the trade ships passing through these coordinates..." He listed of numbers, and without even checking the map, Law knew the ship was currently near the location the admiral specified. "I trust that you can deal with them?"

 _Deal with them._ Law understood. Akainu's words were not nearly as forgiving as they seemed.

"Got it." He said, hanging up instantly. There was no need for clarification. After hanging up, Law allowed himself a few seconds of reflection. _Deal with them._

In other words, kill them.

This was not the first request Law had received from the Marine HQ. Ever since attaining his Shichibukai status, he had got multiple orders, ranging from simply escorting to this kind of dirty work. And in order to keep this status, he had no choice but to agree to their demands.

His mind flickered to Rose, and for the first time, Law felt his resolve waver. She had to remain safe, hidden, protected from what was about to happen.

Law lifted his gaze. There was no time to waste.

 _~ x ~_

 **Rose POV**

"That was Akainu."

Law stood in the doorway, meeting the eyes of each of his crewmates in silence. Rose felt Jean Bart stiffen at his side, and she blinked up at him, not understanding the situation. _What was going on?_

Then, at a nod from Law, the entire crew rose to their feet and walked towards the door. One by one, they left, a concentrated look on their face. It almost looked like they were performing a rehearsed exit. Rose stood as well, but didn't move, feet planted to the ground. Unease was heavy at the pit of her stomach.

She saw Law whisper a series of numbers to Bepo, who nodded with a small "yes, Captain" before leaving too. Rose watched as they made her way out the door. Law was staring at her. He hadn't left the room yet.

"Law?" She asked quietly. "What's going on? Why did everyone leave?"

Law didn't answer her questions. Instead he called her. "Follow me, Rose." Rose was too shocked and bewildered to question him, and she found herself approaching him. Once she had reached his side, he reached out a hand and took her wrist in his hand.

"L-Law!" She stammered as he pulled her with him down the corridor. He was tense, eyes fixed ahead. Frustrated, and more than a little concerned, Rose grabbed the hand that held her wrist. "Law, _stop_!" Law did so, turning to face her. Rose stared up at him. "Please, tell me what's happening!"

"Nothing," he said in a low voice. He watched her closely. "Everything is fine, but you need to come with me." He gave a gentle, yet insistent, squeeze of her wrist.

"No, Law-"

" _Stop_ ," he said in a firm voice, sending her a stern look. "Don't question me, Rose." Rose was about to protest, but shut her mouth at the look he was giving her.

When she realised they were approaching his study, she felt an odd sense of foreboding. She glanced up at Law again once they stopped in front of it. He turned to her then, releasing her wrist. "You need to wait in here for me." Rose shook her head.

"Law, _please_ , tell me what's happening!" She said urgently. Law shook his head. Was that a sad expression?

"I can't." He said, stepping closer to her into her space, forcing her to take a step back towards the door to his study. She felt a little intimidated at the moment. "Do you trust me, Rose-ya?"

Rose froze. _What?_

"Of course I do-"

"Then," he said, nodding towards his study. "Please, trust me and wait in there until I come back." Rose stammered.

"Where are you going?" She saw Law's brow furrow.

"There's something I need to do," he said, dodging her question. "But you need to stay here, for your own safety." Rose felt her heart hammer in her chest.

"Law, please," she murmured, shaking her head. She felt so uneasy her stomach was flipping. "Whatever it is, if it's dangerous, then don't...don't go..." At this, Law's face relaxed.

"I'll come back soon, Rose-ya," he murmured back, leaning closer. "I promise." Rose opened her mouth to argue.

"L-Law-!"

He kissed her then, quite forcefully, and Rose found her words of protest being swallowed by Law's mouth. Her mind went blank for a second, and Law took advantage of it. He stepped forwards, backing her up into the study. After another intense kiss, Law broke away. Rose blinked up at him, reeling slightly. "Whatever you do," he whispered, backing away, "don't make a sound."

And with that, his embrace was gone. By the time Rose blinked the daze away, Law had already shut the door, leaving her alone in the study. Her heart was hammering uncomfortably in her chest. _What is so urgent? What is the crew up to?_ Law had been so insistent.

She stared around the room. He had told her to stay. She glanced back at the door. His words echoed in her mind. _Do you trust me, Rose-ya?_

Of course she did. And so, even though she hated it, she remained in the office, anxiously waiting. At first, she heard nothing. But after a few minutes, she heard shouting, and the ship rumbled. Gasping, she clutched the arms of the sofa, willing it to stop. Terrified, she listened out to the shouts. And then the sword clashes begun. It took all her will not to get out of the chair and run to the sounds. Her heart was leaping in her throat, and she was staring at the door breathlessly.

When she heard a gunshot and a scream, she stood up. Her muscles were tensed up in utter anticipation. She stared at the door, hearing her heart thumping in her ears. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._ It took all her willpower not to run from that room, right there and then.

Yet, at the second gunshot, she lurched up and ran. _Law. Bepo. Jean Bart. Shachi. Penguin._

Panic over took her. _Please..._ she thought as she sprinted for the door to the deck. _Please, everyone be okay!_

Her heart was in her mouth as she rounded the corner. She saw Bepo in his orange suit at the door.

The outside was eerily quiet.

"Bepo!" She called breathlessly, running up to the bear. The bear turned, looking at her in surprise.

"Rose!?" He stammered, turning to face her. "What are you-"

"Is...is everyone okay?" She panted, grabbing onto the bear urgently. "I heard a gunshot..."

Her eyes travelled past the bear, and her stomach dropped.

There were dead bodies scattered around the deck. Blood was dripping, forming puddles. Dismembered limbs were everywhere. Rose raised her shocked eyes. A ship was floating close to the submarine, with ropes falling down onto the yellow deck.

She didn't understand. _What happened?_

Her eyes counted the standing figures - all of the heart pirates were safe, her stunned mind registered. Her gaze then returned to the centre of the deck, where Law stood over a crouching, trembling figure. She heard a man's terrified voice echo over to her.

"I swear...we d-didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Law interrupted, staring down emotionlessly at the boy on the floor. Rose then watched as Law placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, and her heart leapt to her heart. _No... surely, he's not going to..._ The guy on the floor started stuttering.

"P-Please," he said, holding up his hands in a protective stance. "I promise, I-I won't-" It happened as fast as a lightening flash. Law's hand darted out, grabbed the man's wrist, and jerked his arm. With a sickening _crack_ his hand bent backwards at an unnatural angle, and the other pirate let out a yell of pain as he crumbled to the floor. Shachi, who stood behind him, shoved him in the back to bring him back into a straight-backed sitting position, head forced up to stare at Law.

"I don't care." Law grunted, drawing his sword, and throwing the hilt behind him. The look in his eyes was _terrifying_. They were blank of any emotion, yet they still glinted in the stormy light.

Now she saw why they called him the Surgeon of Death.

Her feet moved at their own accord. She started running across the deck. Vaguely, she felt Bepo's hand graze her arm in an attempt to stop her, but she broke free. _No..._ She stared at the injured guy on the floor. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want Law to kill him. Law raised his sword. _No!_ Heart pounding in her ears, she screamed out.

" _Stop!_ " She cried, launching herself at Law. "You can't- Law, please...!" Before his sword could descend, she threw herself at his chest. With a slightly winded grunt, Law took a few steps back, but remained steady. Rose, panting, stared up into his eyes. "Don't kill this man!" She pleaded, gripping onto his hoodie. He stared back in shock, mouth parted slightly. "You don't have to kill him," she said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "You're...you're not a killer..."

Law blinked back at her, still bewildered, then his mouth pressed into a thin line. He didn't say anything. He just surveyed her emotionlessly from under his cap. His dull eyes threw Rose slightly. Then, she heard a sob from behind her. She half turned, keeping her body sideways between the two pirates, she looked down at the kneeling form.

"Rose!" Shachi hissed, half in worry, half in surprise. "What are you-?"

"Th-thank you..." The pirate said, reaching out with his non-injured hand to grasp the hem of her shirt. Rose gasped in surprise as he raised his head, tears flowed down his face. Her heart clenched. "Thank you..." He repeated, choking on tears.

Her heart clenched again, and but she felt happiness swell inside of her. _I saved him._ A reassuring smile twitching onto her face, and she began to kneel, reaching out to hold his shoulder.

She was never able to touch him.

Silent.

 _Deadly_.

The sword was through his throat before Rose could even open her mouth. She blinked, smile fading as she took in the sight. The pirate's eyes bulged in horror, his hand injured hand flying to the wound with a wet wheeze. There was a small stream of blood spilling from under Law's sword. Rose could feel the doctor's presence behind her.

The man let out a wet gurgle, a blood-tinged bubble forming at the corner of his mouth. His eyes - _green_ , Rose vaguely noted - were still locked on hers, unnaturally wide. Her stomach clenched. A trembling sound escaped her, tears trickling down her cheeks. His fist was still gripping her shirt.

She heard Law step back, and the sword slid from its wound. The trickle of blood increased, blood pumping relentlessly from his neck in spurts. It painted Rose's outstretched hand in red. Flecks flew onto her face, but she couldn't move. The man choked some more, blood escaping his mouth. His hands flew to his neck, where he gripped the wound. Blood continued to stream from between his fingers.

"N..." Rose stammered, staring wide-eyed as the man started convulsing, retching up blood. He thudded to the ground, twitching and writhing on the cold metal surface, groaning and gurgling in pain and shock. " _No!_ " She cried, grabbing onto his shirt and shaking him. More blood spilled, his and her fingers stained with it, and he heaved. Rose withdrew with a sob, hands trembling uncontrollably. "H-help me..." she whispered, suddenly lifting her eyes from the man. Her gaze landed on Shachi, who was just watching her. From the shadow of his hat, she couldn't see his eyes. "Sh-Shachi..." She quivered. "P-please, help him..."

But nobody moved. She stared up at Shachi. She saw him lower his head a tad, but apart from that, he didn't move from his spot. "Shachi...?" She whispered. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could hear her breath loud in her ears. "Will nobody...!?" She cried out in panic, turning to meet the eyes of the other crew members. Yet nobody moved. She turned to stare desperately up at Law. Her partner didn't even bat an eye. "He's...he's about to..."

A sudden silence from the man drew her attention to him. And she felt her heart sink. He wasn't moving anymore. His hands had fallen to the ground, a large pool of blood surrounding his neck. His eyes were open, still wearing the expression of horror on his face. The only movement surrounding him was the blood still oozing from his neck, and the rustling of his clothes in the wind.

 _No..._ She drew in a shuddering breath, about to cry out. About to _scream_.

Suddenly, a large arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her easily off the ground, away from the dying man. The wail died in her throat as she gasped in surprise. "W-wait..." She breathed, still staring hopelessly at the body on the ground as she was taken away. "He's..."

"Come on," a low voice rumbled in her ear. Jean Bart. Rose gripped his arm, struggling weakly in his grip.

"He..." Rose sobbed, tears spilling from her eyes as she shook her head. "He was only..."

"Quiet now." The arm tightened around her.

Suddenly, Law stepped forwards, and Rose's eyes landed on him. She trembled. _He killed him..._ From her profile view, she couldn't see his eyes. He wasn't looking in her direction. His face had blood on it too, like hers. She heard him mutter.

" **Room**."

The blue sphere flickered to life in his palm, and then it extended to swallow both Law and the body at his feet. Rose watched with wide eyes, unable to speak, tears still streaking down her cheeks. Law knelt next to the body, apparently not caring whether he soaked his clothes in blood. He stretched out an arm, reaching for the man's chest.

"You might want to look away now." Her holder whispered to her. She didn't move. She could only stare at the scene in horror and dismay.

Law's hand came to rest over the man's heart. He dug his fingers into the man's flesh. Rose felt her face drain, her stomach lurching. _What is he...?_

" **Scalpel**." And he pulled out the man's heart, encased in a transparent blue cube.

Her stomach lurched. She felt the bile rising in her throat. She broke out in a sweat as she struggled from Jean Bart's grip, ran to the nearest railing, and threw up over the side of the submarine.

 _He...! His heart...!_

Her mouth tasting of sick, she let out a horrified sob, hands flying to cover her mouth. _What did I just see!?_ Her foot nudged something, and she looked down. Another dead body lay at her feet.

She thought she was about to have a panic attack. Her chest seized up, breathing became nearly impossible. Gripping the rails, she turned around slowly, trembling where she stood.

The entire crew was staring at her. Law had stepped away from the body, heart still in the cube. Rose stared at it, feeling a chill run down her spine. His grey eyes - the ones she loved so much - were watching her. They were hard.

"I _am_ a killer." He said emotionlessly. "I have to be. Don't try and change that."

Rose felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She stared back at Law, unable to speak, unable to move. Unable to _breathe_. She was trembling uncontrollably. It felt like her knees were going to give way any moment.

Then, after their intense eye contact, Law turned his back on her. The blue sphere expanded to envelop the entire ship. " **Tact**." He pointed a finger towards the sky. The bodies on the ship shuddered, then levitated off the ground. Rose turned her head to see the face of the dead man next to her inches from hers.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She had no idea what was going to happen to them the dead soldiers; all she knew was that she had to get out of here, get the blood off her skin, the sick out of her mouth.

Her muscles jumping into action. She ran, brushing past Jean Bart as she fled towards the deck doors. He didn't try and stop her. Feeling the stares of the crew on her back, she stumbled back into the ship, sobbing with fear and distress.

Her hands were sticky with blood. She felt sick. Her vision was blinded by tears as she ran towards the bathroom next to the sleeping quarters of the crew. She burst through the door and as soon as she reached the sink, she doubled over, retching into the white porcelain bowl. The image of the heart in Law's bloody hands kept returning to her.

Still drawing in deep, shaky breaths, she swallowed, trying to regain control of her shaking hands. Staring into the mirror, the face that greeted her was not familiar. The girl staring back at her was pale, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. There was blood splattered on her cheeks and nose, and faded bloody handprints around her mouth. Tear steaks left clean wet trails through the grime.

Lowering her gaze, she switched on the hot water, fumbling to grab the cloth from under the sink. _Get off the blood, get off the blood._ She repeated the mantra in her head, a distraction from her aching heart and her flipping stomach. She couldn't believe what Law had done. _Who is he?_ She realised with a sickening pang that whilst Law was her lover, and one of the people she trusted most in the entire world, she knew hardly _anything_ about him, or his past, or his motives.

"G-get off the b-blood..." She whispered to herself, wiping and scrubbing her face to get rid of the flecks of blood. Then, she started scrubbing furiously at her hands with the soap-soaked flannel. Tears wouldn't stop flowing, and she bit back a sob. "Get off..."

The blood wasn't coming off. It wasn't _coming off._ The water flowing down the drain was red, and the soap coming from her hands was red, but it was as if her hands were permanently stained. The blood wouldn't come out from under her nails. Breathing was becoming hard again. She shook her head, scrubbing harder. It had to come off.

She heard the door open in the background, but she didn't raise her eyes to see who it was. She just kept scrubbing, wincing. She heard her name, and saw a flash of orange and white in the mirror. _Bepo_. She shook her head. "I-It won't come off, Bepo...it won't _c-come off_...!"

Bepo must have left, because Rose didn't know for how long she stood there, hands submerged in hot water, arms aching from the constant strained washing. She kept scrubbing even after her hands started stinging, she kept scrubbing even after the water turned cold. She kept scrubbing because her hands were stained forever. She didn't calm down.

 _I'm a killer. I'm a killer. I'm a killer._

 _Don't try and change that._

"L-Law..." She sobbed, eyes squeezing closed. "You...you can't be...!" _Who are you?_ She was terrified. Had she fallen in love with a monster?

She didn't realise she wasn't alone until she heard the taps turn off, the trickling water coming to a stop. Blinking her eyes open, she stared down at her hands, still coated in blood. Her heart clenched when she saw two tattooed hands pull the soapy cloth out from between her fingers, but she didn't flee. _Law..._ She felt him behind her, reaching around her to gently take her wrists and lift her soaked hands from the sink.

"N-no..." she said, shaking her head, pulling her hands from his. "My hands are still bloody..."

"Rose." Law murmured, taking hold of her hands. His touch sent a wave of stinging through her raw skin, and she yelped. "Stop washing them."

"B-but the blood..."

"There's no blood." Rose blinked, confused. Law squeezed her hands between his, obscuring them from her view, then turned them over in his. Rose winced, but stared down at her palms. Suddenly, the dark blood red stains had disappeared from her skin and in their place raw, pink hands appeared in front of her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she blinked down at them. Then they began to tremble in Law's hands.

"I..." She breathed, blinking. Her brain was fuzzy. The bright white lights in the room were hurting her head. "I didn't see..." Then she realised, she must have been so confused and in shock that she couldn't get rid of the blood from her mind.

Law didn't say anything as he picked up the towel from the rack on the wall and gently wrapped each of her hands up, patting them softly dry. Rose didn't speak either, just occasionally took a shuddering breath and sniffed. When Law placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around, Rose didn't lift her gaze to meet his eyes. She didn't know how she felt about him right now - all she knew was she couldn't look at him.

He lifted the cloth to wipe her face from the water left over from her washing her face. His gentle touches made her blink away more tears. Who was the real Law? The one wiping her face, or the one with the bloody sword?

He lowered his hand, placing the dirty washcloth on the sink behind her. Rose folded her arms protectively across her chest. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was afraid of what she might see. She kept her eyes locked on the yellow jolly roger on his blue hoodie.

"Rose-" She heard him begin in a low voice.

"You...you _killed_..." She whispered into the silence. "He's dead..." Law was quite for a few moments.

"I don't have to apologise for what I did," he began in a quiet, serious tone. Rose closed her eyes, furrowing her brow. Her heart ached.

"You didn't have to kill that pirate." She whispered, clenching her fists. She was so hurt by him that she felt indignant.

"Yes, I did." He said back unflinchingly. Rose gulped.

"Why?"

"It was an order." That was when she remembered the phone call, and her stomach felt like it had turned itself inside-out. "Something very important was on the line-"

"More important than someone's _life_?" She lifted her gaze to him, staring at him in disbelief. Did she know this man at all? He was watching her back from under furrowed brows. "You _killed_ him, Law! How could you have done that?"

"I had no choice, Rose-ya." Rose shook her head, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

"That's not an excuse!" Law's eyes flashed dangerously, and he took a step forward.

"You couldn't _ever_ understand," he hissed then, and Rose's heart clenched, "what sacrifices I have had to make, what I have to do, what I have to _be_ in order to carry out my plan. You wouldn't comprehend why it was necessary-"

"Then _tell_ me!" She cried out, fighting the urge to stamp her foot. "Tell me so I can understand!" Law shook his head, a horrible sneer on his face.

"Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand." He growled, eyes narrowed. " _Nobody_ does. And the last thing I need is _you_ trying to change me." Rose let out a shuddering cry of indignation.

" _Change_ you!?" She breathed, stunned. "Law, I would never-"

"Don't lie," he interjected harshly, glaring at her. "You did so back on the deck. You tried to stop me from killing that man." His eyes flashed, and he gave a humourless chuckle. "Given the chance, you would change me in an instant."

"What was I supposed to do?" Rose retorted desperately. "Just...just let you kill him-"

"You should have stayed out of it." Law was dead serious. "It's none of your business what I have to do." His words cut into her like ice. It felt like he was rejecting her, disowning her. Law took a deep breath then, his eyes burning. "I don't have to explain myself." Suddenly, Rose felt her anger rise in her, and her fists clenched. Law glared back.

"No," Rose said, clenching her teeth. "You don't. And who knows? When you're done with me, maybe you'll kill me too!" She spat, even though she trembled, and the sentence made her heart clench painfully. None of the words flying out of her mouth, she meant. She was just so full of shock, fear and anger that she couldn't contain herself from spitting acid. "And when that _order_ comes, I won't expect you to hesitate at all in ripping my heart out!"

"Shut up." Law growled, advancing on her slightly. Even then, his harsh words stung her. "You know _nothing-_ "

"I know that you're a killer!" She cried, refusing to back down. "That for your own agenda, you'll kill people-"

"Yes, I will!" Law shouted back, eyes burning furiously. "And I will _not_ apologise! I will _not_ change, because I cannot afford to!" Suddenly, he drew a deep breath, backing away slightly. He was staring at her with something akin to hurt. "Did you think I _enjoyed_ taking that man's life?"

"I don't know!" Rose cried. "You...you just seem so unaffected..." Law began to shake his head, eyes as cold as ice. His voice was emotionless.

"There's no point in trying to explain. I don't need you looking at me like I'm a fucking _monster_."

Rose's breath hitched. _Monster?_ "Yes there is..." She breathed, fighting the urge to cry. Law stared back at her, unflinching. "It's true, I don't think I can forget that you have killed people, innocent people... but that doesn't mean that I couldn't understand _why._ If you told me, you'd at least be giving me a _chance_ to understand, rather than just assuming I'm too... too _stupid_!" Rose breathed in a shuddering breath, shaking her head.

Law clenched his teeth. "It's not your intelligence, it's your naivety and your morals. No matter my justifications, you would never truly understand." Rose's heart felt like it was breaking. Did he not trust her? Did he not value her opinion at all?

" _Why_..." She breathed, shaking her head as she stared up at him. "Why do you shut me out, Law!? I...I _can't_..." She placed her hands on either side of her face, trying to calm the sudden surge of emotional pain. Breathing became ten times harder all of a sudden. "I can't deal with your...your lack of _trust_ in me! I don't..." _I don't understand._ Her eyes stung with tears.

" _Trust?_ " Law repeated, a tone of disbelief in his voice. "It's you who should trust me, Rose."

"What do you mean?" She whispered. "I've told you _everything_. I trust you with my life! You know that-!"

"Then trust me when I say that telling you why I killed that man, and have killed so many before him, would be a huge mistake! It's for your own protection!" Rose shook her head.

"Oh my god..." She stammered, swallowing and pressing her hands tighter to her head. She felt a tear break past her eyelids. "You really think I'm too dumb to understand-"

"It's not that!" Law snapped harshly, before pressing his lips together tightly. Rose flinched at his words, the accusatory words disappearing from her throat. She blinked up at him, vision beginning to get blurry. Law stared back at her. He didn't speak for a second, but he was studying her. Then, after what felt like an eternity, he seemed to relax ever so slightly. "Remember when I told you about my past?" His voice was quieter than before, but not much softer. "Remember I told you that you would never look at me the same again?" He clenched his jaw.

Rose felt her heart clench. Suddenly, she understood. Did Law refuse to tell her because on some level, he was ashamed to admit to her what he's done?

"Law..." She began softly, her voice thick with emotion. "It's true that I might never understand why you had to kill that man, why _anyone_ has to die..." She swallowed. "B-but... but I would _never_ think of you as a monster. Because you're _not_." The tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "You're not like those men in the dungeon... y-you're not like that disgusting man who tried to sell me... my b-body for money..." She couldn't keep the tears from flowing, and she wiped at her eyes. "I've... I've met monsters... and _y-you..._ you aren't one b-because..." She broke down then, unable to hold herself together. " _Because_ _I couldn't love a monster!_ "

As soon as she'd said it, she clasped her hands over her mouth. Realisation dawned on her.

She'd basically admitted to Law that she loved him. Unconditionally.

She blinked up at him, feeling a heat creep up her neck and her cheeks. Law's eyes were wide in shock, all previous anger apparently blown away. They stood frozen for a moment in the bathroom. Her heart was pounding in her ears, blood rushing to her cheeks.

She had to get out, not only because was suddenly overcome with cowardice at her confession but also because she didn't want him to see her cry. Again _._ His accusations, his lack of trust, had stung her.

She took off at a run, bursting out the open door. _My room..._ she wanted to be alone, so she took off in the opposite direction of Law's private quarters, back to the small room she used to have all to herself.

When she reached it, she burst through the door, slamming it behind her. She felt emotionally drained, and she covered her mouth again, tears still pouring. Images were flashing before her eyes; blood, hearts, green eyes, dismembered limbs... So much had happened in the past hour or so that her mind and body felt like they were playing catch up.

 _I told him I love him_. Heart beating erratically, she willed herself to calm down, even though a blush was rising fast to her cheeks. _I love him. I love him and he knows._

Her heavy thinking was interrupted by a knocking on her door, and she spun around, heart pounding. She knew who it was without him even speaking through the door. "Rose-ya..." The words seemed to die on his lips, and there was a lengthy pause before he finished. "Please, let me in."

Rose swallowed down a lump in her throat, trying to gulp down any more sobs. There was no lock, but she appreciated his caution. She stared at the door, breathing shakily. "It's open," she called without thinking. She reckoned he would have entered anyway, eventually, even if she had turned him away.

The doorknob twisted, and he stepped into the room. Rose took a step back, watching him in nervous anticipation, her breath caught in her throat. He stared at her with a fierce intensity. _What is he going to say?_

He pushed the door slowly closed behind him, and time seemed to stop. Rose heard it shut with a small _click,_ and her heart began to race. The only light source was the dim light from porthole, and she couldn't make out his face anymore in the nearly non-existent light.

There was a deafening silence for a few tense seconds. Then, Law drew a deep breath.

"Rose..." Law spoke, and for the first time ever, Rose heard his voice tremble. It was so slight, Rose thought it could easily have been her imagination. Her heart leapt to her throat, and she bit back a hiccup. "You said..."

Rose nodded, voice lost. He didn't need to finish his sentence.

He continued anyway. His voice was strange. "Do you...?" _Do you really mean that?_

She drew in a shaky breath, before burying her face in her hands. "Of course I love you, idiot!" She cried. "I'm sorry, I-I can't help it!" She didn't know why she was apologising. It just came out.

Finally, Law closed the distance between them. She felt no fear then, even when Law took hold of her in a crushing grip. She wouldn't have it any other way. The tears were unstoppable; she clung onto him, sobbing into his hoodie. She hated arguing with him. It broke her heart.

"Goddamn it, Rose..." He uttered into her hair. Rose felt his heart hammering in his warm chest, and hers jumped in response. " _Goddamn it_..." Rose squeezed him when she felt him give a shuddering breath. She hadn't expected her confession to affect him like this, but it filled her with a warmth.

"Law..." She continued to cry, murmuring his name.

"I would _never_ hurt you." She heard Law swallow, and he clutched her tighter. "Are you listening? I would _never_." Rose nodded, hugging him tighter. Her heart was thumping loud, but she had never felt more comforted. She would be lying if she said the thought hadn't flashed through her mind, that Law might hurt her.

"Please..." She whimpered. "Don't _ever_ call yourself a monster again..." Law's muscles coiled even further, and Rose rubbed his back. "It hurts me so much that you'd even... even _think_ that." At that, Law lifted his head. Rose let out a teary gasp as he pressed a trembling kiss to her forehead.

"What did I do to... for someone like _you_...?" He didn't finish. Rose felt her legs go week, his words sending shockwaves through her. _What did I do to deserve somebody like you?_

"N-no, Law..." She whispered, placing her hands on either side of his face. He had to understand that he was good, and she loved him. "Don't..." She breathed, stroking his face, his hair, his neck. "I... I'm not..." _I'm not perfect._

Law nodded his head, and his hands came up to stroke hers. "You damn are to me," he muttered back, leaning forwards and placing the most burning of kisses against her lips. It was long, it was deep, and Rose could feel the emotions pouring from him in waves. He placed a hand on her cheek, and she pulled him closer with a hand on the back of his neck. Her heart was swimming in relief. She loved him so much, and she hated to see him upset. When Law finally pulled away, he stared at her with shining eyes. "You're so...so _kind_..." Her lips trembled, and she gripped him tighter.

"But so are you, Law!" She stammered, burying her face into his chest again. "So are you...!"

After a few moments, Law mumbled. "I promise... I will never hurt you. I will protect you." He drew a deep breath. "But to do that, I _cannot_ tell you what I have done, what my plans are. If I did, you would be in so much danger..." He squeezed her tighter. "I can't lose you. I _can't_..." It was barely a whisper. She nearly missed it.

Her heart leapt to her throat. She knew that for Law, that was the sincerest of confessions. Even if he hadn't said 'I love you', Rose knew his words were just as meaningful. And a smile burst on her face, and she laughed out loud despite the tears flowing down her cheeks. It was a strange impulse.

And when Law let out his own chocked chuckle, heavy with relief as well as anguish, Rose knew he felt what she was feeling. Intense love, and intense relief, and she squeezed him tighter, relishing his warmth.

She didn't think she could let go of him anytime soon.

 _~ x ~ x ~ x ~_

 _Whooooop for Chapter 20! Honestly didn't think I would make it this far xD And we're only about just over half-way through the story :0_

 _I must say, I love writing tense arguments. It's so funnn~ except kinda hurts to write a sad Rose :/_


End file.
